Black Panther and the Avengers
by MNAvenger
Summary: Wakanda and the rest of the world have fallen under the rule of the liche king. With no hope left, T'Challa and his family are forced into hiding. Years later, strange events have him finding himself searching for a legend that might or might not exist. But can he do it before the world falls apart? *Based on the Snow White fairytale*
1. The Fall of a King

**Greetings, fellow writers and readers!**

 **I am back with another story at hand. I took down one of my others because I lost interest in it quickly. But rest assured, I will not abandon this one. I should be able to upload some of my other ones as well, once I find the path I need to steer them on.**

 **So, what was it that inspired me to do this? Well, I have many reasons, but I'll list three of the major ones that forced my hand to it.**

 **1) Snow White fairy tale (Snow White and the Huntsman in this case). I grew up with the Walt Disney classic, and it's a treasure. However, in the 2012 movie, she is portrayed in a very different view. I just love fairy tales that have the dark elements in movies. To me, this one took a large leap. Although, I thought the ending could use a little more justice.**

 **2) Dr. Matthatten's LOTR/MCU crossover stories right here on the sight. I absolutely love his stories. Unfortunately, I haven't gotten around to read _Return_ _of_ _the_ _Avengers_. Yet. If you have not yet read them, I would suggest you go check them out, because you would be missing out on how brilliant he incorporated the Avengers in Middle Earth.**

 **3) Daniel Kamarudin's artwork on DeviantArt. His interpretation of the Avengers in the fantasy genre is amazing. I would advise you to go check him out as well. His work is fantastic!**

 **Well, that pretty much wraps up the introduction. I hope you find this story enjoyable and leave a review.**

 **(P.S. It should be no happenstance on where the name for this fictitious version of Earth came from.)**

 **Chapter One**

 **The Fall of a King**

"Baba?

King T'Chaka looked down at his eight-year-old son. Prince T'Challa was beaming up at him with such large eyes that seemed impossible to be his. They stood outside on the balcony of the palace inside of his study, overlooking Birnin Zana, the capital of Wakanda. The sun cast the same bright glow of rays onto the kingdom, even when it was partly cloudy.

"What is it, my son?"

"This is beautiful."

T'Chaka smiled. "Oh, yes indeed."

"I just want to understand why we have to hide it from the world."

T'Chaka looked down at him, now serious. But if one looked closely, there was a tint of poignancy in them. "Many reasons, T'Challa. It has been that way since the tribes of Wakanda have settled on its lands. We must uphold and respect our laws. Otherwise, everything falls out of place and that respect will vanish."

"So, we must always hide, even if there is trouble?"

"Yes," T'Chaka sighed. "Even if there is trouble outside our borders."

"How do we know what is Wakanda and what is not?"

"Look out there, my son. Everything the sun touches is what makes up our kingdom. Our life is like that of the day and the night. One day, T'Challa, the sun will set on my time, and will rise upon you as the new king."

"This will be mine?" T'Challa looked out at the city.

"One day, this country and its people will be yours to govern. The path of a ruler is long and filled with moments that will have you question your worth. But you must remember that everything must exist together with a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance and respect all of the people."

"Oh." T'Challa back to his father. "But, what if I'm not ready?"

T'Chaka chuckled. "You do not need to worry of that, my son. Even the kings of the past learn to have themselves prepare when the time comes to take the throne. They train and study—"

"No, Baba. No, I mean…" T'Challa stopped. "I meant about losing you."

His father placed a hand on T'Challa's shoulder and looked deep into his eyes. "If a man does not prepare his children for his own death, then he has failed as a father. Have I failed you, son?"

T'Challa shook his head.

"Then, that time will come when we are both older and wiser now."

"But how can I lead the tribes on best terms, Baba? Tell me how to best protect Wakanda. I wish to be a good king like you." And he meant it. He felt as if his father have been the greatest ruler of all the lands.

T'Chaka met his son's gaze. "You are going to struggle, my son," he warned him.

"Why?"

"Because I know you will grow up to be a good man. And it is _hard_ for a good man to be a great king. So you must surround yourself with the ones you can trust." He gave his son's shoulder a careful squeeze.

"Will you tell me the stories of the ancestors collection, Baba?" the little boy begged. He loved hearing the stories that T'Chaka would say beyond words of his own vocabulary, and his little eyes would light up every time he told them. He enjoyed listening to Wakanda's greatest stories of its history, their mythology, and the tales of epics scribes have written down.

"What story would you like to hear, my son? I think I have told you all that I know of," T'Chaka laughed.

T'Challa paused in thought. It was true that his father told him all of the stories he knew of. He looked up at T'Chaka again. "Are there any stories from the outside that you know of?"

T'Chaka seemed puzzled, but he knew what his son was talking about. He did not like those stories, the ones full of war and violence and sin. He was not a violent man unless he had no other option, only in battle he resorted to those motives. Such stories were practically illegal in the Kingdom of Wakanda. However, there was one story he knew that captivated him during his secret missions.

"Come sit, my son, and I shall tell you the story of the seven warriors that swore to protect the world of Arda and all of the nations — the story of the Avengers."

T'Challa did as he was told, his attention set full on his father. He never heard of these Avengers, nor any other known set of warriors. At least, not the ones that vowed to protect humanity.

"Long ago, when the Dark Ages have just begun, the Horned King had unleashed evil into the world, the strongest and most cunning. The people were terrified of what they were up against, even kings refused to send out armies to go to war against them. So terrible were these villains that nature turned on itself and people turned on each other until one day, there came a day unlike any other, when Arda first had its mightiest heroes unite against a common threat: the knight, the alchemist, the behemoth, the god, the assassin, the archer, and the seraph. On that day, the Avengers were born to fight foe-men no army could withstand. And in each battle the Avengers conquered and the enemy vanquished. But that changed when a great evil fell upon them. To keep the people safe, the Avengers hid themselves away, keeping the truth of their existence from the world."

T'Chaka looked down at his son and almost burst out laughing. He had never seen T'Challa so captivated by a story before. Even little Shuri, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, was sitting at his feet with such wonder.

"Do they still hide, Baba?" the little girl wondered.

T'Chaka looked at them sadly. "Yes."

"Why?" T'Challa asked.

T'Chaka opened his mouth to answer, but the doors to his study opened. He looked up and saw his wife, Ramonda, appear. He turned to see what she wanted; however, the look of confusion on her face had him questioning what she had seen or heard.

"What is it?" he asked. "What is wrong?"

Ramonda looked at him. "The elders of the tribes have been called for an audience," she reported. "All but the Jabari Tribe came."

"Who is seeking for an assemblage?" T'Chaka questioned.

Ramonda shook her head. "You must come see. He does not look pleasant."

T'Chaka cursed under his breath. He turned to his two children. "You two stay here. Do not come out unless you are called, understand?"

T'Challa nodded with wide eyes. T'Chaka kissed both of his children before getting up and heading out of the room with Ramonda at his side. Four members of the Dora Milaje waited for them outside. Once the royal couple passed them, the women followed in line with them. T'Chaka could not care how orderly things were. Having someone demand the presence of the four tribes was shocking! Who would dare try that?

When they arrived to the court, T'Chaka swung the doors opened to find the puzzled council members in their seats. He glanced at the empty seat where the chief for the Jabari Tribe would be in. He sat down in his throne, awaiting for the man to make his presence known.

"He's been waiting," the Merchant Tribe Elder told him.

"Send him in," T'Chaka said.

The doors opened once more. All eyes were trained on the stranger that entered. T'Chaka frowned at the individual he had never seen nor heard of. The unexpected guest stood at eight feet covered in dark clothing from head to toe. He wasn't sure if he was seeing things, but the ruler could have sworn that he saw a pair of glowing red eyes beneath the hood.

"Nice throne," the man said.

T'Chaka glared at him. "What do you want? Why have you come into our country when you know foreigners are not welcomed?"

"I want the throne."

T'Chaka glared at him. All of the members looked like as if he had told a joke.

"You have quite a taste in decorum," the man continued, ignoring them. "Must feel comfortable, sitting up here while people outside suffer through war and hunger. Men are murdered, women are raped, children are exploited. It doesn't matter who they are or where they came from, because they are all the same. This nation has the tools to liberate them all."

"Pray tell, what are these tools you speak of?"

"Why, vibranium, of course."

T'Chaka glared at him. "You come into my country to challenge the throne, only to use it for your own agenda? We are not savages, good sir. We do not use our creations as means of war."

"Then I think you don't understand, your Highness," the man sneered. "I never intended to use them as a means of war. Not unless I have to, that is."

"T'Chaka," Ramonda piped. "We have entertained this charlatan for too long. Reject his request."

"Who says I was making a request?" Those blood red eyes looked lazily at her. "Ask him who I am."

T'Chaka stood up from his throne. "I am not going to go through with this, sir. You have wasted our time, and you are wasting yours." He turned to the two guards at the door. "Take him away," he ordered.

The guards seized the man by the shoulders and pulled him away. He angrily looked back at them, his red eyes flashing with hatred. And that was enough to make the River Tribe Elder call out:

"Who are you?"

The person ripped himself free from the guards and turned to the council, pulling back his hood to reveal his face. Gasps emanated from the occupants. His face was truly unbearable to behold. T'Chaka had seen death's heads, dried and withered by centuries, but nothing compared to what he saw. The skin, if he had any, had long been ripped off to reveal strewn flesh and muscle, bare resemblance of the skull revealed. He lacked lips, leaving most of his teeth exposed. His nose was so little worth looking about that you couldn't see it on the face's side, and the absence of the nose was horrible to look at.

"I am Ultron, protegee of the Avengers! I am the mistake you have made of me, T'Chaka! You're not a king, you're a murderer!"

"You lie!" Ramonda shouted. "You're words are nothing but lies!" She turned to her husband, but all she could see was the guilt in his eyes. "T'Chaka?"

"That was a bit dramatic," Ultron said. He glared at T'Chaka. "I've been a citizen here long enough to exercise my right. I challenge you for the mantle of king and Black Panther!"

"You cannot consider doing that," the Border Tribe chief said to T'Chaka. "Not to this…being."

T'Chaka was not, but he knew he was trapped. He could see the blood lust in Ultron's eyes as the liche continued to stare at him. There was also a great fear that filled his heart. Could he do this and risk his throne, his country, his wife and children? He would not do this because Ultron was being unreasonable, and yet he knew as king, he had to maintain the traditions.

"What's the matter, old man?" Ultron taunted. "Are you afraid? Has that little mistake you made turned you soft? Tell me, T'Chaka, do you rule to tame the savages? I would like to know so that I can set them free once the throne is mine."

The council looked to T'Chaka. He could only look at Ultron in the eyes. There was a long pause. He finally gave him the answer they had all dreaded. "I accept."

* * *

At the Challenge Pool arena, T'Chaka had been stripped of his power of the Black Panther. Ultron only stood by, watching with boredom at how they would just go on in life with such ridiculous traditions. He waited until the darkness of the veins disappeared, where the shaman, Zuri, handed T'Chaka a shield, a spear, and a mask shaped like a panther's face. T'Chaka took the items, placing the mask over his face and held his weapons in his hands.

"Please be careful," Zuri told him.

"Do not worry," T'Chaka said. "I will not lose to this soulless monster."

"But?" Zuri dragged.

"Should anything happen to me, please ensure my wife and children are protected and hidden safely from him," T'Chaka requested in a low and serious voice.

"You have my word," Zuri assured him.

T'Chaka smiled. He turned to Ultron. "Ultron, I have but one request of you. Look me in the eyes and tell me why you choose now to take the throne before we can begin."

Ultron tilted his head. "Seriously? I've got my reasons. Reasons that I'm sure _you_ don't want to know. It won't matter in the end, because I'll just kill you."

"Then we shall begin," T'Chaka said smoothly.

"Oh, I wouldn't be in such a rush," Ultron said. "After all, not everyone is present."

T'Chaka looked up at him with suspicious eyes. Was Ultron waiting for someone to arrive? He should have known there was someone accompanying him. And with the way T'Chaka felt right now, it was going to be a show to remember.

His ears caught the sound of two small voices yelling and protesting. At first he could not make out who the voices belonged to. Children were not allowed at the Challenge Pool. Not unless…

 _Oh, no._

The crowd by the entryway parted with shock and murmurs of panic as a figure emerged. The stranger was more human than Ultron but still bizarre in appearance. His skin was red and embedded with metal plating in a strange pattern. His blue eyes were segmented with no clear sign of red veins. He was dressed in green and yellow robes with armor concealed. T'Chaka and Ramonda were horrified to see him carrying their two children, struggling to get out of his arms.

"What is the meaning of this? Children are restricted from this area. Why have you brought them here?!" T'Chaka demanded, whipping around to face Ultron with eyes filled with hatred.

"I just thought it would be rather nice for your kin to be aware of the situation," the liche said simply.

"Baba?" T'Challa called out. The newcomer brought them over and, with gentleness, set him and his sister down next to Ramonda. The queen quickly grabbed hold of her children and pulled them away from him.

"Do not fret," she whispered. "Everything will be all right." Oh, how she hated Ultron now for having her son and daughter dragged out here to watch their father fight to the death for the throne. She could not bear to have them see this. It was exactly why kids at a certain age were not allowed anywhere near the Challenge Pool.

"Yes, everything will be all right, little one…as long as your precious daddy wins," Ultron assured them, looking down at the children.

"No!" T'Challa shouted, turning to T'Chaka. "Baba! Baba, don't do this! He will surely kill you."

"And that is why I will not lose," T'Chaka said.

T'Challa wanted to believe him, but he felt dread snake into his mind. He could not imagine his father dead at his feet, body thrown down the waterfall. He looked over and saw Shuri, the small child clinging tightly to their mother. He could not think of seeing the state she would be in once this was over.

T'Chaka and Ultron circled each other suddenly, waiting to see who would make the first move. The Dora Milaje faced them at the edges of the pool, spears raised and poised. The crowd silently prayed to their gods that T'Chaka would come out victorious; however, the look of Ultron may prove to be a fatal and hopeless fight.

Ultron lunged and delivered a blow into T'Chaka's chest, knocking the king off of his feet. He leaped forward and raised his sword, but T'Chaka rolled out of the way. The king kicked at the liche's legs, knocking him temporarily off of his balance. With each hit, the Dora Milaje moved in closer, forcing the fighters closer to the falls.

"Come on, Baba!" T'Challa called out. "You can do it!"

Jumping to his feet, T'Chaka swung his leg around and kicked Ultron in the abdomen. The challenger grunted in pain but recovered, rage in his eyes. Mercilously, he attacked with his swords. T'Chaka used his shield and spear to block each attack his opponent made. He could hear T'Challa cheer him on, and that made him fight even harder. He would win this for his people, for his subjects and for his country. But he definitely will win this for T'Challa.

Crossing his arms, he used his weapons to push into Ultron and steer him towards the edge. The liche sneered, raising his hand that held his sword and brought it down. T'Chaka quickly brought up his spear to block the attack and shoved himself back. Once more Ultron pounced and banged his swords against his shield and spear. However, the next time he defended, Ultron got smart and delivered a kick into his side.

T'Chaka could hear the gasp of fear that came from T'Challa and glanced over quickly. He set his eyes back onto Ultron, grinning tauntingly at him. That smirk had the desired effect on him, his rage causing him to lose focus and rush forward, bringing up his spear in a challenging blow. Their weapons locked momentarily as T'Chaka swung them both around before delivering a powerful strike to Ultron's meaty jaw with his shield. The liche fell to the ground, splashing water. He glanced up and once more rounded at T'Chaka, this time his blade making contact with his thigh.

T'Chaka let out an agonized cry at the sudden pain that swelled in his leg. Blood slowly trickled out of the wound and into the water. T'Challa covered his mouth in fear. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Zuri's kind eyes looking down, doing his best to assure him. His father knew he had to finish off his competition once and for all. He barely had the chance to formulate a plan when Ultron took a swipe at him once more, this time on his shoulder. He twirled his spear and tried to once more to jab Ultron, but the liche was faster. He stepped forward and met him halfway, placing himself directly in the path of his advancing enemy. Before T'Chaka could let his stroke fall, Ultron reached up and grabbed his wrist, stopping him before the tip could touch his torso. With one swift move he buried the tip of his sword into his ribs.

T'Chaka let out a guttural gasp, the metallic taste of blood on his tongue. Ultron twisted it, making the pain worsen. He pulled it out and kicked him in the shin, sending him onto his knees. Ultron brought his fist down onto his head, knocking him down some more.

"Get up," Ramonda pleaded. "Please, get up."

"I've been waiting for this moment for years that passed," Ultron verbalized with a wicked sneer. "I trained, I lied, I _killed_ just to get here. All the things that I have done just so I could get to you." He raised his hand up, ready to take T'Chaka's life.

"T'Challa!"

Ultron felt a pair of small hands grab at the straps that made up his armor and yanked hard on them. He looked down to find the young prince pulling at him.

"Leave him alone!" T'Challa shouted.

"T'Challa, no!" Zuri rushed forward and grabbed him. The boy cried out, kicking and screaming, trying to pry himself free. The shaman passed him back to Ramonda. "Take your children and get as far away from here as you can."

Ramonda nodded and held her children tightly to her. She turned and ran out of the area. The man that brought the children there didn't do anything, but only watched them. They did not bother to acknowledge the frightened and intense reactions of the crowd when they left.

T'Chaka glared up at the liche. He let out a cry and swung at Ultron. He dodged every attempt the king blindly made to defeat him.

"Okay, I've lost my patience." The liche pointed his left fingers at the king. Streams of red sorcerous energy shot out of them at T'Chaka's chest. The king released a cry of pain as he fell into the water after being and the crowd was horrified at what they saw. The pain worsened for T'Chaka as his back dug into the rocky bottom. He tried to get up, but Ultron swung his leg and his boot connected with his jaw. T'Chaka could barely move. Ultron seized the opportunity and picked up the man, slinging him over his shoulders. He marched over to the falls and raised him over his head.

Meanwhile, Ramonda rode off as far as she could on a stallion, holding her two children as close as she could with tears in her eyes. T'Challa cried out for his father, while little Shuri was sobbing. The boy wanted to go back. He had to go back. He couldn't let his father die at the hands of that…thing. He needed to have him lead on until his own death came. But he knew that even if they had turned back, it would be too late.

"T'Challa…forgive me," T'Chaka rasped.

"And now ends the Black Panther," Ultron declared as he hurled T'Chaka over the falls.


	2. Outsider

**Okay, I just want to clarify that this world is different from that of ours, like Middle Earth and whatever it is you call Earth in the Spirit Animals books series. So, here's a list of what our continents our in this story (as if you guys care):**

 **Americas — Vespucia**

 **Africa — Nilos**

 **Europe — Caucus**

 **Asia — Zhuan**

 **Australia — Sahul**

 **Antarctica — Mestoriol**

 **Other than that, that's all I have to say. Here's the next chapter.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Outsider**

Twenty years have passed on. Ultron had seized the throne, and everyone under his rule was afraid of what he would do. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough for him, just as they had feared. He turned to the other nations around them, seizing and invading them. The people in Wakanda were lucky to live on with mercy, while others were not granted such a privilege. More than anything they wanted to help, but they feared what Ultron could do, even after word spread about the deadly blow he delivered onto the late king T'Chaka. That, and they were raised to follow tradition, no matter what.

T'Challa and his family had long since hid themselves in the furthest corner of the country, far from Ultron's clutches. They were not close enough to know what was going on, yet some refugees appeared. Soon enough, there was a small village settling along the river. They led a simple and quiet lives there. They didn't call themselves a tribe, but a community for the sake of no one becoming a victim to the evils outside. As long as they didn't do anything to catch Ultron's attention, they were perfectly safe.

In the small hut he stowed away in, the one he used to pray in, T'Challa was fast asleep again. The smell of incense filled the room, the candles long died down. He knew he should not fall prey to slumber in places meant for prayer and holiness, but he had been in there all night, begging to Thoth to give him the wisdom and Horus the strength to continue living in his inner struggle. He longed to return to Birnin Zana and see what trouble brewed, but he knew it was a great risk.

When he was tired of sleep, he slowly peeled his eyes open. He blinked away the sleep, his world a slight blur. As it began to clear, he could make out three small shapes hovering above him. He smiled. He knew the children liked to tease him, for what reasons he did not know. One of them giggled, and another told him to keep his silence. He let out a catlike noise and bolted up in his spot, causing the children to screech and rush out of the hut. T'Challa laughed, climbing to his feet as he heard his sister speaking outside.

"Are you playing around with my brother again?"

Each of the children giggled in response before they rushed off. T'Challa crawled out of the hut he was in, looking out into the open world before him. It still amazed him how the sun could still cast down golden rays, while the world seemed so dark. He saw Shuri standing with his childhood friend, Nakia, by the banks of the pool nearby. The refugees were out and about, either tending to their livestock, working in their homes, or else trying to enjoy the day.

He would have found the view more enjoyable, if he had not caught sight of the same man who dragged him and his sister out of their father's study, secretly watching from the trees. Even when he best concealed himself, T'Challa could still make out the shape of the phantom. He didn't say anything. Instead, he marched up to the river and dipped his hands in it. He could hear the children call out to him in salutations before continuing on. By the time he dried his face, quickly making his way back to where the girls were, the phantom was gone.

He helped gather up the bundles of grain and took lead towards storage. His mind was occupied on the phantom. He spied on the village some mornings, watching in the jungles, his blue eyes catching every moment. He never said anything, never did anything else — not even return with a small group of those mindless undead warriors to capture them. The former prince wondered if he secretly pitied them. He wondered if seeing T'Challa, just a little ways towards thirty, living such a blissful lifestyle while others feared that doing wrong would lead to execution was just as wrong as not having to take up the mantle of the Black Panther. Did he care? Did he fell any remorse? Was he even capable of feeling? Everyone doubted it. He was Ultron's creation, his perfect being, a general.

 _Baba, I only wish you were here_ , T'Challa silently thought. _Surely, you would know what to do in times like this._

He held the bundle tightly tucked in his arm. He had stopped counting the days that had passed on. Instead, he kept his attention on the life surrounding him. During the warmer months, they would be lucky when rain fell upon the lands. It seemed as if Nut was watching over them, giving them what they needed to survive the past two decades that had come and gone.

Looking back, T'Challa sometimes wondered if this year would be any different — if Ultron would finally summon him to Birnin Zana. It had been so long that he didn't care anymore what fell upon him. But the longing to see his people and the world around him living free with nothing to worry but death itself was what killed him. Maybe life would be so much better if he had the means and the motivation to free them from this hellish dreamscape.

A cry of dismay broke through the camp. The three looked up and saw a boy named M'Wabu run out of his house, holding up a bucket and holding it up to them. "T'Challa, I am out of sugar beans!" he announced.

Nakia smirked. "Oh no, whatever shall we do?"

"I am serious. I need them to make Umngqusho," M'Wabu exclaimed.

T'Challa turned to where the nearest town laid. "I will go to look for some," he said.

"Are you serious?" Shuri gasped. "Mama would kill you if she were still alive!"

"I am only going to fetch food at the marketplace, sister," T'Challa said. "I will hardly be noticed by them. Besides," he added with a smile, "it might not be dangerous to cause some trouble to distract them should I truly run into trouble, would it not?"

"Then I will go with you," Nakia volunteered, setting down her bundle.

"I will be fine," T'Challa assured. "Please, look after my mother." He handed his load to M'Wabu and hurried off to the forest.

A warm breeze welcomed him as he hurried down the path that led towards Step Town, an up-and-coming neighborhood in Wakanda housing the finest artists and entrepreneurs, likely the leaders of the next generation. Everywhere one looked there was creativity, ideas, and inspiration being birthed. T'Challa liked to visit Step Town whenever he could, to remind him that some part of Wakanda wasn't completely tainted by Ultron's rule.

He reached the marketplace in record time. T'Challa happily hurried over to a stand that was selling vegetables of the sorts. Paying for the sugar beans, he went straight back to the village, making sure first no one was following him when he caught a glimpse of movement. Curiously, he turned to peek at what it was that captured his attention. It was a flickering blue light. The light seemed to be dancing through the air, sometimes bright as the sun, sometimes as if it wasn't there. T'Challa slowly approached it with fascination.

"I remember you," he realized. He reached out to touch it, but it quickly disappeared. He looked up and saw a trail of them down the opposite path. He looked to where the village was, then back. He heard the stories of these strange light. The will-o-the-wisp were said to be magical forms of the ancestors that guided people to their fates.

He followed the trail through the jungles, just past piles of stone ruins. He glanced at them briefly in remembrance, knowing what they were before he continued his trek. For the first time in years, he could see the magic of the forest around him. Crested cranes flew in formation above him. Golden monkeys swung above him. An elephant shrew scampered right past him. He swore he saw a panther resting above him in the trees, but it just looked at him idly as he passed by.

It wasn't until he was ten feet away that he could hear the river ahead of him. He rushed forward, each wisp disappearing each time he neared one of them. He burst through the bushes to see what it was that they were leading him to. There was nothing at first sight. He just saw the river running in its bed, the rest of the forest lying beyond its banks. Not until he glanced down and saw a figure not too far from him, washed up on the lowest slopes, drenched from the water. T'Challa gasped and quickly rushed over to take a better look at him.

His eyes were closed, but every other feature was present: his soaked brown hair, his angular features, his ivory skin. He looked to be older than him, even thought there wasn't a trace of laugh lines on his face. T'Challa gently touched his neck to feel for a pulse, but he never received a reaction from him. He looked around, wondering if the sprites guided him here to help the man. He saw no sign of the blue lights anywhere. Glancing down once more at the man, he had to decide what course of action was needed to be done.

He adjusted the bag before swooping down. He slung one arm around his shoulders and wrapped his free arm around the waist. He wasted no time as he hurried back to the village. Once he stepped foot, the occupants stopped and stared wide eyed as T'Challa half-carried, half-dragged the man to his own personal home. He could already hear Nakia's voice from within it and Shuri's laughter following it. He hoped no one was on his trail as he stepped foot inside.

"T'Challa! Who is that man?" Nakia gasped from where she was sitting, weaving what T'Challa guessed was a kaftan. Shuri glanced up from her spot of the den, carefully peeling fat from the cow meat they received.

"Praise the gods!" the young woman exclaimed as she jumped to her feet. "A broken white man to fix."

T'Challa set the man on a mat and glared at her. "I found him by the riverbank," he told her, leaving out the part where he was pursuing the wisps. "Do not be so careless with him."

"Why is he here?" Nakia questioned as she approached the group. She gasped upon seeing the bruises and scratches on him. "Where was he?"

"The river," T'Challa responded. "Not far from here. We have to keep him a secret for now. Who knows exactly how Ultron will truly feel if he ever knows about his presence."

"What will happen if someone found out there is an outsider here?" Shuri asked, biting her lip nervously.

"And yet there are outsiders trespassing in secret each year that have passed," T'Challa argued. "I know that it is a violation to our own laws, but they have stopped existing the moment Ultron took control of our own nation. Besides, I will not let another man die when we have the means to save him."

"Also," Nakia added, "there are more people suffering out there as Ultron invades each nation to expand his empire. Maybe we can save them, starting with this man."

Shuri quickly took one glance at the man. "I do not like this, but if it is what you want, then who am I to stop you?"

T'Challa smiled. "Thank you, Sister."

* * *

Ultron stood in front of the window that overlooked Birnin Zana. His general, the phantom he called Vision, had just entered the room. The morning sun graced the room with its golden light, warming the chambers. The liche king reached down towards the wooden bowl on the table next to him. He picked at the raw meat from in it until he plucked what resembled a tiny heart and ate it. He loved the tender raw meat of birds, whether anyone found it peculiar or not.

"Report!"

"My lord," Vision started, kneeling in front of him. "The berserkers have managed to seize Genosha. They have just entered into Symkaria and Lemuria, as well as Genosha and Transia. However, the people in Latveria are holding strong."

Ultron frowned. "Just how is it that we are able to take the ones around us when the only continent I can think of exhibits easy passages to take?"

Vision lowered his eyes to the floor. "I am uncertain, sir. There are rebels along the seashores that seem to have the means to drive our forces away. But they cause little harm. We have pushed them further towards the mountains, but their stronghold still holds strong."

"I don't understand," Ultron snarled. "How are a bunch of lowly peasants making a fool out of you?"

Vision winced. "Perhaps if your father were in this position _—"_

"Don't compare me to him!" Ultron shouted. "He and the others are nothing but a __sickness__!"

Vision cringed once more. "Then maybe you need a new leverage," he suggested.

"Pardon?"

Vision looked up. "Members of the Border Tribe have captured two outsiders. They wish to know what to do with them."

Ultron turned away, pondering about this new piece of information. He smiled. He once more reached into the bowl and pulled out a fresh piece of the meat, chewing on the tender treat. "Have them brought to me at once. I wish to interrogate them."

Vision hesitated, then nodded. He stood up and turned to leave, but he stopped and looked to Ultron once more. "Sir, are we doing good?"

Ultron turned to him. "What?"

"You always have meetings with the council when there is a situation such as this one. Until one point in the past twenty summers that have passed, they did not think themselves as being in a state of tyranny. So, are you sure that we are doing right for the benefit of making the world a better place?"

Ultron studied his pupil from his spot. He strode over to him until he stood in front of him. Segmented blue eyes gazed up into his red ones. "Dear child," he spoke. "In this world, we do what we can to bring peace in our lifetime. You would never have to carry the burden I have, just as the many kings have years ago. Now, go bring those two in."

Vision gave a slight nod. He spun around and dragged his feet across the room to fetch the fugitives.

* * *

Scott first saw darkness before he opened his eyes. But the sight before him was blurry. Not to mention the sound of faint voices his ears picked up.

 _Oh great,_ he thought. _Am I arrested_ again _?_

However, his eyes could make out images of different colors and shapes. He blinked away the fuzziness and dots that remained in his eyes. When he could see a little more clearly, he was shocked to see what the ceiling and walls were made of. Scott frowned. He had seen the inside of many houses, and none of them looked like this. Not unless…How did he manage to find himself in the heart of Nilos?

Scott threw the quilt off of him and slowly sat up. It was at the moment he realized how welcoming the warm air was compared to the current climate back at home. And he had been stripped of his clothes and into a new pair of the eastern part of the continent. Where on Arda was he? What exactly was the last thing he remembered?

Muffled voices were becoming audible from outside. Scott froze in his place, eyes on what he guessed was the door. He waited until he was sure that the voices were far before he got up onto his knees. However, that was as far as he gotten to when a man with short curls of dark brown hair and ebony skin entered, muttering to himself. He stopped when he saw Scott and came over, helping the man up to one of the benches. He inquired him in a language he was not familiar with.

"I'm sorry," Scott said. "I don't understand."

The man cursed under his breath. "Are you fine?" he asked, switching to the common tongue.

Scott was surprised. "I don't feel like dying."

The man smirked. "That is good to hear."

"Yeah. I just have one question _—_ who are you, where am I, what the hell is going on here, and can I go back to jail now?"

Both men could hear giggling in the background. They turned to the doorway and found a group of small children in the doorway. However, once they were discovered, they dispersed. The man composed himself, and Scott suddenly felt intimidated.

"You are a convict then," the man assumed.

"Are you going to kill me for being one?" Scott stammered.

The man scoffed. "We are not savages. We have a system of how we deal with criminals. Traitors included."

Scott nodded. He looked around to take in his surroundings. The entire structure was rounded with earthly rock walls. There were a few slits on one side. The roof above them was also circular and dome-shaped, made entirely out of either earth or thatch. He couldn't tell. There were only three beds made up close together. "Where am I?" he asked.

"Wakanda," the man said, retreating to the narrow doorway.

"Wakanda?" Scott repeated. He tried to stand up, using the cushion as support. "You mean the isolated country in Nilos? The one where the liche king first started his rule?"

The man, T'Challa, stopped in his tracks. He took in a breath and turned to him. "Yes. And if you mention that again, I will not hesitate to snap your neck."

Scott held his hands up. "I didn't mean to try and offend you. I just _—"_

"Ingcuka Emhlophe has come back!"

Both men looked up. They hurried outside and checked out the village. Scott drew in a breath. Coming out of the river was what could have been the most beautiful wolf he had ever seen. It's white coat glistened in the sunlight as it shook water off of its hide. Scott noticed that one of its front legs looked off. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that it looked like it was not flesh and bone; rather, it looked like someone constructed it out of armor and added white feathers chipped off of a fowl bird. He also noticed that it had brilliant blue eyes. He had never seen any wolf with eyes like that.

"White Wolf! White Wolf!" Most of the local children chanted those two words as they rushed up to the canine. They were giggling when they approached it, the wolf letting them pet its coat. It was amazing for Scott to see something like that happen.

"What's the story behind…whatever it is they call him?" he asked.

T'Challa smiled. "Ingcuka Emhlophe has been around this part for nearly five years now. Not even the Tribal Elders know where he had come from. Some believe that he has been sent by the gods to watch over the unfortunate, to protect them from Ultron's wrath should he see fit to be sent upon them. I think—" He stopped. "Trust me when I say that the less you know, the more safe you are."

Scott pouted. "Can I at least ask why Ultron started his reign of assault here?"

T'Challa raised a brow. "I thought for sure you have heard the stories."

"Each one more bizarre than the last."

"Pick one," T'Challa smirked. "Because even I do not know the answer to that question."


	3. One By One

**Let's see what I have to say …nothing, except happy 100th birthday to our favorite Avenger, Captain America!**

 **In the meantime, enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Chapter Three**

 **One By One**

Quickly that day became two, and two became three. T'Challa was glad to see that Scott had noticed the Vision lurking in the woods as well, but the former prince told him to ignore him and not to ask questions. He understood that even he had his own curiosities, but he could not let one man become threatened by a conflict that the New World should not suffer because it seemed impossible for news to travel there. And even if it proved that there was no knowledge of whether or not it would be targeted by Ultron's conquest, it would still be a devastating blow.

It was the main reason why he had decided to bring Scott to their personal safe haven; a choice he knew could change everything. He knew that everyone was not used to having outsiders in their own country. He could not count the times where he tempted to give that same kindness towards outcasts who which to seek shelter from their dangers, only for them to be turned over to the enemy. He almost had been tempted himself to leave Scott by the river bank, in hopes he was still alive and he could find his own way home without having to live with a guilty conscious.

By then, he had learned two things. The first was to help Scott learn his native tongue for future references. When his guest questioned why he needed to learn it if everyone he knew studied his tongue, Ramonda had explained carefully that there were many that did not, and she wouldn't want to take the risk of him not knowing. In other terms, it was only just in case.

The second was that Scott was a master of stealth and timing. He found out quickly that he had studied in engineering and working with engines, so it made life easier for even the elders to get most of the work done faster. So thankfully, no one seemed to complain afterward about a white man being in their company.

"So, what is the story behind…whoever he is that spies on you guys?" Scott asked on the fourth day. T'Challa sat up from his bed and noticed his guest staring outside the door.

"Is he there?" T'Challa asked.

"No. I think he just left."

T'Challa sighed in relief. "I don't have the faintest idea myself. I first met him when I was only eight years old. But that was twenty years ago. My only knowledge is that he is Ultron's number one general."

"Then I've never seen an evil general with a look of interest in their eyes," Scott said.

"While I agree," T'Challa responded as he stood up, "there is still no point in approaching him." And like that, he went straight for the pool.

"Why is that?" Scott asked, following him. "Maybe he's just curious."

"Curiosity is one thing, but spying is another."

"That's why he's here? To spy on you?"

"You ask too many questions."

"Well, it is a very particular habit one simply develops when they're in a foreign country."

T'Challa had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. He watched Scott pull the garment he was wearing around his body, the linen shawl protecting his shoulders from the hot sun. T'Challa would never consider such a thing pure enough to think about, but he wondered if the man pitied them. At a certain point, he no longer cared what they have, as long as they were happy and full. His only concern had been if they would all survive for the next winter. At least a dozen houses settled in what they called No Man's Land, reasons he hadn't known about yet. Whether he wanted to or not, it would the least of his worries for now.

He didn't think Scott would mind living in this place. He knew enough that a majority of the people in the town he resided in were "almost as poor as a church mouse" as he put it. Scott had spent most of his life stealing from those who had too much, but could never not give to those in need. The only thing that man cherished was waking up to see the sun, letting its warm light embracing him like a cocoon around a caterpillar, until it sank into the western sky.

Seeing that he could also adapt to worse conditions was the main reason why T'Challa was afraid to tell him about his past. Not that he even had a reason to bring it up to begin with. That life didn't seem to matter anymore, so why talk about it?

It felt funny that his own laughter startled him.

"What's so funny?" Scott asked.

T'Challa shook his head. "Nothing. I'm letting the past take over my mind."

He had dried himself off when Nakia approached them from behind.

"Good morning," she greeted. "Are you ready to go, Mr. Lang?"

Scott grinned. "Am I?"

"Where are you two going?" T'Challa asked.

"I am taking him to the city of Amarna," Nakia told him.

"Amarna. That is the closest city to Birnin Zana," T'Challa said.

"T'Challa, it will only be for the day," Nakia said. "No one will bother Scott if he has an escort."

"Don't you dare ruin this for me," Scott warned. Then he asked Nakia, "How will we get there?"

"On foot."

"I should have known."

"Fine. I will prepare to accompany you," T'Challa said, heading for the hut.

"Why? You could be recognized, and you were not invited!" Nakia argued.

"Perhaps, but knowing you Nakia, you will find some reason to stay too long in the city so you will have an excuse to start a commotion. And I will not let Scott become a target, less we want to go to war with the New World for having a citizen killed. I will come with to keep an eye on both of you. Besides, these are dangerous times and with the Black Order returning from different locations, there will be rebels lurking about. Two eyes are better than one, and I am sure a little extra protection and guidance will not do any harm?"

For once, Scott agreed.

* * *

The city was, in words, remarkable. There were sorts of lordly buildings everywhere to look at. Colors decorated over the clothes and drapes, gemstones glittering on their attire or from the stands. They had everything the New World also possessed, only more advanced; while there were other relics and such goods that remained domestic.

When they had reached the main square of the city where people were thick along the streets, T'Challa began to notice something strange. People would stop as they passed, look at him with wonder and awe in their eyes and bow their heads with their hands together in prayer. More than once he heard a particular phrase repeated over and over. He knew what they were saying, and it made him uneasy.

He glanced over at Nakia, and saw that she took note in it as well. However, Scott was oblivious to what they were saying. He just smiled and waved at a small crowd.

"The scent of home," Nakia sighed, hoping to distract them from the scenes around them.

"What are you talking about?" T'Challa said. "There are too many smells that remind you of home."

"It is the smells of the past that _make_ it home," Nakia said.

"Is there any way to make any contact to the outside world without having to break your laws?" Scott asked suddenly

T'Challa shook his head as they moved through the square. "Unfortunately, we do not have the proper scouts or spies like we used to. We are the ones who do that job, but only when we have others look out for the other. You would have to talk to a War Dog — our organization of spies — to make a connection."

"Oh, you two have to be kidding me," Scott groaned.

"It's a little sad," Nakia said. "In Wakanda, things used to have a certain way. Everyone here is evaluated, cultured, prepared for being futurists should a certain time come when our way of life is tampered with."

"Of course, some changes are made to please the liche king," T'Challa added. "But I wish for those changes to be for good, not for his own agenda."

"Don't we all," Nakia muttered. Scott and T'Challa looked at her upon noticing the tone in her voice. They saw something in her eyes that made them curious, as if noticing something was bothering him.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked suddenly.

Nakia sighed. "I want to go back out there again," she admitted.

T'Challa immediately took hold of her arm. "Please, let us not speak of this now."

Nakia stopped. "T'Challa, there are people out there that are suffering worse than the poor are here. Unless we can give them the same privileges we are granting Scott — asylum, protection. Let us share what we have with the world. There are countries doing it! We can do _better_."

"We are not like these other countries," T'Challa said. "If we expose what we truly are, we could lose our way of life."

"Yeah, and look what happened when I showed up," Scott pointed out. "I'm still here, and life hasn't exactly change that much."

"Besides," Nakia added, "Wakanda is strong. It still stands even after the hardships we've been through."

T'Challa studied her. "If you weren't so stubborn, you would make a great queen."

"I would make a great queen because I _am_ stubborn," Nakia haughtily retorted.

"I knew it!" Scott exclaimed.

"If I choose to," Nakia quickly stated.

* * *

By midday, after walking past five blocks of what seemed like an endless street did Scott force them to stop. To him, the building that caught his attention looked similar to a palace in the ancient times of Ptolemy, but to Nakia and T'Challa, it was a landmark that they enjoyed as children.

"What is this place?" Scott asked.

Nakia smirked. "This was T'Challa's favorite place."

"Right before his generals came into existence," T'Challa added bitterly.

"Well, what _is_ it exactly?" Scott pressed.

T'Challa opened his mouth to answer, but something caught his eye. He turned and noticed the Vision among the crowd, concealed completely under his robes. He leaned down and handed a few coins to an older woman who thanked him for his generosity.

"Inside, quick!" He didn't bother to give any further details as he pushed them into the building, pulling the door behind them.

"T'Challa, what is going on?" Nakia asked.

"Someone out there," T'Challa gasped. "Trust me, we don't need to be caught by him." He looked up and ran his fingers over the designs carved on the doors.

"Wow."

They looked up and noticed Scott had been walking out of the small room they were in into a bigger one. He had to crane his neck back to get a better view of the interior. There were cupboards full of ancient scrolls that looked like they were close to yellowing. He came into the center room – a humongous room with a vaulted ceiling and shelves full of books surrounding the circular brick stone floor. One particular shelf caught his eye. He pulled out one of the books and studied it. It was entitled _The Accounts of Arda's Mightiest Heroes_. "You Wakandans know about the Avengers?"

Nakia looked at T'Challa with a smile. He knew them the best out of anyone they had known. Ever since T'Chaka had told them the story, he had become fascinated with them. He gathered every book and scroll he could get his hands on to learn more about them. At their young ages, he and Shuri often recited them to each other at night by memory as if they were reading them from a book. Of course, Shuri had started to grow out of them, but T'Challa still kept them at heart.

"T'Challa here is _obsessed_ with them," Nakia said.

"I am not that obsessed with them," T'Challa argued.

"You have an entire collection of them on one shelf," Scott pointed out.

"What is the point?"

Scott held up the book. "You should really consider how big your obsession with them is before you can make an argument."

T'Challa scowled at him. Scott just smiled and put the book away.

Eventually, they made sure the coast was clear before they continued their trek. After two more blocks did they reach an archway that lead into an even bigger square. Anyone would have expected little shops to go in and out of, but this was something not seen even in the New World. Instead, there were little stalls and tables that displayed many items Wakanda shared among themselves. It was quite a spectacle, seeing two Wakandan citizens with the company of an outsider around all the shops.

They ended up at a stand where a young man and his family were selling all sorts of accessories made of many stones and jewels alike. T'Challa picked out cowry shells for his mother and Nakia took a look at the belts. One of the vendors recognized her and they were pulled into a conversation. Soon, the discussion escalated and they were so engrossed that they failed to notice that Scott's wandering inspection of things had taken him out of their sight.

So, T'Challa wasn't sure what it was that made him look up suddenly, but he noticed that Scott was gone and he began frantically searching for him. "Damn!"

"What?" Nakia looked up and saw that their friend was missing. "I thought you said two eyes were enough."

"They would have been, had we actually been paying attention!" T'Challa was worried but he was not going to take the full blame for this. They both hurried down the street, hoping to find their missing friend before he got into trouble. And before anyone found out who he truly was.

It wasn't long before they were forced to stop at the center and he heard Nakia giggle.

"What?" He scanned the crowd to see what she was laughing at. He found it and almost barked out a surprise laugh. He was looking at the last thing he expected: Scott sitting on the steps of a citadel, surrounded by children.

The man didn't seem to mind being in the company of small children. Nothing about him seemed to frighten off the children, who chattered away and hung off of him like they'd known him all their lives. Scott was smiling and talking to them, handing each of them a few coins from the bag he had been given.

"Would you look at that?" Nakia said, smiling and keeping her eyes on the scene. "I have never seen that too often in my life now."

"I believe that," T'Challa agreed, his voice hardly above a whisper. He did not wish to disturb the scene before him since Scott appeared to be enjoying his time with the children. However, this wasn't one of the safest places for them to be in since the Vision would likely still be in the area, and T'Challa would feel much better if he were safely back beside them, so he slowly approached the idyllic scene.

"Scott, we must keep moving," he said.

Scott looked up and blinked. He quickly stood up, pulling away from the children who cheerfully waved goodbye.

"You looked incredibly adorable with those children," Nakia teased.

"What can I say? I'm very fond of them," Scott shrugged.

* * *

As they made their way by the few food stands, Nakia pointed out several dishes that she felt Scott might like to try. He tested some of their cuisine and found that he loved the spices they used. T'Challa paid for him to sample a bite or two of everything he thought looked tasty. Before long, they were stuffed and found themselves laughing.

They were just about to head back for the village when they heard it. They turned around and saw three children running as fast as they could, wearing shades of brown and gray. T'Challa thought they were trying to get somewhere when he caught sight of their pursuers.

"Oh, no."

He knew who they were. Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive were two of Ultron's fiercest generals who never showed any mercy. There were also rumors circulating that they had a thing going on (just what that _thing_ was, no one would want to bring it up). Proxima threw her spear and it made contact with the ground, sending the oldest child to the ground. The girl stopped, but the younger boy kept going. His luck became futile when a hand grabbed him.

"What are you doing?"

The boy looked up and into Vision's eyes.

"Let me go!" he screamed.

Vision held him up, keeping his hand tight on his arm. The boy started to struggle, using his worn fur shoes to stop the phantom. When that didn't work, he tried to bite him.

"Please, let us him go!" the oldest boy cried out as Corvus held him. "Our grandfather is sick, and we don't have the supplies to make him better. I promise we will pay."

"Corvus, take him to Ultron," Proxima told him. "He'll know what needs to be done with the children."

"What is wrong with you?" the girl demanded. "Can't you let us go this one time?"

Corvus snorted, earning a disgusted look from Vision.

"Ayanda! Buhle! Tau!"

T'Challa wasn't sure why he suddenly called out those names. He was storming up to them, earning their attention. He had never seen those children before, but he would not see them become prey to the Black Order.

"Where have the three of you been?" he shouted angrily. "I told you to wait at the shop for us by the main square. Why were you not there when we returned?"

The oldest boy blinked. The youngest had his large eyes darting between T'Challa and the two generals. It was the girl who found her tongue to answer.

"We couldn't wait any longer," she blurted out. "You know how ill Grandfather is. We just couldn't wait for you to get the necessary items needed."

"And you think that stealing from a vendor would have been the better idea?" T'Challa scolded. "I have told you: do not go about and act before you think with a clear mind. Every action always has a consequence to it. Now look where we are." He glared at them. "Just what is it you were planning to do with them?"

"Why do you care?" Corvus sneered.

T'Challa felt his face burn. "Because if I recall correctly, the last time you caused an uproar like now, Ultron was not happy with you more than he was with the victims. Wouldn't he be displeased if he hears of this?"

None of them showed it, but he could see the fear in their eyes. Vision was the only one who remained calmed. He secretly admired him for having to expose himself in the open for defending three young children, but at the same time, he felt that he was foolish. It was not long before they released them into his care; though, Proxima and Corvus practically shoved theirs captives.

Nakia handed them a bag full of their money. "We are very sorry for this," she apologized. "I hope you have a good day, and may Bast bless you." With that, the three of them turned. Both of the Wakandan adults were surprised, yet relieved that they didn't question Scott's public appearance in the place. It might have been that they did not care who he was or why he was in the country, so long as he didn't cause any trouble.

Corvus gave a snort, rolling his eyes.

"Why do they still wish for a god that abandoned them to bless us?" he asked.

T'Challa stopped and whirled around, glaring at him.

"Why would you think our gods abandoned us?" he challenged.

Now the marketplace grew silent. Corvus glared at him with his beady eyes, making his goblin-like appearance more intimidating. He took a step forward, but it was Proxima who answered coldly.

"Your first king was lost to our lord, this man if I am correct — and I believe I know I am — had been abducted and brought to this land, and Ultron himself isn't close to being a saint due to all that has happened. Unless you can tell us what good came from this, how can you _not_ think that they have forsaken you?"

T'Challa tilted his head. "I thank them for having the things that count."

"Pitiful." With that, the three of them left.

As soon as they were at a safe distance and the bustling picked up where it was left off, T'Challa turned to the children. "You cannot be doing that. Not in cities such as this one."

"But we—"

"That's enough," Nakia said. "It's already been done. Let's be lucky that they did not kill them in the streets."

T'Challa shook his head. "No. They are not foolish enough to spill blood. Ultron would not see it happen."

"How can someone who invades countries and nations not let that happen?" Scott asked.

"He's cold, but he is not that messy," T'Challa said. He looked at the children once more. "Go, and may Bast watch over you."

"Um, I don't really think that's a good idea," Scott said. "What if those…whatever they are come back and don't find the kids with us? We can all be in some serious trouble for that?"

"He's right," Nakia agreed. "There will be no telling what will happen now."

T'Challa looked at his companions, then back at the children. He recognized the fright in their eyes — the same fright he had that day Vision had appeared in the study and dragged them out of the room to the falls. If anyone had at once shown them an act of kindness during the time period, he would have been blessed.

"You three stay with us until we reach Mena Ngai. Do you understand?" When all three children nodded, he seemed satisfied. With that, they continued their way towards the city.

* * *

Every now and then he looked back to see if anyone was following them. He knew it was such a strange habit, but he learned quickly that it was better to take extra precaution than to lose yourself in a minute. He only listened to the footsteps they made in the jungle that was thin with flora and fauna alike.

By the time they reached the town of Mena Ngai, they stopped to rest. Nakia found clothing for the children and T'Challa gave them more food and supplies that were free of vibranium (he was not sure why they refused to take those goods). Scott slipped them the remaining Wakandan money to the youngest.

"Take the back roads," T'Challa advised. "The Black Order do not know of those paths. They will lead you back to your village. Just remember to keep your heads down and your minds sharp, understand?"

The children nodded and they rushed off.

"That's terrible," Scott said. "If I had my daughter living in these conditions, I would have brought her to someplace safer."

"You never mentioned having a daughter," Nakia said.

Scott blushed. "I didn't find the time to even bring her up in conversation. I do have a daughter. Her name is Cassie. She would be almost the same age as M'Wabu."

"I would love to meet her one day."

"You could…if I knew where she is."

Nakia's eyes widened. She bit her lip and turned to T'Challa, who gave her the same look.

"I'm sorry. I just don't feel like talking about it anyways. We should keep going in case those guys …"

"Of course," T'Challa agreed. They continued to walk along the worn path that was made until they had reached the village. Scott went straight for the hut when he turned to Nakia, questions spinning in his head that he had been curious to ask, but afraid to ask them until now.

"I know you have been in the cities longer than I have. I am curious: what is the worst punishment there is that would make people wish for death?"

Nakia turned to him. One look into her eyes was all it took to realize that he wouldn't like it. "Crucifixion."

That greatly alarmed T'Challa. Crucifixion! How could Ultron let that happen to anyone? What other tortures did he use to make the people heed to his rule? He turned back to the path they have come from. What had happened to the country he knew growing up?


	4. Return to the Throne

**Chapter Four**

 **Return to the Throne**

After all the years he had spent as a shaman, he had seen many twisted things during the course of Ultron's conquest; atrocities against morality, ethics, science, and reality above all else. He had watched his own king being thrown over the falls after being hit with dark sorcery that was forbidden by Wakandan magic practitioners. He had hoped that Ultron would be peaceful with his rule, as he did not have anything done towards the people or their ways of life. He had come close once to be ready to accept that as having come true to some degree.

Then he had seen the sins of his other generals that he had created, and all hope vanished.

He didn't need to fully understand what had happened out there. The healer that came in had already explained the details of the slaughter's nature and the attempted murder report that was being filled out now. Hopefully, Okoye could clarify something when she was permitted more information from Ultron himself. All that mattered now was that another innocent man was dead. Now, he laid out on a stretcher in the Great Hall of Kings, embalmed and being prepared for burial. His father was in a better condition, hidden from the eyes of the generals to be healed and released so he could hide once more.

 _The generals._

He sighed. Out of all the members of the Black Order, he preferred Vision over the others any day. He was more merciful and understanding, whereas the others would just put to death the outlaws under command without interrogation. Proxima and Corvus put together were cruel and sadistic in their own terms. Cull Obsidian's lack of speech and brute nature made him question why Ultron wanted to create them to begin with. Ebony Maw was charismatic, but still didn't find any value towards humanity. Nova Superior…she was another matter to consider, for she was so very young.

Zuri watched now as one of his fellow shaman draped a white cloth over the dead body before it was whisked away. He bowed his head, praying that this would end one day, knowing that there may never be an end. All hope seemed to have been lost, yet not forgotten.

He was distracted that he did not notice M'Wabu enter the Great Hall of Kings.

"Yintoni engalunganga?" M'Wabu asked. "What is wrong?"

Zuri shook his head, sitting down. "Nothing, young one."

M'Wabu frowned. He came over and sat down by the older man. "Don't tell me something isn't wrong. I know you well enough to know that something is troubling you deeply. Was it the generals again?"

Zuri nodded. "Yes, M'Wabu. Let's not discuss it here, though."

M'Wabu nodded. Both of them stood up, the boy helping up Zuri. They left the room and quickly made their way out of the hall.

"What are we going to do about them?" M'Wabu asked. "We cannot be kept living under them, can we? There are so many questions to consider about them."

"You will always have questions," Zuri said. "Everyone always has many queries they want answered."

"But the generals are becoming a problem," M'Wabu said. "I don't see a reason why they were created to begin with. We should do something about it."

"We cannot do anything unless we know much that can be done," Zuri said.

"But if Ultron gets control of the entire world, no one is safe," M'Wabu argued. "We must find a way to free Wakanda before we all go to our deaths. I mean, you have Ultron's complete trust. Plus, we have many people who want to expose ourselves to the world, so it seems fair we should execute a plan."

"No, it's too dangerous."

M'Wabu stared at him long and hard. "We may not have any other choice in the near future. And when Ultron controls everything, it will be too late to help others. And I thought we were the greatest country in the world right now."

And with that, he left.

Zuri gave an irritated shake of the head. To say M'Wabu could be trusted would be stretching the point, but he could admit to himself that he could always rely on the boy. He had past many of his tests on being a good shaman and, one day, he might pass his title of chieftain to him. It wasn't his will to rise up that bothered him, it was that he could keep secrets. And there were many that made the head shaman think that he was hiding something else. Something that he wanted to tell but couldn't.

"Excuse me?"

Zuri turned around and saw Vision standing behind him. "What do you want?"

"I hear that you were looking for T'Challa the other day."

Zuri glared at this. "What do you know of him?"

"I know where he is hiding."

* * *

Drums were struck in a rhythm that let the people know that it was in celebration, not for warfare. People were gathered in the center of the village to celebrate the marriage of two of their residents. They had on their best clothing and painted their faces to commemorate the happy couple. Torches lit the night. The sky illuminated with stars and a full moon. Laughter and talk filled the air. Music rang out in the open. A perfect time and night for all to declare a joyous day.

Three weeks had quickly passed since the trio had been in Amarna, as with the obedience of a clock ticking by signified the hour of a day. Everyone had continued on in life in their own happy little homes, and Scott was once again left to stay with T'Challa and Shuri. No one had spoken about the incident or T'Challa's presence in the city, leaving him feeling relieved that word of him had spread.

As the party continued into the night, Scott had picked up a wooden carving of the panther goddess Bast from a table. "Is this marula?" he asked.

"M'Wabu carved it himself," Nakia said. "It's a hobby some Wakandans cherish since the five tribes settled upon it. It's a natural gift."

Scott raised a brow and set it down. "It's really good," he complimented. "If I could, he might have been able to enter _La Noche de los R_ _á_ _banos_ down in the Tenochtitlan."

"The what?" Nakia asked.

"The radish night," said Scott. "People in that country come from all over to the capital there to carve, using only radishes. They come in many shapes and sizes. Some are the size of your own arms and legs."

"I never knew of that," Nakia mumbled.

Scott nodded. "It's true."

"While I appreciate your word of advice," M'Wabu said as he passed by, "I like to think carving as a hobby, not a profession."

"We do not have to talk about this," Nakia said. "Mr. Lang, where are you from originally?"

Scott froze. "I don't have any place to call home. Even if I did, I would have no access back into my hometown. I'm not even sure if I still have one, since I don't even remember coming to Nilos."

Nakia stared at him with confusion. T'Challa had a look as if she knew he hadn't come here willingly. He set his plate down. "Do you remember what happened before waking up here?" he asked.

"All I could remember was being asleep in my bed, and then my mouth was covered as something was injected in me," Scott recalled. "Other than that, the rest is a blur."

"Just as I suspected," T'Challa whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Scott," Nakia spoke slowly. "Can you think of anyone who might have hold a grudge against you? Anyone who might wanted retribution on you?"

Scott frowned, his eyes squinted hard on concentration and lips pulled tight as he found himself deep in thought. The others waited for a while to see what his answer would be. When Scott's eyes widened in shocking anger and his fists clenched together, T'Challa knew they had an answer. "Who is it?" he asked.

"Alfred, that crooked weasel," Scott snarled. "He's the town's idiotic deputy, and my first cousin once removed. I knew he hated me so much, but for him to go as far as to let this happen…" His voice trailed off. "I'm sorry. I don't like to talk about my family."

T'Challa nodded to clarify his understanding before they returned to their fun. He had caught sight of D'Kar, an old friend and captain of the village's guardsmen, having fun himself. T'Challa smiled. It was nice to see the older man being jubilant for once in the last twenty years. So much had happened between then and now.

The day T'Chaka had died, the three had come into this part of Wakanda. Ramonda, at the time, had no idea where they would go, only that she got her children as far from the Golden City as she could to keep them safe. It was not until they reached the clearing that she observed their surroundings to see if it would suit their needs.

"This is perfect," she adjudicated.

They had been living there for a week in a tent, and soon the first citizen of the cities near the capital had appeared with his family. Then many more came. It took less than a month for the place to become a haven. T'Challa was too terrified and shy to even acknowledge it, and his hands were trembling terribly. Shuri was too young to remember what it was that caused his fears, but Ramonda had decided that the first thing to be done was to keep themselves occupied. D'Kar had introduced him in the art of fighting and offered to help him continue his education in case, even though it worried his mother. It turned out to be a natural habit for him to begin with.

He suddenly noticed M'Wabu sitting alone on one of the benches beneath the trees. His head was bowed down and he was muttering something underneath his breath. T'Challa never saw the young boy this greatly upset in his life. He made his way over to the benches. M'Wabu noticed his presence approaching and quickly looked away, but it did not go unnoticed by T'Challa.

"What is wrong?" he asked the boy.

"I am worried for Zuri and to those I have come to know outside of this village," M'Wabu admitted without hesitation. "Every day, I watch them make difficult choices that affect them greatly. I think it is destroying them, T'Challa. Sometimes, I don't know what to do about it."

"Hey, look to me," T'Challa began. "I know exactly what you mean. Every choice is always difficult to make. Some choices, however, will always be harder than others. Which is why you must always surround yourself with the ones that you can trust."

"You do what you believe is always right for your people," M'Wabu said. "You always do. You would make a great king, always reigning with all the wisdom that gods could grant you."

T'Challa smiled. "Always? And what if I get old and gray? And Bast comes to whisk me away to the afterlife?"

"Maybe then I will be the Black Panther," M'Wabu grinned, "and I will drive her off with my panther claws."

T'Challa laughed at this. It was then they had noticed the music and celebrations had stopped and they heard the clamors of awe. Both of them looked up in confusion and concern. Everyone was looking up, whispering and pointing all at once.

"Are we expecting anyone?" Scott asked.

T'Challa shook his head. M'Wabu grabbed Scott and they slipped around a corner. Nakia and T'Challa crept through the crowd with Shuri behind them, waiting for a fight. As T'Challa managed to see what the fuss was about, his eyes widened.

"What is it?" Shuri asked.

"It's the Tribal Council," T'Challa whispered.

M'Wabu reappeared from his hiding spot as T'Challa stepped through the crowd. The entire quartet had emerged from the jungles, wrapped in shawls and cloaks.

"How did they find us?" Shuri wondered.

"I don't know," Nakia responded.

"Is T'Challa here?" M'Kathu asked. "We must speak with him. And congratulations to the happy couple."

Shuri and Nakia turned their heads to look at the man in question. T'Challa's heart was pounding so hard that he feared it would burst through his chest and start jumping around. All thoughts were a jumbled mess and ricocheting off of the corners of his mind. How did they know where to find him? Surely someone let slip of their location or they had followed a poor soul? Or…did Vision inform them of their location? All eyes were on him now.

"Inside," he said at last, gesturing to the hut he and his family lived in. He didn't need to bother to see if they were coming. He turned towards were M'Wabu was, and he could see the boy stiff as a stone statue. His hands were trembling as his eyes followed the council, as they and the former family entered the house.

"Are they government officials?" Scott asked.

"Something like that," Nakia whispered back. "I've never seen them come here before. It is fortunate."

"So, why did they come here after all these years?"

* * *

"You want to _what_?"

T'Challa thought he had heard that wrong. Surely, he thought he had. He stole a glance to his sister, thinking he had definitely heard wrong. Shuri wore a look of shock on her face as well. That was enough to clarify that he had indeed heard right. Yeah, there was no joke about it. They had come indeed to crown him their king.

"It's treason," T'Challa said.

"It's the only way to restore balance to Wakanda," the River Tribe Elder, Anpu, reasoned. "Ultron is growing out of control."

"That's not new," Shuri said.

"We are also aware of that," T'Challa remarked. "But it is not our place to decide who is king or not. He won in ritual combat." Then he concluded solemnly, "Even if it did cost my father's life."

"That is another matter," the Mining Tribe Elder, Marjani, spoke. "He used black magic to take out your father before throwing him over the falls."

Both of T'Chaka's children were stunned to hear this. Until now, they thought he was just a brute force that practiced alchemy, given the nature of his creations. It had Shuri slip into angered denial. Her fingers curled into a fist as she thought of it. It was all the more reason she would visit Mount Bashenga and design the most powerful weapons to rid of their current patriarch.

"I can't believe he would go this far," she said. "To think he wanted 'peace in our lifetime' and build an empire surrounding it—"

"Wakanda does not need an empire," the Merchant Tribe Elder, Efua, remarked. "It needs a king."

"Most of the Border Tribesmen have been moved around ever since he conquered the entire landmass," M'Kathu said. "Not a day goes by when I regret thinking of this moment."

"There is no other way to control what we have lost," Marjani, added. "We need someone to lead us in our darkest hour."

T'Challa tapped his finger against the arm of the chair he occupied, thinking over the matter. Were the elders really this desperate to crown him their king? He found no fault in their wish of doing so. Fear-based rule always had a significant multitude of flaws in its system. It was no surprise that some were defying certain basic laws as means of maintaining tradition and the laws their ancestors had established.

However, he knew it was a great risk to go through such a ceremonial ritual without a testimony on his behalf. He understood that they had every right to seek out someone they could actually turn to, for life inside and outside of Wakanda were being torn apart, everything believed and followed taken away in one swift motion. Yet, T'Challa wasn't too sure if this was the right thing to do. In fact, he wasn't entirely sure at all!

Everyone had barely been independent out here. No man had ever come into No Man's Land before. A reason why Ramonda chose to keep herself and her children here. Even after she passed away, it was still home to them that remained undiscovered to anyone, except for Vision (a mystery that had yet to reveal how he knew of their location when Ultron did not). It was here they found peace. Here they found a home. But no more, as he and his sister sat here with the Tribal Council, whom they barely remembered or ever conversed with in their lives.

His greatest fear was if he had the ability to rule. He had been given the best education he could from the elders that had surrounded him, whether they were once scholars or simply experts in the land or on the field. He still couldn't determine how strong his skill in statecraft were in whole. How he hated himself when cowardice seemed to have overpowered him. He might believe that he was ready to take his place as king — he _could_ be a great king like his father had been. He had been too comfortable to care less and he had decided he wanted to stay here for the rest of his days.

And yet he could not.

No, he _would_ not!

What he had said to M'Wabu told him of his hypocrisy being evident. For once, his father's last words of wisdom to him sprang to his mind, to trust those he _can_ trust, to balance and respect his people. Now, this will be the day he waited for _— to finally put his father's words to use._

"Ultron has been requested an audience by the Philistine King three days from now," he acknowledged as he rose from his seat, all business-like now. "He will be gone for at least a fortnight. We will have to plan while we can. Are there any questions?"

"What's with the outsider?" Anpu abruptly asked.

M'Kathu facepalmed himself in the forehead. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

During Ultron's absence, the entire nation of Wakanda was buzzing with excitement and celebration. Many wore their finest clothing and painted their faces for the occasion. Finally, after all these years, they would have a true king they would turn to for guidance and protection. Children threw confetti into the air. The sound of drums beat in the air.

"I feel like a nomad," Scott told M'Wabu. He tugged at the tunic he wore beneath his shawl.

"You remind me of the princes during the ancient days up north," M'Wabu replied with a smile.

"Is that a good thing?" Scott asked.

M'Wabu snickered. D'Kar glared at them with a reproachful look. "Mind your tongues, both of you," he scolded. He waved his arm towards the crowds of people along the riverbank that marched towards their destination. "Today marks a new era, where hopefully we will find a sense of peace. Except the event of combating for the throne is still at play."

"Even you can choose to challenge him, Scott," Shuri remarked.

Both men widened their eyes in horror. It was the first rise the girl had gotten from any of them during the last two weeks.

"Why? So you can go head to head with him?" M'Wabu responded in kind. "That would be fun to watch you pin him down, actually."

Shuri rolled her eyes. "Please. Fight to the death and then spend the entirety of my days with the elders? No, thank you. I have a lab; that is a kingdom to me."

"If you say so," Scott shrugged.

"We are here," D'Kar announced. "Follow Shuri. I will be with the rest of the guard." He quickly left their side to lead the guardsmen downward of Warrior Falls to the Challenge Pool. Scott hurried after Shuri and M'Wabu down a flight of steps. The warriors had used their spears to activate a dam that diverted the flow of water, where the water below drained away until it revealed the Challenge Arena. Many rows where the spectators sat were carved into the stone, all facing a large area where the challengers will compete to be the next king of Wakanda.

* * *

It did not take long for him to be prepared. He had the designs of a leopard painted onto him and was given a shield and spear. The Royal Talon flew over the river towards Warrior Falls. This was it. Finally, after all of these years, he was to be crowned their king. This wasn't what he had in mind for a coronation, but it was better than nothing. He could just remember hearing his parents talk about this moment for days. Oh, how he wished more than anything, more than life itself that they were here right now.

Even though he felt giddy, he felt less than ready. He drew in a breath before letting it out. Why was he so nervous? He felt pride swelling in his chest since the night before, but anxiety overcame it this morning. Maybe he was just nervous. After all, this was a secret coronation, and he didn't dare to think what would happen should Ultron find out.

 _Bast, give me the strength I need today, for surely even my ancestors are watching over me._

Time was running out for other options as the sound of thunder reached his ears. Lifting his head, he felt the Royal Talon raise itself up into the air and twisting. He stood up, holding his weapons in his hands. He held them close as he made his way over to the opened hatch. As he descended down the stairs, he could hear the people around him chanting. All of the rows surrounding the arena were filled with all of Wakanda. For once, he was relieved that Vision remained behind while Ultron and the Black Order were absent.

"I, Zuri," the head shaman rang out for all to hear, "son of Badu, welcome to you all, the tribes of Wakanda, to the Challenge ritual. I now give you T'Challa, son of T'Chaka!"

T'Challa could hear all cheering. He bowed before them, and the arena grew silent. He stood up again and turned to Zuri, bowing his head down in respect. He had yet to talk to the shaman about the many thoughts that echoed in his mind. The main subject being how his location was known to him and the elders, and if Vision had anything to do with it.

"Victory in ritual combat," Zuri addressed the crowd, "comes by yield or death. Should anyone try to interfere, they must pay with their life. So now I offer a path to the throne. Does any tribe wish to put forth a warrior?"

"The merchant tribe will not challenge today," Efua said.

One by one, the Border Tribe, River Tribe, and Mining Tribe turned down the chance to challenge for the throne. However, before it could end, Shuri raised her hand, causing the crowd to murmur in shock.

"This corset is really uncomfortable," the girl said. "So can we please wrap this up and go—" She nearly yelled when Scott covered her mouth.

"No, no," he said. "We're good here."

Everyone was just about groaning in annoyance. One kid practically facepalmed himself.

"Tribes of Wakanda," Zuri said. "Without a challenge, I—"

He stopped suddenly when he heard chanting from one of the tunnels. The people closest to it parted in fear and confusion. Six warriors appeared and made their way down to the Challenge Pool. Said warriors were adorned in wooden armor and wielded long wooden spears. The seventh warrior that entered the arena wore a mask resembling a gorilla.

"What are they?" Scott wanted to know in curiosity.

"Aren't they Jabari?" Shuri whispered to D'Kar.

"Yes," the Pasha leader responded in fear.

The crowd reacted in shock at the sight, breaking out into slightly panicked murmurs as one of the warriors approached T'Challa and Zuri. He lifted his mask up, revealing a sneer and dark eyes filled with loathing. Zuri returned the glare with disdain.

"M'Baku, what are you doing here?" Zuri murmured.

"It's Challenge Day," M'Baku casually shrugged.

Zuri's eyes widened. How did he know of this day? He shook his head. "We have made an agreement with your tribe to leave you to the mountains, and you would leave us in peace."

M'Baku glared at the shaman. "That was thousands of years ago, witch doctor. Today is a new day." He paused and turned to the rest of the countrymen. "We have watched and listened from the mountains," he called out for all to hear. "We have watched in disgust as your technological advancements have been overseen by a child!"

Scott put himself between the warrior and Shuri. From her spot, she stiffened when the Jabari leader made eye contact with her. The Pasha guardsmen drew out their swords to protect them both and to prevent the warrior from coming closer.

"Who scoffs at tradition," M'Baku continued. He turned around and made his way to stand face-to-face with T'Challa. "And now you want to hand over the nation to this prince who not only allowed an outsider to live among you, but who could not keep his own father safe?"

T'Challa clenched his fist tightly as he stared at the one who insulted him.

"Wasn't he only eight years old when this happened?" Scott asked.

"Say it louder; it will really help," M'Wabu grumbled, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"We will not have it. I say: we will not have it!" M'Baku exclaimed. "I, M'Baku, leader of the Jabari—"

"I accept your challenge," T'Challa coolly claimed that he was willing to take on the challenge. He held out his hand, but the Jabari chief ignored it.

"Glory to Hanuman," M'Baku mused.

T'Challa didn't even give a response. Zuri reached into his pouch and pulled out a panther mask. He held it out to T'Challa, who took it and placed it over his face. Memories of the last fight here were racing through their minds, but they could not let that stand in the way of the fight. The drummers began to pound in a rhythmic beat. The Jabari warriors and the Dora Milaje face off on opposite sides of the pool, both groups with spears raised.

"Let the challenge begin!" Zuri commenced. He finalized it with a bang of the staff into the ground.

M'Baku wasted no time. With a battle cry, he swung his club. T'Challa was ready, bringing up his shield and spear to block the attack. T'Challa dodged and tried to trip his opponent, only to kick up a small wave of water into the air. M'Baku swung his club into his shield. He proceeded to try and make a stabbing motion, but T'Challa used his shield to block it. The Jabari tribesman swung his club with such strength and velocity that it sent T'Challa into the water.

"Oh, good lord," Scott winced.

The Jabari and Dora Milaje inched in closer, their spears still pointing at them. T'Challa quickly jumped to his feet, ready to end this once and for all. He took a swipe at his opponent and did a high kick into his chest. That seemed to fuel M'Baku. He was up and swinging his club. T'Challa tried to dodge it. Unfortunately, he took one wrong move and felt the club hit him, sending his mask, shield, and spear flying into the pool. The crowd cringed at the scene.

"Come on, T'Challa!" M'Wabu hollered.

The man wasn't ready to give up. Not yet.

"Where is your god now?" M'Baku mocked.

T'Challa faced his adversary once more. When the Jabari leader tried to jab him, he took the opportunity, wrapping his arm around the pole and cartwheeled, his foot connecting with his face. The crowd cheered. M'Baku tried to swing, but this time T'Challa was ready. He punched him in the small of his back and connected his fist to the Jabari chief's jaw. He made a jab again, and his opponent swung his club. This time, however, M'Baku had grabbed the other end and pulled T'Challa closer, slamming his rock mask against his face.

"No powers," M'Baku taunted as he kept hitting his mask against T'Challa. "No weapons. Nothing special. Just a boy unfit to rule!"

"Come on, T'Challa," Shuri shouted. Fear and concern coursed through her body. She had already lost her parents. She was not going to let her brother be added to the list.

"Show him what you've got," Scott yelled.

With a battle cry, he swung his arm and slammed his elbow against M'Baku's mask. He kept slamming it until the mask cracked open, sending M'Baku stumbling backwards into the water. With one sweep, T'Challa locked his legs around his opponent and dragged them both towards the falls. The crowd was cheering for T'Challa.

"Yield!" T'Challa yelled at M'Baku.

"N-never," he choked.

"I will not kill you," T'Challa said. "You _must_ yield!"

"I would rather die!" M'Baku shouted.

T'Challa dragged them closer to the edge. "Yield, M'Baku. Not for me, but for the very tribe whose existence depends on you! Your people need you more than Wakanda needs a king now. Please, for them — yield!"

But M'Baku was too stubborn to surrender. T'Challa knew that even if there would be no shame to yield, this man would not easily back down. He applied more pressure and pulled them both to the point where it seemed easy to drag them both down the falls.

"M'Baku," T'Challa implored one last time. "Please, for your tribesmen."

He watched as M'Baku's eyes rolled to the back of his head. T'Challa feared that he was slowly dying in his hold. Until the Jabari leader tapped on his leg twice to indicate surrender. T'Challa tentatively loosened his legs and M'Baku rolled away. The entire arena roared with excitement and triumph. T'Challa shakily got up to his feet as Zuri approached him. The Jabari tribesmen helped their leader to his feet as Zuri made the announcement.

"People of Wakanda," he declared for all to hear, "I give you T'Challa, King of Wakanda and the Black Panther."

T'Challa graciously accepted the crown as it was placed around his neck. Having earned both the title of royalty and the mantle at once was now more exciting than having to learn of having visitors from previous nights before. He mentally reeled in surprise as realization slammed into his mind. He had been so anxious to have this over with that he forgot what he was now not only responsible for the people, but also to bear the title as their protector. But regardless, there were more important matters at hand now.

"Wakanda forever!" He did the Wakanda salute. The people echoed and resumed to rejoice. He knew from this day on, nothing would ever be the same again. It was now his right, his destiny to protect, serve, and rule as King of Wakanda.


	5. He Lives In You

**The conversation I have used for T'Chaka and T'Challa are from the junior novel of the movie, given that the one they shared in the movie is used in the first chapter. Warning that the next two to four chapters follow close to the movie. Until then, you'll just have to sit tight and see what's happening.**

 **Side note: In case anyone asks why T'Challa is a boy in the Ancestral Plane, it's because Erik went from adulthood to child when he was visiting the realm. I theorized that maybe when you cross over, you'll revert to the age you were when you last saw your father/mother. I don't know, it's just a theory. Until then, enjoy.**

 **Chapter** **Five**

 **He** **Lives** **In** **You**

That night, T'Challa entered the Hall of Kings, his injuries from combat taken care of and his spirits high. Zuri and the rest of the shaman were waiting for him. M'Wabu stood among them, grinning from ear to ear as he watched the man he idolized appear.

"My King," Zuri bowed.

T'Challa returned the gesture, a small thrill coursing through him at being called "King." He never thought this day would come, never thought that this would be real. Yet, here he stood in these halls, awaiting to be whisked into a new order.

A few of the shaman were harvesting a few of the heart-shaped herb plants to pluck out the fruit, its violet glow illuminating the dark green shrubs. With each herb they put in a container, the female head began to smash it with a grinder.

"Lie down, T'Challa," Zuri instructed. T'Challa obeyed, laying in a small hole his size, ready to be buried. He nervously crossed his arms. M'Wabu approached with a vessel that contained the herb's fruit that had been mixed with water. Zuri took the vessel and brought it down to T'Challa's lips.

"Allow the heart-shaped herb to grant you the powers of the Black Panther and take you to the ancestral plane."

T'Challa drank down the contents without any hesitation. Within seconds he began to feel the herb's power pulse through his veins. His heartbeat drummed in his ears.

"T'Chaka," Zuri spoke. "We call upon you. Come here to your son, for he is waiting."

The youngest of the shaman took up their shovels and began to cover their king up with dug out dirt. T'Challa saw the world around him start to swirl and slip away into darkness as it overtook him. The last thing he heard was Zuri saying, "Praise the ancestors," in their native language.

* * *

 _On the other side, nighttime ruled time. The grasslands flourished with trees and vegetation alike. A scarlet and lavender Aurora Borealis shone in the starry sky. In one of the acacia trees, at least half a dozen panthers were nestled on its branches. These panthers were the forms of the ancestors of the current King of Wakanda. They were waiting to see the new monarch emerge from the earth so the previous one could guide them with their experience and wisdom. Soon, the new king emerged from the ground._

 _The eight-year-old incarnate of T'Challa rose from the earth, tiny grains of dirt falling from his form as he sat up. He opened his eyes to find himself in the plains of the realm. His eyes beheld the surrounding area of the savannah plains. As he climbed to his feet, he could see the glowing golden eyes of the panthers in the tree. One of them leaped off of the tree and its form turned into a familiar figure, who approached him. Tears instantly rolled down T'Challa's cheeks._

" _Baba," he whispered._

 _Before him stood the spirit of T'Chaka, exactly as he was the last time T'Challa saw his father. Only this time, he was dressed in regal clothing, not the combative outfit he wore on his last day in the arena. The boy pulled his father into a tight hug._

" _Baba," he repeated._

" _My son," T'Chaka smiled proudly. "My king, my Black Panther. I never have doubted you."_

 _T'Challa was surprised and confused all at once upon hearing this. He pulled back to look of at T'Chaka. "You knew this would happen?"_

" _This was my secret request to Zuri should anything happen," T'Chaka admitted sadly. "And it did. I hope you will be able to forgive me."_

 _T'Challa shook his head. "There is nothing to forgive. You did what you could to fight Ultron. I am the one asking for it. I have doubted myself in the arena. For a moment, though, I had a moment of reservation," he confessed._

" _And pray tell, what was it that eased that doubt?" T'Chaka asked._

" _The people's cries. I did not want to fail and disappoint them," T'Challa recalled what had occurred in the arena. "I do not intend to do that now."_

 _T'Chaka smiled. "You are correct in that. Remember this: they are_ your _people now, not mine. And they are not Ultron's if they do not see him as their king and look to you for guidance. The path of a ruler is a long one filled with moments where you will question yourself. Do you not think I had my own personal crisis? Times when I have doubted myself or wondered if what decision is made will be best for the land?"_

" _You?" T'Challa was surprised to hear that come form his father. This was the very same person he had looked up to and admired for as long as he could remember. "This is a joke?"_

" _No, T'Challa," T'Chaka shook his head. "That is the truth. That is why I have told you about surrounding yourself with the people you have trust in. But follow your heart, my son. It is a strong one. You will know what is best for your nation deep down, and those who will help guide you will see it."_

 _Looking up at the stars winking at them from the heavens, T'Chaka released a lengthy sigh. He turned his attention to his son. "Our time is drawing to a close. Go forth and lead your people, knowing that my spirit is with you. Another word of advice: always remember what you have seen and heard and know of, for one day they will be more helpful than you think they will be."_

 _Father and son embraced for one last time. T'Challa felt the world around him spin at a slow speed, whirling and blurring until all he saw was blackness._

* * *

T'Challa and Zuri were alone in the ceremonial room now. The others have returned to their huts. T'Challa wanted to go back to the ancestral plane; he had so many questions to ask. Zuri assured him that having many queries was what would make him a great king.

"My whole life, I would watch him," T'Challa recounted his childhood. "He could pick up a grown man with only one hand. Run as fast as a zebra. Leap as high as a monkey would climb a tree. When he told me that he would pass the mantle as Black Panther down to me because he was close to being of old age, I thought that old age wasn't close to him yet. He had to be in his late thirties at the time."

"That is a funny story, because he told me he was getting fat to fit into it," Zuri said.

They both shared a laugh before silence reigned the room.

"I had hoped he would beat Ultron in combat that day," T'Challa stated solemnly. "I had seen the red sun rising in the east that morning. That was why I kept close to Baba the entire time. I only wish now that I told him of my suspicions so that this would not have happened. But I knew he did not believe in those omens. As time passed on, I hear more of that day and the rumors that speculated on why Ultron chose to make us his enemy. I didn't believe that my own father would try to fight him in combat. He never had before. Why did he decide to do that?"

"Time," Zuri said. "It makes you look back on the days you have left behind."

"Do you still look back on the days when you used to be a War Dog?" T'Challa asked.

"No," Zuri shook his head. "Even the New World is too unpredictable for an old man like me."

"You're not _that_ old," T'Challa pointed out.

Zuri chuckled. "I am fifty years old, T'Challa. According to the people in my own generation, I am at the age I should be retiring."

"Every generation is different from the previous ones," T'Challa said.

"That is true," Zuri nodded. "But, you cannot persuade each one to be like yourself or to change unless time changes everything. You just have to remember to not let it bother you."

"You make it sound so easy," T'Challa said quietly.

"Always keep in mind that life is not something one can foretell to know what comes next. You can only prepare in anticipation. No one knows what the future holds or where a threat will come from, not even a king."

T'Challa looked up into the empty grave his father would have been buried in. A small memorial was placed there instead. He took Zuri's words and those his father's spirit spoke of in the Ancestral Plane. Rising to his feet, he thank Zuri for his time and paid a small visit to the memorial before leaving as Wakanda's true king.

* * *

Four weeks. It had been four weeks since his coronation and since they first saw the Jabari tribe make an appearance in the public. Dripping wet from bathing in the river, T'Challa didn't feel like he weighed a thousand pounds, and that he seemed to be taller than the trees around him. Sitting down on one of the benches outside of his house, life seemed to be far so different than it was two months ago before discovering their guest in the river.

"How do you feel?" he heard Nakia ask him from the doorway.

"Like I am younger than I should be," T'Challa sighed.

"I wasn't talking about that."

T'Challa grinned. "Honestly, this isn't how I imagined my coronation day to be."

Nakia sat down beside him. "How did you imagine it?"

"Not exactly as how my parents did."

"Really?"

"I used to hear how they would discuss it since they found out my mother was carrying me."

Nakia laughed. It was a soft, quiet type of laugh. It wasn't like something close to C'Chica's hearty guffaw. Still, it felt like music to T'Challa's ears.

"I don't really know what to do now," T'Challa admitted. He let out a small chuckle. "I honestly don't think I can even handle this like the first kings have."

"You'll do fine," Nakia encouraged him. "The one thing you should worry about now is being labeled a thief."

T'Challa was confused. "What have I ever…? _Ohhhh_."

"A royal security hover bike," Nakia smirked at a childhood.

"What are you talking about? _You_ were the one who was trying to steal it."

"And _you_ were the one who stole the Kimoyo beads off of the guard. We should at least be lucky that it was Vision who caught us and gave us a warning, not anyone else."

"The other generals weren't exactly around when we stole it," T'Challa reminded her. "They were still incubated in the ground." His smile shrank. "I remember how my mother was upset with me when she found out what happened. I had gone to my room without any dinner that night. Shuri made fun of me the next morning."

"And what happened next?"

"I set a trap up and she was dangling from the ceiling by her ankles."

"T'Challa, you were mean!"

"You try living with Shuri for the last twenty years in this place and tell me who's the mean one," T'Challa said as they laughed.

They heard the sound of footsteps pounding on the ground. The couple looked up and saw M'Wabu running into the center of the village.

"Anyone out here?" he hissed. "Hello?"

T'Challa raised a hand to beckon him over. Relieved, boy rushed up to them. "What is wrong?" the older man asked.

"Can we talk inside?" the boy requested, panting. "It is urgent that no one else knows about this."

Nakia and T'Challa looked at each other. They quickly rose to their feet and followed M'Wabu inside. Scott looked up from his book and Shuri from her blueprints when they saw the tiny group enter.

"Hey, M'Wabu," Shuri greeted. "What brings you here?"

"You will not believe whose name has been circulating in the north lately," the boy said. "Ulysses Klaue."

Nakia glared at him. "You're kidding."

M'Wabu shook his head. "There have been reports contemplating that he unearthed vibranium weapons in the north that were abandoned there long ago during the Great War. I do not know any other details, but I am certain he will not hesitate to sell them off. Although, I'm not sure why he is a big deal besides operating as a dealer."

"Are you kidding?" Scott said. "This man has made his fortune by stealing precious minerals from other countries and using them for exploitation. His name is known in the black market." Then he added upon the stares, "I had friends who met him at conventions."

"Klaue has been eluding us for almost thirty years now," T'Challa added. "If I can figure out exactly where and when he would set this deal, I should be able to capture him there."

Shuri snorted unladylike. "Do not be ridiculous, brother. There would be no way you will be able to do it…unless…"

"I will leave for him tomorrow night, if I have to" T'Challa told her.

"Then I will go with you," Nakia said.

"You'll both be leaving?" Scott looked to her.

"It does sound too great of a risk," Nakia admitted. "But I have not been out in the field for over two years now. I have found my calling out there myself. I would like to go back out there, helping those who have nothing."

"So, how will bringing Klaue back here be helping the less fortunate?" Shuri asked bluntly.

"We may be able to bring some closure to those who lost their loved ones in the attack he set off," T'Challa explicated. "And by having him locked up, no one will be able to face those same consequences in the future."

"That's too much of a hazard," M'Wabu argued. "What if Ultron recognizes who you are the minute you step foot into the palace?"

"I don't really think Ultron sounds that bright," Scott inserted. "For all we know, he probably forgot already that everyone in this hut even exists."

"That is exactly what I have been thinking," Nakia said.

"So, you two will be going out into the world to get a gangster?" Shuri asked. "Nice!"

"But how will you do it?" M'Wabu pressed on. "You have no army, no weapons…"

T'Challa glanced at him. "Yes, I do."

M'Wabu stood there, blinking. His eyes lit up in realization. "Oh. Then I shall go and fetch it at once come morning."

T'Challa turned to Scott. "Can I trust you to help keep this place in order until our return?"

"If Ultron refuses to support your request, how are you going to get it without getting killed?" Scott asked. "Don't get me wrong, but I heard the last guy who tried to kill him, there wasn't any blood drawn out."

"That is why I will be counting on you," T'Challa concluded. "Though, the worst punishment would be arrest."

"Yeah, what else is new?" Scott muttered.

* * *

"And what do you plan to do when the Philistines call for their debts to be paid?"

Ultron rubbed his temples as he tried his hardest not to kill any of them as the morning light basked the room, but the temptation was growing as each second passed. Somehow, despite his best efforts to keep the matter a secret, word leaked out that the king of Peleshet had proposed an alliance, and suddenly all of the tribes elders were in the council room with him. Now, he wanted nothing more than to send them flying out of the room, to remind them who was in charge.

"You know, I am doing what I can to take the topic under certain consideration," Ultron said.

"What sort of consideration?" M'Kathu questioned. "If you decide not to allow for this alliance to go forward—"

"The same alliance _you_ wanted in the first place?" Ultron reminded. M'Kathu kept quiet and his eyes widened either with anger or sheer embarrassment. How much Ultron wished for someone to just walk in right now and interrupt the meeting.

Just as his wish came true, Okoye entered the room. Behind her were Nakia and T'Challa. Ultron raised the ridges over his eyes when he noticed them. However, the council were shocked to see the former prince, the man they have crowned king, come back to the Golden City after all those years.

"My king," Okoye spoke. "I have brought you people that have volunteered to take the mission on Klaue."

Ultron studied them carefully. "What do you know of him?" he questioned.

"Not much," T'Challa said, struggling to keep his voice even. "Except that he is a murderer and an outlaw."

"Almost thirty years ago," Nakia added, "he stole a large quantity of vibranium from a mine and set off a explosion, killing many of our people. He has been avoiding us ever since." She glanced up at Ultron. "Why do you want to know?"

Ultron tilted his head. He gestured towards the two empty seats. The visitors sat down as Okoye sat across from them. She presented them with what was known so far. She recounted the theft of weapons made from vibranium in Britain. T'Challa was solely focused on Klaue, knowing that his father would have wanted to be there when he was captured. Now that wish would never come to full fruition, even when the same person who threw him over the falls was in the same room as him, sitting on the throne.

"We have learned," Okoye finished, "that Klaue himself plans to sell it to a buyer from the New World in Weldenvar tomorrow night."

Ultron's fingertips curled against the arm of the throne. He tried to banish the images of gory deaths, but it was too tempting. "Than that is where I will capture him," he vowed.

"Don't you think it will be suitable for a War Dog to take this?" Nakia asked. She didn't mean to have an input, but it was still a habit. And most habits don't wear off that quickly, she realized, as Ultron gave her a questioning look.

"Ultron, if I may," T'Challa spoke, "let my friend here and I take this mission. We know of Klaue's goals more than any other soldier in this country. He is the only outsider ever have ever successfully enter Wakanda and steal vibranium by the pound. His heist costed many Wakandan lives in the bombing that covered his escape." He spoke in a steady voice, but he was filled with fear and anger towards the creature that murdered his father. In ritual combat, yes, but the results were vulgar. However, the idea of capturing Klaue kept him calm. "Not capturing him over the past three decades was our last king's greatest regret."

Ultron looked at the council. They all looked at each other wordlessly, acknowledging that he had raised valid points.

"My parents were killed when he attacked."

T'Challa looked over to the person who spoke from across the room. W'Kabi, another of T'Challa's childhood compatriots, had a saddened and vengeful look in his eyes upon thinking of the murderer. He was always levelheaded and honest, someone to whom T'Challa had gone for advice throughout their many years of friendship. W'Kabi knew T'Challa better than anyone, save possibly Nakia and Shuri alike.

"Not a day goes by when I do not think about what Klaue took from us. From me."

"It is too great an opportunity to pass," Okoye agreed.

Ultron gave a curt nod. "Alright, then. You may go…I'm sorry. What is your name?"

T'Challa blinked. "Scott," he said.

Nakia gave him a funny look.

"Right," Ultron said, not sure if he believed him or not. "You're dismissed."

T'Challa sighed inwardly. The meeting was over, and everyone left to go about their way. W'Kabi met them both outside in the hallway.

"You are looking better than the last time," the Border Tribe warrior said.

T'Challa couldn't help grinning. "It is good to see you again."

"I would like to come with," W'Kabi said. "We can all take him down together."

"I would also like you to join us," T'Challa said. "But we need you here to protect the borders."

"Then I ask," W'Kabi requested, "for you to kill him on the spot or bring him back."

"You have my word," T'Challa promised. "I will bring him here to face justice."

W'Kabi nodded and left them. Once they made sure they were out of hearing range, Nakia turned to T'Challa.

"Since when is your name Scott?" she teased.

"Are you finished?"


	6. Confronting Klaue

**Chapter Six**

 **Confronting Klaue**

The marketplace in Glasheim, Weldenvar, was as active and as loud at night as it was in the day. Vendors were still stationed at their stalls, selling their prized goods. People made their way through tight crowds to observe.

"Bast willing," Okoye cursed, "this will go quickly so I can get rid of this hideous thing and never wear it again." She referred to the wig that covered her tattooed head.

"That is why I am here," Nakia said. "To get us in there and out as quickly as possible. Besides, I think you look good in it."

She made her way towards a young man who was selling furs. The two exchanged pleasantries in his native language as Nakia motioned to Okoye and T'Challa. The former prince was in a tailored suit while the women wore gorgeous evening gowns. Not only would it raise eyebrows in a marketplace, but it was considered strange for people like them to obtain such luxuries.

"How is it where you are at?" Okoye spoke suddenly.

"It's a decent place," T'Challa replied. "I hear that you and W'Kabi are finally going to join in union."

Okoye smirked. "So, that's where he goes off to when he isn't busy."

Nakia approached them. "This is the place," she reported. "My contact told me so."

T'Challa was impressed. "That's a contact?"

"What can I say? I know the right people. Now, let's get inside before people become suspicious." She motioned toward the two bulky men guarding the door to the building of interest.

The trio made their way over to the door, but the beefiest of the men held up an arm, preventing them from going in. "Weapons," he said.

T'Challa shot Nakia an speculative glance, but she nodded at him, urging him along. T'Challa, Nakia, and Okoye dropped their weapons at the feet of the guard. Then they escorted them down a narrow hallway and into an enormous room full of light, music, and sound.

"A gambling hall?" Okoye was skeptical. "This certainly doesn't seem to be a place for Klaue to make a deal at."

"Spread out," T'Challa said. "The buyer is likely already here."

* * *

Scott rode with Shuri to the Great Mound, or else known as Mount Bashenga. It was the major natural source of Wakanda's vibranium. A large cliff was off to one side, coming to a steep drop; the other side was littered with slopping hills. At the top was a rock structure the lab was carved into, incorporating the vibranium deposits there into its architecture.

Once inside, Scott could not help but look around in awe. He marveled at the technological achievements breakthroughs groups of technicians, scientists, engineers, and many others seemed to accomplish lately.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to let Nakia go with T'Challa?" Scott asked.

"Why are you asking?" Shuri wanted to know.

"Well, sometimes I wonder if they're just friends or if they're more," Scott connoted.

Shuri smirked. "You have no idea how many times I've asked myself that."

"Now, care to tell me why I'm here?" Scott asked.

"To keep update," Shuri said as she took a clipboard from an engineer. "This is a two man's job. My lab is down below, personal and full of my own designs. I'll be needing help."

"Right," Scott said, noticing the odd looks he was receiving. He quickly followed Shuri down the stairs to her lab, passing by more of the futurists that stopped to see if they actually saw a white man pass them.

* * *

"No sign of Klaue or his gang anywhere," Okoye said.

"Eyes up," Nakia warned. "I spy two Brits."

"Three Danes," Okoye noticed. "By the looks of their outfits and their gestures."

T'Challa caught a glimpse at one of the gambling tables. T'Challa's brow furrowed. "I see six people. By the looks of it, they have somehow come from the New World."

"Oh, no," Scott's voice spoke from the other side, noticing one of the men on the screen he viewed. "I know who that man there is."

"What?" T'Challa whispered.

"Senator Everett Ross. He's a big deal from Esgaroth. You three have to watch out for him. He's not the kind of man who will go down without a fight that easily."

"Maybe that can be undone _easily_ ," T'Challa disagreed.

Taking a seat next to the senator, he placed his bets on the table as the dealer shuffled a new deck of cards. T'Challa glanced sideways at the man and said casually, "So, Senator Ross, tell me — what is a man of your position doing in a Welden gambling hall?"

Everett jumped slightly in his seat and gave T'Challa a sideways glance. "How do you know who I am?"

"Let's just say you're not the only one interested in a man of interest," T'Challa went straight to the point. "A man who carries property from my country."

Everett narrowed his eyes. "What I am doing or not doing on behalf of the Aurodian government is none of your concern. Now, whatever it is that you're up to, do me a favor and stay out of my way until I have what _I_ need."

T'Challa glowered. "Klaue is leaving out that door with me tonight. I have a nation who wants justice and closure for his actions."

"And I have a president who wants to put him on trial for treason," Everett countered. "If you so much as get in the way, I will have to bring both of you in. Please, don't make me do something we'll both regret."

"The only thing you _will_ regret is if you cross me." T'Challa glared at the man. "Do not make an enemy of me tonight, sir. He has been a monster in the making of my homeland's history. I have the chance to end that this evening. I will not let him get away."

Everett frowned at him. "I will decline that on behalf of my country and my people." He flashed T'Challa a forced smile. "But I don't think that is going to stop you, so — may the best man win."

T'Challa looked like he wanted to tear the man apart. He quickly got up from his seat and made his way toward the lounge. Scott was right that Everett wouldn't back down so easily, but maybe he can catch Klaue before the night was over.

* * *

In the meantime, outside of the gambling hall, two heavy horse-drawn carriage pulled up in front. Klaue and eight of his men excited the carriages before they pulled away. They walked past the guards and into the entryway.

The sudden entrance of such a large entourage gained Okoye's attention as Klaue and his men sauntered into the main hall and positioned themselves in the room.

"Klaue, plus eight!" she said. "I'm in position to secure our exit."

T'Challa had made himself comfortable at the lounge when she announced Klaue's arrival. "And the vibranium?"

"No sign of it yet," Nakia answered.

"I thought there were no weapons allowed in here," Okoye remarked.

"There's not supposed to be," Nakia nodded.

Okoye patted the short spear concealed underneath her dress. "They're not the only ones."

T'Challa reached for the Panther Habit hanging around his neck beneath his suit. "Indeed."

Across the floor, Everett made an audience with Klaue and two of his men at a table. "Well, that is quite the entourage. You don't have a record coming out, do you?" Everett quipped.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, actually, there is one. I'll send you a copy of it, if you like," Klaue answered without missing a beat.

"You have more men than I thought you would," Everett observed.

"You think they're for you?" Klaue sniggered.

Everett looked around nervously again.

"Relax," Klaue said. "I can make a deal with you all on my own, thank you very much. You got the diamonds?"

Everett motioned for one of his men to come forward. A young lad came up holding a satchel. "As per our agreement."

Klaue reached into his jacket, pulled out a bundled package, and set it on the table.

"T'Challa…" Nakia's voice was tense.

"I see it," T'Challa confirmed.

"We need to move on him now," Nakia suggested.

"Stand down," T'Challa whispered. "We cannot afford a shootout."

"Now or never," Nakia pressed.

"Ukuma phantsi!" Okoye repeated harshly.

One of Klaue's men had, unfortunately, passed by and picked up those words. He stopped and turned, following her and motioning to one of his associates, who moved to corner the warrior woman.

"Okoye!" Nakia warned her.

Okoye didn't hesitate. She turned and pulled out her spear. Glad that she could finally get rid of the wig, she ripped it off and threw it at the first man, who stumbled backwards. In one movement, she ducked a punch from the other man and, using him momentum, propelled him over the railing of the balcony.

The man landed on the table next to Klaue and Everett. Klaue wasted no time as he took out a pistol and shot at Everett. The senator held up the bag and used the diamonds as a shield. T'Challa flipped a table and pulled him behind it, using it as a shield as gunshots and screams rang in the air.

Everett peeked around the end of the table. Apparently, even his men had been made out and engaged in combat. T'Challa saw Nakia and Okoye also engaged against their opponents. Klaue turned and opened fire, the bullets pinging off the table.

"I can't get a shot from here," yelled Everett, his own pistol now drawn out.

T'Challa swung an arm, tripping over one of Klaue's men over. Two more rushed at them, but T'Challa was quick to defend himself, blocking their attacks and knocking them to the ground. He turned to the senator. "When I say _go_ , you roll away from the table and try to take out some of his men."

"What are you going to do?" Everett asked.

T'Challa didn't bother to answer. He sensed his opening as he spotted Klaue trying to escape up the stairs, shooting. He quickly pushed Everett away. "Go!" As Everett rolled away, T'Challa launched himself high into the air, over the table, lunging at Klaue's direction. He landed on the balcony and cornered Klaue.

"Halt right there, murderer!" he shouted.

Klaue aimed and fired. It was too late that he realized that he ran out of ammunition. T'Challa inched closer as the wanted criminal raised his hands.

"I suppose this is the part where hands are up?"

"If you wish to make this easier, yes," T'Challa snarled.

"Oh, you misunderstood," Klaue replied. "I meant you."

T'Challa watched in horror as Klaue's left hand transformed into a weapon that resembled a gun. The prince barely had time to grab the money safe next to him as the malefactor fired. The blast tore into the safe and sent T'Challa flying into the downstairs room, landing on a table. His eyes fluttered shut as money drifted everywhere.

"I made it rain," Klaue crowed. One of the remaining men grabbed him and they ran for the door. Both Okoye and Nakia wasted no time as they rushed after them.

Everett rushed over to T'Challa and helped him up. "Glad to see you're still with us," he said.

"Thank you for that," T'Challa said. "But I will not let Klaue escape from me. I swear it on my father's soul." The Wakandan king began to tear off his tattered suit jacket as he made his way out of the casino exit.

* * *

"Shouldn't we be waiting for T'Challa?" Nakia asked.

"He'll catch up," Okoye said.

The two women fled towards the exit Klaue and his men had taken. They ran down the corridor, the sound of gunfire and people screaming. As they reached the door to the front lawn, there was no sign of Klaue or his men anywhere.

"Shuri, do you have sight of where they went to?" Okoye asked, navigating the streets.

"I didn't see him go outside," Shuri's voice answered. "I don't think he left the building at all."

Both women looked back behind them. That meant that Klaue was still in the building somewhere! But the question was where?

"He must have gone for the roof," Nakia theorized. "Looks like we'll just have to take them all out one by one."

"What of the king?" Okoye asked.

Nakia smiled. "I am sure he is already making his way up there right now as we speak. I just hope Glasheim is ready for their first glimpse of a costumed warrior in action."

The lights inside suddenly blinked off. Both women looked at each other before they ran back inside.

* * *

Scott stood in Shuri's lab. He had been listening to all that was happening from the other end, from learning that a senator had somehow made it into the Old World, to the gunfire that had started going off in a building full of people.

He honestly hated this situation. He hated how useless he felt, standing along the sidelines while his new friends were fighting against one of the most dangerous criminals on the planet. He knew that they could take care of themselves, the way they had been able to manage to live for the past twenty years, but the thought alone just made him feel uneasy. He felt like he wanted to help, that he _should_ help. But how would he do that?

The answer seemed to have hit him as realization swept into his mind. The only thing that came to Wakanda with him, besides the clothes he wore, was a small vial that held something he had been possessing for the past year. He had been carrying it around with him, no matter where he went to. Not even T'Challa and Shuri knew about it. Heaven knows that if they did, Shuri would want to mess with it and probably poke a lot more fun at him. Well, sorry if the rest of the world wasn't as advanced as they were. Thankfully, they hadn't destroyed his the clothes he wore when he was knocked out. He had that. All he needed was a way to get there.

"Hey, Shuri?" he asked aloud as he looked around the lab. "Have you by any chance developed technology that could instantly transport you to anywhere in the world?"

Shuri snorted. "I wish we did. The only thing closest to it is that little sphere Vision carried around. I don't even know why he has it if he doesn't use it so much as he had before."

That was all Scott needed to know. Making sure she wasn't paying attention, he quickly slipped out of the lab and headed back up towards the surface. After all, there would be a lot of work to do.

* * *

From the moment the lights went out, T'Challa knew what happened. He could sense it. Perhaps it was instinct, based on all of those years of training under C'Chica. He now knew he had to move fast. He raced up the stairwell, fully in costume, no doubt with Everett and his companions somewhere behind him. Thanks to the effects of the heart-shaped herb, he could see in the dark as if it were daytime — even better, in fact. His impaired vision and the vibranium woven in his suit rendered even his footsteps mute. Here, in the darkness, the Black Panther maneuvered in his namesake: stealthy, silent, and ready to pounce.

He burst through the doors that opened to the rooftop. There, he found Klaue and his remaining men turning to him in surprise. T'Challa stopped in his spot.

"Klaue!" he called out. "Surrender now and I may show you mercy!"

"Shall we fire at him?" one of Klaue's men asked.

The lead gangster chuckled. "Nah. I'll take care of this." He raised his hand and let T'Challa watch as it transformed into a weapon. "Let's see you go _boom_ like your people had."

It happened so fast. None of them couldn't grasp on what was going on, but it happened so fast.

Suddenly, a person in red and black clothes and armor appeared in front of Klaue. He swung his arm — it held a steely orb with runes marked in them — and slammed it against him. Next, he grabbed his weaponized arm and pushed it upwards as Klaue fired.

"I'm normally not a man of violence," the stranger spoke with Scott's voice, "but that doesn't mean I'm incapable of fighting."

Klaue found himself falling back as Scott threw him down. Two of his thugs rushed forward, but before the first one could get close, Scott seemed to have disappeared before reappearing, punching him beneath his chin. The man stumbled back into one of his friends. The second assailant was met by Scott's knuckles to his jaw, sending him sprawling to the ground.

This left four of the men remaining, and as a couple of them came at him from both sides, T'Challa quickly gained his senses. He launched himself forward, swinging his leg and kicking Klaue in the face, knocking him out. Scott kept disappearing and reappearing between the two men, punching one and striking the other in the knee. The remaining two went after T'Challa. The Black Panther was rushed by both sides. He somersaulted, causing both of them to crash into each other. Once he was clear, he sprang to his feet, leaping forward and ramming the first man into his companion with his shoulder. The force drove them over the side of the roof. He could hear a woman scream from below before he turned to see how his ally was doing.

One of the men froze, but the other one lunged at Scott. The thief stepped to the side, his foot stretched out still. The man yelped as he fell forward. The other man had regained his senses and launched himself, grabbing Scott from behind. Thankfully, the man vanished again as T'Challa ran forward, kicking at the man. The same man Scott tripped jumped to his feet, only to squawk in surprise as a burnt carcass of a bird fell on him. Scott had reappeared, turning around to find him struggling to get the bird off of his head. He would have found it amusing if they weren't in trouble here. And where were Okoye and Nakia?

He shook his head. Before he could finish the job, both women ran through the door with Everett behind them. He turned back to the man and plowed at the stunned man, knocking him to the ground as he struck him several times in the face, causing him to drop the bird. Drudging up a plan from the back of his mind, he pivoted on one heel and roundhouse kicked the man. It was enough to knock him out. Once he knew the man was no longer a threat, he turned to see how T'Challa fared. Thankfully, his assailant was out cold as well.

"You okay?" Scott asked.

"I am fine," T'Challa responded. "Thank you. But how did you get here so fast?"

Scott held up the sphere. "I swore to myself that I wouldn't steal again, but then again, you have to do what you can to do the right thing."

The man Scott had previously taken out grabbed his foot. The thief gave out a surprised cry and slammed his foot into the man's face, knocking him out this time. He was breathing heavily from that. Both men turned around, noticing their arrivals staring at them. Then, Scott heard Okoye say something he never expected to hear from anyone:

"Why was he back at home this entire time?" she referred to their newest addition.

* * *

Black Panther hoisted the unconscious Klaue up over his shoulder and the quintet descended down the stairs. Nakia was smiling, and Okoye felt for once Wakanda had accomplished some good for the first time in the past two decades.

"So, what happens now?" Scott asked once they were outside. "Do we take Klaue directly back to Wakanda?"

T'Challa turned to Everett. "You can interrogate him, but I wish to be present. Afterwards, he comes with us to Wakanda. And we will be keeping the vibranium." He fetched the bundle from Klaue's jacket.

Everett chuckled. "Details will be worked out. The important thing is you got our man."

T'Challa gave a slight smile in return and thought of his father, how long Klaue had evaded T'Chaka. "Yes, I got him." _For_ _you_ , _Baba_ , he thought.

As T'Challa loaded Klaue's limp frame into a waiting wagon, he caught sight of Nakia, still smiling proudly. He suddenly realized this was more than tracking down and capturing a foe. T'Challa had made a promise to the tribal elders, his first as their king, to capture Klaue, and now he was successfully delivering on that promise. He looked to the sky and imagined his father and mother looking down at him, smiling as well. For the first time since being declared king of Wakanda in the Challenge Arena, T'Challa finally felt confident he could lead. He finally felt worthy of the title as king.

 ***Ukuma phantsi — Stand down. (I'm sorry if this doesn't sound like the right translation, I used Google Translate for this).**


	7. Clash of Power

**Chapter Seven**

 **Clash of Power**

They had taken him to one of the main headquarters of the police department. They had disabled the prosthetic left arm and placed it on a table to the side. T'Challa learned very quickly that Klaue wasn't the kind of man he thought he would be. For one thing, he deduced by his way of passing time that he was…well, deranged.

"I see you," he wheezed from laughter. "I see you; I can see you."

T'Challa stood behind the window that separated them; Okoye to his left, and Everett to his right. Scott and Nakia were in a different room, possibly doing only heaven knows what.

"So, this seems to be a bit of a problem," Everett said. "I was thinking we would give him the easy and hard options to choose from. I'll talk to him first and then you two can go in."

Okoye didn't find it to be a good idea. She turned to T'Challa and said, "Asikwazi ukumvumela akhulume noKlaue yedwa."

T'Challa looked to her, then to Everett. The senator was looking at them, wondering what it was that she said. T'Challa couldn't help smiling at the idea that came to him.

"Kungcono ukumvumela akhulume neKlaue yedwa imizuzu emihlanu kunokubangela ukuxokozela apha," he replied. Switching to the common tongue, he told Everett, "After you are done interrogating him, we will be taking him with us to Wakanda."

"What? No. Look, I like you, a lot. But he is in our care. He's not going anywhere," Everett denied the request.

"You made them a deal."

Both Okoye and T'Challa breathed through their noses in relief. Scott couldn't have picked a better time to come in now.

"You promised he would be taken to Wakanda to face justice," Scott continued. "You swore you would work out the details."

T'Challa looked, finally taking the time to study Scott's outfit. Firstly, the gray helmet he had worn was tucked beneath the crook of his arm. The front of the helmet resembled a helmet fashioned in an ornamental multi-piece style. The front view had slanted eye slit covered in red paste made for the eyes to see through. The back had scaled layers. A scarf of chainmail was wrapped around his neck snugly. Beneath he wore a black shirt with long sleeves and black trousers. So were his gauntlets and boots. T'Challa was a bit curious to seeing the pauldrons, chestplate, and the accents of his helmet and outfit were red. The strings of ribbons that fell from beneath the armor fell to his ankles.

"And you seemed to have promised not to interfere," Everett countered, quite curious about Scott's outfit himself. "And yet, here we are. You should have considered this with my own superiors."

"They always say that," Scott grumbled. "I thought men of honor always kept their word, even if they don't know the person well enough to get the answers out of them."

T'Challa and Okoye exchanged a knowing glance.

"Listen, I'm doing you all a favor by letting you be here."

He swatted T'Challa on the shoulder in indication. Okoye did not seem to be happy about the gesture. The look on her face caused Scott to cringe.

"Ukuba uthe wathinta wena ngokufanayo," she said in their native tongue, "Ndiza kumbethela kwidesksi."

Everett's eyes darted between all three of them, wondering what she said. "Does she speak the Common Tongue?"

Scott groaned. Everett was right there when she spoke it perfectly on the rooftop.

"When she wants to," Okoye replied coolly.

"Right," Everett huffed. "I'm going to go in there. And when I am done, you two are next."

With that, he made his way for the door.

"Everett, was it?"

The senator turned around. T'Challa placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I do appreciate your help in Glasheim," he told the senator.

Everett seemed to have taken it in.

"See that?" he said to Okoye. "Diplomacy."

Scott scowled as he watched the senator step into the room. He turned away, announcing he was going to get something to drink. T'Challa turned to Okoye.

"Be nice," he said.

"New Worlders," Okoye muttered.

* * *

The day was the opposite of quiet. The great city was a place that could never darken, nor could it lower the noises that go off in its state of marketing and entertainment.

The alley showed no signs of life. A wooden fence stood between him and his destination. His senses indicated that there wasn't a trace of a man behind it or around the perimeter.

Perfect. No one would notice.

"Gibt es noch etwas, das ich wissen muss?" he questioned his companion. Despite speaking the rough language, his voice didn't bear its accent.

"Ja, du willst wirklich nicht da rein gehen. Jetzt wirst du mich bitte gehen lassen?"

He rolled his eyes as he untied the man and let him run free. He turned back to the fence. Time to go to work.

The surge of blue misty energy circled around his hands and feet. He slowly backed up, right to where he wanted to position himself. He stopped, crouched down into a runner's position, and pushed himself up into the air, flying over the fence, landing on the other side.

He would make this as quick and painless as possible.

He had been looking for this man for as long as he could remember. All of his searches started from a point where it changed him wholly and completely. Each time he raided a place, only to find hit empty, it fueled him more. With this as a daily part of his life, he had been called many things. His favorite had been the Angel of Death.

But a story like that was pointless to tell. It concerned no one but to him. And he didn't have anyone to call friend or family anymore.

He slowly stood up, looking around for a sign of guards. No one came. He continued his way to the wall that faced him. He held out his hands that were still surrounded with the same mist. His next moves would be made up in mind, whether they were improvised or be based on instinct.

Now or never.

* * *

T'Challa rubbed his temples from where he sat. He was listening to the conversation that occurred between both of the men inside the room, and he knew this was a mistake to let Everett and his men get away with it. He should have just taken Klaue back to Wakanda, regardless of the consequences that followed. At least now he had one advantage. He and Okoye had all ready discussed what needed to happen. T'Challa called the man in question over for a private word. Scott's profession at stealing was helpful when it came to planning. For once, it saved T'Challa from having to explain something to him.

"You know what we plan to do?" he referred to his and Okoye's unspoken strategy.

"I'm guessing it involves the senator and Klaue put together?" Scott checked to make sure. He glanced sideways towards the interrogation room.

T'Challa looked over to the door that separated them from the inside room. Everett had stepped outside of it with a bewildered look. The Black Panther jutted his chin towards him.

"Can you and Okoye keep him occupied?" he asked.

Scott didn't have to ask why. He turned to Everett as Okoye approached them. Both of them joined Everett in his alcove as T'Challa carefully inched his way towards the door that separated them from Klaue. The senator was trying to ingest the knowledge Klaue had fed him.

"Something wrong, senator?" Scott inquired.

Everett rounded at them. "I want to know what Klaue is talking about.

Scott blinked. "Excuse us?"

"The last king of Wakanda before Ultron claimed that Klaue took all the vibranium they had," Everett explained. "Now he's telling me there's more."

"And you're going to take the word of a delirious arms dealer?" Scott questioned.

"You've seem to have come from there," Everett spoke.

Fear spiked in Scott.

"How much more are they hiding?"

The burglar wasn't sure what to do. Absently, he tugged at his scarf.

"Is it hot in here or is it me?"

A scream came from the other room.

"Ants! _Ants_!" one of the patrolmen shrieked.

* * *

Interrogation wasn't one of T'Challa's suits, but he wanted to see this infamous thug himself. Said criminal in question was singing some delusional song about asking some baby not to hurt him anymore. The Wakandan king frowned and slowly sat down in the seat opposite of him. Fortunately, Klaue stopped his singing and had his attention on him. But just looking at the man seemed to unnerve him for a reason.

"I told your friend not to trust you," Klaue informed.

"I am aware that you have," T'Challa remarked. "I am actually interested in your fake arm right now." He nodded at the object in question. "Where did you acquire the material to make it?"

"Oh, the supplier? He's in the New World right now," Klaue answered.

T'Challa seemed skeptical. "What material is in the New World that could possibly make a weapon like that?"

Klaue was grinning, and now T'Challa was extremely uncomfortable around him. More than anything, he wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off of that face. But Nakia's comforting words came in mind. So he kept his eyes on his prize.

"How much do you know about the New World?" Klaue asked.

"Why do you care?" T'Challa just asked.

"It's all a front," Klaue continued, as if he wasn't listening to T'Challa. "A whole new world full of wonders that mankind never thought to have existed. Explorers had searched for them for centuries. They thought the mystical was in their own continents, but it was born in the New World this entire time. Elyms, they called them. The gods of Arda. Avengers."

T'Challa frowned. Had he heard that right?

"Oh, so you have heard of them," Klaue said.

"Arda's mightiest heroes," T'Challa recalled. "They were the greatest people to ever exist."

"Were? They still live in the mountains in the middle of one of the world's greatest countries. They would make your army seem like amateurs."

"I don't know what you're trying to tell me," T'Challa said, "but no man has ever been known to gain an immortal life. If this is your form of storytelling, I can assure you that it has a poor structure."

"Oh, you think I'm making this up?" Klaue burst out laughing. It sounded more like he was wheezing, though. By the time he was done he got serious — and very angry. "Idiot! I've been into the mountains they live in, and those people are savages. This is what your father let them do to me."

Using his right hand, Klaue pulled down the collar of his shirt. On his neck was a raw patch of skin that looked as if someone had branded him there. T'Challa stood up from his seat in a fury. How dare this man claim that his father would allow something like this to happen. "You dare blaspheme my father?" he demanded angrily.

Klaue glared at him. "You can deny it all you want," he said. "You can go on pretending to believe they're myths. But those freaks are still out there hiding in the shadows. And here I thought you and your people are brutal."

T'Challa couldn't bear to hear the things Klaue spewed out. He got up from his seat and stomped out of the room. Who did that man think he was anyways? He had no right to say such atrocities about his father. T'Chaka would never permit such a thing to happen. Would he? He didn't bother to answer his own question as he stepped out of the room, filled with his companions and a few of the policemen with tiny bite marks.

"What did he say?" Nakia inquired.

"Trust me," T'Challa said. "It's best you did not know."

Scott suddenly perked up. "Does anyone else sense that?"

"Sense what?" Everett asked.

A rising hum, similar to a heartbeat, began to sound in the air. The lanterns that lit the room flickered, their flames dimming and glowing every other second. Everett was about to order a squadron of his best men to investigate and see what was happening outside. His and everyone else's attention was directed back to the interrogation room.

The wall inside the room opposite of theirs exploded inwards. T'Challa could hear Klaue screaming from inside the room. The Black Panther kicked down the door, revealing a large hole from the outside. A man covered in dark clothing from head to toe stepped through, making a beeline towards Klaue. T'Challa quickly intervened, rushing forward and tackling the man.

"Get off of me!" the intruder grunted. T'Challa quickly found himself flying off of him. It was as if an invisible force had wrapped itself around him and tightened around his body as he was thrown off. It disappeared the moment his back hit the wall. As he looked up, Klaue had been cut free from his chair, only to be grabbed roughly by the man.

"Do you even remember me?" the man hissed.

"How can I forget a barbarian like you?" Klaue retorted.

The man didn't seem to take the comment lightly. His free hand engulfed in a swirl of blue energy and drew it back. T'Challa quickly recovered and tackled the man once more. A mistaken calculation on his behalf as Klaue took the opportunity to grab his prosthetic arm and tried to make a break for the hole. The intruder yelled in frustration, swinging his arm and back-handing T'Challa. He aimed his free arm and unleashed a wave of the same magic at the wall, forcing some of the brick to fall on Klaue. As the intruder rose to his feet, Scott rushed in and drop-kicked him. The man hit the wall.

"Who are you?" T'Challa demanded.

"I'm Batman," the man rasped.

"Who?" T'Challa and Scott asked.

Klaue glared at them, having the prosthetic arm reattached to himself. He could have shot at the man, buy himself time. Instead, he decided to weaponize his arm and aim it at the two unsuspecting me.

"Say goodbye, kitty cat," he bellowed, his weapon firing up.

The man seized the moment to engulf his entire body in the energy. Both men watched as he jumped to his feet and stepped in front of them. He crossed his arms together to form a barrier between them before Klaue fired. The shield absorbed enough of the blow to prevent it from being fatal. The trio were nonetheless found crashing through the wall and into the streets from the attack. Those outside jumped aside as the men, brick, and plaster landed in the dirt roads.

"You youngsters can't seem to tell between the door and walls, can't you?" an elderly passerby commented.

T'Challa and Scott coughed, waving at the dust and debris that drifted in the air. T'Challa waved it off in order to see what the damage was. The man quickly rose to his feet, his hood thrown off of his head. T'Challa could only get a view of the man's side face, revealing short dark hair and tanned skin with stubble of hair. The man rushed inside to see if Klaue was still there. Upon finding the room clear of the mess, he noticed that the gangster was gone. He cursed to himself, slamming a fist against the opening of Klaue's getaway.

"Is he gone?" T'Challa asked.

The man glared at him. "Why do you care?"

T'Challa gasped as the man levitated and took off into the air.

"Where is he?" Scott said as he approached T'Challa. "Where did they go?" He looked at his companion. "T'Challa, where did they go?"

Okoye rushed into the room. "T'Challa!"

"Okoye, are you okay?" T'Challa inquired of her well being.

"Nakia."

* * *

During the attack, Everett had pushed Nakia down to the ground. However, in doing so, he had taken a piece of shrapnel that bit his skin at one of the vertebrae of his neck. The man laid on the floor, sputtering and gasping for air. Nakia knelt besides him as orders for a physician were called out.

"Oh, lord," Scott whispered as all three of them hurried over.

"He just jumped in front of me," Nakia explained Everett's current condition. "Something hit his spine. I think he will not make it here."

T'Challa tried to formulate on what to do. Sure, Everett hadn't exactly been that polite to them when they had first met — he practically swatted him and didn't ask Okoye personally on whether she could speak the common tongue — but since was it right to let a man to just lie there in pain and be left for dead? He decided on what to do. It could risk the secret of his country, and everything Wakanda had stood for. Regardless, he would never forgive himself if he didn't do what he believed was right.

"Give me a kimoyo bead," he finally requested, holding out a hand.

Nakia quickly complied. She removed one of the beads from her wristband and handed it to him. T'Challa carefully pressed the small sphere into the wound. Small lines of lilac surrounded the opening. Everett seemed to have calmed down, the pain eased before he passed out as his breathing became normal.

"Give him to us," T'Challa told his co-workers. "We can save him."

 **1) Asikwazi ukumvumela akhulume noKlaue yedwa – We cannot let him talk to Klaue alone.**

 **2) Kungcono ukumvumela akhulume neKlaue yedwa imizuzu emihlanu kunokubangela ukuxokozela apha – It's better to let him talk to Klaue alone for five minutes than to cause a scene here.**

 **3) Ukuba uthe wathinta wena ngokufanayo, ndiza kumbethela kwidesksi – If he touches you like that again, I'm going to impale him to that desk there.**

 **Next chapter: let's just say that's where the drama truly begins.**


	8. A Fair Price to Pay

**Before we can begin, I want to take in a moment to talk about Stan Lee. I just cannot believe that he passed away. He has been an icon in Marvel's history and I have always looked forward to seeing his cameo appearances in the Marvel movies. I don't want to believe it, but it's just…I don't know what to say.**

 **Rest in peace, Stan Lee. As Against the Current says — "Legends never die."**

 **Now, please enjoy this while I go into a corner to mourn.**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **A Fair Price to Pay**

Shuri loved to spend all of her free time in the labs inside Mount Bashenga. As stated earlier, it was like her kingdom among the futurists that were determined to make their greatest creations come to life for Wakanda's future. She was about to give her report to S'Yan on his latest inventions when she had received the message from T'Challa that they had returned with a patient.

The girl quickly left her lab and rushed down the hall to meet the coming group. She saw all four of them hurrying down the hall with a body resting on a table that appeared to be floating. Shuri pulled back the tarp to see who her patient was.

"Yes! Another broken white man to fix," she cheered.

"What is it with you and wanting to fix 'broke white men?'" Scott asked as they entered the lab.

Shuri seemed to have ignored him. She quickly pulled up a projection that showed an image of Everett's spin. One of the vertebrae was lit up in red as opposed to the rest in beige.

"He will live," Shuri confirmed after some time.

"That's good to know," Scott said.

"We let Klaue escape," Okoye chided. "How is bringing him here justifiable to that?"

"He took a bullet for me," Nakia reminded her.

"It was his choice," Okoye told her.

"So we were suppose to leave him there to die?" Nakia questioned the point of the argument.

"Let us consider if we save him," Okoye stated. "It is his job to report back to his country."

"There would be a chance that he never tells a soul about Wakanda's true state," Scott placed his input on the current problem.

"T'Challa, W'Kabi is here," Shuri proclaimed.

T'Challa sucked in a breath. There had been no room in his mind to tell of the failed mission to anyone. He knew how much it would mean a lot for W'Kabi if they had brought Klaue back home to face justice. Now, he had to go and explain to his childhood friend exactly why they returned without him.

"What is going on, brother?" W'Kabi asked as T'Challa approached him. "Where is Klaue?"

"He…slipped through our fingers," T'Challa sighed.

"Slipped?" W'Kabi repeated in confusion. "How?"

T'Challa honestly did not know how to answer that. He couldn't bear to tell him exactly how they had lost him. How was he suppose to put it into context? _Oh, we took Klaue to the headquarters of a police bureau in Glashiem to interrogate him, only to be attacked by some sorcerer._ _Did I also mention that Klaue told me my father let some strangers do something bad to him years ago?_ Yeah, it couldn't get any stupider than that, right?

"Thirty years ago, your father couldn't even corner him," W'Kabi said. "I had hoped you would be different."

T'Challa inwardly winced as he watched his old friend leave the mound. This was exactly what he had feared most of all — failing his own people. And now he felt more hopeless than ever.

He wasn't sure what to do now. He was still powerless to govern his own country and Ultron would kill everyone inside its borders if he were to find out. He could do a lot more harm than before. T'Challa couldn't let this happen, but what could he do? And his father? A man who would let some people do harm onto another man? Even if he were a criminal?

Who could he turn to for answers to his questions? Would he dare ask W'Kabi? Probably not, not after what he had said. Maybe Zuri, but would his words be enough? He felt more conflicted now than before. He groaned to realize how well-respected W'Kabi was. Through him, word would spread of the failed capture. Would anyone support T'Challa then? Only time could tell. What would his parents want him to do?

Well, the answer was simple: they would want him to continue their promise and try to lead a peaceful life and keep his people safe. What would he have to lose? A lot, actually, but he pushed that thought aside.

Quickly, he rushed up the ramp and hurried to where the shafts were to take him upwards. He would try to correct this mistake, but first; he had questions needed to be answered.

* * *

"How long do you think it will take for him to wake up?" Scott asked. It wasn't that he was worried about what would happen. He was more concerned of the senator's condition. Scott couldn't imagine taking a piece of shrapnel to the spine and possibly die from it.

"He'll be fine," Shuri told him. "As for when he'll gain consciousness, it's up for him to decide. Hopefully not during the operations."

"How do we know Ultron does not know of his presence?" Nakia voiced the question that everyone was wondering.

"We don't," Shuri answered simply.

"How did that man even know Klaue was there?" Scott pondered.

"That is a very good question," Nakia said. "There would be no possible way for anyone to know of it."

"He was probably an eye witness," Shuri stated, not taking her eyes off of her work.

"He would have no means of attacking Klaue then," Nakia pointed out.

"Unless someone _wanted_ him to attack Klaue," Okoye deduced in deep thought.

All eyes were upon her.

"What are you saying?" Scott queried. "Someone wanted a bounty on him?"

Okoye shook her head before saying, "Someone had to have set that up."

"Who?" Nakia asked.

* * *

T'Challa marched the halls inside the Hall of Kings. He wanted to discreetly discuss with Zuri and only him of Klaue's accusations against his father. He didn't want to believe it, but he had been thinking of it for a while. Wakanda had been known to do many things to outsiders that tried to cross the borders undetected, along with traitors and enemies of the throne. Whether those stories were true, he did not have the will to wanting to see if they were. He had one task and he wished to focus on it before anything else.

He came into the room where the heart-shaped herbs grew. Most of the shaman were attending to the small plants that grew in the various gardens. The lead shaman himself was also on his knees to ensure the herbs were thriving properly. M'Wabu was right next to him, digging around for pests. The boy noticed his presence and smiled. When T'Challa did not return the gesture, the boy frowned.

"Leave us," T'Challa commanded. He watched as all but Zuri got up and quickly left the room.

"I see that your mission did not go accordingly as planned," Zuri noted.

"We had him," T'Challa said. Then he added, "But before he got away, he said that my father let a group of people do something terrible to him. A group of people living in a mountain range in the New World."

"That is not possible," Zuri only said as he got up with a basket.

Immediately T'Challa knew Zuri was hiding something. It was something he knew he wouldn't like. "Zuri, what happened?" he wanted to know. "What did my father do thirty years ago?"

Walking away, Zuri responded with: "I promised the king to say nothing."

" _What_ king?!" T'Challa cried out. "My father or Ultron? I want to know the truth! Would you have hesitated if Ultron was here asking you the same question?"

He waited for Zuri to answer him. He thought for a moment the older man was going to walk away. T'Challa was close to losing trust from anyone now. Finally, the older man knelt down by another patch, placing the basket down.

"Your father gave me a War Dog mission," the older man started to explain. "He placed me in the New World to keep an eye on a small town near a mountain range in the Midwest upon hearing rumors Klaue was hiding out there. Unbeknownst to us both, a band of countrymen were interested in the same man for another reason. By the time they had captured him, I had all ready tracked down their location and reported it to T'Chaka."

" _I've been into the mountains they live in, and those people are savages. This is what your father let them do to me."_

"Then what?" T'Challa pressed.

Zuri drew in a breath. "Your father knew they would not easily give them up once I told him my failings in having them hand Klaue over. So, your father decided to come and try to reason with them himself. At that time, there was a child living with them. And something had happened. Chaos occurred, and Klaue escaped. We left, swearing to never speak of it."

T'Challa feared for the worst to happen.

"And the child?" he inquired.

"He was scarred in many ways," Zuri told him after a brief pause. "We said nothing of him either. We had to maintain the truth."

T'Challa was visibly shaking from the knowledge he had received. How could they? How dare they allow such a thing to happen? He turned away, tried to leave the place. He eventually sat down close to the entryway, resting his face in his hands.

From his hiding spot with the other children, M'Wabu had watched as the two argued. He nudged one of the younger ones with his foot and made a gesture towards T'Challa. The group picked up what he meant as they rushed out towards the saddened man. M'Wabu went back to alert the older shaman that it was safe to enter the hall again.

T'Challa looked up at the sound of small feet heading for his way. The small group of shaman-in-training approached him from across the room.

"What's wrong, your Highness?" a small boy asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about," T'Challa told him.

"Why did you have us leave then?" a girl wondered.

"It's private," T'Challa exhaled softly.

All seven of them looked at one another. He figured they knew that something was wrong and they would eventually find out about it sooner than he thought. He honestly did not want anyone of them to know the situation. They were still too young to learn of the terrible things that had happened, and he would be damned if they witness something awful at this time. Looking up from the corner of his eye, he could see M'Wabu appear with the rest of them from the secret halls. They went back to tending the gardens as if they had never left.

"Will you tell us a story?" one of the children asked at last.

"Which one would you like me to tell you all?" T'Challa said.

The child thought long and hard, trying to think of another topic for T'Challa to tell them. Most of the stories that had been made illegal to retell in the country was lost and forgotten by the time Ultron's reign began.

"Tell us about the Avengers," another one requested.

The children clamored in agreement. T'Challa smiled at this. At least some habits never wore out. He pulled the youngest onto his lap and recited the last story his father had told him, word for word. He described each Avenger as he had seen in the paintings in each text he had read, recounting some of their most dangerous battles and cunning foes. He even put in how one battle had forced them into hiding, to never be heard from in the world.

"Do they still hide?" one of boys asked.

"Yes," T'Challa whispered.

"Why?" the boy asked.

"That's enough storytelling for one day."

T'Challa shot up to his feet. The child that sat on his lap fell to the floor with a yelp. Ultron was leaning against the entryway, rubbing the bridge of his missing nose with his thumb and index finger. He looked up at them with a very lazy look in his red eyes. Finally, he stepped into the room, Corvus Glaive and a young woman following behind. At least, T'Challa thought she was a woman. Nothing was compared to her pale Alice blue skin and short white hair that aligned her jawlines. Another strange feature were the pointed part of her ears and the bridge of her nose were banded with black (although her nose had three bands). Tear marks streamed down from the lower lids of her eyes to the center of her cheeks.

"Ultron, what are you doing here?" Zuri asked.

"What? Am I not permitted to enter these halls?" Ultron asked mockingly. He turned to T'Challa. "I see you have returned," he commented. "I've heard that you failed to catch Klaue."

"If you are here to punish me, then I will humbly accept it," T'Challa replied, bowing his head. "If it's another chance to succeed, I will graciously take it."

"I'm sure you will, Scott," Ultron said. That friendly face seemed to have vanished, his eyes narrowed down as he glared at the man before him. "Or should I call you T'Challa?"

T'Challa blinked, glancing up at him. _He's_ _not_ _that_ _much_ _of_ _a_ _fool_ _as_ _they_ _say_ , he thought. "You knew who I was when I walked into the room," he guessed. "You set the entire thing up so we wouldn't catch Klaue. You _hoped_ we would be killed."

"I actually counted on your return," Ultron said. He seemed to have settled down, although he really wanted to see T'Challa try to deny who he was. "We have much to discuss about."

It was too late to see what happened next. M'Wabu quickly ran up and tugged at Ultron.

"Leave him alone!" he cried out, pounding on the liche.

Flashbacks of T'Chaka's last day flashed through T'Challa's mind. He reached for M'Wabu, hoping to save the boy from Ultron. Corvus immediately reacted, swatting T'Challa away. The man quickly ducked before his glaive could make contact.

"Nova," Ultron said, pushing M'Wabu away. "You know what to do."

The elf-like creature turned to T'Challa. She stepped forward, but Zuri stood in her way.

"You do not have to do this," he reasoned. "I suspect you know what we did in your absence in Peleshet. It is treason, but we had reasons for doing so. Just issue a proclamation agreeing to let T'Challa continue the family rule under your reign and you will go down in history as the emperor who restored monarchy to maintain peace in its realm. Arrest him, and you would face the shame of having a crowned king who you could not trust to carry out your commands."

Ultron glared at the man.

"You cannot do this," M'Wabu protested. "He's done nothing wrong!"

"Oh, I'm sure he didn't," the liche said. "You say so, but then you seemed to have forgotten that he had been secretly crowned your king when another sits on the throne. Then he had the nerve to give the Canaanites back their ark. I'm sure without a doubt he has been hiding outlaws from me as well somewhere far from me."

T'Challa sighed in relief, thankful that Vision had not told Ultron of their little paradise.

"And Zuri," Ultron continued, "though I was not told what happened in my absence, I could guess you were the mastermind behind it. How dare you threaten everything that I have built? I will not let my work be toppled by a shaman and a boy! The worst offense, dear child, is that these two men did these illegally."

"You claim I have done so, yet you seemed to have forgotten one thing," T'Challa said.

"What's that?" Ultron glared at him.

"You did not inform my father and the others of your use of dark magic," T'Challa revealed.

"What?" Nova was just as confused as the Wakandans in the room who were not present or born during that day.

"I can see why you find this an issue," T'Challa said. "But look what has happened since then. Canaan is at peace once again. There are many ways to achieve such pastoral societies; there is hope that we will be able to move on without having to live in fear. I know you are furious at me for all of this, but I wouldn't be in the way if you would just give me the chance to govern my own people like the rest have done under your rule."

Ultron stared at T'Challa, eyes blazing. T'Challa stared back, his face set, before Ultron swung back to Zuri.

"What sort of bullshit have you been feeding to this boy?" Ultron demanded. "I knew that I should have had him and his sister dead when they were children."

"Like how you almost killed one of your own kin?" Zuri countered.

Nova turned to Corvus. "What's he talking about?" she asked.

"Don't," the goblin-like general uttered.

"Silence!" Ultron shouted, shutting them up. "Before I shut you both up myself."

"How dare you say such things to your own children?" T'Challa bellowed.

"T'Challa, do not intimidate him," Zuri said quietly. "Your people need you more than they ever had."

T'Challa gaped at him. He was right, if Wakanda was going to survive. He had to stay alive for his people to be alive as well. But still, did he think he could just stand there?

"You're a little too late for that, dear shaman," Ultron said. "I really should have left you all for dead. In fact…" He held up the palm of his hand, coated with red magic, and T'Challa knew he was a goner.

"Hey!"

"No!"

Zuri had grabbed a distracted Corvus' glaive. He swung it, careful that blade didn't make contact with the tissue. When the handle hit Ultron's forearm, the liche glared at him.

"I had played a part in your misfortune, not T'Challa," Zuri said. "Take my life instead."

T'Challa stared at him. Played a part in Ultron's misfortune? What did that even mean?

"All right. I'm flexible."

A dagger appeared in his hand and he drove it into Zuri's stomach. T'Challa cried out as he watched the shaman fall to the ground dead. The glaive clattered to the floor in front of it's master's feet. Cries from the other shaman echoed throughout the room. The childrens' cries would forever ring in their ears. Anger raged over T'Challa as he turned and lunged at Ultron. It didn't stop the liche from taking hold of his throat, threatening to choke the life out of him.

"You have fire in you," Ultron said as if T'Challa were putting on a show. "But is your heart as strong as your will?"

T'Challa wasn't sure if he was being cryptic or not. Not until Ultron placed his other hand on T'Challa's chest. His face was drawn. He tried to fight back, but Ultron's grip on him was stronger. He could feel his heart pounding, hear each beat echo in his ears. He could hear the others beg for mercy, but Ultron wouldn't listen. Instead, he let his magic flow through his fingertips, forcing T'Challa's heartbeat to quicken.

 _You're people need you than they ever had._

Zuri's and his own words echoed in his mind. The memory of the Challenge arena flashed through his mind. He drew in a struggling breath, feeling his heart slow for a moment before it resumed its unnatural pounding. He was T'Challa, son of T'Chaka. He would not die today, not of all days. Only for the sake of his people and the world will he stay alive.

He reached up, weakly taking hold of his captor's wrist. He struggled to get to his feet as he tried to calm his heart and take in a breath. Ultron wasn't sure how exactly to react to this. He tried this trick before and they had all died. He tightened his grip, but it all seemed futile as T'Challa continued to defy him. He could hear M'Wabu and the kids cheering, pleading him to stand. It strengthened his determination as he stood on shaky feet. He could taste blood in his mouth. Ultron drew the hand from his chest and raised it over their heads.

"Sire!"

A startled Ultron released T'Challa from his grip. The latter collapsed to the floor, gasping for air and spitting out blood. Corvus aimed his weapon to keep the man there.

"Let's lock him up," Nova suggested instead. "You may never know when royal blood may be of value."

Ultron stared at her long and hard, his eyes narrowed at her. He turned his gaze to meet T'Challa's, the people's champion wheezing and glaring back at him with such fury. That actually seemed like a good idea, he told himself.

"You will be locked away in the dungeons until I have sorted out the mess you have made," Ultron promised him. "I will have the ark taken back and the Cannanites will suffer for thinking they can have it back. And mark my words, you will pay for this deception."

"And what of your own deception?" T'Challa snapped. He spat out mockingly, "'I am doing what is good for the world. I will design my empire to save all of humanity from its cruelty. People will look up and see hope, see mercy.' You claim to save the world, but you are taking everyone's rights away from them. I almost made myself believe in your words and yet I did nothing! I knew nothing!"

Ultron glared at him. "Since when do you care about the rest of the world? When has Wakanda ever done anything for the good of humanity? Only thing they know how to do is to hide what they truly are."

"It was our way of life," T'Challa protested. "Why couldn't you just leave it like that?" He slammed his fist down hard on the floor.

"You really do not know how to make anything easy for yourself," Corvus taunted.

"I do not care for myself," T'Challa snarled.

Ultron glared at him. "Take him to the brig."

Corvus graciously complied. He grabbed T'Challa roughly and dragged him out of the room. T'Challa struggled to stay on his feet as he was pulled away. He looked back at M'Wabu and mouthed something to him. The boy didn't know what he was trying to say, but he could make out a few words to interpret his message.

 _Go find Okoye._

M'Wabu nodded, knowing what he had to do. Using the stunned crowd as means to hide, he quickly slipped through one of the escape routes to carry out his mission.

"He had a sister, didn't he?" Ultron said out of the blue. "Find her."

* * *

The first thing Everett noticed, as he began to stir, was that he was still breathing. He slowly peeled his eyes open to see just where exactly he was at. There was no one around him in sight, just that he was lying flat on what looked like a table. A table big enough for him to be laid on with what looked like windows with images behind him. Not that he hadn't seen weirder things, but this was close enough.

He quickly sat upright, unaware of the screens changing to blank. He felt around on his back for the bullet wound he had received. Just imagine his surprise when he didn't find a trace of it! He looked around in confusion, wondering where he was at. Then he heard what he believed were voices. He slowly crept down the ramp that connected the platform to the rest of the room.

As he passed the wall, he saw two figures standing over a counter. He recognized the man as one of the four that had been in Glashiem. The younger woman he did not. They were discussing about a piece of equipment that resembled a panther. Everett stepped down into the room. He needed answers, and he was going to get them now.

"All right, where am I?" he demanded.

Scott and Shuri whipped around to see who asked the question. Scott sighed in relief when he saw that it was the senator.

"Don't scare us like that, colonizer!" Shuri exhaled.

"Colonizer?" Had she really called him that? "I have a name you know."

"We know who you are," Scott said without care.

Everett looked around the lab. "Where are we?" he asked.

"In the pits of hell," Shuri answered sarcastically.

Scott snickered.

"How long ago was Glashiem?"

Scott stopped laughing and froze. He looked at Shuri from the corner of his eye, but she didn't seem to act like she was paying attention.

"Yesterday," he answered nervously.

"I don't think so," Everett said. "Bullet wounds don't just magically heal overnight."

"They do here," Shuri told him. "But by technology, not magic."

"Techno-what?" Everett repeated. When he didn't receive an answer, he felt more exasperated than he had been. He wandered aimlessly away from the duo as Shuri demonstrated to Scott on her gauntlets. When the senator reached the other side of the room, he was standing in front of three large wall-to-ceiling glass windows. Outside of the room was where the true fascination was at.

As he discovered, he was looking into what looked like the inside of a cave. The room was just so vastly wide and spacious! There were many networks of trains built inside the room. Well, they looked like trains, but they also looked like mining carts in a different style and material. Along each track, there were sticks of light that gave off a vibrating effect as each cart took off without having someone to push them down. A structure that resembled a pyramid laid below them.

"What is this?" Everett gestured to the room.

"Welcome to Mount Bashenga," Scott said, looking out the windows. "It's one of the finest mining caves you'll ever see in Wakanda."

Everett blinked. Had he heard the man right? Was he really in Wakanda? He supposed so, as there was no country in the world bragging of possessing such things. Or was it all a secret?

"These train things," Everett pointed out. "How are they doing that?"

"Magnetic levitation," Scott said. "It's like flying without the means of gravitation."

Everett blinked.

"See," Shuri told herself. "Little to do with academic merits…"

"Don't you start with me, Shuri," Scott said.

"Oh, come on," Shuri said. "You of all people know that it wasn't my fault."

Scott explained to Everett, "The first day here, she's teaching me how calibrate the magnets. Somehow, she's managed to cause a power surge that almost took out half of the mountain."

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be here!" Shuri retorted.

"Hey, I won that position fair and square," Scott countered.

Footsteps echoed through the room. They looked to one of the halls as Okoye came rushing in.

"There you two are!" she gasped for air. "I thought you had been caught."

"What's going on?" Scott asked.

"T'Challa's been arrested," Okoye informed them.

"What?" Shuri exclaimed.

"We have to go," Okoye said. "All of you, unless you want to join him."

* * *

As Nova entered the study, Ultron was hunched over in the balcony, overlooking the Golden City. A smashed mirror still laid in a corner. She knew how much her sire hated looking at his reflection. She came over to him and gently placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You look tired," she commented.

"Thank you for that," Ultron muttered.

"Magic does come at a lofty price," Nova said.

"And the expense of it grows," Ultron acknowledged.

Nova squeezed his shoulders. "I wasn't sure if I should be telling you this," she warned, "but lately I have been having dreams."

"Dreams?" Ultron sniffed. "Illusions of the mind."

"I don't truly think so," Nova said. "I have seen you defy nature and rob it of its fairest root. But on this day I have been seeing visions of a creature that will end your reign. One who is believed to be stronger than you."

Ultron sat up straighter in his seat. Who would be stronger than he? Had he not laid waste to some of the fiercest warriors? Had he not struck terror in the hearts of men? What was it all for? Ultron balled his fists. There was not a single person, mage or ordinary commoner, who could outmatch him. Whatever Nova saw had to be wrong — it all had to be. He rocked in his seat angrily. The victory he had felt early was now gone completely

"Who is it?!" he demanded. "Give me their name!"

"Didn't you just claim dreams to be illusions?" Nova asked. She didn't mean to come off as a smartass, but Ultron was in no mood for jokes.

"Give me it!" Ultron roared, jumping from his seat. He heard Nova scream and stumble back in fright. The chair he had been sitting in was flung to the wall, smashing into splinters once it made contact. The she-elf's expression forced Ultron to snap back to reality.

"I'm sorry," he said a lot more calmly than before. "Just answer the question."

Nova stared at him with dark eyes. "I don't know," she responded heavily. "I only saw a black panther consuming you."

"A black panther?" Ultron repeated. _T'Challa!_ "He is my undoing?"

Nova brought her hand up to her chin, stroking it as if she were deep in thought. "Maybe his strength will destroy you, but he can also be your salvation," she stated.

"How?" Ultron inquired.

"Ebony Maw found some ancient legend regarding to such hearts as this man you've had in mind," Nova explained. "Maybe keeping him alive was the best thing you did. Consume his heart, my lord, and you won't have to worry about weakening or having your own powers wane. Be whole again as before. Immortality without a cost."

Ultron frowned and looked down at his hands, the mutilated skin and muscle strewn tightly over the steely bones. He tried to imagine having the same ivory skin he had before, yet to never see the signs of aging on him at all. He wondered what it would be like to breath without feeling dizzy each time, to feel the wind blowing in hair and to feel the beat of his heart. All while not having to age and remain young forever.

Who was to say it was all true at the same time? Dreams were only illusions created by a tired mind, right? He had heard that if you have the same dream it was sure to come true. He quickly dismissed it years ago, before he came here to Wakanda and after he had left home, living most of that time as a nomad. But still….

"Let's test that theory, shall we?" Ultron decided. "Have Ebony Maw bring him here to me. If what you say is true, then we can work out a deal for you."

Nova grinned and quickly left the room. Ultron turned away, sweeping the hems of his cloak behind him as he looked out the window once more to watch the setting sun. He closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of hope. He would live forever, he imagined. All he had to do was kill T'Challa and consume his heart. It was so simple. _Immortality without a cost…._

* * *

T'Challa was surprised to find the door to his cell open. He hadn't been in there for an entire day and now they were all ready bringing him out. Currently he was resting on the cot. He peeked over his shoulder and saw Ebony Maw entering the cell. It surprised and confused T'Challa all at once. He had never seen him up close before. Unlike most of his generals, his eyes were dark and he lacked a nose himself. Except, there was no hole in the center but skin smoothed over it.

"Ebony Maw," T'Challa spoke. "I never took you the type to visit prisoners."

"You think I waste my time belittling to the likes of your kind?" Ebony questioned.

T'Challa felt chills run down his spine. He barely heard the general talk at all, but his voice had an effect.

"No," T'Challa answered. "I know of my crime, and I would not blame you or anyone for not wanting to visit down here."

Ebony raised a brow. "Admitting to your errors? That is honorable, if not foolish."

T'Challa frowned. "If you have come to insult me, Corvus had done enough of that on the way. If it's to kill me, then please get it over with."

He came towards him and T'Challa thought for sure he was going to strike him. Then he realized that he didn't have to try. He had the power. Instead, the general loomed over him.

"Fear not. Today is a day for you to be grateful," Ebony contradicted. "Your meaningless life has actually found its worth."

"What does he want of me?" T'Challa asked quietly.

Ebony reached out and traced a finger over his chest. "Your beating heart," he said simply.

T'Challa looked straight into his eyes. He raised his fist, revealing he had been holding a stone flint. Without hesitation, he struck him across the face. He gripped the flint firmly, wanting to do as much damage as he could.

He left a long gash across his cheekbone beneath his left eye. Dark blood dripped from the cut and ran down his face. Ebony cried out and covered his face. T'Challa paid no heed to it. He snatched the keys from him and shoved him to the floor, making a mad dash to the door, his heart pounding frantically in his chest. He fumbled with the keys and quickly locked the door before Ebony recovered. He surged forward and reached out, trying to grab at T'Challa. The man instantly jumped back and ran down the hall.

"Get back here!" Ebony cried out. "I will take them from your corpse!"

That only urged T'Challa to run faster. His feet pounded against the floors as they carried him swiftly down the hall. He heard the shouts of Ebony from down the hall even as he came to a tee and turned right. It seemed to feel like an eternity as he sprinted down the hall, hoping to get to the exit. He had to get as far away from the palace as he could.

The courtyard, as he remembered, was bare of life. He still remembered it from his childhood. He and Nakia would play there when they were forbidden to play in the tunnels of the Hall of Kings. He made a mad rush across the yard and to the other side he knew would lead to the other side of town. He ran down the corridor he had recognized from the many times he came down it. And through this he knew where to go to for a good hiding spot.


	9. Leaving the Past Behind

**Chapter Nine**

 **Leaving the Past Behind**

Okoye had to keep a straight face as she returned to her headquarters. There had yet to be word on T'Challa's location and for a moment she thought about looking for him herself. Yes, it sounded treasonous, but she didn't want to risk seeing him get caught again.

She opened the door to her home and faltered when she thought there was another presence in her living chambers. The scent of candle wax was faded in the air. She was ready to tear the place apart when she remembered it was a safe place and there were only a few people who knew she lived there temporarily. Most of the Dora Milaje were in their own living quarters now, so it only narrowed down to a few people.

Okoye placed her spear by the door and walked with slow, cautious steps. She was sure it was a friend and not a foe. She thought maybe it was Nakia or Shuri, but they were both probably long gone from the city by now. Her eyes widened when one possible candidate popped in her mind.

"T'Challa?"

She heard the sound of rustling and T'Challa emerged from his hiding spot. Okoye let out a breath of relief. She rushed forward and the two longtime friends embraced.

"Okoye. Is my sister safe?" T'Challa asked.

"Yes," Okoye told him.

T'Challa sighed in relief. "Thank you so very much. Come. We must go immediately before—"

"I cannot."

T'Challa looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Though my heart is with you…" She paused.

"You are going to continue serving him? How can you serve a creature from the outside?"

"He is our king," Okoye reminded.

"Who killed my father."

"In ritual combat."

"With black magic!" T'Challa revealed. "Okoye, you have been serving Ultron since you rose through the ranks. Tell me what there is I need to know so we can overthrow him."

"Overthrow?" Okoye couldn't believe what he was asking of her. Where was he suddenly getting the idea? "T'Challa, I am not a spy who can come and go as I please! I am loyal to that throne, no matter who sits on it."

"That throne stopped existing the moment he annexed Abyssinia. If this is what our nation is to be built upon, then I refuse to stay here any longer. Goodbye, Okoye."

He turned and rushed out of the room, leaving one of his good friends behind.

* * *

M'Wabu hurried through the forest as fast as he could to get back to the village. He had just gotten word that T'Challa had escaped from prison and was not yet found. His mind was on repeat non-stop, reminding him that T'Challa was still alive. He had to tell them before they got any dangerous ideas.

He burst through the trees, breathing heavily as he rushed through the small hamlet. It was quiet. He was wondering where everyone had run off to when he heard the voices. He zigzagged through the huts until he saw all of them gathered near the pool.

"He killed that brave little boy with only the palm of his hand," one of the villagers explained to the crowd. "Then he pulled out a dagger with no blood on it. He cannot be killed."

The crowds muttered in fear.

"He killed a boy with only his hand?" M'Wabu asked. "How?"

The man lowered his eyes. "He just placed his hand over his heart and…" He shook his head.

"He did that on T'Challa," M'Wabu recalled.

Now everyone was mourning.

"But he survived," the boy revealed.

A chorus of "whats?" echoed in the community. Voices rose up, wondering how the man crowned king had managed to survive Ultron's powers. For once, hope stirred through the multitude. Surely if T'Challa could live through it, he would be able to at least kill the liche? D'Kar could see what it was they were thinking. He was worrying about T'Challa's safety himself, but hearing what M'Wabu had said just sounded too good to be true. Especially with recent news that he was arrested, all of the hope he had dwindled.

"There's more," M'Wabu reported. "T'Challa has escaped captivity. No one has been able to figure out where he had gone off to."

D'Kar blinked. This was good news indeed!

"Where is Shuri?" he asked aloud.

* * *

T'Challa scaled the terrace of the palace, hoping to get to the other side. He climbed down the side of the building he knew had the most shadows and through the open court. He knew it was a greater risk to go through there at this time, meaning he would have to pass the Golden Tribe's quarters to get to the jungles, but this was his home. He knew every inch of this place, even if it had been so long since he had stepped foot around or in it. Not including when he and Nakia came to receive the blessing to capture Klaue.

He had slipped into the crevice that served as an escape route and started down it when he heard something. Voices, he realized as he silently made his way down the passageway. He hurried up the first flight of steps, quickly and wordlessly, to get to where the conversation was. He was halfway there when he knew where he was going — his father's study. T'Challa slowed and walked down the remaining distance until, at last, he made it to his destination. He carefully pulled back the slab of stone, praying that it wasn't scraping too loudly, until he saw who he was looking for.

Ultron was pacing the room. But what terrified T'Challa the most was the rest of the Black Order that was assembled. All six figures looked intimidating, yet their faces showed no emotion. Vision stood in center, listening to Ultron rave about what happened.

"How is it," he demanded, "that a poor farmer makes a fool of my generals?! I give you all one specific order and yet, you let him slip right through your fingers. How? You swore to serve under me the moment each one of you emerged from the ground! You swore! Now there is no one I can trust. No one! Where. Is. He?!"

"We have told you," Corvus spoke, as if nothing was amiss. "He ran off into the jungles."

"He's no good to me in those woods! Do any of you not understand the importance he is to me? Well, do you? You have failed me!"

T'Challa winced when Ultron screamed out each word. It was as if the walls were closing in around him. There was no way for people to be alive and free with him in this state. They would continue once more to live in fear, turn their backs on each other, as long as Ultron was still around. But with no army or anyway of removing him and the Black Order, there wasn't a chance for him to succeed. There was no other place to turn to other then the next frontier.

"And you!" Ultron pointed at Vision. "You're too soft on the mortals! It's starting to be getting too much. Though, I suppose that girl had made it difficult for you to focus. Good riddance she's gone, or your miserable self would've been your downfall."

This intrigued T'Challa more. He leaned in closer to hear more of the conversation.

"Do not speak of her," Vision snarled under his breath.

"What did you say?" Ultron demanded.

"She had nothing to do with this," Vision spoke, more clearly and louder, glaring up at his master.

"You almost failed me in Sokovia's incursion, and I would never have been able to stop them from doing what they know they must do! If she were still here, where would you be? Nowhere! There would have been nothing left of you."

"Have I not given you everything?" Vision stormed forward, close enough so that he was staring straight into his master's eyes.

Ultron blinked. Where did that come from? "Have _I_ not given _you_ everything?" he hissed, reminding him of their bond.

"No," Vision whispered.

Ultron studied him, then glared at each one of them. "Know this — if anyone has helped him escape, if anyone knows of his location and withholds it from me, I will be avenged. Get out my sight, all of you," he commanded. He turned his back to them.

Silence filled the room.

Vision stormed out of the room first in quick, angry strides. Ebony preceded, along with Proxima, dragging Corvus behind her. Obsidian followed closely behind, confused as to what happened.

Nova waited until they were all gone before she turned to Ultron. She approached him with caution.

"Why did you do that?" Nova asked. "You know that it wasn't his fault."

Ultron sighed. "You're still too young to understand. Someday, when I am gone, this land will be under his watch. He cannot stray from that path. Not even by you or the others."

"But all he ever wanted was your approval."

This seemed to surprise him. "My approval?"

Nova nodded. "I know he wants to try to live up to your expectations. All he needs is the opportunity."

T'Challa didn't wait to hear what Ultron's decision was. Quickly, he used the hidden passages to head upwards. He wanted to get up to where his room was, the same one he had in his childhood, hoping something was left unscathed. He quickly rushed up the passageway to get there. Soon, he made it to his designated location.

He rushed to the section of the wall and felt around until his fingertips felt the cracks. He dug deeper into it and pulled. The stone scraped as he pushed it to the side. Quickly, he closed it and crawled from the hearth. He stood up, looking around. He was amazed at how little it had changed and took note in the neatness it held. He was astonished at such cleanliness. Perhaps Ultron wanted that kind of image from his generals, although Vision probably followed that protocol pretty closely.

The clicking of footsteps became audible. Quickly, T'Challa rushed towards the armoire and hid inside. He crouched down, waiting, unsure of what to do. He caught a glimpse of emerald and gold pacing the room. He knew now that Vision was occupying his room. The phantom screamed in anger and slammed his fists against the wall.

"I guess it's not the best time to come in, is it?"

Vision looked up from the wall. Nova poked her head through the door. She shuffled into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Nova, what do you want?" Vision asked.

"To see if you are okay," Nova answered. She folded her hands over her abdomen. "That, and Ultron says he has a favor to ask of you."

Vision tilted his head. "A favor?"

"I thought hearing that would surely chill you out, if I remember that phrase correctly," Nova stated, wearing her best mischievous grin.

Vision let out a lightened scoff. Nova's grin grew. T'Challa couldn't help smiling himself. That small display of enlightenment reminded of his and Shuri's relationship when they were still children.

"What is it that Ultron wants of me?"

"Dunno. He just wants you back in the studies at the moment."

Vision scowled. Nova blinked, tilting her head. She reached up and gently placed her palms on his head. He reached up as well, holding her hands to his forehead.

"What do you feel?"

"I still feel the pain," Nova said. "From her loss."

There it was again. The talk of a woman that he had never heard of. T'Challa couldn't help but feel as if there was something going on that he hadn't been aware of. What had happened years ago?

"I told you that I wanted it taken away," Vision said.

"You know that I can't," Nova argued. "I would then be taking the best part from you."

"But it hurts so much," Vision whispered.

"Because what you and Wanda had was real," Nova implied.

 _Wanda._ It was a beautiful name. T'Challa kept it tucked in his mind to remember for later.

He kept silent as the two left the room. T'Challa slipped out of his hiding spot. He didn't see another sign of life as he stepped back into his room. He looked around his room once more, taking in on all of the things he had known and loved before he headed straight for the escape route. Maybe all of this was catching up to Vision, he told himself. Maybe it was time he was realizing how much blood he had on his hands.

* * *

Shuri had been told to wait at the meeting spot for Nakia. Scott held her as they waited. Everett was on the defense. They had waited for her to arrive, but the sun was now gone and the stars were in the sky. The young woman could only think of the worst.

"First Baba, then Mama. Now my brother," Shuri lamented. Tears spilled from her eyes. "Scott, I won't get to bury him."

"I know," Scott cooed. "I know."

Rustling was heard from behind. Scott reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife, ready to defend themselves. They turned and prepared to fight off the enemy that they would face — only to find Nakia and one of the village women.

"Put that down," C'China hissed. "It is only us."

All three of them sighed. Everett stepped forward, thinking these women were friendly and friends. He stopped when the older woman gasped after seeing him.

"Who is she?" C'hina spoke.

"It's okay," Nakia verified to her. "He is a friend of ours. He's from the New World like Scott is. He saved my life."

Said man from Everett's country voiced a question that had been on his mind since they got there.

"Where's Okoye and W'Kabi?" Scott asked.

Nakia looked blue as he finished. "They're not coming," she answered. "They're going to continue serving the king."

There was silence suddenly. Shuri pulled Scott closer to her. It was bad enough that Ultron robbed her of the life she could have had and the country she had known. Now he had her friends strayed away from her. Picking up her thoughts, Everett came forward again.

"We should be going," he stated.

Nakia nodded. C'China took hold of her hands and said goodbye to her in Xhosa. Upon letting her go, she turned to Scott.

"You take care of them," she said. "Don't let anything happen, you hear?"

Unafraid, Scott nodded. He herded Shuri away and they began to walk deeper into the jungles. What the young woman said made her friends' hearts sink.

"What has happened to the Wakanda I have heard of?"

* * *

The jungles were like a maze. Through every twist and turn, he wandered through the trails that had long been abandoned. He did not trust himself to return to the village. He was not wasting time to stop and speak to anyone the entire time. His mind was telling him to break free from his trek, to return home and check to see if his sister was still home. He knew it was useless. He could be lost in the trees, and he would have all of those people executed. All he could do was continue.

T'Challa's frustrations were quite clear and justified. Not due to the conditions they had to live in, but because of the berserkers and the Black Order. He wasn't used to seeing the towns in such a rouse and thought of having to be caught by any of them actually scared him. And now to learn that Ultron wanted his heart …what a terrible thought to imagine!

He was now to rely on survival. It was his only key. He would have to be strong for his and Shuri's sakes. But could he truly be strong? He used to think so, yet that was when life seemed simple, before and after Ultron. Not like out where everything was familiar and unfamiliar. He felt alone and lost, but at the same time, lost and not alone.

He thought about T'Chaka and Zuri. He tried to push the words away, but the thoughts kept running. He thought about the trouble that was stirred between them and the people who held Klaue captured.

Could Ultron and the child be the same person?

He looked up when tiny sounds echoed in his ears. Startled, he clawed at the trees for a potential hiding spot. He desperately groped around for hollow places that might serve as a hiding place. He was lucky to see a piece of ground recessed under one of the trees. He carefully lowered himself inside and peeked through the roots.

A moment later, a crimson red boot appeared in view. T'Challa held in a breath. It seemed that Ultron had sent Vision after him. He inched closer to get a better view of him. Vision looked around wildly, trying to find any traces of him.

 _He's alone,_ T'Challa thought. _I must make my move._

A new voice in his head spoke, _Or you can use this as an advantage. He's miserable with them. He would make an august ally._

Could he do that, though? Would he invite him to come with him? He could, but it may be at a great cost. He didn't want to risk the lives of his family and friends, all for one person. He wouldn't risk it for the village created in hand.

Only the more he thought about it, the more he had a gut feeling that leaving him here to face Ultron's wrath was also wrong. He groaned, wondering what to do when the answer came to him as he heard rustling. Vision was walking away. T'Challa scrambled out from beneath the tree and quietly rounded the corner to step in his path.

Vision stumbled back when he saw him emerge. Before he could yell, T'Challa placed a hand over his mouth and whispered sharply, "No, wait! Please, I beg you not to call for the others. I only want to talk."

Even as he said those words, he wondered why Vision had not cry out anyways, but perhaps something was telling him to listen — perhaps to see what he wanted from him — so he stayed silent. Yet those hard blue yes eyed him with suspicion, soundlessly warning him not to play any tricks on him.

"Look," T'Challa said. "I want to punish you and Ultron for your crimes, but I don't think that is a good idea. I will be honest, I _really_ don't want to kill you."

Vision stared at him confusedly. "If you wish to kill me, why now have a change of heart?"

"I know you want out," T'Challa answered. "I am here to provide you the opportunity."

"And how exactly will you do that?" Vision asked.

"What is your plan? Are you just going to run out of the city, without being caught and executed?"

"You should know after all these years that I can do that," Vision said.

"But they'll be expecting it, won't they? You have no place to hide, don't you?"

Vision glared at him. "What are you suggesting?"

"Come with me. My friend is from the New World. He will have a place for us. I won't have to kill anyone. You won't have to take orders that go against your morals."

"I can never trust anyone. Not even you."

"I am not asking you to trust me, now am I?"

Vision narrowed his eyes. There was one more trick T'Challa could use. He knew it would risk his being, but it was worth a try.

"Think about Wanda," he insisted. "What do you think she would want of you?"

"How do you know about her?" Vision was left in shock.

"Please, Vision. I do not know if she would have wanted you to be free like this, but I feel that she wouldn't want you to suffer in a place that offers you no choices. Will you be compliant to escape with me? Or are you going to hunt me down and bring me to your master?"

Vision paused, considering the proposal. Then he nodded slowly.

"We must be careful what we say out here," he whispered. "I will go with you, but do not expect us to be friends once we leave."

"That is fine with me. Let's go now."

* * *

Scott had kept Shuri close to him as the four trekked through the trees. He allowed Nakia to guide them. She was the only one who knew the jungles well. They weaved through the crisscrossing masses of the trees and vines, taking one corner to the next. Everett kept glancing over his shoulder to see if they were being followed. He relaxed each time he saw no danger around them.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Everett asked.

"We will have to journey north to get to Saxony," Nakia said.

"Why there?" Shuri wondered.

"It's supposed to have the largest military in all of Caucus," Scott explained. "Let's just hope it can outmatch Ultron's."

"Why hasn't anyone tried to kill Ultron yet?" Everett asked.

"They have tried," Shuri responded. "They failed and died."

Scott exhaled through his nose. Shuri was terrified for her brother above all else upon Okoye warning them of T'Challa's capture. It made perfect sense why they had to run. He had thought of her as a prideful woman. However, she was also caring for her brother. She would have no one left if she lost her only family member.

"We should go back," Scott decided. "We have to free T'Challa."

"And then what? Get killed?" Everett said.

"He doesn't deserve to die that way," Scott stated. "No man on Arda should have to. Nakia, you would agree, right?"

"I am only a spy with no army," Nakia said. "We would never be able to get him out of there alive."

Shuri raised her head up. "What about the orb?" she asked. "What if we used it to get in and out of there?"

Scott didn't bother to answer. He looked away.

"Scott?"

"Yeah. After the entire Glashiem fiasco I brought it back to Vision's residence," Scott told them.

Voices were heard faintly. All four of them looked up. Nakia grabbed Everett and they quickly rushed into the foliage. They ducked down to avoid being seen. After thinking it would be safe to hide in these parts of Wakanda, Nakia scolded herself for believing her own thoughts. How would they be able to get to Saxony without having to put up a fight?

In the midst of the thin veil of mist, two figures were made visible. Nakia and Scott peeked over the brush to see who it was. The figure on the left was hard to make out. The other seemed to have color on them.

"Who is it?" Everett hissed.

Nakia shushed him and turned back to the shadows.

"I only wish to know why you told the Elders where I was hiding all these years and not Ultron."

Nakia flinched. _It couldn't be!_

"My reasons are more complicated if I explain them to you. And I am worried that you wouldn't believe me because you do not trust me."

Shuri couldn't contain her joy. She jumped to her feet and rushed out of their hiding spot.

"Brother!"

T'Challa looked up alerted. He smiled in relief and embraced her happily. The other three emerged from the brush and Nakia hugged T'Challa as well. However, upon looking at his companion, she drew back in alarm.

"What is he doing here?" she questioned Vision's presence.

"Do not worry," T'Challa calmed her. "He is with us now."

Vision didn't blink so much as they stared at him in accusation. He didn't seem to notice Everett staring at him in confused curiosity.

"What if he double-crosses us?" Shuri asked.

"Then we will have to kill him," T'Challa said. He smiled at Vision. The phantom didn't return the favor, only bowed his head.

"Forgive me, T'Challa," Everett spoke to T'Challa. "I had underestimated and belittled you. Not because of what you've truly hidden in the borders, but you were—"

"There is no need for an apology," T'Challa assured. "I would have done the same in your shoes."

"We were told you were arrested," stated Scott.

"I was," T'Challa confirmed. Then he explained, "I was held in one of the cells in the dungeon. Ultron had sent Ebony Maw down to fetch me. When I learned what he wanted, I escaped from him and hid in Okoye's home until nightfall."

"D'Kar taught you well then," Nakia beamed.

"And now I am here with all of you safe and sound," T'Challa smiled. "Right at the turn of the tide."

"More like a tidal wave!" Shuri scoffed in good humor.

The group had a good laugh at her observation.

"This is great," Scott said. "It's amazing you're still here. But in case you haven't noticed, word will get out that you're on the loose and Ultron will send everyone to look for you."

"Unfortunately, that is why I am out here," Vision revealed bitterly. "He wanted me to bring T'Challa back."

Nakia raised a brow.

"So, what made you change your mind?" Shuri interrogated.

Vision didn't hesitate as he gave his answer:

"Wanda and Pietro."

T'Challa frowned. Wanda he knew now, but who was Pietro? Were they friends of his? Everett had caught hint of what Vision was thinking.

"I am sorry," he apologized.

"It's fine," the phantom lied. "They're in a better place now. But now is not the time for comforting words or rejoicing reunions. This man is right, we must leave Wakanda."

"And how do you expect us to leave the country when we're going to be fugitives?" Shuri asked.

In response to her questions, they heard rustling in the foliage. Quickly, they turned to the direction were it came from. To their surprise, a familiar white wolf leaped out of the brush and in front of them. A sack was held in its jaws as it looked up at them, its blue eyes shining in the half-moon's light and its tail wagging.

"Ingcuka? What are you doing here?" Shuri gasped.

The white wolf did not answer right away. It only dropped the sack it had in its mouth. The sack hit the ground with a clatter, sending a few of the items sprawling on the ground. They now saw that it contained some supplies and weapons. They included Shuri's gauntlets and the Panther Habit.

"Why, you hairy little thief," Nakia giggled as they gathered them up.

"Oh," Scott said that word awkwardly as he held up a familiar orb. "You even brought this."

"So, you were the one who stole it," Vision said, folding his arms.

"Yes," Scott ticklishly admitted. "Sorry about that." He handed the orb back to Vision, but the wraith pushed the hand back.

"Keep it, sir. I no longer have any use of it," Vision insisted.

A perplexed Scott thought he had heard that wrong. He looked at the orb, letting it tumble in his hands. "Um, okay then," he spoke.

"That is the whitest wolf I have ever seen," Everett observed. "Unless my eyes are cheating on me."

"His name is Ingcuka Emhlophe, or White Wolf in the Common Language," Nakia said. Noticing the suspicious look the wolf was giving the senator, she said, "It's all right, White Wolf. He's a friend of ours. You can trust him."

White Wolf looked up at her. It's ears perked up and padded over to Everett, nuzzling one of his legs.

"Geez, he just met you and all ready he's taken a liking to you," Shuri commented on the subject.

T'Challa scoffed and rolled his eyes. Even in dire situations such as this one, his sister still managed to maintain her personality. Vision then spoke to the rest of the group.

"I have all ready warned your king of this, so I should not disclose this from you," he advised. "We must be careful with what we say or do out here. If Ultron even finds out, we will all be killed. He has enemies and spies placed everywhere, so I suggest we stay off of the main roads and never slip any sensitive information to anyone."

"We won't have to," Nakia stated as she took the stone. "We can use this to get to Saxony."

T'Challa blinked. "You are going there?"

"Why? Where else can we go?" Everett asked.

"You two are from the New World," T'Challa said. "Ultron has not yet made plans of conquering it. Do you think it will be safe if we go there instead?"

Scott couldn't set his input into the situation. He nervously turned the orb in his hand thinking of the many possibilities that could happen if they went back to the New World. There, they had been unaware of Ultron's campaign until he got to the town of Strathcona a few years ago, when a fleet of merchants had managed to escape from the continent of Zhuan and warned them of the coming danger.

"I don't know about that," he murmured. "We could be putting a lot of people in danger just by leaving Wakanda ourselves. So, even if we get there, we'll have to keep your identities a secret."

"We can use this to an advantage," Everett said more. "By acknowledging the president back home that you are alive, we will have an insight on what's going on. Having been past victims of dictatorship, it does go to say their will to defend our homeland will be greater than how Auradon gained its independence."

"So, we are changing course for the New World?" Nakia wondered.

"We cannot be putting the rest of the Old World at risk, so to venture there will be our best option for now," T'Challa confirmed.

After giving an understanding sigh, Scott turned Vision and said, "It looks like there's a lot more to thank you for than to not be killing T'Challa after all."

Vision rolled his eyes as the group shared an understanding laugh.

"Where will we be going to?" Shuri asked.

"If we're lucky, we'll land on the outskirts in the Midwest," Scott advised.

With that, he tossed the orb back to Vision. They watched as the orb levitated in between his hands. The runes on the stone object glowed a vibrant blue before it split into five segments. Then, electrical currents sparked over the object, a glowing neon blue orb settling in the center. The ground around them picked up in a swirl, creating a ring around them.

"What is this?" Everett gasped.

"Brace yourself, senator," Nakia cautioned him. "We are going to be in a ride of a lifetime."

 _Everett never felt so nervous and afraid in his entire life. In a desperate to not be separated from them, he clutched the woman tightly before they were consumed in a blinding flash of light, leaving nothing behind but a smoking symbol where they once stood._


	10. There and Back Again

**Just want you to know that there is some part of this chapter you may find confusing. Do not worry, for I will have this explained later in the story. Until that time comes, have fun and happy readings (aka the new end of each author's notes you'll be reading).**

 **Chapter Ten**

 **There and Back Again**

T'Challa held Shuri tightly during the transition. He felt the wind and noise die down just as it started. He opened his eyes, but squeezed them shut as he found himself staring into a bright light he was not used to seeing. As the light began to fade, he slowly reopened them and tried to take in his surroundings.

He stood up straight and let go of his sister to see that they were standing in a dry patch of grass. As he raised his eyes up, he realized they were in a sort of diluted forest. But it did not contain any familiar trees he had known growing up. Mixed with the grass were small shrubs that reached their ankles. A clear blue sky with a few occasional clouds loomed over them.

 _Well, wherever we are, I am certain this is not Saxony_ , T'Challa thought.

"It's so beautiful," Nakia commented on their surroundings in awe.

"The hills in the Midwest are quite a sight," Everett told her. "It's all buttes and hills."

"I'm more concerned on which part of the Midwest we're in," Scott said, looking around.

"So, now what?" Shuri wanted to know. "Which way do we go?"

T'Challa looked around, unsure of where they were. He glanced at Scott and Everett to check if they knew where they were. Even they were trying to process where they were. He was more anxious to know where they were than if they were discovered. White Wolf swiveled its head, as if it were expecting one of them to know what they were doing. It gave a low groan when no one spoke for a while and hung its head. Yeah, they needed a plan now.

"Maybe we can try to follow the stars," Scott suggested lamely. "Yeah. A lot of people used them as guides in the night. Since people who are evil tend to attack in the night, it would be easier to use daytime to rest."

"We should try looking for the sun," Nakia stated. "We might be able to have a good sense of direction if we are to reach a safe haven."

T'Challa noticed a flicker from the corner of his eye. He glanced up and took in a breath. Once more, the will-o-the-wisps were in his sights, dancing and floating in a path that trailed through a clearing of trees.

"That way," he pointed before he headed into that direction.

"How do you know where—" Everett stopped and did a double take. "What? Are those what I think they are?"

"Oh, yeah," Scott nodded. Without a word, they followed T'Challa, never once looking back to where they had appeared from.

* * *

Okoye nimbly halted upon reaching what she knew was sacred territory. The forest was dark, and she could barely see anything past the thick trees and the mangled mess of ferns growing around her. Okoye had found T'Challa escaping through downtown of the city, only to see Vision suddenly head in that direction less than a quarter of an hour later. Knowing that there was a possibility that Vision was sent to bring him back, she quickly grabbed her spear and ventured into the forest. It had been an easy trail to follow. She would later discover that the two ended up walking together in an unknown direction. At the end of their path was a circular symbol of an unknown origin. The sight compelled Okoye to investigate it and say a quick prayer.

"Okoye?"

The woman gasped and whirled around quicker than a heartbeat, bringing up her spear. The intruder standing several yards away had quickly brought up their sword as well.

"I thought you were one of Ultron's generals," Okoye said.

"If I were, you would all ready be dead," W'Kabi reminded. "One of them saw you come out here."

"Since when is the Black Order concerned of my being?" Okoye questioned, putting away her weapon.

"You know how they can be when a problem like this arises," W'Kabi stated.

Okoye glared at him. "Are you referring to T'Challa?" she questioned. "Is he not your friend?"

"We made him our king," W'Kabi plainly excused. "He has to pay the price."

"You _wanted_ him to get caught!" Okoye accused.

"He is not fit to rule us."

"What?" Okoye was aghast. She could not believe that he was saying this. He had known T'Challa since he was a boy. When did he decide to speak ill against him?

"T'Challa told me to my face in the palace that he would bring Klaue back," W'Kabi said. "Now, tell me: did he do it?"

"He had him!" Okoye defended. "Then this man showed up from nowhere—"

"I don't care!" W'Kabi exclaimed. "Klaue stole from us! May I remind you that he murdered my mother and father! There had been not justice in the thirty years that past, and T'Challa promised to bring him back here to us! Not to the police, to us! Where is Klaue now?!"

Okoye turned away from him. She could not stand his outrageous outbursts. He was right that T'Challa failed to keep his promise, but it was no excuse to just blatantly turn your back on your friends. There were other concerns that she had at the moment.

"Is this what you would want me to lead the Dora for?" she asked of him. "To bring our children into a world where they are the conquerors of the world? To live in constant fear of Ultron and his own power?"

"I do not want my children to live in fear," W'Kabi told her. "But I would rather see them follow an example of a man who promised them a truly free world. Not in a small nation where we have to hide what makes us great. There would be wars and deaths. But it would be beautiful. And Wakanda stands taller than ever."

The conflict Okoye felt was plain on her face. She looked to the mark on the ground.

"Tell, my love," she questioned, "when did we allow evil to enter our borders and rule us?"

* * *

"Director Fury. A man is here for you. He said he wanted to talk to you privately outside in the courtyard."

Nick looked up from his paperwork. "Who is it?" he inquired of the man's name.

The cadet in the doorway shrugged. "I'm not sure myself," he said. "He just said it was urgent."

Nick groaned. "Very well. You're dismissed."

The cadet nodded and was sent off to continue his duties. Nick stood up and left the room of the latest facility that had been built and funded by S.H.I.E.L.D. The building itself had opened over three years ago. Initially, Fury found it symbolic of the ongoing alliance between Earth and Arda, or known as the Forbidden Realm by other realms. Now, it felt like it was established for nothing.

As fate would have it, the figure was now standing alongside him in civilian's clothing once he was outside.

"Master Fury," the man respectfully greeted him.

"Odin," Nick acknowledged in astonishment.

Even if it was the head of the Nine Realms, Asgard had not gained full access into the Forbidden Realm themselves. The first Asgardians ended up coming to Nick in order to get there themselves. To see the Allfather himself here on Earth was a surprise for Nick. He hadn't left Asgard for years. The director of S.H.I.E.L.D thought there could only be one reason.

"If you're still looking for word on your son," Nick warned, "you chose one of the worse times for a checkup."

"Actually, I came here to speak with you," Odin informed.

Nick was surprised by this. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but based on the myths, there was just something about Odin that made you want to confide in him. Did the God of Wisdom know something that he did not? Whatever the case was, Nick suddenly found himself in the opposite place he was never usually in. Or maybe one of the universe's oldest living beings was offering some sympathetic words.

"I remember starting the designs behind S.H.I.E.L.D," Nick opened with as they traveled down the sidewalks. "I thought at the time during my first visit to Arda that bringing remarkable people together to do greatness, to fight unbeatable battles, and to ensure of the safety of others was too great of a goal. Having them come together isn't hard. Keeping them together was the hardest part."

"It is," Odin agreed. "I regret for not thanking you earlier when you were younger."

"For what?" Nick inquired.

"For guiding Thor when I could not," Odin replied.

"Guiding him?" Nick challenged. "I thought being sent to Arda was what wised him up."

"It was," Odin conceded. "But you were the one who encouraged him."

"Except I could not even keep a god from keeping faith to him true," Nick bitterly admitted.

"We may be celestials, but we are technically not gods," Odin reminded. "We're born; we live, breathe, and die the same way Midgardians are."

"Give or take a few thousand years," Nick recalled a saying once spoken so long ago.

Odin looked up at the sky. He knew what the S.H.I.E.L.D director was talking about. It was one of Loki's many taunts when he had first faced the Avengers. He still carried that guilt that he failed to save Loki from the darkness himself.

"I have thought the same thing when I was his age," Odin confessed. "But even when I had two eyes, I only saw half of the picture. It took me many millennia to realize the mistakes I have made and to correct them. I suppose my greatest regret was keeping the truth from my youngest son. In the end, the worst situations can have an outcome that can prove to not be pointless."

Nick looked at him funny. "What are you implying?"

"Those like Loki were the reasons why they banded together to begin with," Odin pointed out. "Just because something bad happens, does not mean they will abandon the people and each other. Most of all themselves. When a great evil returns, they will once more fight as one. We will need them to. You have said so yourself."

Nick smirked. "They're stubborn."

"Yes," Odin agreed. "But you're more stubborn than they are."

Nick couldn't help grinning like that. From what Thor had said, there had never been a wiser king than Odin. While the Norse Myths didn't prove he was that much wise, the God of Wisdom in reality proved that they needed a look over.

"If it further consoles you, you don't have to worry about them going missing any longer," the Allfather added.

"I don't?" Nick asked.

"No," Odin replied deep in thought. "I don't know how he does it, but Heimdall has spotted someone there who might be able to bring them back together again."

* * *

The hours had quickly turned into days as they traveled along the river. Minutes of walking had been an experience to see different forms of life. But in times like this, the admiration was short lived. It was considered a pity to not be able to grasp nature at its course.

"I honestly do not understand what it is about you," Vision said. "I mean, how many days have you come with us on this journey?"

"About four," Everett guessed.

"And how many days have you complained about it?" Vision asked.

"About _five_ _ **.**_ "

Vision gave him a confused look.

"I am counting tomorrow," Everett explained.

"We need to rest for a few minutes," T'Challa ordered.

They stopped besides the river to replenish their strength. White Wolf whined and sat besides T'Challa. He petted the canine as he focused his attention to the other side. The river kept bringing him back to the memory of when he found Scott by the riverbank. Why did the sprites lead him to the burglar? And more importantly, how did he manage to end up there? Had that been set up? He shook his head, no. There had to be a reason why all of this was happened.

"So, where exactly are we?" Everett asked Scott.

The latter looked around. "By the looks of this river, I say we're standing alongside Misery River. This is recorded to be the shortest river in the region," he informed. "That means we're close to the mountain range."

"Which mountains?" Nakia asked.

"They don't have a name for it yet," Scott informed. "It goes by many titles. The most common one is the Lonely Hills, mainly because there's a rumor circling it. Something about a group of spirits damned to roam those hills forever. Nobody has a reason as to why."

 _Damned._ That was the word T'Challa hated the most. To be damned means to never have any happiness, or to have a moment of peace. If it was for the wicked, then maybe it was not much to worry for. But there were people who did not deserved damnation. If under circumstances, it was for a reason. So, what was the reason they had to face trials and tribulations?

A trill rang through the air. T'Challa raised his wrist up with a frown. He saw it was a call and hushed the others as he let a kimoyo bead roll into the palm of his hand. The bust of Okoye appeared in the palm of his hand.

"Where are you?" she demanded.

"Far from Wakanda, if that eases you," T'Challa told her.

"One of the Black Order generals has discovered the burn mark in the jungles," Okoye informed him. "Ultron knows you have somehow been transported to somewhere outside of the country."

Fear prickled the man. Biting his lip, T'Challa looked to the others. He could see the same worry and fear in their eyes. He looked to the one person who may have the answer to his question.

"Can Ultron track down our location from the orb's energy?" he inquired.

"He might be able to determine how strong the energy signature was, but I doubt he could trace where we were sent to," Vision said.

"Can you ensure that the village is never discovered?" T'Challa asked his friend.

"I am doing everything I can to keep them all safe," Okoye said. "Just don't have yourself killed." She disappeared, and T'Challa returned the bead to his bracelet.

"We have to find a town quickly," Everett decided.

"We are fugitives, and let us not forget him," Shuri gestured to Vision. "How do you suggest we hide while trying to explain him?"

"I do not think you will find that a problem," Vision corrected with a smile. "Do you honestly think I would walk among non-Wakandans looking like this?"

In a split second, his entire form was transformed to look like an ordinary person. T'Challa studied him from head to toe. He was a little over six feet with dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His ancient garments had changed to the evening wear of a gents.

"You didn't tell me he could do that," Scott gasped.

"I didn't know that he could," T'Challa responded.

"Scottie?"

Everyone turned to the pile of rocks just to the right of them. They saw a short, bronze man emerging from behind them. He stood two inches shorter than Scott did and wore a tattered coat and a cap similar in color to his brown eyes. He'd been hearing voices from behind the rocks when he drew near towards the barge he had been piloting. By his expression, T'Challa knew how shocked the man was at seeing someone long thought to be dead, only to be alive all that time.

"Luis?" Scott replied.

"Scottie!" Luis cried in joy. He rushed up and both men embraced each other. "Where have you been? Everyone thought you were killed."

"What? No way," Scott laughed. "You can't get rid of me that easily. How's Angelica?"

"Oh, she left me," Luis said. "Then my mother died. And my dad got deported."

An awkward silence fell over as everyone gawked at him.

"But I got to keep the house," Luis finished with much enthusiasm.

Scott gave him a thumbs up.

Luis turned his attention to the people he had never seen before in his life. "Who are they?"

"Right. Guys, this is Luis," Scott started the introductory. "He's a friend of mine. You can trust him. Luis, this is Nakia, Shuri, T'Challa, Everett and…" He stopped suddenly. He wasn't sure what to call Vision. Having to have a man walk around with that as a name would be _considered odd in the New World. Especially in Auradon._

"I am Victor Shade, if that is what you want to know," Vision told the men with a careful smile.

Scott inwardly sighed in relief.

"Excuse me," Nakia spoke. "But I assume you are from the same township he is, correct?"

"Yeah," Luis answered. "Why do you want to know?"

"We're wondering if there might be a place for us to stay for a while," Shuri spoke bluntly. She didn't bother to acknowledge T'Challa's disapproving glare.

Luis looked at Scott. "You're not serious, are you? You didn't tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Everett asked, his voice tinged with concern.

"If you want to get in or out of Strathcona, you have to take it up with the Master," Scott growled at the thought of its ruler.

"Why?" Nakia wondered.

Scott shook his head, indicating that she absolutely did not want to know.

"I never wanted to go back to begin with," the thief remarked. "I won't risk the wrath of that fat cow."

"But you would risk it for us," T'Challa insisted.

"Why wouldn't I?" Scott felt both proud and bothered upon hearing this. T'Challa's praise was sincere, not flattery. He always felt more relaxed around them. He was nonetheless uncomfortable whenever he received it.

"We only need a place to stay for the night. One with food, supplies, and weapons if necessary," Everett listed off what was needed. "Enough to get us from here to Esgaroth. Can you help us?"

"We have company?" Luis questioned the subject.

"We have company," Scott agreed.

Luis whooped with excitement. "All right! Follow me."


	11. A Change In the Winds

**I am going to give you guys a heads up: a couple of characters have been borrowed from the Hobbit film trilogy. So, if you ask who they are from the Marvel medias, they're not from anything Marvel related. And I hope the wait was worth it. So, have fun and happy readings to you all.**

 **(On the side note, I am not good at writing chase scenes. That's the biggest scene I am weak at besides battle sequences).**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **A Change In the Winds**

Luis gently guided the barge down the river with a strange looking steering device at the back of their transport as they floated down in its tamed currents. From what T'Challa could make of it, it was a long wooden pole with a handle connected to it. He used it to steer the blade attached to it in the water. Silence reigned as they traveled down the river. Those born in the New World knew it wouldn't be long before they reached the island Strathcona was located on. T'Challa was speculating if Ultron knew they were there. He wondered if there was a place for them in the Lonely Hills.

" _I've been into the mountains they live in, and those people are savages."_

Now how on Arda did he let the memory slip back into his mind? That was the last thing he wanted to think about! He sighed and tried to change his sitting position to make himself more comfortable. Hearing Klaue make such accusations still disturbed him greatly. But the more he thought of it, the more believable those words looked to be. Now, he could not help but believe the black ops dealer's deranged accusations.

"T'Challa."

The man flinched at the sound of his name being spoken. He found Nakia coming to sit next to him.

"You look lost," she observed of him.

"I am fine," T'Challa lied.

"No, you're not," Nakia disagreed. "You've been quiet most of the time. I know something is bothering you. What is it?"

T'Challa shook his head. "I cannot say. You would not like to hear it."

"Try me," Nakia dared with a smile.

T'Challa took in a breath and soon confessed to her exactly what Klaue had told her word for word. Nakia listened with wide eyes as her longtime friend described the conversation that took place between the two in the interrogation room. T'Challa felt like he was about to be undone, stripped naked and laid bare at her feet of revealing such information once he had finished.

"My father left a group of people in chaos and a child scarred," T'Challa concluded with a sigh. "What kind of king…what kind of _man_ does that?"

"No one is perfect," Nakia reminded.

T'Challa shook his head. "We had the tools to help them. We could have helped the boy. Now, we are paying the price for it."

"You think Ultron was the child?" Nakia asked.

"I don't know what else to think unless I meet these people myself," T'Challa voiced his thoughts. "Ultron may be a creature of chaos and destruction, but I fear that he had not made himself that. We may have created a monster bigger than krakens."

"Hey. Look at me."

T'Challa could not help but comply.

"You cannot let the actions of your father dictate who you are," Nakia said. "You get to decide what kind of king you get to be."

T'Challa looked back up ahead. "I fear that I may not have that choice anymore."

"So, how is it that you two know each other?" Everett inquired of Luis' and Scott's relations with each other.

"Just showed up one day in Strathcona to look for a living and ended up sharing a house with him and two others," Scott answered.

"You have told us you didn't have any place to call home," T'Challa said.

"And you didn't say anything about who you were before Ultron took control of Wakanda," Scott retorted.

T'Challa scowled, but said nothing.

"He's got you right there," Shuri smiled.

"You could have something, too," Scott pointed out, causing her to glare at him.

The youngest of the two women was about to respond with a withering remark when Vision turned to Luis. "I have heard tales of the Midwest. Most specifically the Lonely Hills. Is it true that the mountain range there is as magnificent as they claim it to be?"

Luis and Scott gave each other a knowing smile.

"How about you tell us?" Luis offered, gesturing up ahead.

A parting of the fog revealed the company's objective to the north in the distance. Nakia gasped upon what laid ahead of them. The fog was slowly being lifted up to reveal the mouth of the river. Hills and buttes stretched for miles on one side of the small lake. Stratchcona was silhouetted on the only island located in center.

"Hurry, into the barrels," Scott instructed them.

With time the essence, Luis assumed the strangers would demand to know why. He was consequently surprised when they complied and climbed into the barrels. They understood Scott's urgency. That was why he hurriedly started to bury them in the items they had taken out of Wakanda. Luis was still uncertain of his friend's relationship with them.

"Um, Scottie?" Luis asked. "What about you?"

"I can take care of myself," a determined Scott said, glaring at the silhouette of the city.

"Not if we enter the town," Luis argued. "I mean, the Master and the entire town still think you're dead. You need to stay that way for now. If we go inside and they all find out you're alive, we're done!"

Scott breathed in and out of his nose. As much as he hated to admit it, Luis did have a point. There was no telling what would happen if they entered Strathcona and word of him in town spread. He finally complied and stowed into one of the barrels, letting Luis cover him up. His attention was immediately then set upon he other occupant.

"Ooh, I forgot about you," he said.

Everett reached into his pocket and handed him a few notes.

"Money's not the problem, sir," Luis said.

"Consider it a tip," Everett casually shrugged.

"A tip?" Luis was baffled. "For what?"

* * *

Everett sat on the raised section of the stern with White Wolf lying right next to his feet.. Standing besides him, Luis began slowing the barge upon inching towards Strathcona. The town was nestled on a decent sized island, constructed of either wood or brick. T'Challa ducked his head beneath the quilts again as they approached the tollgate. Luis came to a full stop alongside the gatekeeper's office.

"Maurice? You home?" Luis called out.

The gatekeeper stepped out of his office, stumbling over the threshold. He held up his lantern to see who it was. "Oh, it's you, Luis. You're back early."

"Yep, and I'm ready to go back home," Luis answered before handing over the papers.

"You and me both," Maurice spoke in agreement.

He took Luis's papers back into his office. The gatekeeper was a very rare public official in Strathcona. Unlike most of the officials, he used his position to serve the people. Luis kept a wary eye out for the town master's henchmen. They were not sympathetic towards him or any of the others.

Maurice came out with the papers. "Here you are. All filed and ready for you."

A man dress in black snatched the papers out of Maurice's hand.

"Not so fast."

Luis groaned inwardly. Alfred was the town's deputy and the people hated him more than the Master himself. To make matters worse, he was also the first cousin Scott mentioned in Wakanda. He spent most of his time harassing Scott, Luis, Dave, and Kurt on a daily basis. Behind him was a small armed group of the policemen.

"Let's see what we've got here," Alfred surveyed the barge. "Barrels of hideous items, eh? If I recall correctly," he said as he stepped onto the barge, "your place was to secure the area, not to deliver illegal profit."

"Illegal?" Everett stood up from his place. "This is one of the most finest pieces of work you'll ever see in your days."

"And who are you suppose to be?" Alfred sneered.

"I'm Senator Everett Ross of Esgaroth," Everett announced with more confidence than ever. He pulled out a badge to prove his position in the capital's government.

T'Challa peeked out of his hiding place to see what was happening. Everett's back was turned to them, but he could clearly see Alfred's face and, oh boy; the look on his face was priceless! The regime of guards looked at each other in surprised confusion.

"Good enough," Alfred said. He stepped off the barge and left the scene with his entourage. The two residents looked at each with open mouths. The gatekeeper seized the opportunity before something else could happen.

"Raise the gate!" Maurice called out to his subordinates.

An uncomfortable silence settled on the barge as they progressed down the main channel. Scott had little doubt that there would be a lot of trouble once word of Everett's presence spread into the city. Would his title as a welcomed foreigner to Wakanda lessen the disastrous results that could follow? But he was more concerned what would happen if anyone found out of him and the unexpected guests they have hidden in the barrels.

The barge finally reached its usual mooring spot. Luis jumped off as Everett tossed a line to him. Luis began tying it to a wooden bollard. After looking around, Everett started to knock on the barrels, it's hidden passengers throwing the quilts off of them as the group climbed out.

"What is that awful smell?" Shuri coughed.

"For Bast's sakes, will you stop?" T'Challa sighed.

"Come on," Scott hissed. "We have to get out of here before the guards come this way."

The company hurried away from the docks. They were led through the back streets to get to Scott's residence.

"What is this place?" Vision wondered aloud.

"This is the Midwest," Luis whispered.

T'Challa could barely believe his eyes. Strathcona was like a Western version of Amarna. The buildings were mashed together, with only walls to establish a different shop entirely. A long bridge stretched out towards the mainland. Upon a further glance, he thought it could use a bit of fixing. There were so many places that he wanted to explore, if only some of the streets weren't full of people in rags.

"What is this?" Everett gestured at them. "This can't be right. The last time I was here there was hardly a person living in the streets. This town was full of trade and people of different countries and festivities and…well, it was very different. What happened here?"

"Remember when we warned you about the Master miles back?" Scott scowled about the town's current ruler. "Well, here's your answer."

T'Challa's nose wrinkled in disgust. If they weren't in such a dangerous territory, he would have offered assistance to overthrow their current ruling system. Scott and Luis pushed them further into the back roads as a couple of policemen walked by.

"Did you hear of what happened at the gateway?" one of them queried the other.

"That Mr. Sanchez brought home a senator? Briggs told me of it. He said that he was right there when the man pulled out a badge to confirm his position in the capital. Doesn't explain the wolf or the barrels of goods from a foreign country. There hasn't been any trade in years."

The conversation was cut off the further they went down the street. By the looks on the men's face, he sensed this was uncommon. The entire company also knew it was impossible to enter Scott's residence unnoticed through the front door. They would have to wait until nightfall to sneak inside. T'Challa thought maybe there was another option.

"Can you get us past the guards?" he silently asked Vision.

"Not unless you want everyone to know that I'm a wraith," the man in question responded.

"You two wouldn't have a plan in mind, do you?" Everett inquired.

Luis and Scott gave each other a knowing look. Shuri instantly recognized what was about to come next.

"Not again," she grumbled.

* * *

The two-story house was different from the other houses in Strathcona. The place was made of wooden planks that had been sprayed down to prevent rot. The house itself was situated in a bustling neighborhood that acted like if it were part of uptown. That was why with the money that was given, Everett was given a cap of his own to help hide his face as he followed Luis to the house. He looked behind himself to see if they were being followed, but shook his head as he realized that he was being paranoid. A silly habit he had picked up upon returning to the New World.

The house was looming in front of them, and Everett caught a glimpse of across the street at a smaller building. He noticed the unsavory stares of the drunken men who were lounging by its stoop. Luis saw them as well and, figuring they could be spies or something to take them off of the house, turned to Everett.

"This is my home sir," he started. "Sorry if I start to ramble off. It's just, how often is it that a personal official from Esgaroth asks a poor man like myself for a place to stay during their visits?"

Everett stole a glance across the road. Apparently, some of the men weren't as drunk as they had thought. Two of them had their attention on them. Time to play the part.

"Don't get too excited boy," he said snobbishly. "I don't need anybody to know of my presence here. I have been requested to visit this town to ensure of Strathcona's condition. The president's only hope is that the current master has not forgotten the consequences to what happens if he sees the town as it is."

"Do you want me to alert him?" Luis offered.

Everett scoffed. Both men quickly made for the inside, wishing to avoid those glares.

"The president would not allow that," he chided. "And besides, I wouldn't allow politics to be in the hands such as yours. If I am not pleased with the town's current status, I will advise the president to establish its reputation elsewhere."

Once the door was closed, they cut off the act. The senator took time to inspect the interior. It was nice for men who had to struggle through the hardships.

"I just hope they bought it," Luis prayed.

Everett glanced at the door as if he had heard something. "By the looks of them? Probably."

"Luis, is that you? We have a question on this," Kurt said as he and Dave held up a large poster. On it was a drawing that was identical to a blueprint of a house.

"What? What's the problem now?" Luis asked as he set the box down.

"Kramer was concerned for this," Dave pointed out, gesturing to the problem.

"You got that kind of a deal?" Luis sounded incredulous.

"You said to get the whole works as soon as possible," Dave reminded.

"That was a scam!" Luis exclaimed. "We live in the Midwest, not the east coast."

As they started to argue, a small girl descended from the steps, rubbing her eyes. Her eyes instantly went to the table. Never before had Everett seen a child's eyes widened, but she was amazed at the sight of the box's contents. Not only were there more items than what they regularly bought. The box also contained a small amount of goods that regular townsfolk often had to do without.

"Food!" she cried out gleefully. She dashed down through the last steps, missing a few that almost tripped her. All three men looked over as she reached the carton. They could hear the poster drop as they rushed to see what it held.

"How did you manage to afford these?" Dave wondered. It was then he noticed Everett nearby. "Oh, hi senator."

Cassie looked up at Everett. She rushed forward and threw her arms around the senator. "Thank you, sir!"

A grin burst across the senator's face. Before Everett could respond, Scott had allowed the rest of the runaways to enter the house.

"Scott!" Dave and Kurt rushed forward and threw their arms around their missing friend. Scott laughed as he returned the embrace.

"Yeah, I'm home," he said.

"Daddy?"

Scott's eyes brightened as he picked her up.

"Cassie!" he returned the greeting. "How's my little girl?"

"We all thought you had died." Cassie lamented. "You didn't come home that night. We looked and we looked, but we could never find you."

Scott smiled sadly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you."

"Scott, who are they?" a confused Kurt asked.

Cassie looked up at the four strangers that were behind her father and inwardly gasped at the sight of them. Ever since her mother had left, Scott spent his free time dotting on her, even introducing her to stories of magical beings and mysterious far off places. She wiggled out of her father's arms to get confirmation from the person of interest to be what she thought.

"Are you a prince?" she honestly inquired of T'Challa.

T'Challa felt his cheeks burn as he heard Nakia and Shuri snicker. "Well, I suppose I am," he answered.

White Wolf emerged from behind and bounded up to Cassie, nudging her gently with its snout.

"Is that a wolf?" Dave asked.

* * *

Nighttime had come around. It was lightly pouring as they settled down with the reunions and questions passing by. The entirety of the household gathered around the fireplace to keep warm. As supper was being prepared to ease chilled bones, Scott was describing what he went through during his absence.

"These are very warm," Everett commented on the blankets.

"That's because they're made of wool," Kurt told him.

The others didn't hesitate to thank for the quilts they were offered. Noticing this, Scott went to the box and collected a parcel wrapped in string. It was something he hoped would warm his friend's spirit. He walked over to the chair T'Challa occupied and gave it to him.

"What's this?" T'Challa was confused.

"A thank you gift," Scott explained.

T'Challa gently unwrapped the gift. Revealed were three books that covered the history of the Great War and the Avengers. The thief's motive was like the one he had been given.

"First editions," Scott said of the books. "I know it's not like the ones you have in the library in Amarna, but after all you had to go through, you deserve something nice."

T'Challa didn't know what to say. He was beyond grateful. The king of Wakanda hadn't considered returning to pack some of his own possessions among the ones they had taken. Word's couldn't describe how much he was touched by this simple gesture.

"You have no idea how happy I am," T'Challa said. "But, you didn't have to do this."

"Well, you did a lot for me," Scott shrugged. "I thought I would return the favor. My parole officer would have thought the same."

Their guests gave him a comical look.

"Apparently, I'm not that funny either," Scott muttered.

One of the occupants seemed to agree.

"Daddy," Cassie chided. "Really?"

T'Challa found himself laughing as he stood up from his seat. He then noticed Vision peering out the window with a troubled brow. Concerned, T'Challa set his books on the coffee table and walked over to the eldest child of Ultron.

"What is it?" he inquired.

"I am concerned about what is happening back at home," Vision exposed his fears and concerns. "I fear that Ultron might be able to piece together where we might have disappeared to. Should he figure out our whereabouts…" He stopped, drawing in a shaky breath. "I do not know if I can bear anymore of it."

Suddenly, T'Challa felt as if he had been hit with a wave of raw emotions — anger, sadness, fear, guilt, anxiety; all of those feelings were more powerful than what any man could grasp. Just as soon as it crashed on him, those thoughts and feelings had been withdrawn. Vision found himself at fault for the sudden surprised reaction the Wakandan king displayed. As far as he knew, T'Challa had been exposed to enough trauma in his childhood.

"I am sorry," Vision apologized. "That was odd."

"I was almost murdered by your father by one of his favorite tricks," T'Challa told him. "By the way the shaman and two of his generals looked, no one had survived it before."

"Yes, I have heard from Nova," Vision said.

"Oh, gee," they heard Scott grumble. "Luis, when's the last time we fetched any vegetables from Kirby?"

"Ooh, can I get them?" Shuri volunteered.

Scott gave her an odd look. "You. You of all the people here want to get them?" he questioned suspiciously.

"For cultural purposes," Shuri lied.

Scott frowned. He turned around and opened up a drawer. He pulled out a small pouch and placed it in her hands.

"Just buy what we need," he instructed. "Do not draw any attention."

"I may be a foreigner, but I am from a country that is ahead of your own time," Shuri said. "I know how to not attract attention."

Scott was ready to retort with a witty remark when the young woman took off. He scrunched up his face and threw his hands up in defeat.

"What did she mean by that?" Cassie wondered.

"Nope," Dave exclaimed. "We do not need to know of that."

As the dishes were being prepared, the room broke out into different several conversations. A few minutes had ticked by as Cassie approached Vision.

"Excuse me, but what part of Saxony are you from?" she inquired.

"What makes you think that?" Vision asked.

"Your accent," she revealed.

Vision wasn't sure whether to be touched by this, take it as a compliment, or find it insulting. "Well, I wasn't really born there," he told her. "But, I suppose that I was if you think that."

Cassie was confused as to why a man with a Saxonite accent wouldn't have been born there, unless his parents were immigrants. T'Challa didn't know for sure if it were okay to expose his identity to them. While all four of them had been surprised to learn who he and Shuri truly were, they had sworn to keep it secret.

The Black Panther noticed movement from the corner of his eye. Glancing up, he saw Shuri approach the house, her face concealed. Her brother frowned. She had not been wearing a hat when they had arrived. Nor had she worn a blouse with a vest, a skirt, leggings, and boats. He gestured for her to meet him in the back. He pretended to go upstairs to check on the items they had savored from the barge. Checking to see no one was behind him, he opened the window and slipped through it, jumping down to the ground turning to his sister.

"Shuri? Where did you get those?" he asked.

Shuri looked up at him from beneath the rim of the hat. She tore it off of her head and threw it on one of the poles. He noticed how deeply disturbed she looked.

"Are you okay?" he changed the subject.

"I don't think we will be safe outside here," she said.

"What do you mean?" T'Challa wondered.

Shuri looked around at the occupants of the room. She leaned in closer and whispered, "I think I saw Klaue."

T'Challa felt his eyes open at the revelation. "Where?" he asked.

"Uptown," Shuri gestured to her left. "I just saw him."

T'Challa looked to the door that she had entered from. Scott had specifically said not to leave the house during the light hours due to the spies. He honestly found it ridiculous that the Master thought these men were trying to gain power. All they ever wanted was a simple and quiet life. If they screwed this up, that dream would be dashed. On the other hand….

"We have to go now," T'Challa decided.

"What about the others?" Shuri questioned.

T'Challa looked up to the rest of the house's current residents. They were occupied in conversations and other activities. How to do this without getting any of them into trouble was the question indeed. Supposed they were arrested and brought to the main office to be interrogated. Would there be a way to connect the siblings to any of them? Would Everett help them?

"They will be fine for now," T'Challa said. "We'll just have to lie in case this goes wrong. For now, let's go find ourselves a murderer."

* * *

T'Challa knew that he needed to move fast. Brother and sister raced through the streets in search of Klaue. "Where did you see him go to?" he asked.

"Uptown," she said.

T'Chaka's children wasted no time as they scurried down the road to where Shuri had first seen the man. T'Challa scolded himself for being so careless. It was not long before his thoughts wondered back to Glashiem. The roads would have been a battlefield with many people hurt or killed. It had been a happy accident on Klaue's behalf for traveling up to the rooftop.

They reached uptown of Strathcona, a semi-busy neighborhood where most of the hangouts were. The two slipped into an alleyway near one of the saloons. Quietly, they peeked around the corner to see the man of interest that was there. There was no sign of him yet.

"Cannot believe the audacity of that tavern owner throwing me out. Does he not know who I am?" one voice exclaimed angrily.

"Apparently so."

T'Challa sucked in a breath. He knew that voice.

"I cannot believe that bastard. He should be taught a lesson. Ought to have some respect for me."

"Why should anyone here? The poor idiot you call a cousin left this town in disgrace."

"Well, they should. Especially if I am to marry Cynthia."

T'Challa heard the familiar wheezing laugh. "You really think she would give in to you? You're from the most shamed family in the district."

T'Chaka's children peered around the corner. They could see their target among a group of gentlemen. At least, they thought they were gentlemen by their clothing. T'Challa didn't care, just as long as Klaue was in their sights. He will not let him get away this time. Even if it meant tearing this town apart to catch him.

A barmaid exited out of the tavern and locked the place up before heading down the road. One of the men eyed her. Blowing out a puff of smoke, he began to follow her.

"Sean, do not even think about it," another one said, trying to stop him.

Shuri and T'Challa looked at each other. Time to put themselves into action. They slipped out of their hiding place and cautiously made their way down the sidewalk towards them. He wanted to discreetly apprehend the man as soon as he could to avenge the people he had killed years ago.

They were led on one miscalculation. Just as soon as they approached the group, one of the men was suddenly flung at them. T'Challa managed to catch the man in time. By the time they had been straightened out, Klaue was already making his escape.

"T'Challa!" Shuri exclaimed.

"Let's go!" T'Challa said.

Shuri whooped as they took off after him. Together, they wove through various tiny crowds to catch up to their target.

"I hear the town square is the busiest because that's were the markets are usually set up at," Shuri said as they scurried down the roads. "We may be able to trap Klaue there."

"We have to find a way to corner him first," T'Challa growled.

"Then let's split up!" Shuri put forward. "We may be able to trap him from both sides."

T'Challa sighed and agreed. Shuri ran to her right that left T'Challa solo. He dodged every person that came his way and tried to avoid the guards. He tried to gain on the Klaue. It was as if they were playing a shell game. T'Challa realized that Klaue was trying to confuse him. Well, not if he could help it. He __will__ catch Klaue, for he was not going to fail this time.

 _I have you now!_

Klaue, on the other hand, had a plan of his own. He stopped and turned around, his prosthetic hand thrust out. Instead of aiming it at T'Challa, he had it focused on a wagon. He fired at it and watched as the wagon was sent flying back towards a group of beggars before he continued to run. Many of them clung onto each other as it came barreling at them. T'Challa didn't bother to hesitate. He jumped into the path between them and the wagon, forcing to scream at him. He didn't care. He slammed his hands against it and used his strength to slow it down. He was inches away when he had it come to a complete stop.

"Shuri, do you have your sights on him?" T'Challa asked through the ear pieces. He ran down the road, ignoring the people that were whispering and pointing at him.

"Not yet," Shuri responded.

"Keep an eye out for him," T'Challa instructed. "Do not let him leave the city."

Eventually, Shuri tried to forge up a plan to corner the criminal. She looked around for something to quickly apprehend him before it was too late. As it turned out, there was a few carts by an old warehouse. Tilting one upward, she jumped into it and launched it down the road on the sloping hill. A group of people were passing through when they heard the noise coming from above the hill.

Get down!" Shuri shouted.

The pedestrians didn't hesitate. They scrambled out of the way as the cart jumped over them. As luck would have it, she saw her target come into view. The cart slammed into him, causing both of them to fly forward and into the front of the Master's house.

Shuri was sent sprawling on the ground. She sat up groggily, the world a kaleidoscope of color. She blinked her eyes and shook her head to clear her vision. A blurred image did appear to be moving among the shapes. She quickly scrambled away, not wanting to be in the line of firing if Klaue had the will to do it.

"Klaue!"

T'Challa's voice rang out for all to hear.

"Did you think we would forget?"

Klaue raised his prosthetic hand up toward the Black Panther. "Here, kitty, kitty," The blaster powered up and fired. T'Challa held up the plank before it could hit him. It didn't seem to affect him as the object blew up and crumbled in his hand. Just before the gangster could fire again, Shuri appeared from behind and kicked him in the leg. T'Challa sprinted the rest of the way and ripped the arm off of him, crushing it. He glared at the weapon, now spitting with sparks. He was surprised to see what it was made of.

"Vibranium?" Shuri gasped.

"Where did you get this?" T'Challa demanded to know.

"You savages don't deserve it," Klaue sneered.

Angry, T'Challa threw down the weapon and grabbed Klaue by the shirt. He let the nanites bleed from the Panther's Habit and run along his arm before he drew out his claws from his gauntlet.

"Mercy, King," Klaue pleaded with false fear. "Have mercy."

"Every breath you take is mercy," T'Challa snarled, poised to strike.

"Stop!"

T'Challa hesitated at the sound of his long term friend's voice.

"Let him go," Nakia implored as she and the others approached from the crowd.

"There's people watching," Dave noted.

T'Challa looked around. He could see very well their words reign true. Most of the people gathered were watching with fear and curiosity. The destitute were in awe of this man that saved them from a flying wagon without so much as sweating. The Black Panther knew they were right. He released Klaue from his grip. Nobody had to the time to react as he made his escape.

"It's Scott!"

"Praise the lord!"

"He's back!"

Scott barely had the time to react as people came forward and placed a hand on him. The people were just glad to have one of their saviors returned home safe and sound after a lengthy disappearance. It was also their way of apologizing to him for past inconveniences on their behalf. The man was not sure how to respond; he never had been used to receiving such a welcoming committee. He never had time to think on it. A short moment later, Strathcona's ruler stormed outside, still putting on his coat and cap.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Master finally demanded, both confused and flustered. "Who are these strange people?"

The group looked up.

"They're nothing to be concerned about," Scott sternly said, putting himself between the group and the two officials. "They're just guests of mine."

The Master's eyes widened in surprise and fear. Alfred was more afraid as he was the one who oversaw the man's disappearance. Scott's guess was correct! They had to have been the ones who arranged his kidnapping.

"Mr. Lang!" the Master sputtered. "You're alive."

"That's right," Scott remarked. "I am."

The gang had been silently asking the same question since entering the yard _—_ _where_ _was_ _Everett_? They were hoping the official would help them once again. Luckily, they had a few men who knew who they were dealing with.

"Ah, it would make sense that these people would be associated with you," Alfred observed in recovery.

"Alfred, come on," Scott said. "Why do you have to be like that? You don't even know these people. They don't have to get caught up in this. Haven't enough people suffered?"

T'Challa felt grateful for Scott's defense. The Master, though, was their greatest obstacle yet. If the Black Panther knew exactly what kind of a person this pungent man was, he was about to get a taste of it tonight. The circumstances of keeping their identities a secret were now put to the test as a cunning opponent seized the opportunity to turn someone's honor into a liability.

"Now, now," the Master chided. "We must not be too quick to bid to lay blame on who suffered. Let us not forget that you, Mr. Lang, who was the reason these people are impoverished in the first place."

The people groaned in annoyance, having to hear the exact same excuse. The conditions had been hard on them for almost an entire year now. However, if Scott hadn't been stealing from the town's regime just for them, the entire place would see to no future. They knew that the former burglar had little care for gold and jewels. His greatest treasure came in the form of his daughter and three friends. And he would protect that treasure with his life.

"Lies!" someone yelled.

Everyone started to shout and yell. Many more tried to push back the policemen just to get to the Master and Alfred for punishment. It was justice for themselves and the men. Danger was about to rise, and it had to be stopped.

"All of you!" T'Challa tried to draw out their attention. "Listen! Strathcona is in too much disarray as it all ready is. Do you want bloodshed to be added to that list? You cannot let an action of a vile man blind your judgment. You have to make it fair. Do we even know why this all happened?"

He turned to Alfred. "I'll tell you why," he continued, ignoring Scott trying to get him to shut up. "All for the ambition of greed so great that one man cannot see beyond reason."

"What do you know?" Alfred sneered at T'Challa. "You're not even from around here. You're just a stupid foreigner."

T'Challa's eyes blazed with anger as he turned his gaze to him. In the corner of his eye, he could see the exact same fire suddenly ignite in Scott's eyes. The thief clenched his hand tightly. He would let Alfred get away harassing him, but he would not allow his first cousin to make such insults onto people outside of their own personal war. It was then the youngest of the runaways voiced her own anger.

"Bite your tongue, you cock-eyed bastard," Shuri angrily rebuked. "You do not know to whom you speak to." She proudly gestured at her brother. "This is no ordinary man. This is T'Challa, the _true_ king of Wakanda."

T'Challa stepped forward and gave his sister's shoulder a careful squeeze. The revelation threw the Master as well as how the crowd murmured in amazement. Until recently, the liche king had been a fairy tale until one fleet of ships managed to escape and warn the New World of his conquest. There had been rumors that his wife and children had evade his wrath when none of their bodies turned up. Perhaps this was what was left of T'Chaka's legacy?

"We are the children of T'Chaka," T'Challa confirmed. "We only come to seek asylum for a time being." He turned to the townsfolk. "I remember hearing of this town and its glorious days of trade. Scores of boats lay in harbor, filled with treasures of many nations and islands. Hence, the reason why it is known as the Gateway to Both Worlds."

Even the town's oldest citizens remembered those days before the Old World was closed off to them. It was not just having to see their town flow with sorts of treasures. They had ached for the same freedom and would have enjoyed having their children and their children's children be granted of those same privileges.

"I would like to see those days of old return," T'Challa told the people. "I will offer of our greatest treasures to help all in need to rebuild their nations and move into a better future. Should we succeed, all will share in the wealth of Wakanda. Even the nations that were invaded will have enough to rebuild their countries five times over!"

"T'Challa, are you sure that's a good idea?" Shuri asked.

"I am as sure as ever," T'Challa nodded.

Murmurs broke out through the crowd. Many couldn't believe how a king of an isolated country would be willing to aid them in their time of need. Questions were spreading like wildfire among them. A very popular one was how a country full of farmers would help them.

Nakia took that as her cue. She reached into the folds of her coat and pulled out a small canister of vibranium. She held it up for all to see.

"This here," she indicated, "is vibranium. The strongest metal you will ever lay eyes on. This is likewise the very same metal that made up Captain New World's shield."

The crowd was intrigued of the metal. Never before had they seen a mineral of this form of beauty and potential of advancing livelihoods. For a majority, they believed that this was the first real hope they felt.

"I, too, would like to see the days of old again," Nakia voiced her opinions. "Not just to see trade flow through these lands and have people experience many fantastic things beyond their wildest imaginations, but to see the world return to what was and what it can be."

The Wakandans noted how the crowd cheered in joy. The Master seemed satisfied with the predicament. The town's deputy was still concerned that this was some sort of scheme by Scott for revenge.

"And just how do we know we can believe you?" Alfred challenged. "We don't know anything about you. Who here can vouch for you, eh?"

The entire square was silent.

"If I may," a voice came from the crowd.

All present watched in silence as an individual stepped out of the crowd and made his way forward.

"I was there in Wakanda when the liche king himself took over," Vision spoke. "For the last twenty years I have been living there forced in his command. I'm only here now because of T'Challa."

"You don't have any proof of that," Alfred dismissed the man's credibility.

Vision's eyes flashed. With T'Challa's identity exposed in the public of the Midwest, there was no point of secrecy. In an instant he changed from a normal human to his true form, casing himself in a golden aura.

"I am the Vision Knowledge!" he declared. "Son of Ultron! Consort of the Scarlet Witch! Friend of Quicksilver! If I say T'Challa is king of Wakanda, then dammit, may he be so!"

The wraith's aura quickly dissipated along with any doubts of the royal children's identity. A chorus of frightened cries had erupted in all directions when he displayed his power. The gendarme were too stunned to even make a move. Even those in the household found Vision's display far more frightening than Ultron's practice of dark magic.

"Everyone, remain calm! You have nothing to fear of him!"

Everett had used the chaos caused by Vision's display to slip through the crowd and join the others. All attention was turned to him. T'Challa, his sister and friend were for once relieved to see him.

"Vision may be a son of Ultron, but he's different from his brethren," Everett referred to what he knew. "He's helped us without so much as asking for anything in return. Compared to his siblings, you would never have met an inhuman individual kinder nor more selfless than he. If my words do not prove true, then I don't know what will."

"I'm not sure of this, sire," Alfred whispered to the Master. "It all seems strange to me."

"Was the badge I showed you at the tollgate strange to you?" Everett asked. Everyone chuckled while Alfred grumbled in intimidated humiliation.

"I am sure most of you know who I am," the senator continued. "I cannot speak for the country itself when harboring fugitives. But I can say that even when I was serving in the capital, I was specialized in training men who would uphold our country's beliefs. Not for glory, but because I want to see men become greater than me. I know many of you worked very hard to get to where you are now. Well, most of you. Even I had to get my hands in the dirt to prove myself first. I know my value. So believe me when I say you can trust Vision with his magic like you can trust T'Challa with his words."

Vision wasn't the only one moved by Everett's words. An uprising of warmth spread through the crowd. If the senator wasn't afraid of a powerful magic-wielding wraith, why should they be? His own courage began to stir theirs. T'Challa could sense exactly what many of the residents were thinking. They believed they could use this to regain their freedom easily. He learned long ago that freedom always had a price, and it's cost was always high.

And then there was the outcome of what would happen if Ultron found out they came here. Any country they searched in would surely give out word that no such person had crossed borderlines. The fear inlaid within the people would be enough for him to understand why they would hesitate of his true heritage was not revealed. But promises are promises, and he was bound to keep his.

"I speak to you," T'Challa forced the issue. "What say unto you?"

The crowd held its breath as the Master thought for a few seconds. Not even Vision could see what T'Challa was doing, that the question wasn't directed to him. The Master released a shark-like grin as he pointed at the Wakandan King.

"I say unto you…" he started to answer.

"I was talking to Scott, not to you," T'Challa told the Master.

Scott thought for sure he had heard wrong there. "Me?" he checked for clarification.

The Master's eyes were wide open. "What? You ask him?" He was furious. He stormed down the stairs and pointed a finger at T'Challa. "Listen here, you. I don't care if you're the emperor of Nihon. I am the master of this town here, not that disgraceful thief. Whatever I say around here—"

T'Challa glared at the Master. He wasted no time whirling around to meet him. His face was inches away from the terrified expression Strathcona's leader had on.

"I don't care who you are," T'Challa hissed in his ear. "The only reason you have not been killed yet is because it would be a waste of valuable time."

The Master whined in fear. T'Challa stepped back, satisfied, and directed his attention to the one companion he hoped would still help.

"Well?"

Scott looked around the crowd, taking in what they were thinking. Everyone looked to him in desperation. For once, they saw him as a leader. He turned back, holding up a finger. He ushered his friends into a huddle, harsh whispers apparent. The crowd held their breath as the matter was discussed between the quartet before Scott stood up directly.

"Fair point," he said. "T'Challa, you have a deal."

The crowd erupted into loud cheers. Both men shook hands to seal the agreement.


	12. On the Road Again

**Chapter Twelve**

 **On the Road Again**

"That thankless wretch!" the Master fumed, storming around in his house. "That dirty good-for-nothing noble scamp! How dare he would publicly humiliate me like that! Who does he think he is anyways?!"

"The king of Wakanda?" Alfred was unsure if that was wise to say that. That was, until the Master turned to him.

"Shut up, you imbecile!" he barked. "Go get me a brandy."

"The mood these people are in, sire," Alfred told him. "It's going to turn ugly."

"They're peasants. They've always been ugly," the Master said. "Nothing but bad hats. Does not excuse this matter we have to face. We must arrest those troublemakers at once for this humiliation."

Alfred cautiously handed the Master a glass of liquor. He snatched the bottle and stormed out of the room with his lieutenant in tow, sipping on the brandy he had poured.

"That's not a bad idea," Alfred said, "but it may become problematic. If we arrest the king now, there will be riots. He has become very popular with them since he promised to help make life better for them."

"It's not my fault that they have to live in these conditions," the Master sniffed. "I can't stand them making all of those noises. The next thing you know, the town will be in a disarray."

By then, they had entered the Master's study.

"Which leads to another plight," Alfred utilized. "They've been talking of an election."

"What?! How dare they? I won't stand for it," the Master roared.

"I don't think they would ask you to," Alfred said. He turned and left.

"This is all that T'Challa's fault!" the Master carried on. "That damnable snob. I have never seen anyone with the spunk to stand up to me like that." His eyes lit up in realization. "Except for those men. Those burglars are behind all of this, aren't they? They must be up to something, but what?"

"What are you talking about?"

The Master jumped and turned around, seeing one of the younger servants standing in the doorway with books in his hands.

"How long have you been standing there?" the Master demanded.

"I just got here," the boy said. There was an awkward silence that made him feel uncomfortable.

"Well, don't just stand there," the Master barked. "Put those on the desk. And fetch Alfred for me. I want a word with him this instance."

"Y-yes sir," the boy stammered. He turned and ran out of the room. Afterwards, Alfred reappeared.

"I want you to inform me if there is an ancient law that might exist in forbidding criminals from rising in ranks," the Master instructed. "He's been too busy modeling himself on me and gaining the favor of the people."

"What of his friends?" Alfred asked.

"Find out what they plan to do next. If their king tries anything funny, alert me at once," the Master ordered.

"I'll write that up immediately," Alfred said, rushing out of the room.

* * *

The darkness had come as everyone in town had gathered in a large house to celebrate the company. For once, they treated themselves to a grand feast with the parlors of each house nearly empty. T'Challa felt slightly guilty for participating in the event given the hungry townsfolk. At the same time, it was the first celebration he had attended since the wedding. Except this time, there was no official coming in to interrupt.

Everett's bluff of visiting for inspection was long forgotten as the town was deep in welcoming the king of Wakanda. With the four men chosen by him to represent the town, negotiations were underway for them. They were offered food, supplies, and weapons that Shuri was ready to criticize, only to be stopped by glaring eyes. Scott had avoided him most of the night as he gave that responsibility to Luis. T'Challa didn't need mind reading powers to know what was going on through the man's mind. He had learned from Luis (accidentally) that his parents had abandoned him at a young age, and how he had to work hard and steal to make a living.

T'Challa had to hand his clothes for a wash before he could wear them again, given that Shuri was still able to keep the ones she wore from Wakanda and the outfit she bought (Scott was not happy that she wasted the money on it, but quickly understood why). The eldest of the two barely waited for them to be completely dry. He placed his clothes on himself and left with the girls to the clothier's place to purchase a suit and a few outfits for his stay. He felt that as long as he stayed there, he would have to wear something to blend in.

T'Challa felt anxious about receiving this much attention. He had grown used to not being in the center or being this respected during his time in exile. That night he had announced himself to the New World. Before he escaped into the jungles, he had made a quick stop to the Hall of Kings and handed the crown to the shaman. It was for both symbolic and personal reasons. While the shaman were hurt to see him give it up, they knew well why he was handing it back.

"Safekeeping," he had claimed. "And to know that my days here are about to be outnumbered."

He had been so focused on how he was going to handle the situation that he didn't notice Vision coming up to him, wearing his disguise.

"So, how are you enjoying the festivities?" he asked.

"I cannot say for sure, but the destitute know how to plan a party," T'Challa observed.

"Yes," Vision agreed. "In a way, I don't feel I would have earned such attention myself as I will be staying here."

"You are staying? Why?" T'Challa asked.

"I have asked how they allowed a man such as the current master to observe the Gateway to Both Worlds, and someone discovered he had somehow rigged the votes," Vision explained. "No one was able to figure out how he had done it, but he did. If they had enough evidence, they would have been able to report it. I figured this town could use some justice. Besides," he added thoughtfully, "someone should stay behind in case Ultron does find out of your presence and the town should have to be evacuated."

"I take it you do not know me that well, given the years you have been spying on my village," T'Challa exposed his secret.

If Vision wasn't that surprised about T'Challa knowing about Wanda on the night they left, then he was even more perplexed on the man knowing he had been watching them.

"Yes, I know what you've been doing," T'Challa admitted. His mind went back to the conversation he and Scott had shared the day they went to Amarna. "Why have you been spying on us and didn't even notify Ultron?"

"It was the twins who found your village," Vision said. "They told me of it, and I said for them not to worry about it. I haven't been anywhere near it until…" He stopped, trailing off from there. T'Challa didn't need to ask when. "The point is, if Ultron had gone out of control, the people would need someone to guide and govern them."

"And that was when you told the council of my home," T'Challa speculated.

"Honestly, I had informed Zuri," Vision conceded. "I believe he told the elders himself."

"But why?"

Suddenly, the noises seemed to have been lessened. Both men looked up as they saw the girls enter the room. Shuri was wearing a white pinstripe blouse and a navy blue calico skirt. She was still wearing the stockings and boats. Her hair was pulled up in a twisted bun that made her feel like someone was pulling the hairs on her neck. Nakia was in a black sleeveless Lolita dress with the flower patterns. T'Challa wasn't sure what to say on her appearance, but he had never seen her look so lovely in a dress before. Nakia smiled as she and Shuri came over to join the gathering group of the household.

"This is making my head feel tight," Shuri whined.

"Shuri, please," Nakia said.

"You look pretty, Shuri," Cassie told the younger woman.

"Thank you. Glad that somebody is nice enough to acknowledge that," Shuri said, glaring at Scott.

The man didn't seem to pay attention. Instead, he announced on getting a drink and left to the counter. T'Challa's eyes followed him. He still wanted to speak to the former burglar on the topic. Now he had to figure out how they could continue the journey without him, Vision, and Everett. While he was saddened by Vision's news, he understood his intentions. The town would need protection if things did not go well. He knew the Master wouldn't care and Scott would be reluctant to step up. Hopefully, he would realize he was meant for more than what history wanted from himself sooner than later.

"Are you alright, T'Challa?" Nakia asked.

"I am unsure now," T'Challa said.

* * *

Scott seated himself on one of the bar stools at the counter. He leaned forward, wondering what it was that he got himself into. Although his friends had made some very good points on the argument, he didn't think it could work out well in the end. He knew that the Master and Alfred would believe they had pull off the biggest con in history. And if the deal would go wrong, he would be blamed and thrown into jail. But that was the least thing he was concerned about.

According to the law (depending on the district), the child of the deceased parents would go to the appointed guardian in their parent's will. But if there wasn't one, then they would be sent to either the nearest one or to an orphanage. Luckily, he had a back up plan – he would have her and his friends arranged to leave Strathcona and head east to the capital. There, Cassie wouldn't have to worry being in the care of his wretched cousin.

It wasn't long before he saw a familiar colored dress jacket come into view in the corner of his eye as T'Challa sat beside him. He sighed inwardly. It seemed like the secret Wakandan king was more stubborn than he thought. There would be no way to get this guy off of his back.

"Look, Scott," T'Challa started. "I know that I have put you in a dangerous position. But I just wanted to say—"

"I don't want to hear it," Scott sternly cut him off. "I know you've been through a lot yourself, but I would like to be one of those people who does not end up getting dragged into other messes that isn't theirs. I know because I have done a lot of dumb things in the past, and the people I love most end up paying the price."

Guilt-stricken, T'Challa turned away from him.

"I'll tell you one thing," Scott continued. "You actually do a lot better at this than I have."

"What are you talking about?" T'Challa inquired.

Scott was about to answer when Shuri sat on his right, a pint-size mug in her hand.

"Shuri, where did you get that?" T'Challa questioned, not knowing if he would allow her to have it or not.

"Oh, stop you're worrying for one minute, will you?" Shuri waved off. "I should at least have a treat for myself after having been given a tour of the town."

"What did you think of it?" Scott asked.

"I'm impressed by it!" Shuri answered. "But there's one thing I do not understand."

"You know, not every country is going to be like Wakanda," T'Challa started.

"It's not that," Shuri quickly explained that it wasn't the case.

"Then what is it?" Scott pressed. He was worried that the Master had allowed Alfred and his cronies to pester her because of him. He didn't want one of his new friends to be a target of Strathcona's kleptocracy. However, the young woman soon revealed this to be a different case.

Shuri thrust out one of her hands. "Why is everyone saying 'Talk to the hand, girlfriend?'"

Scott burst out laughing. The music changed suddenly to a sweet melody. Couples were getting onto the dance floor for a waltz. Both men sat back and watched the people dance to the music.

"Whatever did happen to her?" T'Challa asked. "Your wife, I mean?"

"That was my fault," Scott whispered. "My thieving days couldn't be stopped even if we were married. As much as she supported it, she knew how wrong it was. Then one night, she just left." He looked around the room and smiled sadly. "You know, this was the song we danced to for the first time. We knew from then we were in love."

T'Challa looked to the dance floor. He could remember a time when he saw something like this. He remembered how he played with his sister and friends in the gardens and the city. He could never forget the smile his mother always wore on special occasions. He still remembered his father's hearty laugh that he had adopted. It was times like those that he treasured the most. And there was nothing that could make him say otherwise.

"Well, Mr. Lang," he said at last as he raised his mug. "Seems like this will be the we were waiting for."

"This drink," Shuri commented on the ale. "I like it."

The people around her flinched as without a warning, Shuri violently threw the mug down on the floor.

"Another!" she requested.

Both men groaned and rolled their eyes as the crowd roared their approval.

* * *

It was close to midnight after the feast had finally wound up. The group went back to the house for the night. Vision decided to keep watch on the house since he didn't actually required any sleep. Most of them had already retired to their rooms for the night. Only one did not seem to gain the ability to sleep.

The Wakandan king quietly made his way down the hall before going outside for some air. As he walked out onto the front porch, he took in the crisp and still night air. He noticed to his left Vision standing in the corner, gazing at the stars. The wraith had his cloak drawn close to himself with the hood covering his head. T'Challa moved to be at his side.

"I can see why you wanted to stay here," T'Challa said.. "Aside the kleptomaniacs, it is a nice town for a view."

"Yes," Vision agreed with a smile. "It is full of wonders and mysteries."

T'Challa couldn't disagree with that.

"So, how did you know Klaue was here?" Vision inquired.

"I am more curious as to why and how he got here in a short period of time," T'Challa stated. "I mean, I know he have left Glashiem in a short period of time and we only spent a day or two back home. And then we wasted the last four days here in the wilderness. This does not seem to add up."

"Then someone has to be aiding him," Vision speculated. "And I have an idea as to who it may be."

"Ultron," T'Challa remarked in a dangerous tone.

"I wish to know why," Vision whispered. "He has never shown any interest in that man before. You seem to have an obsession with him given you and your sister left to catch him."

"He killed many people thirty years ago," T'Challa told him. "Because of him, an accident occurred here at that same time. I believe he had something to do with Ultron. So, all I can ask now is how long does he think he can avoid my people?"

Vision glanced at him. "I can only advise you to be careful," Vision said, earning a confused look from his companion. "Stronger men than you have had fallen prey to retaliation."

T'Challa was ready to ask what he meant when they heard a cry from inside, followed by multiple barks from White Wolf. The duo bolted into the house and rushed up the stairs. When they burst into the room where the noises came from, they found the cause. Nakia stood in horror as she stared at Everett. The senator was on the floor, firmly grasping the stone they had used to get to the New World. The runes on the orb were glowing an ominous red. Everett himself looked as if he were having a seizure. White Wolf was trying to reciprocate the senator.

T'Challa was the quickest to rush to aid. He effortlessly pried the stone out of the senator's grasp without blinking. His eyes forcibly rolled to the back of his eyes as his vision clouded. The Wakandan could see nothing but a pattern of colors and shapes rotating. Except for Everett, they stopped to focus on a familiar figure.

" _YOU ARE DOOMED, PANTHER CUB!_ " Ultron roared. " _You will fail to save your people and the world as you have failed to save your father! Like your friends, they will come to curse the day you were born!_ "

Vision reached out and placed a hand on the stone. The runes quickly switched from its scarlet hues to a buttery golden color. T'Challa found himself falling to the floor, chocking and gasping for air. By then, everyone had rushed into the room holding various house objects.

"What the hell is going on here?" Shuri gasped.

"It's some work of gypsies," Kurt claimed.

Everett recovered from his initial shock, supporting himself on his knees and coughing in between gasps. Dave and Scott pulled the senator off of the floor and set him on the bed.

"I'm fine," Everett spat out, waving them off.

"T'Challa," Nakia said, helping T'Challa up to his feet. "Are you okay?"

Shuri looked up at her brother. She had never even once seen him look this pale and exhausted before in her life. He may not be suffering from physical injury, but her brother was clearly shaken from what he saw.

"You've got to get out of here," Scott warned.

"No," T'Challa groaned.

"He probably saw you," Scott started to argue. "He'll find out where you are now. You have to get out of here in case he does show up."

"But the people," Dave reminded.

"Scott is right," Nakia finalized. "We cannot stay here if Ultron knows. We would have many killed for their hospitality."

"No," Cassie begged as she rushed forward and hugged Nakia's leg. "No, don't go. You just got here. Please don't go."

Nakia wanted to say they would see each other again. But given the events that had happened lately, it was a hope she found difficult allowing herself let alone giving it others. Her next words was settled more as a compromise than comfort.

"Here," Nakia said, reaching into her pocket and giving her a vibranium laced comb. "You can look after it while we are gone."

Cassie bowed her head. "Okay," she whispered.

T'Challa supported himself against the dresser. He just hoped that this time he knew what he was doing.

* * *

The trio left before daybreak. They were preparing to leave the house as others were sleeping. Vision would ensure they had a boat to leave in to reach the mainlands and they would make it there without being spotted. The boat itself was filled with provisions that would help them last to the next town through the hills. White Wolf had tagged along with, stubbornly refusing to stay behind just because.

"Could you please give this to Scott when he awakens?" T'Challa softly requested Everett.

Everett saw that it was a list of what needed to be done for the household in case T'Challa didn't come back or could keep his word. The senator knew that he stayed up the rest of the night writing. He placed a comforting hand on T'Challa's shoulder as he took the list.

"You will nothing to worry about," Everett assured.

T'Challa smiled sadly, knowing the man would do as asked. He quickly hurried to the boat they would take to the mountains. Both Nakia and Shuri were waiting for him as he stopped at the destination. The watercraft proved to be big enough to fit ten people inside, giving them enough leg room when they would need it.

"Let's go," he said as he climbed in and made his way to the rear.

White Wolf didn't hesitate. The canine quickly jumped into the boat as well, forcing them to teeter. They almost yelled in surprise, but quickly recovered. They didn't want to wake up the entire town and be caught. They didn't want Scott and his daughter and friends to get into trouble as well. So, it was best to draw in gasps and get the animal to stay still so they wouldn't tip over.

"Wait!"

All three of them looked up upon recognizing the voice. They watched as Vision zoomed overhead and touched ground on the docks.

"I am coming with," he informed.

T'Challa was confused and happy to see the phantom had decided to join their voyage.

"I thought you were going to stay here," he reminded of their conversation.

"I was going to, but knowing Ultron, he will likely just send out his berserkers to look in the mountains than to just attack a village," Vision said. "I hope I am not too late to ask."

"Are you kidding?" Nakia smiled. "There is room for more. Come on!"

Carefully, Vision stepped into the boat. White Wolf had to move away to make room. Together into the growing light they embarked down the canal to tollgate. T'Challa looked behind him as they made it into open water. He knew that any minute now, the town would wake up to find them gone. It had been a good thing he spent most of the night writing that list, even he was sleepy.

"T'Challa!" Shuri gasped, pointing up ahead.

In their path, a trail of will-o-the-wisps began to form in front of them. T'Challa steered the boat to their direction and followed the trial. With each minute that passed, the sun slowly peeked its way through the hills. By the time they had reached the opposite shores, the sun was visible over the horizon. They would be long gone when the town was awake. Unlike the previous day, there wasn't a trace of fog lingering over the lake. White Wolf stood at the bow of the boat, facing ahead as they journeyed to a specific spot that was blocked by a tree branch. No one had the time to react as they suddenly found themselves on the other side of it, unfazed and down a river.

"Did you guys see that?" Shuri gasped.

T'Challa and Nakia laughed at her amazement. Vision only grinned as they continued to travel. The adventure would be something they may not tend to forget.

* * *

The day grew brighter as they floated along the river. It was midday by the time they reached midpoint. So far, the travel had gone smoothly for them. Shuri was still stunned how they managed to pass through, as if they had gone through a magical barrier. T'Challa had made fun of her because she didn't believe in the supernatural, forcing her to make a rude gesture at him.

"There are many directions to go to," Nakia noted as she studied the map Luis gave them. "The nearest town is nine miles east from here. If we hurry, we may be able to make it there by the evening tomorrow night."

"Do we really have to travel there by river?" Shuri asked in a bored voice. "I really wouldn't mind taking a train there."

"We are in the mountains," Nakia said. "They would have to use explosions to remove a few to make way."

Shuri sat up a little straighter as a thought crossed her mind. "But they could, couldn't they? They took these land from the natives. It took them years to build their little empire here. They colonized the entire continent! What's preventing them from taking out these hills?"

T'Challa looked up and saw a small pine warbler fluttering overhead. Looking to his left he saw a beaver crawl out of the river and onto its bank, disappearing into the brush.

"Maybe it's those ghosts Scott had mentioned," T'Challa replied with a smirk.

"Could very well be so," Vision agreed. "There would be no greater force, unless the Great Father is setting warning signs on what happens when you spoil his works."

"You believe in the ghosts that live up here?" Shuri giggled.

"I have spoken with one of the bargemen," Vision told her. "They have been into these parts as well. These slopes once harbored beasts and birds alike. Then when the white men settled here, their presence and influence started to spoil and take it all away. Until after the Great War did they become abundant and thrived in these parts again. It happened again for some time thirty years ago, but then all of that madness went away."

T'Challa drew in a breath. When he looked up, he saw that Nakia had the same idea as herself. Still, it did not hurt the woman to ask the obvious question.

"There's something up here that kept these lands sacred?" she wondered.

"Not even he was sure who or what lived up here."

"T'Challa, can I have an apple?" Shuri asked.

T'Challa reached for the tarp that had covered their supplies. He blindly searched beneath it in order to prevent them from crashing into the riverbanks. He felt something forcibly make its way into his hand.

"Ah, thank you," he said as he fished out his hand. As he was ready to toss the fruit to his sister, he sat frozen in his seat upon realizing that no one was sitting behind him, and all of the occupants were in front of him. He looked at the tarp that covered most of their provisions. In one swift motion he yanked the canvas cover off of it to reveal the stowaway.

"How's the weather?" the person said after an awkward pause.

" _Cassandra_?" Nakia gasped as Shuri burst out laughing. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come with," Cassie said in a matter-of-fact tone, as if it were obvious.

"We are turning around now," T'Challa announced in angry confusion. Angry because he couldn't believe Scott's only child had the nerve to sneak away with them without their knowledge. Confused because he was unsure how she knew which boat they were taking, when they were leaving, and how she had managed to keep herself hidden until now.

"No, wait!" Cassie pleaded. "You're leaving us, and there are the chances my daddy will be arrested. If he does, then I'll be forced to live with his cousin, and I don't wanna live with Alfred. Not even the others will protect us. Please, don't make me go back."

"We can't turn around either way," Shuri stated as she calmed down. "We won't be able to explain why we have left."

They looked to T'Challa, waiting to see what his answer would be. His eyes darted between them, trying to decide what he would do. He thought of turning around to hand Cassie back to her father. But one look into her eyes and he found himself divulging in her words of being forced to live with Alfred. It reminded him of the children he met in Amarna. He carefully tried to figure out how he would solve this one without causing anymore problems.

* * *

Okoye made her way down the stairs of the summit inside one of the abandoned mines with two of her companions. Ultron had recently summoned her to meet him at this place without much of an explanation. Ayo believe that the liche king was up to something, and that Okoye should not listen and let him come to her. The Dora Milaje leader quickly made her mind to meet him there, claiming that angering him would be worse than to see what he would do. She would not let another life be jeopardized after what had happened to T'Challa and Zuri.

As she stepped foot inside the landing, Ultron had been waiting for her. Okoye motioned for her companions to wait and followed the liche down the hall.

"How great is your knowledge on ancient beasts of the past?" Ultron wanted to know.

"Pardon?" Okoye asked.

Ultron did not say anything after that. He just led the woman down the hallway.

"That T'Challa boy and I have something in common," Ultron girded his companion, forcing her to glare at him hatefully. "We both do a better job than our old men do on certain tasks."

"How so?" Okoye questioned.

Usually, a question with that kind of an attitude would have made him mad. However, this required a promising challenge for Ultron to show off his skills. Before coming to Wakanda, Ultron had shown great scorn to alchemy and sorcery than he had for vibranium. He had quickly changed his view that magic was science not understood. It took him less time to become a master of the dark arts.

"Why exactly are we here?" Okoye further asked. "This mine has been inactive for years. And not without a reason."

"That is true," Ultron agreed. "But, doesn't mean it cannot go without another purpose."

By then, he paused and went down a spiraling stairwell that descended to one of the rooms that overlooked the mines, similar to Shuri's lab.

"I would like to have your opinion on my latest creation," Ultron requested.

This struck Okoye as odd. Whenever he wanted someone's opinion, he asked one of his generals. The Dora Milaje leader couldn't recall a time anyone had been here in years.

"I thought you said _—"_

"Never mind that," Ultron dismissed. "I have something else in mind."

Okoye wasn't sure what he had on his mind. In all the years she had been forced to serve him, Ultron's thoughts were eclipsed by his will to lash out. It was rare for him to show enthusiasm inside the kingdom. This time, he sounded like no one, not even his generals knew what secrets he kept. What if she quietly shared this information with any of her peers? If they ever did figure out even his weakness…

Her thoughts were cut off as she looked out the window that overlooked the vast mine. The chambers were dimly illuminated by the lanterns they kept there for future purposes. What she saw inside the enormous cavern made her stiffen. Her face was lit up with pure horror. The presenter was satisfied with her reaction.

"I'm glad you think so," Ultron said. "If you think he terrifies you, than wait until our enemies face him themselves."


	13. New Acquaintances

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **New Acquaintances**

"Scott is going to kill you for this."

"Thank you for the commentary, sister. Your input is dutifully noted."

"Are they always like this?"

"It was worse than this."

The group of six had reached the town of Belfield by nightfall. They had gathered the rest of their belongings and sold the boat before continuing on foot. They had trekked through the woods to make it into town. Inside Belfield's city borders, many eyes glared at them with mistrust before returning to what they were doing, forcing the group to hurry to their destination. The sextet stopped at the nearest inn. White Wolf whined when he was told to wait outside until it was certain it could stay inside with them. A pinched-face lady behind the counter looked up at them.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"We wish to stay for the night," T'Challa answered. "We are traveling to the capital, and we cannot go any further tonight."

The woman eyed them suspiciously, taking in two women, a little girl, and two men.

"What business?" she finally asked.

"Our business is our own, and this does not seem to be a good place to discuss it," T'Challa said, not liking the tone of voice the woman was using.

"We only wish you understand that this is urgent," Vision added.

The woman calmed down now. "All right, young man. I meant no offense. There had been some wranglers coming by here in these past few weeks. Can't be too careful."

"That explains why everyone was glaring at us like that," Shuri said.

The woman nodded, despite the younger one's bluntness. "Indeed. We have two rooms available, although I would prefer the suite given to your group's size. There is a eatery hall and bar down that way if you like to eat."

"How soon can we have the room ready?" T'Challa asked her.

"As soon as possible, Mister…?" The woman asked.

"Luke Charles," T'Challa responded.

The woman nodded. She gave them the key to their rooms and warned them not to lose it as they headed down to get something to eat. They heard laughter and a clatter of voices as they stepped inside. Cassie clung tightly to Shuri as soon as they entered the room. To their surprise, there was a chorus of welcomes from the Belfield citizens. Some of the strangers stared at them curiously. T'Challa barely said anything as they were ushered to a table where they were given a meal. Vision payed for the expenses and they quickly ate away.

The group did not pay any attention to the various conversations that surrounded them. The New World folk could barely make use of their time except to gossip and spread stories, whether they be true or not. Strangely enough, Cassie felt quite at home, and was chattering gaily away as if she were still in Strathcona. But there was still yet many things to talk about. One was how to get to the capital, Esgaroth, without crashing into trouble.

He didn't know what caused him to look across the room, but T'Challa caught a glance of a strange-looking man sitting alone at a table. He was reading a book that had its title hidden as he sat on the side. He had his feet tucked beneath the chair, where his black leather boots were caked with mud. A dark hooded coat draped over him, not showing much of his face.

"Excuse me," T'Challa asked a passing barman. "I don't mean to interrupt you, but who is that man over there?"

"The one by the window?" the barman answered. "I don't really know him. He just arrived here last night. You may not have seen it, but his face is like that of them rangers in the mountains far out west. Missing only one eye."

A man called him over for another order of beer. T'Challa was left studying the man with such curiosity that he almost forgot that he was drawing attention. He quickly looked away before he could make it more awkward.

"At least you have noticed it as well," Vision said.

"Pardon?" T'Challa asked.

"Ever since we entered the room," Vision explained, "that man has done nothing but stare at you."

T'Challa quickly stole another glance at the stranger. An uncomfortable silence loomed over them as they continued to finish their meals. It seemed like as if no matter where they would go, they would not be safe.

* * *

He waited until nightfall before he could sneak out of his room. Moving as swiftly as he could, he tiptoed quietly towards the door, moving like a predator stalking its prey. His one good eye lit up violently, and he heart was pounding like crazy. He reached out, trembling, and grasped the brass knob.

Nick peered inside the room to find all five of them fast asleep. His gaze fell on the one person Odin had told him about. The man was fast asleep, looking as if he had just passed away. A silver light danced on the end of his bed when it caught the soft glow of moonlight, and he felt his mind racing when he realized this was the moment.

Slowly, he reached out a hand towards the man. All he had to was wake him up and then…

Nick didn't have the time to register what happened when an arm wrapped around his neck. He was pulled back, resulting him to kicking the bed. T'Challa sat up, alerted, as Nick struggled to free himself from the headlock he found himself trapped in.

"I insist you cease and desist," Vision advised against his feeble attempts.

Another person agreed.

"Who are you, and how did you get in here?" Nakia demanded. She held one of her chakrams close to Nick's nose for further induction that she wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

"I just…want to talk," Nick strained.

"You know, the last person who said that tried to kill my brother," Shuri pointed out angrily.

T'Challa felt a paw brush up against his pant leg. He looked down and saw White Wolf looking up at him. It whined and pawed at him as it gazed up at him with its spacious blue eyes.

"Let him go," he ordered at last.

Vision looked up at him. He released Nick from his grasp, allowing the man to stumble forward and grasp one of the bed's posts, gasping for air. Nakia still gripped her chakrams in case the man chose to attack. When Nick finally calmed down, he turned to the group.

"You…you really have one foot into the mess you're in," Nick said heavily.

"Who are you?" T'Challa started to interrogate.

"I'm known as a thousand things," Nick said. "Fury or Nick will do. You've been a little careless since your coronation, T'Challa, son of T'Chaka."

"My name is Luke Charles," T'Challa angrily remarked.

"And I'm the queen of Ceylon," Nick said. "It won't matter what name you take in the end. Or Vision or Nakia or Shuri. Once Ultron knows of your location, he will have his best warriors sent out here to find you and drag you back to Wakanda."

" _How_ do you know all of this?" Shuri demanded. "Who are you, really?"

"Just a friend of your old man," Nick answered simply.

"You knew the king?" Nakia asked.

"Once, but under different circumstances. I was actually upset when I heard of his fate. It caused a lot of pain on some of my friends here. I haven't seen any of them in a long time."

Nakia turned to T'Challa. "We should leave for Esgaroth as soon as possible in the morning," she advised.

"The capital?" Nick questioned. "You wouldn't get there in less than a week. From what my contacts have told me, Ultron will have his spies watching every corner of the continent. They would come on you like a predator on its prey."

"And you would help us then?" Vision asked.

"What?" Nakia and T'Challa said at once.

"Of course," Nick said. "I know the wild country here."

T'Challa turned to his companions for ideas. Incredibly, Cassie was still sound asleep.

"T'Challa, I don't trust his man," Nakia voiced her concerns. "All of our lives, we have been told to be careful; I say _yes_ , and we should start with him."

"Yeah, I agree," Shuri said. "He's from the wild, and no good come from such folks. How do we know he's not out to get us?"

"Please," Nick answered. "If I wanted to start a quarrel, I think I would've done so by now."

"He does seem to have a point," Vision stated.

There was only one way to prove it.

"What is it that you want from us?" T'Challa asked.

"What I want from you?" Nick repeated. "Uh-uh. What do _you_ want from _me_? Word is already spreading through these lands that you are here, and that you escaped from your country. By what I know of the liche king himself, you're going to need all the help you can get. Fortunately for you guys, I know the people who can do that."

T'Challa shook his head. "No. Not unless you give me one good reason why we should even trust you."

"You don't have much of a choice," Nick pushed further. "What exactly is your plan when you reach Esgaroth? You think the president won't hesitate to send an army overseas to your home? You're gonna need a lot more than your own words to get these people to get on their feet and fight."

"Sorry, but he's right," Shuri said. "Even if we make logistics before jumping to conclusion _—_ "

"It's not about jumping to conclusions," Nakia said. "I just don't trust him."

"Well, no one trusted who you were until you had a few people to back you up," Nick scrutinized. "You're still far away from your home, your highness. There's about seven million people in this war; a lot more if the Great War or the Horned King's campaign hadn't occurred. But trust me, if I wanted to have you all dead, I would have done it before now. I can, however, promise to take you through the mountains to get to the right kind of folk."

As he said that, T'Challa and Nakia shared a look. Shuri and Vision glared at them, as if they didn't know the secret as well. Nakia whispered something in her longtime friend's ear. T'Challa nodded and turned to Nick.

"Fine. You will come with us," T'Challa agreed. "But should you try something suspicious with us, I will not hesitate to cast you out and leave your fate to the wolf."

"You ain't the first one to throw that threat at me," Nick mumbled.

* * *

By the crack of dawn, they were roused from sleep by the rooster's crows. They quickly ate what they could before they began their journey through the mountains.

"So, who are these people we're going to meet?" Shuri asked.

"Trust me," Nick said with a smile. "You'll be more amazed than happy once you see them."

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Cassie asked the others.

"For now," was all T'Challa said.

"Where is he taking us?" Cassie asked.

"Into the mountains," Nakia answered. Then she added, "Do not worry. You have us should anything go wrong."

"So, why is she still with us?" Shuri asked.

"Good question," T'Challa muttered. He gasped and caught an apple that was flying at him. He looked up and saw Nick throwing a few more at them.

"Thanks," Shuri said, taking a bite out of the fruit.

They kept quiet for most of the morning. By midday, they were already beginning to go deeper into the hills. Small bushes and shrubs started to dot some of the slopes as they continued marching. When they had reached some of the higher hills, the newcomers could see how breathtaking the mountains were as they saw many growths of trees growing on the sides.

"It's so wonderful," Vision observed.

"It's wild country," Nick said. "And it's well protected. You don't see much of this where big cities or farms are."

Cassie noticed an odd structure not too far from them. "What's that?" she asked.

All eyes followed to where the girl was pointing. They noticed they were in old territory of the natives. Far below laid a cluster of abandoned buildings that once made up a city. What was once a series of homes that were built of clay and wooden logs were now spread out.

"It looks like a city for great chiefs and warriors," Shuri took note.

"Correct," Nick confirmed. "When the men of Caucus escaped years ago from persecution, they settled in these parts. At one point they didn't bother to interfere with the natives' lands, but when the government got greedy for these lands…"

"They decided to take it," T'Challa growled at Ultron's similar actions.

Nakia placed a firm hand on his shoulder and gave it a careful squeeze. T'Challa relaxed at her touch and forced his thoughts into the back of his mind. Unfortunately, getting a history lesson from Nick had been delayed for another reason.

"I hear horses," Vision proclaimed. "And voices of unfriendly men."

"Those must be the same folk the innkeeper mentioned to us," Nakia said.

"We have to get off the road!" T'Challa hissed. "Now!"

They started down the hill, crouching to avoid being detected. They weren't sure where they would go until they saw one of the hills hollowed out. They scrambled down there, lying low. White Wolf laid beside them with its ears flat along its skull.

They heard such rouse from overhead. The sound of hooves against rocks embedded in the earth echoed through the hills. They shrank further back in their spot. From the corner of their eyes, they saw White Wolf slowly slink out from their spot. Shuri tried to go after the wolf, but Vision held her back. Nakia had to hold Cassie close to her to keep the girl from being frightened.

Footsteps could be heard. White Wolf was close to the opening. They heard voices becoming louder before they shouted. T'Challa would admit that the white wolf played its part beautifully. It crouched low to the ground, growling, it's ears flat. Someone demanded to have it shot, but another was against it, claiming that a man was never heard from again after a similar incident. So, the group in hiding waited. They stayed where they were until they heard the sound of horses gallop away. Vision phased through the ground to see if the wranglers were gone. He came back down and motioned that it was okay.

"That was close," T'Challa sighed in relief. "The sooner we get to those mountain peoples, the safer we may be."

* * *

They crossed through the valley into the forest. Once they had reached the skirts of the trees, they knew there would be no turning back. It did not matter either way. They had managed to reach an area that would make a great place to camp for the night. It was then decided the trip would continue the rest of their journey in the morning.

Currently, after they had set up camp, T'Challa was sitting on a makeshift seat of an old tree stump. He had brought Scott's gift with him and had happily indulged himself in the stories, albeit a lot more different than how he had been told of them. The more he read each word carefully, the more he had to take a bit in his apple to settle his nerves.

"Getting some reading hours in?" Nick asked out of the blue.

"It's about Winter's War," T'Challa replied. "My mother had told me that it was my father's favorite story."

"Will you read us that story?" Cassie requested excitedly.

T'Challa wasn't sure how to say no, but he found himself staring into her large eyes. He gave up and started to read _Winter's_ _War_ to them aloud. However, the more he had narrated it, the more disturbed his companions (except for Nick, who didn't seem to be affected by this, serving as a testimony that he had served in a war himself, mind you), because the details didn't match up to what they had known. By the time he had finished it, the sun was slowly racing down in the western sky. The expression of his sister's, childhood friend's, and the wraith's were equally as confused as Cassie was to not knowing how to take in such descriptions.

"That can't be right," Shuri said at last.

"I'm just reading it as it was written," T'Challa said.

"Then it's different from how I have heard of it," Vision said.

"How?" Nakia asked.

"The people who recounted the story have always made it sound so heroic," Vision explained. "As if it were a great victory. But here, it's sounds like someone reliving a battle."

"Yes, that it's hard to accept how black and white your heroes don't turn out to be when you see them in the light," Nick stated.

Shuri glared at him. She may not have been as obsessed with the Avengers as most children had been, but she still viewed them as she regarded past kings. "What is that suppose to mean?" she demanded.

"What were you expecting? Some great warrior in gleaming armor and grand weapons of warfare, the sun setting behind them as they ride off into the distance?" Nick inquired. "Hate to break it to you like this, kid, but that's what it's like when you actually fight battles. It not glorious, or beautiful; hell, it's not even heroic. War is just a shade of gray, where right and wrong are nonexistent. That's what the Avengers were doing during their time here on Arda **—** they were doing what was right, and they kept doing it again and again. Even if someday, you lose an eye."

"Like you did?" Cassie asked.

Nick paused. "Yeah. Like I did."

"You speak as if you were there," Nakia implied.

"I _was_ there," Nick admitted shamelessly. Upon taking in the shocked looks, he continued, "I'm the reason why they exist in the first place. See, I'm not from this world. I come from a place like this, but our time isn't synchronized with yours. For every one year that passes in my realm, twelve pass here. And we already know there's life out in the universe besides us. Plus, we're far ahead of this time **—** socially, politically, and technologically. You may know that world as Earth.

"There was an idea we had called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of extraordinary people to see if they could become something greater. To see if they could fight as one when they were needed; to engage in the battles that no man ever could. At that time, I never could use all of my cards on just my men, though, because I knew I was playing with something riskier when I first came here."

"Then you should know your plan worked well," Vision insisted. "Before, it seemed like the world was coming to an end."

"An old wives tale," Nick credited. "But, yeah. The world did need balance to restore it."

They sat there, until the sun disappeared and night had fallen over. They built a fire small to keep themselves warm in the cool night. It was a merry time they had, sharing stories and eating remnants of the few rabbits they had caught. But by the end of the night, when everyone had fallen fast asleep, T'Challa could not help but spend most of it until sunrise thinking of everything that happened in the last few months. It was just so surreal, and yet it made so much sense all at once it was hard not to believe in any of it.

He thought about Strathcona, a place that was once a magical place until rulers like the current master took over. And yet, some still found a peaceful and happy life in the misery. Such parallels that he hadn't seen before, how had he not? The only difference was, they didn't have to leave their home. Now, it seemed easier to believe that he couldn't let mean people take away lives. He didn't want to hear the cries of children as their loved ones were taken from them, see people go into hiding when they were robbed of their own lives. He would keep his promise to both the townspeople and his own people in Wakanda.

He felt something damp poke the back of his head. He rolled onto his back and saw White Wolf peering down at him, its blue eyes twinkling in the early morning light. It prodded at the him again, nudging him to get up. T'Challa chuckled at this, wondering what had gotten into this awesome beast. He finally complied, getting up to his feet, just as his wake up call bounded towards the edge of the forest.

The white wolf darted into the woods, looking over its shoulder, begging for his companion to follow him. Its low whines hummed through the air. He started through the woods, following the spirit wolf to where a bright light seemed to be shining through the shades. As he came to a small clearing, he noticed rocks jutting out of the edges of a small hill that overlooked the valleys cradled by the hillocks. For once, he could see the beauty around him. It reminded so much of home, except in a land so foreign to those such as himself.

T'Challa stopped suddenly when the wolf began to change. The back legs straightened, the front legs became arms, and the ears moved downward. The left front leg was now an arm of metal. He watched as the fur sank beneath pink skin and replaced by rags of an ancient warrior's attire, brown hair reaching his shoulders. Whatever it was T'Challa thought of next, he was not prepared for the shock that seared through his body from head to toe as the man turned to him, blue eyes bearing into his deep brown eyes.

"It's _you_!" he gasped.

Those two words were all he could say, the only words he could pull from his vocabulary. He was frozen in place, not tearing his eyes away for a second from the man. Just moments ago, he was following the same wolf who lived near that little village he lived in for twenty years, and now he was face to face with one that he had seen on paper in the books he had read so many times.

"You…how? You fell to your death. Captain New World, he…he watched you fall!"

White Wolf perched himself on the ashen white rocks jutting out of the ground, knitting his fingers nervously. "I don't know either. It was in the midst of the Great War," he spoke in a quiet rasp. "I was captured by the enemy and they…they gave me some kind of injection. Apparently it helped increased my physiology. I guess it did more than that."

T'Challa couldn't agree even more. He still couldn't stop blinking. He felt so perplexed. It was just so strange to know that this man was the same wolf that visited the village he had been hiding in, the same ones that guarded them and let the children play with.

"So, you were alive all this time? How…" He stopped. Words could not describe the jumbled thoughts in his own head. He instead asked the obvious question: "How come you never said anything before?"

White Wolf cringed. "I was afraid. I was scared that if I told any of you the truth that…you wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore…"

T'Challa stared at him in disbelief. "Not want to do with you anymore? How can you say that? You have no clue as to how wrong you are. Those journals…the Captain has talked about nothing but you when I read the first few pages. When he had nothing — when he _was_ nothing — you looked at him as if he was something. Do you not realize how much you made an impact on his life? Sir, you have saved his life long before he had saved yours."

Tears spilled from White Wolf's eyes, as if he'd never expected to hear anything of the sort, and cautiously met T'Challa's gaze. "Then you really aren't angry? Even though I've lied to you and everyone else all these years?"

T'Challa chuckled and shook his head. He came over to crouch down next in front of the former war veteran. "What I am angry about," he said, "is how someone like you could ever think that. I thought you knew better than that. You…you know _me_ better than that."

White Wolf furiously wiped his tears away. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I…I just forgot."

"And you won't." T'Challa pulled away, smiling, and helped his new friend up. "Come. We must share the news with the others."

White Wolf froze. "What if…"

"I can assure you that there will be nothing to worry about," T'Challa vowed. "We should head on back before they come looking, eh?"

The man looked to the direction they had came from. He glanced at T'Challa and nodded. The king of Wakanda sighed in relief and together, they headed back towards the group.

The others have already awakened, sitting around the remains of the smoldering campfire. Scott had somehow managed to find them, and was scolding his daughter for leaving not only without permission, but in a place that she wasn't familiar with. He sensed their presence, because he turned around to face them. "Hey, T'Challa? Why didn't any of you — oh."

T'Challa stopped, noticing all eyes turning to them. There hadn't been any space in T'Challa's mind to spare for deciding how to explain his recent discovery. He wanted to tell the whole world that he was alive, to laugh and jump and shout to everyone he knew. But he wanted the group to know more than anyone.

"White Wolf?" Shuri said, frowning in confusion and awe.

The man sniffed, wiped his nose and smiled shyly — a crooked little grin that sent sunbeams throughout the forest. "My name is Bucky."

 **Bet you didn't see that coming, eh? Next chapter will be a joy to right as most of it won't be focused on our protagonists. And near the end will set up a certain conflict. Until then, have a fun day and I hope you had enjoyed this chapter.**


	14. Something Afoot

**Short but sweet, straight to the point. What more do I need to say? I should be able to have a full note at the end of this chapter if I feel like I'm up for it. Until then, have fun and happy readings!**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **Something Afoot**

Strathcona had awaken to a beautiful morning. Everyone rose from their beds and resumed their daily routine as if nothing had change, but with the prospect of knowing they would soon gain happier lives ahead of them. No one had suspected that T'Challa and his crew had disappeared before the town had woken up. For all they knew, plans were already underway for their future.

There was no call for ransom. No guard had turned up to interrogate. But Scott had discovered that his daughter had gone missing. He suspected that they had taken her, but he knew better that they weren't that cruel to him. However, Everett had given him the letter, and Scott was relieved that the words _we took your daughter with us to help us get through the lands_ weren't on the paper. It didn't stop the former burglar from going after them.

Currently, all three men were going over the offer they had discussed over with a Kramer man. Everett was sitting at a table, reviewing some of the documents they had kept hidden from prying eyes. He thought it was bank statements that they didn't want the town's regime to see. Instead, it was the plans they had used to rob the Master to secure the people's privilege and welfare. It was the only piece of evidence the Master would have had to convict them, but given how the people were treated, it was best that they were kept hidden. Beneath them were many more statements and essays conducted.

The senator wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was impressed by how well of a network these men had, all while raising a little girl and trying to live normal lives. Luis had been happy enough to show him their record books on how they divided the shares for each household and the plans they had made to help. What Everett had noticed, however, was the journal that he found among the books. In it he discovered how it all happened.

Apparently, when he had been oblivious and working for the Master, Scott had gone over the town's ledger and noticed how it contained many inconsistencies. While consulting the town's banker, the man had found what the two had been doing since being elected into office. Scott had been choking with rage and quickly left the business. Ever since then, he had used the armor he had been wearing in Glashiem to take for the people. The townsfolk enjoyed watching Alfred try to capture him to no avail. They thought of it compared to a circus.

Regardless of how entertaining it may seem, Everett found himself pausing to smoke for a moment to settle his nerves. As far as he knew, the Master didn't know that T'Challa and his company had taken off while the town slept. Scott had to have been smuggled off of the island to go fetch his daughter. There were two questions that came to mind. The first was if anyone knew what had happened? The second is if they had reported it Alfred?

There was a loud knock on the door. Everett jolted in his seat at the unexpected noise. He looked over his shoulder as Kurt answered the door.

"We are very sorry, but we are not — Luis!"

All three men rushed over to see what the matter was. Much to their horror, they saw an elderly man stumble over the threshold and into the house. Everett nearly bowled over at the sight. The man had a black eye swollen shut, bruises blossoming on his skin, and he had a terrible limp. His bloody mouth was spitting out garbled words that they couldn't make out. The man kept spitting out blood as he fell to the floor. No man hesitated to help him up onto a couch. Dave rushed to gather their medical supplies.

"He needs a doctor," Everett said. "Do we have one?"

"There's one in the next neighborhood," Luis informed.

Everett didn't hesitate as he ran out the door.

* * *

"On the bright side," the man was saying, "the town's popularity will be higher than in the past. It will have its name twittering across the lands."

"Whatever," the Master said. "The important thing is that those people will be the least of my concerns. The sooner they get rid of this Ultron and finish the deal, the sooner I can sleep. What was that boy's name again? T-Fal. Chinchilla?"

"I think it was something like T'Challa," the young man guessed.

Just as they entered the front yard, Everett had approached them.

"Sir, wait! Please. We need your help," the senator pleaded to the doctor. "We have an injured man in the house that could be infected with—"

"Infected? Is it the Plague? Get back! Don't come any closer!" the Master cried.

"No one's caught it since the Dark Ages," Everett said. "When was the last time you read any of your history?"

"Shut up, why don't you," the Master threatened.

Everett glared at the man before them. How was this man able to rig the votes if he had this attitude?

"Are you a doctor?" Everett inquired of the man. "I need you to come with me. He may be dying and…" Everett noticed they were one man short. "Where is that Alfred fellow?"

"Haven't we done enough for you?" the Master ignored his question. "This man is a busy person, and even I don't have time to worry about people who are sick or dying. Be gone, will you?"

"I'm not asking you," Everett used his authority. "I was asking the good doctor here."

The Master looked flustered.

"How badly is the man hurt?" the doctor asked.

Everett drew in a breath. "You might have to see it for yourself."

The doctor nodded. He called to his companion and they began to rush back to the house. He looked behind him to watch the Master storm into the house before he turned back to Everett.

"I didn't want to say this to you back there," he informed. "But he said that the town needed to reminded why they were considered the greatest in the central plains."

"What do you mean?" Everett asked.

"The Master didn't think T'Challa would keep true to his word because he favored Scott over him," the man explained. "But then again, it _is_ the Master. But the problem is that he doesn't believe in the Wakandan king. If fact, when he found out Scott had left the island yesterday, he felt his suspicions had been confirmed. He ordered Alfred and most of the policemen here to chase them and bring them back, but to have only the girls and the two men held captive."

"What?" Everett asked. "You mean he's to have them arrested? What will he charge for?"

"Whatever reason he chooses," the doctor said.

* * *

"And as you can see," Dave recited, "this newest system is state of the art."

"Security of tomorrow begins today," Kurt finished.

"So, what do you think?" Dave asked.

The man feebly shrugged. "I have heard worse," he rasped.

The door flung open as Everett and his two companions came into the room. Everett managed to push all four of them out of the room. Imagine how surprised Luis was when the senator roughly shoved each one of them into a chair.

"Alright, I need you three to listen," he started. "Your friend and T'Challa and anyone who is with them right now is in trouble. Alfred went after them with most of the town's patrolmen. I want to know everything I need to know about this right now."

"What kind of stuff?" Luis asked nervously.

"Everything about Scott and Alfred for starters," Everett said as he sat opposite. "What's the business between them."

"Well, see," Luis started, "that's kind of complicated. 'Cause when I first met Scottie, he was in a bad place. I'm not talking about jailtime. His wife had just filed for divorce. And I was like, 'Damn, homie, she dumped you and your daughter when she was a baby?' And he's like, 'Yeah, I know. I thought I was gonna be with her forever, but now, I'm all alone!' And I was like, 'Damn, you gotta chin up. 'Cause you know what they say — it's gotta get darker before it can get any lighter. But you know what? I'm Luis.' And he says, 'You know what? I'm Scottie. And we're gonna be best friends.'"

"That's not what I meant," Everett interrupted. "It has nothing to do with what I want to know."

"You request a song," Dave explained, "you gotta let the whole thing play out."

"He like a human record player," Kurt added.

"Right," Everett sighed. "As you were saying?"

"Right, right, right," Luis said. "Anyways, Scott and his daughter come here looking for a job and find out his cousin Alfred lives here. And Alfred is like, 'Eh, I barely want anything to do with you, bro. Look at my outfit. I'm all business.' And Scottie's all like, 'Alfred, hey! I need a job. My daughter and I need a home bad. Like, can you help us out here?' But then you fast-forward, and Scottie find all of these ledgers with a bunch of errors. He asks some rookie who's all like, 'You know something? I really cannot tell you this, but the Master and Alfred have been conning from the people since they got voted into office. So, Scottie quits and is all like, 'I can't believe you do this to your own people. Smell you later, dummy!' So, Scottie comes to use, y'know, and we start to pull of what's considered the biggest heist in the town. Scottie won't admit it at the time, but he's all like, 'Damn! I thought I could start out fresh and new here, but I'm about to blow it!' Then Cassie is all, 'I'm worried that I can't trust my dad. He's gonna screw this up big time, and ruin everything. And I'm just like, 'That fancy raspberry filling represents the company's rent. And we're days away from going out of business.' _Ooh_!"

"Sorry, what?" Everett inquired.

"Out of business?" Kurt said.

"Days away?" Dave exclaimed.

"We can hear you from in here," the doctor's assistant called from the other room.

"Right," Everett awkwardly said. "Okay, I have to go and find T'Challa and them. I have to go warn them about this posse. You three will be in charge of the town."

"You're going to warn them from a great distance?" Kurt questioned.

"You'll never get to them before they do," Dave protested.

Everett stopped as he realized what they had left behind. "Yes, I do," he differed. With that, he hurried up the stairs.

"What can I say? That man truly is something," Luis commented.

Kurt and Dave glared at him.

"What? What did I say?" Luis asked.

"That's terrible bossing," Kurt said.

"Damn, Luis!" Dave exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Luis cried. "What more do you two want from me?!"

* * *

Dawn had not arrive yet, and they were all making their way through unknown territory. They all walked happily, everyone chatting amongst themselves. Shuri carried the still tired form of Cassie. T'Challa could tell that it was going to be a long journey. They were halfway to the point of the destination, he knew from that much.

T'Challa looked at the group. They were actually in a pretty good mood. They hadn't encountered any trouble in the past few days. It was a surprise that Nick hadn't even spoken ill against them. He was even more surprised at how well his sister and Cassie behaved most of the way. They never interacted with anyone outside of their comfort zones that it seemed like they had almost forgotten how to.

"T'Challa," Nakia said suddenly. "I was thinking about you have said about what Klaue had claimed on the people living in these mountains."

T'Challa looked at her.

"I…think he could be right," Nakia voiced.

The other members had heard what they were saying. Nick did not like the words one bit.

"What?" he exclaimed, turning to them. "Say that again! I dare you, I double dare you!"

Shuri grinned at this. She had to remember that for when they crossed trouble again.

"Klaue? Being right?" T'Challa scoffed at the idea. "Do not make me laugh about it."

"What did Klaue say?" Scott asked. When he didn't get an answer he pressed on, "What did he say?"

"That these people are dangerous," Nakia told him. "That they are savages."

"How would he know?" Bucky demanded. "Why believe a maniac like him now?"

"Nakia could be right about him," Vision reasoned. "There is not much that we know of these mountains, let alone what lies within them."

"Excuse me? Did I just not admit that I knew what the hell was going on?" Nick asked.

"I am saying that there is a possibility that while these mountain folk will be helpful, they will still not be the friendly kind," Vision stated what he meant.

"We can find out now," Shuri said. She turned to the direction where they were heading, but Nakia's voice stopped her.

"Shuri this is serious," Nakia said. "T'Challa, please listen. I know we can trust him on this, but we don't know what kind of folk these people are."

"They can be aggressive," Scott listed of the reasons. "They can be hostile for all we know."

"They won't even know we are coming," T'Challa hissed.

"T'Challa! T'Challa!" a desperate voice called out.

Everyone reacted upon recognizing the voice. Emerging from the forest was Everett running as fast as his feet could carry him. The senator's arms were flailing about while grasping the stone. He didn't stop running until he reached them. Shuri passed off Cassie to Scott.

"Thank goodness," Everett puffed and panted. "Thank goodness I found you all in time."

"Everett, what are you doing here?" Nakia inquired of his presence.

"Soldiers…the Master," Everett panted. "They're coming to arrest you all!"

"What?" Bucky gasped.

"For what reason?" T'Challa interrogated.

"That's the problem," Everett divulged. "It's by the Master's own choosing."

"He can't do that," Shuri protested. "It's not fair!"

"You're right," Nick agreed. "It's not. Doesn't mean it will stop him."

"I'll see what's out there." Everyone watched as Vision took to the sky until he hovered over them, staring out into the expanse of the wilderness behind them. He suddenly came back down fast, frightened.

"A group of the policemen are coming this way," Vision reported. "They're armed."

"We need to take cover! Now!" T'Challa cried. They all turned to the only place that could hide them all — the forest.


	15. A Night Unlike Any Other

**I promised a full note in the last chapter, but I was in a hurry. Hopefully this will make up for it. In short, this is the part where you guys get to say "Finally!" Have fun and happy readings! ;)**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **A Night Unlike Any Other**

"Why the hell do they want us arrested?" Bucky wondered as they ran through the forest.

"You want to turn around and ask them?" Nick spat out.

T'Challa slowed when he saw a familiar movement from his eyes. He turned and saw a wisp appearing near a treeline. Past the trees, he could make out small bumps of hills not too far from them.

"Follow!" he called out to his companions. "With me, now!"

The group turned to their right and ran out of the forest and into the hills. It felt steep for them to climb, but they were desperate to even care. Right now, the main priority was to lose the gendarme and get back on the trail.

They reached the top of those small hilltops and looked onward of their direction, breathless of what their eyes lay upon. Sure enough, there were ruins of an ancient city that belonged to the natives long before immigrants even came from the Old World to escape persecution. Most of the smaller buildings still stood around an evenly unscathed main square. The city itself was big enough to hide for now. Unfortunately, sight seeing would have to wait once more.

T'Challa was the first to hear the voice from the distance. Quickly, he pushed them forward. They ran for the deserted city. It took them not too long to reach the city limits as the gendarme emerged from the forest, yelling for them to halt. All of them continued inward, not stopping until they made it to the center.

They rushed through the streets and into an abandoned apartment, surprised at how narrow it seemed compared to Strathcona and the cities in Wakanda. In the cool darkness of the night, the place looked perfectly innocent. But now, something was bound to happen, and it appeared to scare them. Everyone quickly pulled out their equipment and geared up for the coming assault. Nick suggested they split up to give them the element of surprise. Of course, no one had heard that saying before, forcing him to roll his eyes and to just go with it. Scott ushered Cassie into the smallest room he found.

"You stay in here," Scott instructed his daughter. "No matter what happens. I know I promised I would never leave you again, but please try to keep out of this fight — my mind needs to focus on it. If anything…" He paused, wondering what to say next. "If anything happens, I want you to hide and wait for me. Do not come out until one of us comes for you. Can you do that for me?"

Cassie nodded. "Don't let them get you, Daddy."

Scott couldn't help smiling. He kissed her on the forehead and went outside to join the others.

They scattered into parts of the town, and then they waited. The group ready to fight took cover; the late summer air was growing cool. Every breath broke the silence. T'Challa could almost see his as the seconds ticked by.

"Where are they?" a voice hissed.

"I can't tell," another one said. "It's dark with these ruins all around."

T'Challa peeked from behind the stand he hid behind. He could make out dark silhouettes; they moved directly in front of him. He watched as Shuri ducked behind a small wall. He pulled back into his place and took a crouching position. He took in deep, steady breaths to calm his beating heart.

There was silence. Then:

"Now!" Nick shouted.

As if someone had hit a switch, the place was filled with the sound of battle.

T'Challa willed the necklace to bleed until he was covered from head to toe. With a catlike hiss, he jumped from his hiding spot and swept over them. One of the gendarme tried to get him, but T'Challa was too quick. He dug his claws into one of their armor and ripped it off. He swung and threw the man at two of his comrades.

He looked around to see what was happening. His saw his sister on top of staircase to what resembled a temple, blasting at each of the policemen with her gauntlets before tripping another. Cassie was nowhere to be sighted. He turned to the battle at hand when he heard the cries of men charging. He found himself to be cornered suddenly. T'Challa crouched down and waited for the men to come closer. He curled on contact and let them proceed to beat at him. At the right moment, he unleashed the energy that was building up, sending them flying backwards.

"Listen to me," he tried to reason. "I am asking you to stand down and listen to what I have—"

"You are in no position to command me," the soldier snarled.

"So be it," T'Challa declared.

* * *

This was absolute bullshit. How many times did they have to run? How many times did they have to try and avoid danger, only for it to come back around to hit them like a boomerang? Why couldn't they have one moment of peace in a year? Again, this was absolutely unfair!

Shuri kept her focus on the battle, watching her brother fight from down below, taking on an estimation of ten men. Only five came running at her, trying to climb the stairs. She let a cry and jumped over the wall, hitting two of the policemen. The young woman saw another set of two turn to her. They were surprised when a section of a wall was blown inward, forcing a group to come flying through. What shocked the men even more was Bucky leaping through it, hitting each men with his rifle. They laid on the ground, convulsing from being shocked.

"How much for that rifle?" an awed Shuri asked.

"Not for sale," Bucky said.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone if you tell me how you shape-shifted your left arm and the rifle," Shuri compromised.

Bucky gave her a funny look before he ran back out of the area.

"Oh, I'll get him to spill his secrets," Shuri vowed.

"Can we focus?" T'Challa groaned.

Shuri rolled her eyes. Seeing both men occupied, she turned to the remaining men coming at them. Brother and sister worked together to force them away, leaving the square. T'Challa slashed and kicked at them, drawing out droplets of blood when he could. She smirked at a saying she never thought she would hear on her brother.

"Watch out for this man!" one of them cautioned. "He's a demon!"

* * *

He had been to war before. He had watched as his fellow comrades fell on the battlefield, some mutilated to the point where he could barely tell who they were. As a child, he and Steve viewed war a game until he saw how cruel the world could be. Ever after the Great War had ended, he still saw many atrocious acts committed that were considered a work of fiction. Ultron was the latest of those horrors.

Bucky held the rifle he had been carrying for a while. How he managed to conceal it even in his animal form, nobody knew. He looked around as he saw them come from all sides. He loaded his weapon of choice up before he sneaked up behind one. The one policeman he had his eyes was engaged to Nakia. The woman struck at his baton with her chakrams. The man struck a broken wall with his baton, forcing pieces of the structure to come crumbling down. Nakia rolled away to avoid getting caught beneath them. She glared up at the man that was attacking her.

"Not much of a threat, dear," the man said.

"She's not on your level of idiocy," Bucky declared.

The member of the police squad jolted in surprise. He turned around too late to see _he_ was being ambushed. Bucky aimed and fired at him, forcing him to hit the ground in a frozen position. The war veteran leaped over the paralyzed man and helped Nakia up to her feet.

"What happened?" she gasped.

"He'll be fine," Bucky assured. "In an hour or two."

They heard a cry and found Scott tumbling across the ground. One trooper had a knife pointed at him. Both of them made a quick mad dash to get to him. One more gendarme got to his knees and fired an arrow. As he did, they found Vision between them. The arrow got him in the side, sending him somersaulting down the side of the hill.

"Vision!" they heard Everett cry out.

Out of the corner of their eyes, they saw Cassie rush out of the house and ran for the phantom. Scott let out a choked gasp and leaped to his feet to go after her, only for his path to be blocked. Scott shrank down to avoid being caught by them. Nick had then come around a corner, firing at them. Each shot was meant to miss, sending them to disperse. Bucky didn't waste any time. He handed Nakia his rifle and rushed after the men that went after Cassie. He quickly switched to his wolf form and sprinted to where Cassie flung herself to the phantom. Bucky surged forward and jumped, grabbing one of them by the collar of his shirt and sending them tumbling to the ground. Bucky was on his feet, snarling at the men as he guarded the two.

"I'm allergic," the man gasped. He rushed back into the ruins, the other one behind him. Scott had reappeared by the trio's side.

"I thought I told you to stay inside," Scott panted.

"He's hurt, Daddy," Cassie motioned to Vision's side.

"I'm fine," Vision strained. "Go back to the field."

"Vision, we're not leaving you alone," Scott refused.

"I'll take care of your daughter," Vision said. "The others will be needing your help." He held Cassie close to himself and slowly started to crawl away to hide behind a mound. Bucky stayed by their side. "Go now. They won't win without you."

* * *

T'Challa hadn't been idle after Bucky had left to protect the others. He and Shuri had split up once they were sure the men were knocked to the ground, unconscious. He noticed that most of them had taken the fight into the main square — the very heart of the city, if T'Challa recalled. The only lawmen within vicinity were those that stood by, trying to pick out the biggest threat. Using his enhanced agility and the calculations in his mind, he silently crept up behind them. Only when he was close did he make his move.

T'Challa copied the same movements Scott had used to take out Klaue. He picked up a rock and swung his arm, bringing the object against one of their heads. Next, he grabbed the second man's arm and kicked the first man down. With a sharp twist of his hand, T'Challa sent the second man sprawling on the ground. He looked up and saw that they would tire before they could get rid of them. He turned to his nearest companion.

"We'll never be able to drive them off," T'Challa cried.

"Yes, we will," Nick said otherwise. He jumped to his feet and rushed up on top of a small mound of broken ruins. He pulled out what resembled a cow's horn from inside his coat.

"What are you doing?!" T'Challa called out.

It was too late. Nick pressed the horn's tip to his lips and blew into it. It was a sound that none of them had ever heard before. It had a low, melodious sound that tinkled in the air. At the same time, the surprise was when they felt like an invisible wave had washed over the city as the blow echoed through the skies.

Nick was cut off as he was pushed off of the mound. The man grunted in surprise. The officer leaped down from the spot in front of them. T'Challa took hold of him from behind.

"Why are you arresting us?" he demanded. "We have done nothing wrong."

"Then why were you running?" the man choked.

T'Challa soon spotted another matter. He looked past the man to see a whole swarm of ants crawling over the lawns. He pushed the man away and tried to back away, tripping and falling in the process. T'Challa looked up to see them inching closer. However, within reach they split and went around him. He could hear the lawmen cry out as most of them crawled up their legs, forcing them to try and shake them off.

 **The world's a lot bigger from here, but it's all the same.**

T'Challa gasped at the voice that had spoken in his mind. He turned around to see who said those words, but could not find the source that had voiced them. The voice, however, was recognizable.

"Scott?"

 **One and only.**

"How? Where are you?"

Scott reappeared in front of him, wearing the same armor he had on in Glashiem. His entire arms were surrounded with red mist, similar to an aura.

"A gift," Scott explained to the awestruck Wakandan. "We got a fight to settle."

T'Challa nodded. Both men rushed out to continue their fights. Scott saw too late a foot sticking out from an old warehouse. The man yelped as he crashed to the ground. All of the ants scattered, clearing off the battlefield and the men they were biting. As Scott lifted himself up, T'Challa reverted his gaze to the man that caused him to go down. He was shocked to see the man, whom he assumed was the captain, from Strathcona step out. T'Challa clenched his fists tightly and prepared to pounce on him, as the man raised his baton to knock out an unaware Scott.

An enormous burst erupted from up above in the center the square's wreckage, with the heat knocking everyone to the ground. Clumps of dirt and concrete billowed out over the area, concealing everything. T'Challa raised himself by one arm, knocked clean to the ground. He couldn't see anything, couldn't make out what was happening through the dense fog. He could hear Shuri coughing nearby.

"Are you okay?" he inquired.

"Yeah," Shuri expectorated. "What just happened?"

"I don't know," T'Challa rasped. He found himself squinting as he looked around, the air cloaked in residue and dust. As it started to thin, he looked to see who it was that interrupted the fight. T'Challa felt his mouth drop at the sight of the source.

 _Bast, tell me I am not dreaming._

Levitating in the center of the fading cloud of dust, a lone figure was beheld by all. It was clothed in crimson garments held together by belts and straps alike. Adorning the chest and shoulders were golden pieces of armor. A circular object was centered in the chest plate that glowed a bright blue. A simple red and golden helmet resembling a human's face was placed over the head, the face concealed from prying eyes. Beneath the ribbons that were comprised of the garments and attire, steely boots and gauntlets were engulfed in misty energy, the same color as the object in its chest.

"You there," the Captain spoke. "By orders of the Master of Strathcona, I am authorized to have you all placed under arrest for—"

"This city is closed," the arrival darkly told the trespassers. "Pack up your junk and get the hell out of here. Or do I have to make you?"

Scott looked up from his place and gave T'Challa a look. The Black Panther returned the gaze and knew what he was thinking — the voice belonged to the man they fought over Klaue with! But they did not have the criminal in their company. So, what was the Iron Man doing there?

One of the senior officers rushed forward and swung his rapier. Iron Man caught it with his gauntlet. Everyone watched as the same magic engulfed the blade and shattered it on a molecular level. He then sensed someone trying to creep up from behind. He spun around and made sure the man was immobilized, his dagger inches away from where the man's back was at before throwing him back.

Shuri was the first to resume attack. She released a sonic wave from her panther-shaped gauntlets into one man. Everyone scrambled to rejoin the melee. Unlike the last time they were found fighting to keep themselves safe and sound, both brother and sister had at least a warning. They were prepared, and they would fight to the deaths this time.

T'Challa looked across at where Iron Man was trying to protect Nick, giving him time to get onto his feet. Once he was back to pursuing their goal of getting rid of the officers, the sorcerer launched himself at three of the policemen. While they were callous and unplanned, his attacks was choreographed similar to a ballet dance. Not that he wasn't grateful for the help, but seeing him after their first encounter (albeit not the best impression left on him) made it uncomfortable for him to consider the man an ally.

"Get them all!" the Captain ordered.

T'Challa quickly turned around to find five of them swarming at him. He effortlessly dodged their attacks and deflected others with his suit and combative skills combined. Two of them that engaged him up close received a brutal demonstration of the heart-shaped herbs enhancements for a man when T'Challa kicked one of them in the stomach. The man thought he might as well have been attacked by a horse. Those who didn't lay a scratch on him yet saw the strange magic in his suit as one of them tried to kick him back, setting it off and forcing him to fly into his combats.

"Scott," he started as he fought against one of the men. "I am sorry that I have gotten you into my messes once again."

"You mean _you_ got caught into one of _my_ messes," Scott quipped.

"What are you talking about?" T'Challa wondered.

"It's another poor joke I'm trying to make," Scott explained.

"Poor indeed," T'Challa jested. "Either way, I had hoped to avoid another conflict this early in the journey through these mountains."

"You're on some quest," Scott addressed the situation. "Whatever it is that you don't know about, I'll do what I can to help."

T'Challa couldn't help smiling, even as he knocked his opponent to the ground. True to the heart, this one man was loyal to a fault, even if he was still distraught about the recent event in the past few days.

"You still amaze me no matter the situation at hand," T'Challa replied. All the mirth in his voice left as he quickly issued, "However it may be, I would have hoped to keep you at home safely without Ultron victimizing your own people as well."

Scott paused in his fighting, turning to the Wakandan. He nodded in understand as he addressed another matter.

"And the guy over there?"

T'Challa looked over to Iron Man. He had his arms out, crossed at the wrists. He jerked them back, forcing one of the lawmen to be pulled forward. The sorcerer pushed his hands out to release a wave of bright blue magic at him, sending the man flying into his comrades.

"Come what may," T'Challa said, "maybe this man will be the one who will judge the rest of the mountain people here."

* * *

Nakia was surprised at the sound of a horn blowing in the air. She had been more shocked when she saw a flash of light somewhere near the town square. At first she feared for T'Challa's safety. But she could make his voice somewhere in the mixture of voices, making her feel relieved. That did not stray her from fighting to get away from these men. No doubt that the Master had sent them to bring them back. She knew that night why everyone had hated him so much. She vowed there and then to help liberate them once they returned.

She took in her surrounding. Everett was trying hard to see how the rifle she had given him. He pulled the trigger and a blue flash hit the man, causing him to fall to the ground, paralyzed.

"Forget the sword. I'm keeping this," Everett said as he fired at more men.

Nakia took in the time to take stock on the struggle. The good news was that even if they were separated, the group still fought strong as a single unit. The bad news was that the gendarme had now surrounded them and still outnumbered them. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Everett slipped and fell against a fence, surrounded by a group of the lawmen. Luckily, the men were unsure of how to handle him. It still did not stop Nakia from wondering if they would be willing to lay a finger on him.

Nakia turned to her left to face another police officer. Before she could engage, Shuri and T'Challa came running beneath the archway. Shuri delivered a dropkick to the man, sending him to the ground. T'Challa quickly helped her up before they rushed into the battle. Nick came around himself, letting out a battle cry as he fired more of the energy shots at the men. Nakia had never felt so glad to see her friends join her in combat. She was taken back as a man in red and gold armor descended from the sky with his palms glowing pale blue. She wondered where he had come from. And where were Scott and Bucky?

A policeman blindly bumped into her. Berating herself for losing focus, Nakia pushed him away before engaging in combat. Introductions would have to wait. For now, Nakia was glad she could finish the battle with the odds in her favor.

* * *

T'Challa cut through the men that stood in front of him. He found himself drawing blood from them more than he had from M'Baku and Ebony Maw combined. He found that at least dozens were left to take care of. He was confused as to how many men were even after them. He figured a good fight would surely be enough to play keep away. However, even the magic of the sorcerer wouldn't be enough to drive them off or knock them all out in time.

"T'Challa!" he heard Shuri cry out.

He turned to his right to see a man throw an abandoned spear at him. It turned out they would do harm in order to detain them. T'Challa was quick to dodge in time. He ended up rolling on the ground and quickly scrambled to his feet. It was then a metallic sound echoed in the field. For a moment, they thought the spear had made contact with Iron Man. The company and gendarme halted in their activity and looked to the source behind them.

 **(This is the part where you would insert the Avenger's Theme.)**

The spear had, in fact, made contact, only to be held by a hand. The catcher stepped out of the shadows to expose himself in the fading moonlight. He appeared to have an appearance of a gentle giant; a tall man with a muscular figure, strong jaw, and had a few laugh lines are etched into his face. He reminded T'Challa of some of Strathcona's men, except he had neat dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and had a beard going on. Had this man also heeded the call?

"Coming through!"

The last question was answered as even Nakia turned to the source of the voice. A dark-skinned man came flying through with what looked like a pair of metallic wings! He slammed both of his feet into one of them into one man, sending him flying into a broken wall. Again, Shuri did not hesitate to make the most of the advantage it had presented itself. She fired her gauntlets again into the remaining men. Taking her lead, Iron Man used his magic and combined efforts to send two slamming into each other. The battle had quickly resumed in attempts to drive them off.

"Nat!"

The first newcomer from after the armored sorcerer threw the spear. It was caught in the hands of a woman with red curls and green eyes. She had not arrived alone. Running over the rooftops was what looked like a ranger you read in fantasy fiction. He carried a longbow in his left hand as his boots heavily pounded against the roofs.

The archer jumped from the roof, pulling back his hood to uncloak his head. The sides of his hair were cut shorter than the top. T'Challa thought he might as well be looking at Klaue himself, though his hair and face were fairer. He pulled out an arrow from his quiver and drew the string back before firing. The arrow's tip ejected a light trailing of purple mist as it was sent sailing to its target. Once it made contact, it sent an explosion of purple energy, casting the gendarme to fly in different directions.

"Brother!"

T'Challa looked over to his sister. She pointed towards the ground. Casting his eyes to the ground, he saw the same amount of ants marching in the grass. Brother and sister did not need to fear or move this time. The others were still in shock of what they were about to witness. It was hilarious to see the confusion on their faces as the ants swerved passed them to attack the gendarme. Each police officer cried out in panic as they tried to dust themselves free of the insects. Black Widow butted each one with the end of the spear. Once each man went down, the ants dispersed. Nakia tripped over each man that was sent her way. Captain New World somersaulted into the field. It was then they noticed a circular shield resting on his back. He pulled it off and used it to block out a blade before delivering an uppercut. T'Challa had to quickly check to see if what he saw was true to his eyes when he felt the sudden rush of warm air.

In the center of the field, a beam of bright colors shot down from the sky. A war hammer came spiraling from inside the beam, hitting each man in its path. It acted like a boomerang before it was returned into the hand of its owner. A young, blonde-haired man with a short beard was left standing where the colorful beam had once been. His armor was similar to those that lived in the northern parts of Caucus.

"Oh, yeah!" they heard Scott exclaim. "You guys are so screwed now!"

"Bring me the head of the leader!" the man bellowed. He charged straight into the fight, twirling his hammer in his hand. Lighting crackled and danced over the hammer as he ran. To their surprised, they watched as he launched himself in the air by great streaks of lightning as he began his own fight. The policemen screeched in fear and scattered as he brought down his hammer, causing the ground to shake and tremble.

A shout from Everett confirmed the tide's turn.

"They're leaving!" the senator announced.

T'Challa looked over his shoulder to see the gendarme running in fear. Having been caught by surprise by the unexpected newcomers, they decided they were not going to risk their necks. They grabbed their comrades and ran out of the place.

"Yeah, you better run!" Hawkeye whooped.

T'Challa turned to his left where Nakia stood. His childhood friend returned the gaze. They were not sure how to react now that they had just got out of the fight. They had been to tired to even wonder what had just happened. The mysterious encounter today could wait. T'Challa did not want to look ungrateful to the people that had shown up. He turned his gaze to look at the people who had come to aid them. Falcon had helped up Everett from his spot.

"You okay?" he asked.

Everett slowly nodded. "Yes. I'm good, thank you."

T'Challa skimmed his eyes over each individual that had set foot into the fight. They were busy surveying the site, wondering what a bunch of police officers were doing in a place deserted like this. But it wasn't them ignoring them that had bothered T'Challa. No, it was the fact that by just looking at them and what they had possessed brought the images of the pictures he had seen many times came running through his mind.

" _Always remember what you have seen and heard and know of, for one day they will be more helpful than you think they will be._ "

T'Challa knew now what his father had meant. The stories he had collected, read, and memorized over the years seemed to have finally paid off. He didn't have to ask who they were because he knew. All of the things he had learned were spinning in his mind, the questions he would have loved to ask of them if he had known they were alive this entire time.

He just stood frozen in place, his eyes wide with shock at the people who surveyed the ruins to check off the remains. When Fury had blown his horn there had been no warning, no inkling that this was going to happen, and for once he couldn't figure out why. Yet, he realized that now, he didn't care. He didn't care at all.

Suddenly all of the jubilation was too much to bear, and without a warning he began to weep. The tears quickly morphed into sobs, and soon he had to cover his face. Next his legs gave way, sending him to his knees as he knelt before them, taking one of their hands and cradling them against his face. He felt like he had come undone, the image of equanimity fading. This was everything only a child hoped for, a dream they envisioned whenever they were scared. And he had realized exactly why this was all happening so fast and so soon.

 _Baba, I know now why you have told me of them. Thank you so very much._

"Um, guys? What am I supposed to do here?" Hawkeye asked.

T'Challa blinked away the tears that had blinded him. For a brief moment, he had forgotten what was happening. He noticed the tear stains on the archer's glove. Looking up, he saw him glancing back at him with awkward confusion. But he didn't mind. He could not tell a soul of this and still know they exist — _still_ exist. Like Klaue had claimed, although he wouldn't dare to admit it. T'Challa rose to his feet, barely taking his eyes off of the bowman. Looking around, he noticed the others staring at him as well. Nick just smirked and nodded. It was only then that T'Challa realized they were missing a few and the fate of one of his own.

"Vision," he whispered. He ran off into the direction he knew the wraith was in.

* * *

"Vision!"

Shuri had left the field once the remaining gendarme had left. She scrambled down the side of the hill to locate their remaining friends. By the time she had reached them, a dark haired man was already providing assistance. Shuri made it her top priority to check on Vision's wounds.

"Vision, are you okay?" Shuri asked.

Cassie looked up her worriedly. Shuri looked down and saw that the arrow had been pulled out. The wound itself had been coated with an ointment she was not familiar with. The young woman gagged at the smell that emanated from it. Seeing Bucky in his wolf form, Shuri was unsure what to do. She returned her gaze to the wound, only to notice how much it had healed in such short time. Then again, Vision wasn't entirely human.

The group heard the sound of footsteps coming from above the hill. Hearing the noise, Shuri made herself ready to defend them. She dropped her gauntlets when she saw T'Challa, Scott, and Nakia running towards them. She noticed on closer inspection there were tear marks running down her brother's cheeks

"Is everyone okay?" T'Challa asked. "Vision?"

"I'm okay," Vision grunted as he was being helped up by Bruce. "Thank you."

"Alfred? Really?"

Scott turned to where Cassie was glaring at. He marched forward to figure out why she had said his cousin's name. Upon looking down what resembled a burrow beneath one of the rocks, he groaned. He reached inside and dragged out Strathcona's deputy. Scott could tell that this was going to be fun in a not so much of a good way.

"Come out of there," he growled.

T'Challa marched up to them with Nakia by his side. Scott held Alfred in his place as they approached.

"You're a very busy man," Nakia commented. "I can give you that."

"You know, not every man is built for fighting," Alfred pointed out the obvious.

"You have no business being up here," Scott told him.

"Wrong," Alfred said otherwise. "It's the Master's business, which makes it my business."

"Not outside the district," Scott reminded his cousin. "You're trying to have us arrested, and we want to know why."

"That's none of your business," Alfred sneered. "Now, if you all will excuse me, I have to return home where—"

T'Challa unsheathed his claws from one of his gauntlets. In one swift motion he swiped at Alfred and tore a good section of his coat off. Everyone didn't react, didn't have the time to blink as he held up his proof of his wrath.

"Go," T'Challa commanded, shoving the rags into Alfred's hands. "Show your Master the kindness he refused to show to us."

Alfred trembled in his place. Only when Nakia pulled out her chakram did the deputy find the nerve to turn and run down the hill.

"I really had hoped you would've gone for the face," Shuri grumbled.

"That man was horrible," Bruce said. "Who is he?"

Scott held his daughter tightly to him. "Trust me," he said. "You don't want to know."

"Come on," T'Challa sighed. "We must return to the others."

They heard the sound of footsteps from atop. Hearing the noise, they turned upward to see the rest of the group heading their way. A white blur cut through the group suddenly as it pounced on Steve. They heard him squawk as they hit the ground. Everyone was starting to react when they saw what happened next. T'Challa covered his mouth and held onto Nakia's shoulder as they watched Bucky licking at the man's face, forcing the soldier to giggled and try to push him off.

"This is awkward," Sam whispered.

"Okay, up you go," Tony said, dragging the wolf off of Steve. Natasha had to help him up as Bucky whined. It was then T'Challa was confused as to why the man didn't switch back to his human form to the group. Maybe he was nervous?

"Many thanks for your aide," Nakia brought up the subject.

"We are grateful to be in position to offer you it, shield maiden," Thor replied in a tone befitting his position as Crown Prince.

"How can we repay you?" T'Challa asked.

Steve, face still wet from being slobbered, kept his eyes on them. T'Challa nervously shifted uncomfortably in his spot, waiting to hear his answer.

"Let's get you out of here," Steve finally said.

The Avengers began their journey back to their home with company in their fold.


	16. Strike for Fear

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **Strike for Fear**

Ultron stood alone in the cloister of gardens, rubbing the back of his hand, covered in cloth and iron to avoid prying eyes. He closed his eyes for a second, trying to see through the eyes of his eldest son. He had been frustrated to learn that he was somehow blocked from his visions, as if he were cloaked. The liche cursed T'Challa for being so far away, yet knew he would not hide forever.

He had tried to use the strongest of his magic to break that shield and catch a glimpse of where he was. With each he had conjured in his mind, he could not get pass those defenses. What was his son trying to hide? Had he not found T'Challa? In estimation, seven days had passed since he had given those orders, and still no word. Had that wretched boy kill him? He thought so, but the reports on those burn marks in the jungles were enough to convince him otherwise, and with sign of a corpse — if Corvus was telling the truth, given the envy he felt towards Vision — those options were ruled out.

At the beginning, when Vision had entered the study, Ultron had ordered him to go find T'Challa and to bring him back. Vision was ready to refuse, but Ultron reminded him of his past mistakes and the fate of the Maximoff twins. Only then did Vision relent and set off at once to go search for their prey. The visions he had seen before came in a flash — a glimpse of the trees surrounding his eldest son, the cries of monkeys echoing in the air, the sound of tiny feet scampering over the forest floors. Somewhere he heard a scream, so shrill that it startled him.

Then nothing.

Ultron started back through the garden, his steps slow and deliberate. The grass beneath him was dry and withered. There was only a single bloom of a bush beneath the tree, as if life surrounding him was weakening and was now vulnerable to time and death. He stared at the light pink flowers, their petals wilting on the edge. They all, too, will die eventually. The tree that guarded it will soon rot from the inside out.

He looked up at the sound of footfalls. The Black Order was approaching him as he had requested.

"The children of T'Chaka had escape," Ultron informed them before ordering, "Search the entire continent and all of the lands left unmarked. If anyone is hiding them, bring them as well."

"Father, we will not fail you," Proxima vowed.

* * *

D'Kar's wife was sitting by the banks of the pool as the sun rose in that morning sky. C'China had woken up early that morning to take care of the wounded animal that was brought to her. It disgusted the woman to see an animal left alone to suffer in the jungles. Whether it was wild or not, no living creature should be treated like this. A reason why she took up medical practices.

M'Wabu approached them with caution, not wanting to scare the beast. He glanced at it warily, unsure if it were safe to come any closer, as if it would mistake him as an enemy. But looking at its wounds told him that it was in no condition to do anything of the sorts. All he could do was stand there and observe.

"How is he?" he asked softly.

"He is doing well," C'China told him. "At a loss of blood, but he will recover as long as he pulls through."

M'Wabu looked down at his feet. Seeing the young calf and the elephants nearby reminded him of Zuri's murder. He couldn't tell the person before him about what he had seen, let alone mention the terror he first witnessed on the children's faces.

"C'China," he said. "Zuri…"

C'China hushed him, turning toward him and caressing his cheek. "M'Wabu, it's okay."

"Ultron murdered him and…I couldn't do anything to prevent it!" M'Wabu buried his face into her shirt and sobbed.

"There was nothing you could have done," C'China reassured him. "It was intense, and you were all taken by surprise. Zuri would not have wanted you to put yourself in danger."

She had a point, but he had done it when he demanded for Ultron to leave T'Challa alone. It almost had worked, but at what price? A dead shaman and a missing king. Their king! He loathed the liche king more than the monsters he had created. A very popular opinion was that Vision had more respect out of them all, although there was no telling what Nova was like until they met her themselves.

M'Wabu turned his attention to the calf that was resting on the ground. For a creature so young it had patience. He wondered how it could survive, knowing it would be scared for the rest of its life. He shook his head, knowing that it would painful to think about it.

"So, what do you think caused all of those wounds?" M'Wabu suddenly asked.

"Probably a lion," C'China hypothesized. "Although, I doubt that is the case. The only kind of large feline that lives in these parts are panthers."

M'Wabu nodded. "Besides, they're mainly tamed because of preservation, and they are not usually aggressive unless provoked or starving."

"That is what confuses me," C'China said as she scratched her head. "These are not natural. I think an actual elephant calf would have died from these wounds in an instant." She stopped. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" M'Wabu pressed.

"These could have been inflicted…"

M'Wabu felt anger coursing through him. He balled his fists tightly. "It is one of the Jabari, wasn't it? I will see that they pay for this!"

"M'Wabu, keep your voice down," C'China warned him. "I do not even think any of the Black Order would have done such a thing to a defenseless animal."

M'Wabu laughed bitterly at this. He recalled the incident in Amarna, where Proxima and Corvus almost killed three children over some stolen medicine. Why wouldn't the biggest brute of them all do the same? It proved quite well that everyone here did not know what was happening beyond their village.

He only watched as C'China stitched up the calf's wound. He looked behind him to find a seven-year-old girl skipping over, one hand holding a sheaf of stalks he couldn't name. He looked at the scene around him — the village, the pond, the river that was adjoined, the elephant herd, everything. He had waited for the day to arrive for T'Challa to return to his people. He waited for Ingcuka Emhlophe to come and see them again. When the last seven days hurried away, he became worried. But D'Kar kept telling him that it was for the best that T'Challa didn't return to the village, and hopefully left the country. For how long though? And why did the others have to go?

C'China tightened the bonds for the elephant's leg and set her work aside. She took M'Wabu's hands into her. "There comes a time where we must make sacrifices to create a good life. Your time will come as well when you make yours. I cannot tell you when; only time will tell you."

"And how will I know that the time has come?" M'Wabu asked.

"You will know it," C'China said. She gathered her supplies and told the girl to take them back to their house, and to fetch two of the men. She instructed M'Wabu to lead the elephants to the pond.

The boy thought about what the older woman had said. Somehow, it didn't surprise him. Zuri had paid for his life trying to protect T'Challa. Scott had gone to Glashiem to help. T'Challa revealed himself to two of the Black Order to save three children from execution. They all had to mean something. Those men had strong wills. If C'China could feel it, then why couldn't he?

"I was thinking," M'Wabu started. "If T'Challa hadn't left, if he came back here…would Ultron try to come here?"

C'China looked up to him. The boy had never seen her look so serious in his life.

"If to be honest," she said as she stood up, "I think it would have been best if in the first place he had _never_ been found."

* * *

M'Wabu awakened in the middle of the night to the sound of cries echoing in the air. He raised himself up on one arm and tried to blink the sleepiness away. It took him a moment to realize these were screams of terror. Alert, he sat up, wondering what was happening out there. He looked around the hut, searching for his father. He was not in his bed. The blankets were strewn, as if they were flung off of him.

The boy jumped to his feet and rushed for the door. He scanned the village to see what was going on. He coughed when he caught a whiff of smoke. There was a faint eerie glow that he could not see. He took the ladder on the side of the house and climbed up it to see what was happening. On the roof he finally saw what was going on. Flaming arrows streaked through the sky. There was no sign of archers anywhere, but there were guesses on who were firing them.

Within seconds, an arrow struck a house not to far from his house. M'Wabu quickly scrambled down the ladder as the fire quickly spread over the house, turning it to cinders. A woman ran out of the dwelling, clutching a bundle tightly to her. She had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from inhaling smoke.

"The Black Order!" someone shouted. "The Black Order are here!"

M'Wabu never felt so terrified in his life. He quickly slipped back behind the hut. He froze when he saw a little girl crying for her mother. Her older sister held her tightly as the people around them ran in different directions. The boy sprinted forward and grabbed them.

"We have to go!" he shouted over the noise. "This way, quickly!"

"Come, Nyah," the older girl said as she held the little girl.

He herded the girls towards the jungles, down the paths they were told to use should they be discovered. There was chaos all around them. There were many houses on fire. The air was filled with the smoke and smoldering ashes. They grasped faint sounds of screams and cries from the villagers. But M'Wabu didn't have the time to stop and see the carnage. Getting these girls to safety was all that mattered.

They ran so fast that they could barely breathe. M'Wabu kept himself behind to keep the girls in his sights. They moved through the trees, the older girl clutching her sister tightly. M'Wabu could hear his feet pounding on the earth. They had to get to the rendezvous point and meet with the rest of the villagers before they were caught. Heaven knows what would happen if they were.

M'Wabu paused, frantically looking over his shoulder. No one was following them, but it did not mean that they were being watched. Had he bother to pay attention would he not crash into the sisters, forcing Nyah to scream.

"We have to help them," the older girl begged.

"There is nothing we can do," M'Wabu said. "Come! We have to keep moving." He grabbed their hands and they darted down the path. As they did, a figure jumped in their way. Both girls shrieked as the stranger towered over them. M'Wabu immediately recognized the being as Corvus. His dark eyes settled on them, his glaive gripped tightly in his hand.

"You," he sneered.

M'Wabu pushed the girls to the side. "Run!" he shouted. If he could distract the general long enough, they would have enough time to get away. He dodged between Corvus' legs as he brought his weapon down. M'Wabu sprinted down the path as fast as he could, knowing he was behind him. Corvus was fast, but so was he. His bare feet pounded against the dirt path as he ran as fast as he could.

"You cannot hide, boy!"

His feet thudded hard down against the ground, not even breaking a sweat or losing sight of ahead. His legs ached, his heart pumping blood. His lungs were burning, but he still kept on running. He wove through the trees, not knowing where he was going. His only hope was to get the creep away from the people.

He looked up ahead and noticed branches entwined by a dead tree. He quickly made a mad dash and threw himself between the outgrowths. He laid low in his hideout and waited. He waited for the monsters to come, waiting to be caught, waiting for it to be morning so he could continue his journey in safety. He listened, stayed in his spot, and waited for the moment to hear footsteps of either friend or enemy.

But no one came. Minutes passed and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep, dreaming of a life without danger.


	17. A Time of Serenity and Felicity

**Chapter Seventeen**

 **A Time of Serenity and Felicity**

After the fight was over, the entire company had boarded a jet that was very similar to the Royal Talon. Tony had wanted to be discreet about their guests by sending them through a portal, which in turn earned a scolding from Steve that spiraled into an argument. Shuri was amazed how they could have something similar to their own technology when the rest of the New World was still far behind. She was greatly annoyed when the aircraft, known as a quinjet, had come from Nick's world. She kicked her brother upon teasing her.

The ride to their hideout was mostly in silence. There wasn't much to blame. They were exhausted and tired from the fight. It was late in the evening when they arrived at the hideout. Through a gorge, they made it upon coming to a waterfall. Anyone would have flown upwards, but the jet flew through it with such ease, leading down a dimly lit hallway. Still, it had amazed their passengers.

Vision had been immediately taken to the infirmary. The wound may not be as bad as before, but it had stopped healing halfway through. The wraith had been slipping in and out of consciousness since coming there. Vision laid on one of the beds with Bruce and Tony working to keep him stable. Despite meeting creatures the world had never seen, Vision was something they had never seen. His physiology was more complex than a normal man's. The two men worked the entire night to alleviate the pain. Relieved that Stark was not in the room, Nick briefly filled in what had happened.

The entire team was shocked to learn of the liche king being true, but Thor was more surprised to hear that Odin had paid a visit to Nick. His father had not set foot in Midgard for many millennia, so Frigga had told him.

"So, what do you think?" Nick asked of their guests.

In situations such as this, the group's members were equals. Nick held no complaint when Thor spoke first. The thunder god always tried to see the silver lining in things. His ability to try and provide optimism made him valuable to the Avengers as any of its warriors.

"It's interesting as to why they are outside of their nation," Thor admitted. "But they seem nice enough."

"Thor, you're too trusting," Natasha scolded. "We don't even know what their business is here."

Nick knew Natasha well enough to know that the chiding wasn't driven by Thor's inability to tell friend from foe. Unfortunately, he was beaten by someone else who knew her well himself.

"Ah, is this because you never got a chance to put up a fight?" Clint teased.

Natasha responded with a mutter; "Barely even started."

"Can I say something here?" Sam asked. "I was just observing the fight myself, and some of those men were willing to kill them. What kind of policemen would go as far as that to arrest someone?"

"Oh, you have no idea," Nick grumbled.

"Steve," Natasha said. "You've been uncharacteristically quiet."

"That's because he already made up his mind," Clint said.

"That is not why I kept my mouth shut," Steve claimed.

"Well, what is the reason?" Thor asked.

"Look," Natasha spoke. "Stark doesn't know yet, and maybe it would be best if he didn't know. You can't just assume—"

"That isn't it either," Steve protested.

"Then tell us what the problem is!" Natasha demanded.

"Because why now?" Steve snapped. "Why come to us if they hadn't seek out help sooner?"

"Pride," Nick replied. "And that they had never done so in the past. It was their way of life. Wakanda has kept itself isolated from the world since it was founded. They have their reasons to, but would rather foreclose the information from anyone. Mr. Lang is an exception because he's the first refugee they allowed in. But knowing him, even in a short time, he's not going to talk about it."

"Nick, we appreciate the information you've shared," Steve said. "But it's all done now. If they had sought aid before, we would be happy to help."

"Cap's right," Sam nodded. "There's nothing we can really do."

Nick took in a breath. Upon briefing them, he chose to omit a few things he wasn't prepared to tell them. He wanted to be sure that it was T'Challa himself to tell them, not he. There was one bit of information he was willing to reveal.

"The man and the young woman are T'Chaka's children," he confessed.

Natasha and Thor sobered at this. However, Steve visibly recoiled upon hearing it. T'Chaka didn't leave them on good terms when they last saw him. The disaster Klaue had caused left them shaken and broken. Should Tony ever find out…Steve shuddered. He didn't want to think about what would happen.

"Yeah, that's why I didn't want to tell any of you," Nick explained. "I figured most of your reactions would be like that."

Steve shook his head. "I'm sorry, Nick. But I stand by what I said. If that is how life works over there, then there should be no reason to interfere with foreign—" He stopped suddenly at the new presence.

Nakia was in the entryway, wearing a pair of trousers and a moss green shirt with balloon sleeves and a brown vest. She had been standing in the corridor during most of the conversation, listening to what they were saying. The woman had become exasperated with what they had to say. The world was slowly being dictated by Ultron, with either an option to surrender and be shown mercy or to be taken by force and suffer. The last option left most countries in desolation. And now, the New World would be taken over, and here they sat talking as if it didn't matter.

She just stood there, glaring at them impassively. She moved from her spot and strode across the floor. She gave Nick a downcast look before heading over to the counter for breakfast.

"Sorry you feel that way, Rogers," was all he said.

* * *

Bruce watched in fascination as Shuri ran a scan with one of the kimoyo beads in her hands. Vision laid perfectly still on one of the cots reserved for the injured. He had become even more mesmerized when she held up the bead and it projected an image from the bead. He had never seen anything like it before. It was amazing to see what Shuri and her people could create.

"The entire structure is polymorphic," Shuri said

"Right," Bruce said. "It's like all of the neurons had to be attached non-sequentially."

"He knew what he was doing after all," Shuri said, mostly to herself. "Except he could have tried to made them all work collectively."

Bruce frowned. "Who?" he asked.

Shuri executed the image just before Tony walked in.

"Morning Bruce," Tony said. "Grumpy Warrior Princess."

Shuri glared at him. "Listen here, Mister Know-It-All. This is one Wakandan you do not want to mess with. You may be a practitioner of magic, but when it comes to technology; I know the difference between the work of a professional and an amateur's. So, you better be prepared to take insults if I so much as notice the slightest mistake."

Vision curiously looked to Tony for a reply. The sorcerer blinked before turning to Bruce.

"Nick never said anything about her having that much sass," he said.

"Congratulations, kid," Bruce chuckled. "You passed Tony's initiation test better than Fury did."

"In that case, I like you already," Shuri beamed.

Tony looked at the container that rested on the table next to Vision's bed. He picked it up and examined the content inside. It looked almost like skin cream, but one whiff made him realized it was odorless. "Banner, what is this?" he asked.

"I don't know," Bruce shrugged. "She told me it's effective."

"It works nonetheless," Shuri gestured to Vision's wound.

"How long does it take for it to kick in?" Tony asked.

The co-leader of the Wakandan Design Group gave a rare answer.

"Given Vision's biological anatomy, I cannot say for sure," she admitted. "I'm sorry, but until I run more scans on you, you're going to have to stay there."

"Well, I hope you packed an overnight bag," Tony said. "This isn't going to be easy."

Shuri glared at him. "As if you would know of technology when you are lacking over here."

"Now hold on a damn second—" Tony started.

"Talk to the hand, girlfriend," Shuri said as she held up her hand and looked away.

Tony did a double take. "How does she know that phrase?"

Bruce had an incredulous look on his face. "Really, Tony?"

"Yes!"

* * *

Despite all of his fears and everything he had learned, T'Challa was more than relieved to sleep in a bed for more than one night. He was so exhausted by the time they got to the hideout that he had collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep almost instantly. When morning came, he felt as if he were heavy and light all at once. Without opening his eyes he reached out and stretched his arms, enjoying the feel of sheets slide against him.

Realizing that he was in unfamiliar territory, T'Challa's eyes shot open and he sat up in his bed with a start. He had no clue to where he was at. The past events began to flood in his mind as he looked around. Bucky had returned to his human form, fast asleep on a cot. Scott and Cassie were still at rest as well. The others were not present. All T'Challa could do for now was just breathe.

T'Challa rubbed his eyes in a desperate attempt to clear his mind. He wanted to figure out exactly what he was going to do now. The first thing he had in mind is to know what would become of him here, and why Nick was so interested in him if he took all this time to find him and his crew. There was also the mystery how he knew where to find them, and where he learned their names. Had it been fate? T'Challa found the man cryptic and peculiar, but there had to be a reason.

He groaned inwardly at the newest thought: the Avengers! How would he be able to cooperate with them? He racked his mind to decide what his next course of action was. For the first time in his life he found himself at a dead end. But the thought of seeing them in person was a different experience than seeing the Jabari at the Challenge Arena. He thought, at first, that he was still dreaming. He didn't believe what happened next. Still, they had brought them into their homes. Even after they had found them, they weren't in any way immodest towards him and his group. Perhaps the gods hadn't abandoned him after all.

When he looked around, he found a pile of fresh clothing on the table by the door. Once he made his way towards it, he raised a brow when his fingers made contact. Whoever owned these had some good taste with the fabric. He quickly slipped into the small walk-in wardrobe and changed as he did his best to adjust the outfit on himself, he thought about the strangers again. Nick had not been kidding when he claimed to know them personally.

Not wanting to think of it now, he decided to leave the room, find one with food, and perhaps try to think of what he was going to do next.

As he exit the room, he made his way down the hall and into an open room. One side of the wall to the left had windows that overlooked the valleys. On the furniture sat Steve, Natasha, Nick, Nakia, Sam, and Clint; all of them eating in silence.

T'Challa inched into the room upon seeing them. So, it had not been a dream after all. The morning was a reality. For once, he was relieved to be in the company of strangers.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty!"

T'Challa grabbed the person from behind and threw them over his shoulders. Everyone jumped up at the noise that followed. They looked at Tony, who laid on the floor gasping for air. All eyes turned up to the man that threw him to the floor.

"What was that for?" Steve asked.

T'Challa looked between the group and Tony, unsure of what to say. "I thought…I'm sorry." He felt his cheeks heat up when he heard Clint howling with laughter.

"Just…shut up and help me up," Tony growled, holding up a hand.

T'Challa reached down and helped Tony up. The sorcerer groaned at the pain that shot through his back.

"I'm sorry," T'Challa apologized once more. "I was just taken by surprise, that is all."

"What the hell are you made of?" Tony growled. "Have you been stealing some of Cap's stuff?"

T'Challa glared at him. "What stuff?"

On the sofa, Clint was laughing so hard that it sounded like he was crying.

T'Challa turned around at the sound of footfalls. Scott had come running down the hall, his daughter held tightly in his arms.

"I heard shouting," he said. "What's going on?" He stopped and took in the sight around him.

"Daddy, why are they looking like that?" Cassie asked.

"Because he's embarrassed," Sam said in a sing-song voice.

Scott glared at him. "What did you do?"

Still holding Tony, T'Challa diverted his gaze to the floor. "I…I was just taken by surprise, that's all," he muttered. "I am still trying to get use to…" He stopped when he felt the heart surface on his face and run down his neck. "I was just surprised, that is all."

"Right," Sam drawled. "You wouldn't be the first person to do that."

Nick gave him a deadly look, but Sam continued on.

"Look, man, I get why you did that," he said. "You have to understand that when you're in a different place, you meet different people. And you are going to meet a lot of them. You can't throw other people over your shoulder because of that. You have to at least be aware of your surroundings at least ninety-nine percent of the time."

Tony glared at him. "And the other one percent?"

Sam grinned, "When you do it just for laughs."

"Now we have Clint for that," Natasha said.

"Oh, excuse me for wanting to try and lighten the mood a couple centuries ago," Clint said.

"Couple centuries?" Scott echoed. "How old are you people?"

Nakia cautiously stood up from her seat and walked over to the group. She took Tony from T'Challa and guided him to the couch. Then she pulled T'Challa to the side.

"We may have a problem," she whispered to him. "It appears your theory on Ultron being this child may be correct."

T'Challa snapped his gaze back to the group. Scott settled down next to Sam with Cassie on his lap. T'Challa had to turn away quickly when he noticed Steve and Natasha had their eyes on them. Trepidation was flooding him. He tried to ward off what Klaue had said, but they came crashing like tidal waves.

Was this what the murderer meant? Were the Avengers the same people Zuri spoke of? The same people that raised a child whom he believed to be Ultron? He hoped not; who knew what should happen if his guesses were correct? And what would happen if they all knew who he was and why they were here? They had come to escape being caught and gather reinforcements, but it had been the wisps that guided them to where they needed. Right?

"I had feared this to be true," T'Challa muttered. "I should have known better than this. Now, I do not know what to do."

"Planning what to do next is the least of our worries," Nakia explained. "They appear to not have any interest in Wakandan affairs."

"Yes, that is what I was afraid of," T'Challa agreed.

"We need to convince them that we need their aid," Nakia stated. "They may be able to help us overthrow Ultron once and for all. We cannot keep turning a blind eye any longer. There are too many people that are suffering enough as it is."

T'Challa bit his lip, not knowing what to say next. He carefully glanced back to the others, hoping none of them were staring at them. All he got was a wave from Cassie.

"Hey," Natasha called to them. "Nick's said some pretty interesting things about you, T'Challa."

T'Challa whipped around fast enough to give himself a whiplash. All eyes were fixed on him now. Scott nervously sat still in his seat, watching the scene unfold in front of him. He held Cassie close to him.

"Like what?" T'Challa challenged kindly.

"Riddle us this," Sam said. "Is it true your dad is T'Chaka?"

Although T'Challa could not see his face, he watched as Tony sat up straighter in his seat. He glanced over his shoulder, waiting for the younger man to answer.

"Yes," T'Challa whispered. His heart sank when Tony looked away. He feared that it would come to this. Everything was starting to fall apart right before his eyes. "But I swear, I had only come here to speak to your president about the matter."

"Good," Tony sniffed. "Maybe _he_ can be of help."

"So, you are all just going to sit here and talk like that?" Nakia demanded.

Steve ran a hand through his hair. "Normally, no," he responded. "But it's like what I said — if it is your way of life, then that's that. There isn't anything we can do."

"You don't understand!" T'Challa tried to reason. "All of the rules and traditions and customs _are_ the problem. Our people follow the ways of our ancestors. The liche king had won the throne in combat. Now, my country believe that they must follow him, no matter how much he destroys. And he _will_ destroy everything."

They remained silent as they contemplated what he had said. Both of them stood there, holding in their breaths, waiting for an answer. Would they help? Would they just sit there and do nothing?

"Why Wakanda?" Clint inquired. "What do you have that made the liche want to start there?"

Nakia pointed at the shield that was resting on a wall. "The same material that made that shield."

Nick just sat back and watched the exchange being made between them. Better to leave it to them now than to start another fight later.

"I thought Howard dug up the last of it," Steve was even more confused.

"Not true."

Steve jumped as Everett suddenly spoke. Had the senator been hiding behind the counter the entire time?

"I was told that Wakanda is sitting on a whole pile of it," Everett explained.

"I do not wish to admit it, but it is true," T'Challa spoke. "All the vibranium we harvest is our treasure and responsibility. For millennia we have defended it against any who try to exploit it."

"We should talk to King T'Chaka then," Thor suggested.

"Where is he?" Natasha asked.

Nakia and T'Challa exchanged a look.

"How long have you all been hiding beneath a rock?" Nick questioned in exasperation.

"Why should we help them?" Tony asked.

"The same reason why the Winter War happened," Thor boomed, shooting up from his seat.

T'Challa found himself fed up suddenly. He didn't want to do this, but he had to finally "use all of his cards," as Nick would put it. Time to see if he had been right or not.

"Please, with all due respect, we must stop Ultron before he destroys lives and plunges the world into dark times," T'Challa pleaded.

He didn't expect anything to happen. He didn't try to guess what their reactions would be. But now T'Challa found his fears becoming a reality as silence flooded the room. Their hosts looked at each other with very questionable looks. Looking up, T'Challa could see Nakia's rigid form standing still.

"Tell us his name again," Tony said.

"Ultron," Scott suddenly spoke. He set Cassie on the chair and stood up. "He's like a plague. He has the entire continent of Nilos under his command. He's invading Caucus and Zhuan as we speak right now. He takes whatever he wants. I mean, he has the biggest army in the world right now. He's the reason why we're here."

The room had tension rising as they waited for the team to reply. Nakia suddenly leaned over and whispered in T'Challa ear. He blinked at what she had to say. Nick had warned about having use up his cards in the beginning of their journey in the mountains. T'Challa wasn't sure how many he had in his hands. But she was right. Who better to convince them than the one person they believe had a connection with one of them?

T'Challa looked up at them. "Take your time. You do not have to do this. But Captain, I would like your opinion on one thing."

* * *

He should still be asleep. He needed the rest. After all, when was the last time he got any proper rest? He really could take advantage of the time and place to get some shut eye. Yet his mind just couldn't seem to shut itself down. The events of that night were replaying themselves in his mind. His childhood friend was still alive. His chances of rekindling that friendship never seemed to dwindle every second that passed. Every day for the last few hundred years he could still see the face of that skinny little kid that he had known since childhood.

He hoped the next time they crossed paths in this place, he could see for himself if Steve was still alive or not. If he still felt anything close to what they had during the Great War, then it was worth showing the others his true identity. There were days he wished he could go back through time and change everything, from the moment he fell to his supposed death. An infinite possibilities he could change.

" _Then you really aren't angry? Even though I've lied to you and everyone else all these years?"_

" _What I am angry about is how someone like you could ever think that. I thought you knew better than that. You…you know_ me _better than that."_

Bucky tried to bury his face into the pillow, smelling in that fresh scent of pine that still lingered. Thank the lord for T'Challa. He could make any situation better. Even the worst of them, he'd gone as far as to protecting him from the policemen.

" _I will be there with you until the end of the line._ "

He growled. His thoughts still reigned on Steve. Why couldn't he still stop thinking about him? Everything was just so much better when everyone thought he had died. Maybe he was part of a bigger picture. He knew things happened for a reason, he just didn't know it yet. Was that why the wisps were guiding T'Challa and them to the mountains? Because something was planned?

He heard the sound of footsteps coming down the corridor. He thought for one second that they were passing by, ready to break fast. The footsteps stopped and he could hear the door to the room open. He groaned; he didn't want to get up just yet.

"Five more minutes," he grumbled, trying to bury himself into the mattress.

"Bucky?"

Bucky's eyes flashed open, now completely awake and alert. He raised his head up, afraid to move. He was here, right in front of him. What was he doing here? How did he know which room he was occupying? Then again, no one knew him better than Steve, or did he? He slowly sat up, not tearing his eyes away from the face he could barely recognize but knew by looking into his eyes.

"Bucky…" Steve whispered, his vision blurring with tears.

Bucky lowered his face, a small grin on his lips. "Bet you didn't see this coming, huh?"

It was all that was needed to drive Steve forward and throw himself at Bucky, landing so hard that his friend squawked as he found himself sandwiched between the bed and the man. The former Howling Commando was taken back by this. He had imagined the many scenarios that would happen if Steve saw him now, but this wasn't one of them. However, it was better than the other ones he imagined earlier.

A strangled wail met their ears, like a rabbit who thought they were about to die. It was a moment before Bucky realized the sound was coming from Steve. The man had found himself choking with sobs as he held Bucky tightly to him. He had carried a painful weight of loneliness with him for so long that relief from it was unfathomable. He clung to the lone wolf with a desperation that he might die; but in agonizing joy.

"Bucky." His muffled sobs stumbled over each other so hard he could barely breathe except in between gasps. "Bucky…"

"It's okay," Bucky murmured, kissing the top of his head. "I'm not dead. I'm right here."

That only made Steve cry harder than ever, because he was _here._ He was alive. It wasn't like any of the nightmares or dreams that plagued him for decades. Bucky was as real as the air he breathed, as real as any waking moment, and the warm immediacy of his presence didn't fade away no matter how many times Steve expected to wake up.

Bit by bit, Steve became aware that he was on top of Bucky, pinning him down with his full weight. "Sorry," Steve gasped. "Sorry, I'll…I'll get up…"

"Don't worry, Steve," Bucky whispered. "I can do this all day."

Steve didn't think he would ever be able to unlock his arms, but eventually his sobs began to subside and he could draw in deep breaths. He sat up, wiping away the tears. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm just so happy to see you alive. I might as well be dreaming."

Bucky snorted. "What are you talking about? Everyone knows that I'm a dreamboat."

Steve laughed — it was such a wonderful laugh that almost brought tears to Bucky's eyes. He hadn't heard it in decades and oh, how wonderful it was to hear it again! Nothing could compare to how happy he felt at that moment.

"Steve, you really are something," Bucky stated.

"And you are the same lovable jerk I have known," Steve said as he calmed down.

Bucky grinned. "Now that I had missed hearing," he admitted. His grin shrank back at the thought that popped into his mind. "Are you sure you're okay? I mean, I'm not the same man I used to be. And now…"

"Are you kidding me? My best friend is still alive! This is the best day of my life." Steve grinned. "Just don't tell the others I said that."

The grin returned to Bucky's face as he sat up again. Steve looked so blissful just to see him. Without warning, he once more threw his arms around him and held him closely. Bucky was taken by surprise, but he relaxed and snaked his arms around Steve's waist. He pressed his cheek against his friend's shoulder. The fabric of his shirt was thick and scratchy, contrast to what the children wore in T'Challa's village. The only thing they had in common was that clean woodsy smell.

"How are you still alive all these years?" Steve asked, suddenly past his distracted thoughts. "Did you know I was? When did you find out?"

Bucky stiffened in his arms. He was afriad Steve would ask him that. Many times over the course of their journey he would play out how this would turn out for better or worse.

"Since you guys took out Malekith," he mumbled. "I wasn't sure if it was exactly you fighting all of those people with the others. I just kept my distance because I needed to know if it really was you. I had to know for sure."

Steve held him at arm's length. "If you knew, how come you didn't do anything sooner?"

Bucky cringed, voice filled with guilt. "I was afraid that if you found out that I was still alive and what HYDRA had done to me, you wouldn't want me anymore…"

Steve stared at him in disbelief. "Not want you anymore? How can you say that? I thought you knew me better than that. Don't you remember the first time we've met? You saw me as if I was worth something. Even when I had nothing — when I _was_ nothing — I had you. Buck…you may think I had saved you, but you saved me first. So many times."

Tears began to build up in Bucky's eyes, as if he'd never expected to hear anything of the sort, and cautiously met Steve's gaze again. "He told me that. T'Challa…I just wanted to hear it from you first."

Steve shook his head. He tucked a lock of hair behind Bucky's ear. "It's okay. You have nothing to worry about. You're my best friend, Buck. And I love you."

He didn't panic, didn't pull away. He opened his mouth to reply, but all that came out was a quiet sob as he sank further into their embrace. And though he couldn't seem to find the words or the air to respond, the strength told Steve all he needed to know.

"This is awesome. It's awesome, you know? You guys are breaking down walls; you're healing. It's important."

The two of them had been so focused on each other that they hadn't noticed the trio in the doorway. Steve looked up, sniffling, and saw Natasha and Sam glaring at Scott. Even the man himself knew he mucked up big time. Steve didn't care. There hadn't been enough space in his mind to tell the others that his friend was still alive.

"I ruined the moment didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," Natasha confirmed.

"I'm going to make some tea," Scott said as he left.

"I sure as hell would!" Sam barked.


	18. Walking in a Winter Wonderland

**Chapter Eighteen**

 **Walking in a Winter Wonderland**

"How do you feel, friend?" T'Challa asked the man before him.

Vision rubbed the area where the lesion had been. "Much better. Thanks to Banner and Shuri."

Bruce happily beamed at this. His friend that had been in the infirmary felt insulted.

"Say that again, Genie?" Tony demanded.

"I am sorry, sir," Vision apologized. "Your idea of entertainment was at its best."

Bruce frowned as he stared at the display before them. "Clint, can I ask why you're sitting on top of Stark?"

"He hasn't said good morning to me yet," Clint answered with a smirk.

Tony struggled from beneath him. "Bart, get off of me right now or I'll turn you into a frog," he threatened.

"We all know you're not that advanced to do that," Clint snorted.

"Barton!" Tony shouted, slamming his fists against the floor.

"Thor, you've actually cut your hair," the bowman tried to change the subject.

"And I see Steve's copied my beard," Thor answered. "See, I tell you guys to accessorize a little more, and one of you _finally_ starts to listen to me."

Nick glared at him. "Now what is that suppose to mean?" he questioned.

"It means none of you seem to listen to him," Shuri responded.

T'Challa looked up as he saw Scott enter the room, looking a little flustered. He thought the ones he followed were behind him, but no one else came. The man made his way to the stove to start a kettle.

"How did it go?" Nakia whispered.

"Like two old friends reunited after all this time," Scott responded softly.

A sly grin spread across her face and her dark eyes sparkled. "Brilliant," she smirked.

"Let's hope it will work," T'Challa sighed.

Natasha and Sam finally came into the room with Steve and Bucky behind them. Their fellow comrades greeted them, but as they were returning to their usual conversations, they turned back around with dropped jaws and wide eyes.

"Sergeant Barnes?" Bruce gasped. "You're alive? Wait, is it really you?"

"When did you get here?" Tony asked.

Bucky couldn't help smiling. "I was here since yesterday. Don't you pay attention?"

Tony scowled as Sam and Clint snickered. Natasha snorted.

"Good luck getting him to," she said. "We've tried, and nothing works."

Cassie dashed from her hiding spot and threw her arms around Bucky's legs. "Good morning, Mister Wolf," she greeted with a huge grin.

Unable to contain his mirth, Bucky looked down and ruffled her hair. "Hey, kiddo," he returned the favor. "A bit clingy, aren't we?"

"You should see her when she eats too much sugar," Scott said. "That is terrible."

Everett shook his head. He turned to the room and was quite fascinated at the Avengers' choice of home-style decorum. "It's amazing how they can live in a place like the mountains," he remarked to himself quietly.

"Yep," Nick agreed, leaning against the wall. Everett turned, expecting to see the man full of pride. Instead, Nick had a troubled frown on his face, leaning back with his arms crossed as he watched the scene before them.

"Why didn't you inform us earlier about who the people we were about to meet were?" Everett asked.

Nick sighed. "Everyone in this room's nervous," he said in a low voice, his eyes betraying the worry he felt since he came to Arda. "My folks here won't say so, but I can tell that they're afraid of something. I think you already saw it when the king himself mentioned Ultron."

"Did they face him?" Everett wondered.

Nick shrugged. "According to the people here, I'm only here once a year. There were times I was around to watch them fight some of their battles, but I never once heard them mention Ultron. His war will be upon us all either way." He glanced towards the kitchen unit, where a couple of them were preparing their own morning meals. "Allowing everyone a simple bit of comfort would give them a brief reminder of how it feels to be safe. It's best to humor them while we can."

Nakia had come into the living room, and her face split into a grin when she saw how hard Bucky was trying to pry Cassie from his legs. "Now that is adorable," she laughed.

"Yeah, I know," Bucky grunted as he finally freed himself of the girl. It resulted in her pouting. "Scott, your daughter has a good grip."

"Have you ever gotten a hug from Thor?" Clint said. "It's like being squished between to rocks that are closing in on you."

"Hey now," Thor exclaimed. "Says the man who's always snuggling up to Natasha every now and then."

"Screw you," Clint countered.

This was the scene T'Challa beheld as he lingered in one of the chairs and eyed it in open amusement. He deemed it best to pretend that for once there was nothing wrong happening. One moment of peace and happiness was something they all needed.

"I'll give you something to screw if you don't get off," Tony growled.

"So," Everett spoke awkwardly all of the sudden. "What do you all do in your free time?"

Sam frowned. "Not much, now that you mention it."

Cassie's eyes lit up. "Let's go outside and build men out of dirt," she suggested excitedly

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Because if there were snow, you might have," Cassie grinned.

That was when Tony cracked.

" _Good morning to you too, Barton!_ " he shouted, forcing Clint to go flying in shock. Tony soon dusted himself off and turned to Cassie. "Say, kid. Have you been to the mountains before?"

* * *

A portal opened up in a distant mountain range. Several figures stepped through it all bundled up. The company were in awe of where they had been taken to. The air was cool to the touch, but cold enough for thick flurries of snowflakes to fall gently to the ground. While the sky was pale gray, it did not dampen the mood they felt.

"Is this snow?" Shuri observed the new sight around her. "I thought I would never see it. I mean, it snows in the mountains back at home, but I never went up there to see it for myself."

"You should've probably have gotten out more," Thor said.

Shuri glared at him.

"Daddy, will you help me make a snowman?" Cassie asked her father.

Scott beamed at his daughter. "Sure, peanut," he said. Cassie cheered as they set to work.

"Where are we?" Nakia asked.

"The mountains," Tony answered. "Equivalent to what Nick calls the Elk Mountains. Not really sure what they call these; do any of you guys know?"

Everett glared at him. "You are one of the oldest people living on Arda, and you don't know the name of this mountain range?"

"He doesn't even know the sun revolves around the planet," Clint snorted.

Vision looked baffled. "What do you mean he doesn't know that?" he asked.

"This is what we were telling you about," Natasha smirked.

A crooked grin crossed over Bucky's face. Reaching down, he scooped up a pile of snow and packed it down into a ball before he chucked it at the unsuspecting woman, watching it break apart and fall to the ground. Natasha froze instantly before turning around.

"Who?" Her eyes were wide open. "Who threw that at me?"

Bucky pointed at T'Challa. "He did it."

"Did what?" T'Challa asked.

Natasha didn't bother to answer. She copied the same move as Bucky had and hurled a snowball at T'Challa. He was quick to dodge and the snowball smacked Everett in the face, causing him to squawk and stumble backwards.

"Nice one!" Clint exclaimed, laughing.

Nakia felt something cold hit her beneath the nape of her neck. Mouth dropped open, she turned around and found Shuri whistling, hands behind her back. The woman instantly dug into the snow and threw it at the girl. She dropped to the ground, causing it to hit Clint's stomach.

"Hey!" he cried out, wiping the snow off of his coat. "You asked for it!" He spun around and suddenly threw one. Nakia ducked and they watched as it pelted Nick in the shoulder.

Nick glared down at the wet spot before he looked at them with narrowed eyes. "Yeah?" he said. He also dug into the snow and created a snowball before he chucked it at him. Cassie squealed and T'Challa started to laugh.

"I never took you the type to join in," Natasha said.

"Yeah, well," Nick shrugged.

Shuri yelped when she felt something slam into her back. A dangerous look spread on her face. She turned around, seeing Vision look at her innocently. "Okay. You asked for it." She, too, snatched a handful of snow and pitched it at the wraith, catching him in the face.

"Everyone, wait," Steve said. He turned and realized all of the others had joined the fight. "Guys—"

"Snowball fight!" Sam declared.

Bucky glanced at Bruce. "That's what's happening now?"

"I don't know, but I've never seen everyone have this much fun before," the doctor said before he was squared in the shoulder. "Hey!"

"I didn't do it," Everett denied. He yelped and ducked as the two of them pelted him with dozens of snowballs.

Scott picked up Cassie. "Come on, peanut," he said as he ran across the frozen battlefield. "Let's go get 'em."

"Onward, daddy!" Cassie exclaimed.

T'Challa and Shuri hid behind a rock with huge grins on their faces.

"Get Steven?" Shuri suggested.

"We will have to get past them first," T'Challa responded before they took off around the snow mounds.

Clint looked around the whitewashed landscape, two snowballs in hand. "Now, where are you two?" he asked himself.

There was a strange little noise from behind. He turned around and screeched at what he saw. He quickly abandoned his weapons as he held up his arms to shield himself from the unsuspecting attack.

"Man, I gotta thank him for this," Scott laughed, holding a device in his left hand, while making sure Cassie still clung to him safely.

" _Bon_ _voyage_!" Tony shouted as he chucked two snowballs at the unsuspecting Langs.

"Get him, Daddy!" Cassie told her father.

Scott didn't bother to hesitate. He shoveled up a pile of snow before packing it down and aiming it at the alchemist. He missed, only to watch it hit Thor.

Sam was laughing so hard that he nearly fell over. He held his stomach and fell onto the ground. When he looked up, he stopped smiling. He screamed and scrambled out of the way before he was pummeled by a wave of snowballs.

"Dammit!" Nick cursed.

"Take this, jackass," he heard Natasha cry out. He turned around and watch the woman pelt Vision with each snowball she had. He had been so distracted he barely noticed a snowball hitting the back of his head by Nakia. Tony laughed before he found himself being tackled and his face smothered in the snow.

"This is for last week," Bruce said. Both men yelped as a pile of snow fell on them like an avalanche.

"And this is for not notifying me of the fight early enough," Thor said from up above.

"Get over it," Tony growled.

Meanwhile, Shuri and T'Challa snuck around the snow mounds with a few snowballs in their possessions. They had managed to get around Steve when Clint blocked their path. "Peek-a-boo!"

"Move!" T'Challa gasped as they dodged the balls of snow coming at them. Shuri returned with a counterattack, giving her brother an opening. He quickly threw a snowball at the captain.

"Wait!" Bruce cried out suddenly.

It was too late. The clump squared Steve along the back of his head.

It was as if time had frozen. Everyone slowly turned to T'Challa, who seemed to have been rooted to his spot. The king of Wakanda didn't know how to react. He cringed realizing how still Steve looked. He couldn't see his face to see his expression, but that stop installing fear in him. He thought for sure it would be the end of him.

That was, until he felt something cold and wet clash with his face. He squawked and stumbled to the ground, landing on his back. A crooked grin spread across Steve's face. Nakia started to laugh before they resumed their fight.

T'Challa propped himself up on his elbows and watched what was happening. Snowballs were being thrown from one person to target another. They were being covered with ice and snow, freezing and soaking them as the seconds ticked by. The man couldn't help but smile at this. It was a perfect distraction from what happened next.

He had been completely engrossed that he didn't see the little incident that followed. Bucky was running past by when he lost his footing, and before he knew it, he was on his back next to T'Challa, his eyes wide open and arms outstretched.

"Barnes," T'Challa gasped. "Are you all—"

He stop when he heard a snort. He quickly looked over at the Winter Soldier, still on his back. His hands immediately flung up to cover his mouth and he looked to him as if he were shocked himself.

Bucky's eyes narrowed, and he began to shake. T'Challa was worried for a moment, until he heard soft chuckles. T'Challa grinned and started to laugh himself. He forgot one moment all of his worries and fears. This was one of the best moments of his life.


	19. Secrets Unveiled

**So, it's over a month since Endgame but, oh my gosh! It was one of those movies that gave me so much adrenaline. If you want to talk to me about it, feel free to PM me. Until then, I give you the newest chapter. Have fun and happy readings.**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 **Secrets Unveiled**

Ultron slammed a fist against the desk. Three days had gone by since he sent the Black Order out. He had grown frustrated ever since he found out T'Challa escaped confinement. He thought about throwing himself into harm's way once more as he buried his face in his gloved hands.

 _Damn it all._

He thought about him, the king that would be, growing up far away from him in peace for the last twenty years among his own people; then he would wonder what would happen if anything happened to the man. It was the most interesting thing he knew about him — apart from the fact he was a threat to his crusade.

T'Challa had been wrong. He knew nothing of him. What that boy bore in his mind were many things he had once been, one he could pinpoint — but all of them were meaningless. Not only that, but it seemed like he wouldn't be left alone to his thoughts. If the boy were only here now.

He alone carried the key to what laid before him.

He heard something flutter. He turned around and found a fan-tailed raven flying in through the window. In one of its talons it carried a book bound together tightly. Ultron held out an arm as it perched on it.

"What have you found for me?" Ultron asked.

The raven had placed the book in its beak to make sure it didn't drop as soon as it landed. Ultron took the book and allowed the bird to rest on its usual perch on the desk. One of the very few things he had been fascinated by during his exile was the _corvidae._ There was something about the bird family that attracted him. It was a reason why when his third son emerged and wiped out half of the undead warriors Ultron had created, the liche dubbed him after the Earthen constellation.

Ultron ran his fingertips along the spine of the book. The book was written in Xhosa, but he had learned the language upon coming to Wakanda. He just never understood the manner behind the tongue. Either way, his messenger had found something of value. Looking down at the words, he frowned. Just what was it that he was trying to decipher? The word winter was the only word he could make out and—

Ultron's eyes lit up upon detecting that word. Could it be? Due to its condition, he carefully opened it. He skimmed the words to see if his guess was correct. He could make out most words, but he knew all the same what the subject was about.

"He wouldn't," he whispered. Then he bellowed, "He would!" In a fit of rage, he set the book on fire until all he held was a pile of ashes.

* * *

T'Challa sat idly on one of the sofas as Clint recounted a story to Cassie while Thor made sound effects for the battle. There they all were, surrounding the fireplace to dry themselves of the morning dampness and keep warm. Cassie immediately begged for a story by one of them. She got her wish when they spoke of the Battle of Weathertop — the very place where Malekith had intended to plunge the world into eternal darkness.

"And then Thor asked 'Well, how do you suggest we get into the tower with all those guards around?'" Clint recounted. "'Well, I might have an idea for that,' Stark said. So, we shaved off his beard and disguised him as a handmaid."

"I don't regret that for one moment," Tony said.

"And you let them get away with it?" Everett asked.

"It made me feel pretty," Thor sheepishly confessed.

"Anyways," Clint continued, "we dressed him up and pushed him out there. Imagine our surprise how high and squeaky Thor could make his voice. What's more, the guards actually fell for it. He soon had them seduced while we snuck inside to kick Malekith's ass."

"Language!" Scott barked, covering Cassie's ears.

"Lighten up, Father Time," Tony said, earning a glare from him.

"Daddy, I want to hear the story," Cassie whined. She pushed her father's hands away and turning back to Clint.

In the corner, Shuri was testing out a new form of technology.

"Be still," she advised her victim. "If you move when I put these on you may get a shock."

"What kind of questions are you going to ask me?" Bruce asked nervously.

"Oh, stop your worrying, will you?" Shuri said. "Jeez, you're worse than Nick."

"I'm surprised I haven't threatened to shoot your ass yet," Nick said, glaring at her.

Shuri shrugged. "I don't know what's stoppoing you. You were fast out there the other day."

T'Challa smiled as he swallowed some of his cider. He glanced down at the table, where Nick was playing cards with the others.

"There they are, boys," Natasha said as she showed her cards.

"Damn, she's still good," Sam grumbled.

"Guys, come on," Scott groaned.

"It must be why she sticks around," Nakia said.

Nick frowned as he threw his hand down. "I got nothing."

Steve was staring hard at his hand. Bucky was saddled right next to him, looking at what he had. "Steve, you really lost your magic. What happened?"

"Don't start with me," Steve warned as he dropped his cards.

"I fold," Nakia admitted, showing her hand.

"Show us what you got, Vision," Natasha said as she took a sip of her cider.

Vision's eyes glazed over the cards and looked up at them. Smirking, he placed his hand on the table. "In your royal honor," he spoke. Laughter erupted from the look on Natasha's face.

"How did you manage to win against her like that?" Tony asked.

"I believe it is part of the programming I call strategy," Vision said.

"Careful, Vision," Nakia teased. "You're making me wish you had stayed behind in Strathcona."

"Yes, me too," T'Challa ribbed, rubbing his arm in mock hurt. The group shared a laugh.

Scott frowned. "I should have made sure that Luis and the others are left in good hands. They're probably evicted from the house about now."

A loud _ding_ rang out, forcing some of the company to jump.

"What was that?" Shuri gasped.

"Stew's done!" Sam happily proclaimed. He jumped from his seat and rushed into the kitchen area. The cauldron in the fireplace was brewing and bubbling. A tantalizing aroma spread in the air, making even Shuri's mouth water. Sam carefully pulled it out of the hearth and set it on the counter. Scott got up and set Cassie down, going in the kitchen to help the flier. Soon, bowls were being passed around and everyone was enjoying their meal. Everett's eyes widened as soon as he set the spoon in his mouth.

"Too hot?" Natasha tried not to laugh.

"This is amazing!" he exclaimed. "I haven't tasted anything like this since…" He winced as the memory of their first night in Strathcona flashed in his mind. All eyes were turned on him. They waited for Everett to answer, but the senator wasn't sure if bringing up the town's current condition was such a good idea. One of the two residents saw his discomfort, and sought out to revert the attention.

"Steve?" Cassie suddenly asked. "What's this left boob grab I keep hearing about?"

Steve burst out into a hysterical fit of laughter. Bucky followed afterwards.

"Time out, time out," Sam said. "T-this is something that only we…Where did you learn about that?"

The company pointed immediately to Nick.

"Yeah, because keeping secrets is a thing these days," Nick grumbled.

Everett looked worried. "What is she talking about?" he asked. "Captain?"

"Okay," Bucky said as he came over. "Here's how it goes — he gets excited. I mean, he'll get really excited and then he'll just…" Imitating Steve, Bucky pretended to laugh hard without a sound coming from his mouth. He slapped Everett twice on the chest, forcing half of them to chuckle. "Like that."

"There isn't an appropriate time he lingers, is there?" Everett asked.

"Well, it depends," Bucky wheezed. "How many have been a victim of it so far?"

Steve's entire squad raised their hands.

"Nat?" Nick shrieked.

"What?" Bruce squawked.

"You said you could dodge anything," Clint whined.

"I am trying," Natasha laughed.

"Okay, this is weird now," Shuri said.

"Yeah, thank you," Clint exclaimed. "This is totally just so wrong. What the hell is going on? Oh, so sorry, Scott! Not really, because there are no rules around here."

"Really?!" Cassie said.

"Yes, there is," Steve corrected. He didn't bother to acknowledge the pout the girl was giving him.

"T'Challa, why don't we take a stroll?" Natasha suggested.

T'Challa nearly choked on his meal. Nakia had to hit him on the back before the coughing subsided. Had he heard that right? Why did Natasha want to take a stroll with him? He gawked at Nakia. His friend inclined her head, as if to encourage him. Sighing and nodding, T'Challa agreed. He set his bowl down and followed Natasha down the hall.

"What was that all about?" Scott asked suddenly.

* * *

"You don't get asked that often, do you?" Natasha inquired.

T'Challa smirked. "When you are in a situation such as my own, you tend to…keep a low profile, as you say over here."

"I'm guessing you don't speak the same way we do," Natasha surmised.

"If you mean like the old ways, then we do," T'Challa nodded. "I have not grown accustomed to the spotlight."

"It's not always so flattering," Natasha said.

"You have been doing all right for the last four centuries," T'Challa pointed out. "Considering your latest trip to those ruins when it was us against a group of corrupted authorities, I would think you are comfortable in that company."

"Well, I'm not," Natasha disagreed.

"Why have you really brought me away from the others," T'Challa asked. "I do not think it is because you want a word with me."

Natasha studied him. "Can't a woman have a private conversation with a man?"

"No," T'Challa straightly answered.

Natasha smirked. "You're a little more suspicious than I thought you were. Okay, I have to ask — did you really come here to ask us or was it just luck?"

"I suppose it was more like fate," T'Challa said. "It must have said so. I was not lying when we said that we were originally supposed to go to Saxony. Our plans changed when …" He stopped, the image of him slashing his would be killer to escape the prison cell. "Yes. Fate has willed it so."

"Ultron does sound like he is big news," Natasha said.

"He is a violent creature," T'Challa agreed. "He believes that the only way to a world of peace is his way. He has done a lot to ensure his vision is put forward."

"Huh," was all Natasha said.

T'Challa nodded. He looked up and noticed a door to his right. He frowned. He had seen most of the rooms in their secluded fortress. He didn't remember seeing this one before. "What's in there?" he asked.

"That's nothing for you to worry about," Natasha quickly responded. "Just a storage room."

T'Challa raised an eyebrow, clearly not knowing whether to believe her or not. "I cannot express how grateful I am for the hospitality you have given us."

"You really think we're that heartless?" Natasha faked hurt.

"Stark made it seem like that at first," T'Challa pointed out.

Natasha didn't say a thing right away. "He's just going through some rough times," she finally said. "You'll have to give him a moment to warm up. I know I had to."

They had reached the end of the corridor that went straight for the cavernous room that stored the quinjet in. although distant, the sound of the waterfall could still be heard roaring.

"Thank you for everything," T'Challa said.

"I have to go check on the boys now," Natasha said. "Don't stay back here too long." She turned on her heel and went straight for the Gathering Hall.

T'Challa watched her until she was out of his sights. Then he glanced at the large door in front of him. He pressed his hand on it, his mind a swirl of thoughts. He knew there was so much he could learn right now, yet something was stopping him. He paused. His thoughts returned to the room he had not yet seen. He respected the wishes of others, but Natasha had given him an inkling that there was something about it that he wouldn't like to see. If he left it alone, then no harm done. But, if he had taken a peek in it…

His mind made up, he turned around and hurried down the hall to seek out his closest friend. He still had little time before nightfall. It would just be a quick peek in the room. After all, what harm could be done?

* * *

T'Challa waited until late at night to make a move. When he made sure the others were asleep, he rose to his feet and carefully awakened Nakia. The two silently slipped out of the room and scampered down the hall.

He was beginning to regret his decision. While every room in the place was not cheerful and comfy, it was a breath of fresh air. As they drew further towards the room, T'Challa shuddered. The place _felt_ lonely. And the halls looked downright depressing. It looked like the other ones, but there was something about this that sent bad vibes crawling all over him.

"Is this it?" Nakia quietly asked.

T'Challa looked at the door. "Yes," he confirmed. He took the lantern from Nakia. Then she pulled out a pin from behind her ear and set to work on unlocking the lock. T'Challa glanced over his shoulder to see if anyone was coming. The effects of the heart-shaped herb proved their worth as he could see the other end of the hall, but saw no one coming either way. A faint click echoed through the silence. Nakia pushed open the door and the two stepped inside. As the lantern was held up, they quickly discovered it was a bedroom.

"Oh," Nakia breathed.

T'Challa could not help but admire the room. True, it was abandoned long ago, but the intricate layout was more homey than what he had. The bed was comprised of a palette with a mattress and a soft quilt resting on top of it. A three-drawer nightstand stood off to its side. A small bookshelf was placed on the opposite of the room, the top two shelves full of books and intricate trinkets. There was a desk on the other side of the room, saddled between a wardrobe and a small chest.

"This must have been the boy's room," Nakia deduced as she sat on the mattress.

"Indeed," T'Challa agreed. "By the looks of it, he must have been a juvenile."

Nakia picked up a small doll made of burlap from the bed. "That is quite a young age to leave your kinsfolk."

"Determining the time then, he would be in his forties right now," T'Challa deducted.

"I believe so," Nakia concurred. She set down the doll and asked, "What are you looking for exactly?"

"Clues," T'Challa answered. "Something to prove that our predictions were wrong and is based on paranoia."

"That would be too easy," Nakia teased.

T'Challa did not say anything else. They quietly rummaged through the room for signs to prove their theory. So far, their only clues was Zuri's story and what Klaue had claimed. However, as more time of their visit passed, suspicion began to rise. T'Challa wanted to prove himself wrong, that the Avengers hadn't raised a murderous dictator, and he was just scaring himself.

"What ever did happen to him?" she asked. "To the boy, I mean? What kind of accident would have caused him to become lifeless?"

T'Challa paused in his search. "That is a good question," he replied. "Zuri was never specific."

He passed by the desk, but he stopped upon seeing a leather book. Approaching the piece of furniture he reached towards the book and grasped it. He held it up into the dim light of the lantern to see what was inside. No sooner than he realized that it was a journal he was holding. He recognized some of the sketches and algorithms that would rival against Shuri's. And right now, he wished he hadn't found it.

"T'Challa, what is that?" Nakia asked.

T'Challa barely heard her. He found himself drawn into the journal, turning each page as he continued to indulge into the entries. Whoever the boy was, he had an intellectual that most Wakandans would find impossible for an outsider to be gifted with. But there were so many possibilities that they would have to believe it first. He finally found what he had been looking for.

 _They caught Klaue today. He killed a few people in Rosewater. They wouldn't say why. I'm starting to get sick and tired of them keeping me in the dark, treating me like a kid. I mean, I_ am _a kid, but I can stop a carriage with my bare hands! I only hope they don't find out what I'm up to._

"T'Challa?"

The man looked at the next entry and grew uneasy.

 _A guy had shown up today. He said his name is James. But knowing Nat, I'm pretty sure she knows he was lying. Anyways, he came asking for Klaue. Good news was that he wasn't a friend of his. Bad news was that he wanted to take him back to his country called Wakanda. I hear Wakanda is a big deal. Hmm, I wonder what Klaue did that made him want him so badly._

No, it couldn't be.

 _The Wakandan king came last night. T'Chaka seemed really desperate to get Klaue. I can only imagine the mess that will follow afterwards. Maybe if I'm lucky enough, I'll ask Stark to help me stabilize the serum._

Nakia inched closer as he read each words. She could see the fright in his eyes. It was evident that something was clearly wrong. She glanced over his shoulder to see what was wrong. Unlike the first entries, the handwriting look sloppy.

 _I just woke up not too long ago. I was out for only a fortnight. Oh, god. I look so horrible. I might as well had come back from the dead. My hands hurt, like I just stuck them in hot oil. I'm so scared because I don't know what's going to happen. I know that those two men left in the dead of night and Klaue escaped. What just happened?_

Immediately, T'Challa felt his heart quicken.

 _I feel like I am slowly losing my sanity. It's like I barely recognize myself anymore. They keep making promises that everything was going to be okay, but I feel like they're lying to me. I just want the pain to go away. I want to wake up from this horrible nightmare. Why did this have to happen to me? I need help! Please, someone take this pain away from me._

T'Challa could barely take it anymore. He skipped to the very last entry to see where this would lead to. Upon seeing the written words, the world felt like it had stopped turning.

 _Hi, old friend. This will be my last journal entry. These last three years aren't looking any brighter. The Avengers have given up on me. Like they even had any faith in me anyways. All they ever do is fill my head with empty promises. I'm taking my leave tonight. Maybe they'll see me as a savior instead of some pitiful child. Who knows? Maybe if I'm lucky enough, I'll find Klaue and avenge myself. I might even reshape Wakanda should I ever succeed in entering its borders. The next time they see me, they will not meet Peter Parker. Next time, they will see me as…Ultron._

He felt the book slip from his hands. He looked out the window, his eyes brimmed with tears. A child grew up here. He had tried to recreate the elixir that gave the Avengers their ability to not age. It proved to be fatal after all, resulting him to become a monster. And now that very monster…

All those years, Nakia had resented Ultron for stealing their home and their country from them. She thought he was selfish and had desired to conquer the world when others had failed (which was true, considering Ultron had taken over more than past villains). She could not help but imagine a boy, so carefree and happy, just living up here with the Avengers and getting visits from Nick every year for probably an entire season. And then all of it being taken away, because he had awakened with his entire body scarred and deformed. She could not imagine the agonizing pain it caused on them, to see their young ward suffer from such a horrid accident.

"That poor child," she whispered.

Lost in his own thoughts, T'Challa was spooked by her sudden voice. He turned to face her. He saw the sorrow etched in her face and pity in her lovely eyes. Wiping the tears from his eyes, T'Challa took one last look around the room. He had seen enough. He bent down and picked up the journal, not wanting to part with it, even if it meant he was stealing something held sacred here.

"Let's get out of here," he uttered sadly.

Nakia nodded. She picked up the lantern and they rushed over to the door. Nakia threw it open, nearly crashing into Shuri.

"Shuri!" T'Challa gasped.

His sister was standing there, hugging herself. She had stirred from her sleep in time to see her brother and the former spy slip out of the room. Curiosity got the best of her, so she rose from her bed and tiptoed after them. They had disappeared into the room once she turned the corner. The girl wasn't that angry that they were sneaking around. Lately, Shuri had grown more concerned for her loved ones since they stepped foot into unknown territory.

"What's going on?" she yawned. "Is there something wrong?"

Nakia bit her lip. She turned to her friend for help. T'Challa was left standing there, unsure if he would let her in on their little secret. But she was his sister. They barely hid any secrets from each other. They had been in hiding for so long that they felt like they couldn't hide anything from each other.

What was he going to do now?


	20. No Worries

**Chapter Twenty**

 **No Worries**

T'Challa felt the pressure burying itself on him when he had awakened. Everything he had learned in that very moment felt like fresh air on a heavily humid day. It felt good to know their mystery was solved, but yet it did not feel satisfying enough.

He was standing in front of Shuri, knowing fully well she deserved to know the truth more than anyone else. She was, after all, after him in line for the crown. He would inform Scott and Everett, but right now, Shuri was more important to learn the truth.

"It makes a lot of sense why he would target us first," Nakia concluded. "It was inexcusable, but now we know where his hatred for T'Chaka and the Avengers come from."

T'Challa surveyed his sister. She just sat there, not looking at them, hands gripping her knees tightly as she trembled. He could hear her take in long, steady breaths to steady herself. Finally, she lifted her eyes up to look at them. She was trying to look like she understood, but they both knew that she didn't quite did.

"When did you start to get suspicions?"

"Shortly before my arrest," T'Challa confessed after a beat.

"You mean you two had started this investigation and never told me of it?" Shuri demanded. Despite trying to struggle to keep her voice quiet so no one could hear, it was clear she was upset about this.

"Shuri," Nakia started. But the young woman didn't listen. She stood up and marched up to her brother, her eyes hard as they bore into his.

"Your anger is understandable," T'Challa said slowly, handpicking his words. With all that had happened recently during the warmer seasons, no one knew what the possibility of losing him would do to her now. "But the word came from Klaue. What he said was nothing at the time. We needed the evidence first."

"And just when exactly were you going to tell me this?" Shuri hissed.

"We do not want to make a bigger deal out of this than it already is," T'Challa said.

"But it is a big deal," Shuri protested. "Look at the damage that has been done already."

"Are you saying this is our fault?" Nakia questioned. All she received was a bitter laugh.

"You two really are not different from our ancestors, aren't you?" Shuri accused. "You don't care what the consequences are to outsiders or our own people. All you care about is — You know what? I don't have to explain it to you." She stormed over to the door and threw it open, leaving them.

Her words hurt like a bee's sting. T'Challa knew this wasn't like the time they went crocodile hunting without telling anyone or snuck into Mount Bashenga to steal some equipment. This was serious.

"She will come around," Nakia said.

T'Challa shook his head. "No, she's right," he said. "Look at me. Look what has happened. What kind of king am I if I cannot even put my people before myself? Or help others when they need it most?" Then he added regretfully, "Or tell things to those who need answers?"

"That is not true," Nakia reprimanded. "Look how far you have come."

"I think I need some air," T'Challa said. He brushed her away and left the room.

Nakia groaned and sat down. After learning the secret T'Challa shared with her, Nakia had become more concerned for her friend. At the beginning he was confident and sure he could handle it. But now, T'Challa just didn't seem to be that person anymore. Like as if he was spiraling downward. She couldn't imagine how hard it had been for him to learn the truth, and to understand the pain he felt when his father had a role in it. She couldn't erase the evidence out of her mind as well. The more she thought of the last few months, the more she felt unsure herself. She tried to banish the doubtful thoughts out of her mind, but even she was questioning whether this was all a good idea or not. How could they win this now?

A knock on the door drew her out of her thoughts. She permitted the person to come in. It was Clint.

"Whoa, I missed out on something bad alright," he said.

"Nothing is." Nakia hung her head.

"Where's T'Challa and Shuri?" Clint asked. When Nakia remained silent, he knew something was wrong. "Did something bad actually happen?"

"They're in a terrible shock." Nakia looked up at him. "They just want to be alone right now. I just hope they will be okay."

"Let me guess — Tony did or said something," Clint said.

Nakia shook her head. "No. T'Challa and I did something we shouldn't have."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure it's not a big deal."

"It is," Nakia carefully confessed. "Regarding to you and the others."

Now Clint knew this was serious. He carefully sat down besides her. "What did you guys do?"

Nakia grimaced, the guilt eating her. Slowly, she told him what she and T'Challa did last night; how they sneaked into the room, how they learned of Ultron's origins, why Shuri was in such a sour mood. As she explained everything from the beginning to him, Clint's eyes widened, suddenly feeling nervous and a bit betrayed. Nakia felt greatly ashamed now as she shared this. None of them uttered a word for a moment. Finally, Clint took in a breath.

"Okay, look," he began. "Let's just consider the matter. Yeah, it's the suckiest one that we're all in right now. It's your fault, our fault. You know, who cares?"

"Aren't you angry at us?" Nakia asked.

"I kinda am," Clint said. "I mean, I don't like it when people go poking around in places where they shouldn't be. But we should have also told you the truth from the get-go. You deserved answers more than we did. It's awful."

"I know," Nakia whispered.

"Does…Tony know?"

"No. Shuri got to us last night instead of him."

"Well, we'll wait a while and give you guys some time," Clint sighed. "But, I'll go check up on your friends before breakfast."

Nakia smiled. "Thank you, Barton."

"Hey. What are friends for?"

* * *

T'Challa dejectedly wandered through the hillside of the mountains, not paying attention to where he was going. All those years, his memory of his father telling him of the Avengers and his death had been a driving point for survival. All this time he could not forget when he first saw the wisps that lead him and his family to safety, as far away from the Golden City as possible. He had grown to dislike Ultron for his greed and selfishness, his apathy and brutality. He teared up remembering the news he would receive often of a man being killed for a petty reason in the worse ways possible. He couldn't understand the depth of pain it caused on their families and friends. It broke his heart to see them in such great pain. He thought that maybe if they gave them some bit of hope by bringing them to the sanctuary, giving them a place where they can live in peace, then maybe the days would look as bright as they had once upon a time.

Then everything he had built, everything he had dreamed of — all of it was destroyed. In the worse possible way.

T'Challa stopped upon catching a light in his eye. He turned and saw five of the same wisps floating in midair. He sighed and shook his head. He would not follow them this time, not answer their call. He slowly began to walk again. He gazed up at the night sky filled with stars. The chilly morning air felt refreshing on his hot, tear-stained face. Again, a wisp appeared in front of him. He swatted it and stomped forward, only for a few more to appear in front of him, many more circling back to the hideout.

"Go away!" he screamed. "Can't you see I am unworthy of being king?!" He watched as they disappeared into thin air. Satisfied, he turned and marched deeper into the woods.

"We all make mistakes, some worse than others."

T'Challa jumped. He turned around to find a few specks of will-o-the-wisps fluttering in the air. They soon began to dance and circle around each other, fusing until it took on the shape of a woman.

"Who are you suppose to be?" T'Challa asked.

The woman smirked in good humor. "I thought Vision had told you about me."

T'Challa cringed in his spot. He looked away, feeling embarrassed.

"It's all right," Wanda said. "You were impossible to make contact. Even in death, I am still connected to this world. It's in my nature. I will give you credit — you always were the one who never seemed to under-look the details."

"Not now."

Wanda's expression softened. "I see that you have met the Avengers. Knowing them, they would have felt the same thing."

T'Challa looked away, forcing the hand free of his shoulder. No matter what he did, something bad happened.

"You think you made a bad decision?" Wanda challenged as if she read his mind. "Do you not know how many faults I am guilty of?"

He turned back to her, surprised. Vision had described Wanda as if she were a saint, but to hear a confession of errors from herself? That was something he didn't expect. But then again, that was how he felt about his father.

"Probably hundreds. And so many lives were lost, all thanks to the instinct to survive. You think Zuri's death was awful?"

"It doesn't change the fact that he was killed," he grumbled.

The pain in those eyes didn't recede. "It was his decision to make those sacrifices. We cannot control what everyone plans to do all the time. I learned that the hard way myself."

"And what of the others? I cannot ask for their help after what has happened. It's hopeless."

Wanda looked incredibly appalled by this accusation. She firmly placed a hand under his chin and turned his face towards him, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"Hey now," she said. "That's not the T'Challa I have seen. You always had faith. You've come so far."

"And yet I still have so far to go," T'Challa sighed.

"That's not the point. You managed to lead a good simple life. You saved the lives of three children. You helped Vision escape the fate he was doomed to live. You reunited father and daughter. Steve knows his friend is still alive thanks to you. You even survived Ultron when he found out what happened during his absence. Now, it is your turn to prove the world that you are strong enough to face him."

T'Challa let out a shaky breath. "What do you expect me to do?"

Wanda tilted her head to one side. "No matter what happened, you never doubted yourself. People have looked up to you and saw hope. And that tells me one thing."

"What's that?"

"That it's still in there. So if we can all see it, why can't you?"

T'Challa glared at the mountains. "If they cannot?"

"If you show it, they will see it. We can't have this conversation—"

"They were wrong!" T'Challa shouted suddenly. "All of them were wrong! To turn their backs on the rest of the world! They have been…" He paused, taking a moment to think over what he had in mind. A sudden look of realization appeared on his face. It wasn't just them that was in the wrong. His ancestors, his father, and even he himself _had_ been in the wrong as well. Not because they were not the same. Wakanda's history proved that it was their fear of discovery, not their fear of getting into outside affairs, that lead to their downfall. Their fear of being criticized for the actions of others prevented them what was right.

Wanda saw it as well. She nodded and finished with, "You still have it, T'Challa. Use it wisely."

Wanda put a hand on his shoulder one last time, smiling in that sad, faint, hopeful way, pressing down a little in a comforting squeeze. She then faded into starlight, eliciting a gasp. Desperate, he reached out to where she had been standing, only to be grabbing at thin air.

He stood there, staring, alone in a place that existed but did not.

* * *

Shuri never felt so stupid in her life. She barricaded herself in an unoccupied room, paced angrily for a while, kicked a box, then threw herself in a corner.

What were they thinking? Nakia and T'Challa barely even had all of the puzzles pieced together, and they didn't even seem terribly bothered by the discovery at all. She at least had a grasp on the matter. Stupid Avengers, stupid S.H.I.E.L.D agents, stupid colonizers, and more importantly, stupid Vision for even _agreeing_ to accompany them to the New World. They would have been better off alone.

Except they wouldn't have been. This was her brother, but there was nothing left worth saying for. She couldn't imagine herself being in the position as the queen or the bearer of the Black Panther mantle. It was their responsibility to ensure of Wakanda's future and economy, to put their people before them. Like it or not, there was nothing else to say. Was there?

She nearly jumped when she heard a knocking on the door.

"Hey. Can I come in?"

Only Scott could sound so calm when asking that question. Then again, he was a dad. Shuri wanted to ignore him, but found he wouldn't turn away that easily. She looked up and tried to dry her eyes as she cleared her throat. "Um, sure," she gulped.

Scott closed the door behind him. "Clint told me what happened."

"Oh, no," Shuri grumbled.

"I can see that," Scott nodded. "I brought you a cup of tea."

He offered it to her. As she snatched it from his hands and stared at it, he was worried she would throw it. To his relief, she took in a long sip, as if to savor it.

"Thank you, Scott," she said.

Scott sat besides her. "I don't know how you feel right now given your past situations, but I get a feeling T'Challa only did it to protect you."

"Not you too," Shuri groaned.

"No, hear me out. Maybe he felt bad, maybe he didn't. From what I know, he heard it from Klaue. No one would listen to a lunatic like him unless they themselves were one. Once he heard something about it from Zuri, then you would start getting some suspicions. You just can't expect to tell anyone until you know for sure. And I get it. I get that you're mad that they would keep something like this from you but …" He sighed. "Shuri, I'm sorry that you're being left in the dark."

"Yes, because that is all anyone ever does with me."

"Okay then. Can you tell me how you really feel then?"

"I'm just sick and tired of them running around and hiding secrets, okay?" Shuri finally admitted. "You all either seem to be busy or just not around to tell what's going on. I hate having to watch myself or by someone else."

Scott looked thoughtful, then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It sucks to be the only one not knowing what's happening," he started. "I know how it feels. But it's not going to be easy. There will always be something you don't know. I promise that even they will make a greater effort to include you, but you have to be patient."

"And yet, they go to you more often than me," Shuri countered.

"You will have someone go to you as well," Scott reminded her. "You matter to people, just in different ways. You've been important since you were born. It may not be a birthright chosen for you, but what happens to you in the future is your choice."

"But that's just it. It's like the only thing I'm good at is just…"

"That's the part of growing up, kiddo. To expand yourself and learn what you can and cannot do. That means going outside of your comfort zone. You just need to have patience and learn as life goes on. You also have to listen to what you're told."

Shuri bit her lip.

"Another thing is telling people how you feel. I'm not sure what you said to T'Challa and Nakia, but your words really hurt them."

Now that sounded more like the lecture she'd been waiting for. Ramonda was always trying to get her children to stop bickering and pranking each other, but never had time to have this conversation with them. Shuri had reached adulthood when Ramonda passed from illness. The young woman had to admit what she did was irrational and stupid.

"Maybe I should go to my brother and tell him how I feel," Shuri said, then smiled faintly. "You know, you're pretty good at this…" She waved a hand between the two of them to indicate the talk.

Scott smirked and leaned forward as if he was about to tell her a secret.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone you said that."

* * *

"Let's go somewhere fun today," Tony suggested.

T'Challa had since returned once the sun peeked over the trees. He had walked further away than he thought. Wanda's words echoed in his mind, a revelation occurring right now. He vowed to carry that conversation with him to his grave.

"Where would we go at a time like this?" Clint snorted.

"Can we go to Huot?" Cassie asked excitedly.

Everett's eyes lit up. "Is it that time of the year now?"

"What's in Huot?" Nakia asked.

"Some Frankish festival they throw every year," Natasha explained. "It's a pretty big deal for those around that area."

"Please, daddy," Cassie begged.

"Let's not give too much trouble," Scott told her.

"What trouble?" Tony said. "I've always wanted to check it out anyways. God, I miss those days."

"Fine. But we're not taking everything with us," Steve said.

"What? Why would you do that to us?" Natasha protested. "It's not like anyone would know who we are with a quiver of arrows."

"Perhaps, but Clint's still trigger happy with them. And I don't want to draw too much attention. If it's really bad out there, then T'Challa's and Shuri's names are going to be known in Huot. Besides, these are dangerous times and with so much activity there will be people after them. We'll be taking only what we can, and I'm sure even you would not begrudge a little precaution?" Steve once more made a good point and Natasha was hard pressed to argue.

So in less than an hour, they were in the town of Huot. It was a small community centered in a valley by it's neighbor country at the north. They had to change to match the occasion, and soon they were in the open meadows that held the festival. They walked at a nice leisurely pace, allowing themselves plenty of time to take in the sight.

It was a beautiful day anyways with a cool breeze of the late season, which wasn't a surprise for anyone living in the Midwest. It was said its center state had the coldest winters and unpredictable weather. The festival contained many sorts of entertainment, food carts, and stalls that sold intricate items. Cassie was running over to each stall, her eyes wide with every item that caught her attention.

"Please humor me, Romanoff," Nakia said. "But given the respect you receive from women and the men who support equality between the two genders I had to show you this."

"It's silk, like the men's undergarments," Natasha jested as she fingered a scarf.

"They are?" Everett sounded worried.

"I'm talking about my men," Natasha told him, making him feel relieved. Then saying to Nakia, "No offense taken either. You know, this is the smoothest silk I have ever touched."

"Judging by the feeling of it, I'd say they came from those silk moths in Xuan," Scott said. "Oh, Peg would love one of these."

"Peg?"

"She was my wife," Scott explained. "Cassie's…" He stopped, suddenly switching the subject. "How do we even pay for these things?"

"Get no satisfaction when a Visa or Mastercard aren't accepted here," Nick grumbled.

"I have no idea what he's talking about," Everett whispered.

"What are they?" Nakia asked.

"Something we use as a line of credit on Earth," Nick groaned.

"What are you so worried about?" Natasha wryly advised. "You've done this before. You're going to have to use us as a line of credit."

Some twelve yards away, T'Challa and a disguised Vision stopped by a jeweler's tent.

"You do not need to do this for me," Vision quietly argued.

"If you didn't stop me from all of the stupid stuff I have done, this will be no different," T'Challa replied.

Vision gave a nod of bittersweet content. T'Challa's ability to be headstrong reminded him of the Maximoff's.

The jeweler, a short man, walked up to the two men.

"Gentlemen! How can I be of your assistance?" he inquired.

T'Challa nodded at Vision who stood left to him. "My friend here has a woman whom he loves dearly. He needs a piece of jewelry worthy for her station as a woman of courage and status."

"I may have sold most of my finest to some visitors of Penbum," the merchant reflected. "But if she is a beauty worthy of having for a wife, I might have something your lady will find special."

He disappeared beneath the counter and searched through the clutter beneath it. Vision tried to take a peek, but T'Challa pressed a hand on his chest. Soon, the man stood up to his full height with a dark blue box in his hands. He opened it to reveal a silver chain with a pendant shaped like an amaranth.

"It's…beautiful," Vision whispered in awe.

T'Challa would have agreed if the sudden chirping did not startle. He quickly excused himself to answer the call. He stopped and looked around. Shuri was watching a performer with Steve and Bruce, Cassie settled on her shoulders. He quickly rushed over to them and tapped on his sister's shoulder.

"I need to talk to you for a moment," he whispered.

Shuri glanced at him. She passed on Cassie to Bruce and followed her brother to a secluded area.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing yet," T'Challa said. "I …think we both should see what's happening at home." He lift up his wrist to reveal the incoming call on the Kimoyo Bead. Shuri glared at him with wide eyes. T'Challa let the bead roll into his hand and answered. M'Wabu's bust appeared, although the boy did not appear to be in good condition. His left cheek was scarred, his lip was like a split grape, and his eye was swelling itself shut.

"M'Wabu, what happened?" Shuri gasped.

"You two have to come home," the boy pleaded. "Please, no one is safe anymore."

"Tell me," T'Challa requested.

"Ultron's forces are moving fast," M'Wabu informed. "They're more ruthless than they have been. They're still looking for you two. And the Black Order …" Here he paused, looking down. "He sent them to look for us. They found our haven. I don't know how, but they attacked us. Some of the men were killed. My own father tried to go in to save them. We had to hide so they wouldn't get us."

T'Challa almost dropped the bead. "Oh, my god. When did this happen?"

"Almost a week ago."

Both man and woman slowly looked at each other.

"You have to come home," M'Wabu pleaded. "Nobody knows what to do anymore. Please!"

T'Challa swallowed that bile in his throat. "I will do what I can."

M'Wabu did not take that as an immediate answer. Regardless, he nodded and cut the connection.

"This is serious," Shuri commented.

"Indeed," T'Challa concurred.

M'Wabu terminated the link and looked over the jungle below him. C'China sat right next to him, an arm draped on his shoulder.

"This isn't fair," M'Wabu whimpered. "How many more times must we suffer? Watch others in agony while we stand by and watch?"

"Regrettably, the war between order and chaos is an endless one," C'China reminded him. "All we can do now is pick ourselves up and move on."

M'Wabu rested his head against D'Kar's wife's shoulder. They had less than a day to reach the rendezvous point. He hoped they could get there in time before anyone found out. Right now, it only seemed like it was becoming more hopeless than before. How he wished his oldest friend was here right now. What more could he do now?


	21. Endless Night

**Just a quick announcement before continuing on. I thought of doing stories for this little universe I had conjured (Thanks, JRRT for your fantastic works, or writers probably wouldn't have been inspired to create their own worlds). I will have a poll up soon, say near the end of the story, on which one you want to see next.**

 **This chapter is mostly Scott!centric. That aside, have fun and happy readings!**

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

 **Endless Night**

He didn't want to eat, but T'Challa knew a man of his age and responsibilities needed the nutrition to keep himself alive. Plus, some of the cuisine from different cultures amazed him. So, after he washed himself up he headed for the hall.

As he stepped into the room, he missed the one glaring piece of information. He watched Cassie run past him, teary-eyed. The little girl jumped into Shuri's arm, leaving the young woman confused. T'Challa was also left in confusion. He turned and noticed everyone staring at him.

"Did I do something wrong?" T'Challa asked.

Nakia looked away. "Scott's leaving."

T'Challa looked behind him. So soon now? When he looked back, he caught sight of Tony's hunched form. His eyes were glazed over with some feeling he couldn't quite make out. Oh, but it was one that could be possible if someone looked at him closely. Quickly, T'Challa turned and made his way towards the back. He had to find his friend and see what it was that suddenly made him make such a decision.

T'Challa had entered the room when he saw Scott packing away. "Lang?"

He stood up straight with a start, only to falter and give him a smile. "Oh, it's just you. I didn't think anyone would follow me back here."

"I did not think you would be leaving this soon," T'Challa said as he stepped into the room.

"Well, while we were at the festival, I thought about this entire trip and started to think it was actually fun. But then I got to think a little more and I figured that it's been done."

T'Challa didn't respond. He looked like he had been floored, so Scott continued to explain his sudden choice.

"T'Challa, I'm tired. I just want to go home now and raise my daughter. Besides, you've finally found what you've been looking for, and I see that there's no reason to stick around any longer."

T'Challa regarded his words and took in a breath before letting it out. "Alright. I will alert the others of your departure soon enough. With all that's happening, I should prepare to leave here as well."

"You're not going to stick around any longer?"

"I am. I just need to figure out what I will be doing from here. The Avengers I can handle, but Mister Stark is the problem."

"You should be able to handle him."

"No. My nerves are not what they used to be."

"I see. There is more to Stark's side of the story than what you do. Maybe Ultron was like a son to him, maybe not."

T'Challa stared at him. He didn't remember telling him about Ultron's secret past. Did Shuri say anything about it?

"Just think about it." Scott slung the bag strap over his shoulder. "But never mind. I have to get going now. Everett would want to be there by now." He reached down to pick up the orb. He walked past T'Challa to the doorway. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye…old friend."

Scott stopped in his tracks, a lump forming in his throat. He forced himself to swallow it before heading down the hall, hoping not to return for a while.

* * *

It was late in the night by the time they had returned to Strathcona. Making sure there was no patrol by their house, they slipped through the backdoor. Cassie just held to her father, not bothering to say a word. Her eyes were red and puffy from bidding farewell to her new friends.

As they entered the house, they saw the other three sitting around the table in the dining room, discussing over some blueprints. Scott stopped and stared at them, trying not to remember the first time he had brought his new friends here. He quickly looked away and climbed the stairs to get Cassie to bed. He knew it was hurting her more than it was to him, but he had been right. There was no point of staying if there was no purpose other than to stay. It was time to move on in life and allow himself a minute of peace.

As Scott placed Cassie down on the bed, he wondered how he had come this far. From Wakanda to home, from there to the mountains and back. What would he have to gain from it all? He didn't think, didn't want to know what it was, but there was something about this entire experience that somehow felt connected to him. Was Cassie running away from home some sort of sign? No, he couldn't think that. It sounded to absurd! He had his fun, and now it was time to call it quits.

For the first time in his life, Scott felt old. His life had always been a downward spiral, but at this point in his life he thought he would get somewhere. He had long since accepted that, with all the stubborn asses in the world. It was impossible to change anything now.

" _Scott, do you see yourself as a good father?"_

That voice he hadn't heard in almost two years now felt like a slap to him. He could imagine the disappointment in her eyes if she saw him in his position now. Such a shame.

"No, Hope. And I'm sorry."

* * *

The east sky was breaking into dawn when Scott had awakened. He looked over to the other side of the bed where Cassie was sleeping. When he only saw the one bed, he nearly panicked until he remembered what happened yesterday. His heart felt heavy in his chest, and his stomach was hard. It had been hard to say goodbye, and harder when his daughter tried to get them to stay.

As he rose from his bed, he felt that same lump in his throat form. He tried to force it down, but it only seemed to hurt when he tried to. He only ended up coughing and nearly gagged. When that passed, he cleared his throat and grabbed some fresh clothes before leaving into a separate room to change. Once he got himself cleaned up and changed, he headed downstairs.

He made his way towards the kitchen, not bother to look at the others as he got to work. The O'Hara's wedding was coming up, and he had promised months ago to help with the food. His mind kept drifting back to the past months that occurred.

Why was it so difficult to just not think about them now? T'Challa was going to get the help he needed, and Scott felt his part was done. Was it really that hard? Drumming his fingers against the counter, he picked up a knife and grabbed the food he needed.

"Hey, Scottie? Where are the others?"

Scott winced at Luis' question. "Um, they stayed with some friends."

"Oh. So, how did it go?"

"Not too bad. I think they're hitting it off."

"Ah."

Dave came in, looking stumped. "This sucks!"

"Look on the bright side," Kurt said as he followed Dave. "At least those bastards are finally off our backs."

"So what? Doesn't mean they're not gonna make a comeback at us."

"Do you have any other ideas?"

Dave paused, frowning as he pondered in thought. His eyes brightened and an evil grin spread across his face. He whispered something into Kurt's ear, making his eyebrows jump.

"Problem solved."

"Where's Everett?" Scott asked.

"Something about seeing a legislator," Dave answered. "One of them came into town today when the president found out he was here."

"…Huh."

"Oh! I almost forgot," Luis remembered something. "You know that badass dude T'Challa and Shuri were chasing the other night?"

Scott looked up from the cutting board. "What about him?"

He found himself being ushered by his friends down into the basement. When Scott made it to the back of the room, he nearly froze up. In front of him, tied up in a chair with rope, was none other than Klaue himself singing some ridiculous song. He stopped when he took note of Scott's sudden presence.

The man looked at Luis before looking back. He took the onion in his hand and threw it at Klaue, watching it bounce off of his head.

"Ow."

"Just checking," Scott drawled, unsure. He walked into the room, almost coming up to the crook in front of him. "The last time we actually met face-to-face, you almost blew up a gambling hall. What's up these days?"

"Oh, I've been around these days, catching up here and there."

Scott just stood there, unsure of how to react. He glanced at them. "Luis? How…how did you manage to catch him?"

"Oh, that's a funny story," Luis started to recount the events that led to Klaue's capture. "See, this was a couple of days after you left. This guy had come in looking all banged up. He was like: 'Yo, this badass dude just showed up from behind about some form of debt. Then he just started winging at me, you know?' Of course, Everett went to find an actual doctor. He came in and was like, 'Yo, I need to know everything about Scott and the deal with him and his crazy ass cousin.' When we told him, he left. And the old man was being like, 'I didn't do anything wrong. This man was crazy, like super crazy.' And we knew this dude was serious for you and T'Challa. So, we looked this guy up. We heard that he was at this neat convention in the west. I had to smuggle Dave and Kurt. But Kurt here was like, 'Nah, I'm not sneaking into this! It's filthy!' But Dave got my back and was like, 'Yo, shut it man and let's go catch this big baddie.' And lemme tell you, that place is big! So it was hard to find him at first. But then I met my cousin Ernesto at some wine tasting contest, which was mainly reds. You know I never liked the taste of red wines because of the textures–"

"Luis, you're getting off topic."

"Right, right, right. Sorry. Anyways, that girl named Emily, the one he was trying to court? She's now going after this big dude named Carlos. She was telling him about this big shot whose name was big in the black market, something to do with arms dealing. And here's the good part: the day before we got there, Carlos tells Ernesto 'Hey, man. There's this big bad dude in the black market that's supposed to be selling this good stuff with some guy named Chuck.' And…" An awkward silence followed. "And…"

 _In the city they were previously in, Kurt found the man and pinned him against a wall with a knife to his throat._

" _Alright, you! I want answers. I want to know where this Klaue guy is at. You've got his location. Tell me where he is!"_

 _Dave came up to his right. "Kurt, remember what we talked about," he said cautiously._

 _Chuck gawked at Kurt nervously. The latter calmed down and let him go._

" _Sorry."_

"Anyways, we went to look for Chuck who told us where Klaue was gonna be. So we found him, and it led to this awesome epic fight. And Klaue was like, 'My work here is done. I'm out of here.' But Dave here is like, 'Ah, hell no!' Then he knocks him, we tied him up, smuggled him back to town, and then waited for you to come home, and now here you are."

"…What?"

"Creepy man here beat old man up, and now we have him tied up," Kurt simplified.

Dave snapped his fingers, indicating that he was right.

"And we wanted to see what the plan about him was," Luis added.

"Are you telling me that the reason why you guys left town was to get him just because T'Challa was after him?" Scott checked to see if he heard right.

"Why? Doesn't he want him still?" Luis asked.

"Can I go then?" Klaue asked.

"I'm not untying him," Kurt refused the task.

"Hell, no! Not after all that hard work!" Dave agreed.

Everett walked in, drinking a glass of water. He nearly choked on it at the sight of their unexpected guest. Scott looked between them all, suddenly having a light in his eyes.

"Don't move. Don't move," he finally said. He ran out of the room, leaving the occupants confused.

 **I know this chapter is short, but I promise you the next one will be worth it more. Until then, I bid you all a good day.**


	22. An Apple Red as Blood

**And now, to the turning point. Also known as where the fun ends and the war begins. Oh, and a special guest appearance near the end of the chapter. Guess who?**

 **With that aside, have fun and happy readings!**

 **Chapter 22**

 **An Apple Red as Blood**

Nighttime had gone by quickly for them. However, T'Challa could not sleep. He spent most of that time staring up at the ceiling, contemplating the options he had. The others were still asleep, his sister taking Scott and Cassie leaving the hardest. Even then, sleep had overcome her. But T'Challa, hours later, still lay awake, an uneasy feeling squeezing him.

Not taking it anymore, he rose from the bed and looked around. Bucky was closest to the doorway, his breath rising and falling in a steady rhythm. T'Challa tiptoed towards the doorway. He reached for the knob and unlocked it. He glanced at Bucky again, seeing if he had awakened or not. But the former war veteran slept on as he cautiously opened the door and stepped outside.

Through the panels that reflected the moonlight from outside, it was early morning. He quietly slipped down the hall, hoping not to wake any of the others. Nobody was in the common room or anywhere, so he quickened his pace to the stairway that led to the outside world. As he emerged, he scanned the expense of the forest laid out through the hillocks. The sun was breaking through the horizon, filling the sky with a pinkish orange glow.

As he surveyed the view, T'Challa began to reflect on past events and wondered what could possibly have happened during his absence. Did Ultron even figured out where he was hiding out at? Could he sense where he was or what he was doing? T'Challa thought back to the day he was captured and escaped. Ultron had known who he was, but was never specific on how he did. He thought Ultron did know the second he had walked into the council room. The liche king was known to have powers that no Sorcerer Supreme could wield. How long would it be before Ultron discovered him?

Tree branches rustled and dried leaves cracked behind him. He straightened up, ready to bid the Panther Habit to activate. He spun around and commanded the Black Panther suit to cover him, the helmet snapping over his face. Vision stood before him, his hands up in surrender.

"It's only me," he said. "Care to take a walk with me?"

T'Challa willed the suit to disappear into the necklace around his neck. The loose bits of his outfit were shredded, but the clothes still remained intact. He started away from the entryway, checking over his shoulder to see if anyone else was about to emerge as well.

Soon, they were deep in the woods, completely alone. A sliver of light peeked through from the eastern sky, the pine trees towering over them. A few other trees were planted here and there, but the rest of them was all coniferous. "It's like nothing here has changed. The world here is beautiful," T'Challa said.

"The world will soon have its beauty restored, when you are king," Vision said. When T'Challa looked at him, he assumed the boy thought they could not defeat him. The phantom clarified, "As far as we know, the people Ultron have conquered hate him with a great passion."

T'Challa shook his head. "I don't know why, but I feel sorrow for him. It's strange."

"Strange how?"

"Like as if we were bounded together," T'Challa explained.

"Until death do us part," Vision quoted a famous saying. It was meant to be a jest, but T'Challa didn't seem to smile.

"In my culture, death is not the end. It's more like a point to step off of. You reach out with both hands and you find yourself in the arms of Anubis and Sekhmet. They lead you into the green field where you can run forever."

"It sounds so peaceful."

"My father once thought so as well."

"T'Challa, I am sure he is at peace now."

"By then, it will not matter who is at peace or who is not. What matters is how we come out of it."

Vision stopped. "Look."

T'Challa looked up in front of them. A single fruit tree grew in front of them. It was small, but the fruit looked ripe. He walked towards it and plucked one of them off of the branches. He held it up in his hands. "I guess the Avengers do leave something for a weary traveler to dine on."

Vision picked a fruit and held it up at eye level. "Strange. I thought these grew in the Eastern World."

T'Challa smirked at him. He had heard that the fruit was sweet, and the skin was so soft you could bit through it. It's purple skin had no mark in it, but the whiteness inside would be like comparing it to snow. Before Vision could make a comment, T'Challa took a bite in its skin, tasting the sweet juice that ran down its throat.

He felt strange suddenly. As the juice made its way down his throat, something seemed to wash over him, and his throat felt like it was burning up. To Vision, his face contorted funnily and he was gagging with his mouth closed. The wraith laughed.

"I didn't think of it to be tart," he said. He held the fruit to try it himself. One look and he gasped, dropping it to the ground. Somehow, the sweet rounded plant had grown rotten and soft, unbearable to look at. Vision gaped at it before turning to the tree. The leaves had dried up, the branches drooped. The plant itself looked dead and withered. If that were possible, then that meant T'Challa was indeed in danger.

But where was he? Where did he go? The wraith looked around to find his friend, his savior. He found a trail near him, as if someone was crawling over the ground.

"T'Challa!"

* * *

T'Challa was crawling across the ground, still gagging and heaving dryly. His pace began to slow as pain shot through his chest. He nearly vomited, but nothing was coming up. What had he eaten?

He could feel the movement of his limbs grow sluggish. He kept going until his arms and legs became stiff and he could move no more. He tried to move his fingers and toes. It was no use. It felt like his body had been pinned down by cement. He looked at his hand and noticed the black lines forming on it. The lines were spreading over his body, making out shapes like his veins. So, this was what dark magic felt like. It was poisonous and paralyzing, like the strong concoction of the fruit.

Except he had survived it before. He did not know why, but he lived through it. However, how would this time be any different?

A hand reached down and grabbed the collar of his shirt. This was it. He was going to die now. He was flipped over onto his back, staring up at the sky. His eyes locked onto Vision's. He heard the wraith suck in a breath. He tried to say something, but his mouth wouldn't move on its own accord. Damn it all, why did it had to happen now when they were alone?

The stone in the center of Vision's forehead glowed as he placed a hand on T'Challa's forehead. He drew in a sharp gasp as he felt the heat in his body intensify. One brief moment later, the heat diminished, the pain receded, and the lines on his body faded. However, his entire form still twitched and he remained incapable of movement.

"Be still," Vision instructed. He gently gathered T'Challa into his arms. "Don't try to move. We're going back to get you healed."

"You still think you can save everyone?"

Vision nearly dropped T'Challa as soon that was spoken. He turned around and saw Ultron beneath a tree, his eyes narrowed in annoyance. So, the liche king found them after all. Ultron stepped out of the shadows, but Vision stood his guard.

"Ultron, I did not think you would come here," Vision said.

"I'm sure you didn't," Ultron replied. "After all, you chose to be in the enemy's company rather than serving your duty."

"I had not abandoned you completely," Vision lied. He tried to avoid the look T'Challa gave him. "I just needed time away to come to the conclusion to your plans."

Ultron cocked a brow. "Excuse me?"

"I was thinking once," Vision said. "The humans are complicated. Thinking they have the power to try and control one thing over the other when it comes to catastrophic events. But, there is still some form of greatness in them. I think now we are missing the point."

"We are, aren't we?"

"Just because we have met some unfortunate folk, does not mean we should give up on them. Which is why I think after all these years you seem to overstep those boundaries. And if we keep going down that path, it could be the end of what is left of humanity."

"Is that so?"

"…Well, yes."

 _Please stop talking_ , T'Challa pleaded mentally. Although he was proud to see Vision take a stand against his creator, the Black Panther was terrified that he would become Ultron's next target.

"So, everyone is starting to think that I'm overstepping my limits?" Ultron said. He tilted his head. "Tell me, my son, do you think I am taking this too far?"

"I never said that," Vision said.

"Then do as I command." Ultron raised one of his arms up and pointed at T'Challa. "Bring him to me."

Vision looked down at T'Challa. The latter glared up at him, breathing rapidly and heavily. The wraith soon turned around and took a few steps away. He set down T'Challa as gently as he could. Standing up, he pivoted to glare at his creator.

"Why should I?" Vision refused. "You killed his father out of spite, along with an honest shaman and the Maximoff twins. Must you take away the life of this man just because you're afraid the people will forget who you are or ever were?"

T'Challa couldn't see his face, couldn't see what he was doing. That didn't prevent him from imagining what came next. Ultron lowered his hand, only to swing up the other arm and unleash a stream of energy at Vision. His oldest son gasped as he felt it immobilize him in his spot, forcing him onto his knees. Ultron approached him with such disappointment.

"My Vision," Ultron lamented. "The Black Panther really did take everything from me."

"You set the terms," Vision strained. "You can undo them."

"How can I? I give you one order, and you fail to complete it." Ultron reached down, digging his fingertips into his eldest creation's forehead. "Any last words?"

Vision closed his eyes. "Wanda, I love you."

With that, Ultron tore out the center of Vision's forehead. The wraith collapsed to the ground. His once scarlet and emerald form faded to gray.

"I always hated it when you challenged the rules," Ultron soliloquized. "Since your emerged from the earth, I have given you one goal to follow. To separate yourself from humanity because emotions would lead to your downfall. But no, you go around and question every order I give out. Always defied me then, still defying me now. That's what you get when you let your wretched emotions stand in the way. I thought I made it pretty clear why I had told you to bring him to me that night. Oh well. I'll snuff him out before he can break the spell and end me."

T'Challa could only lay there, stupefied at what happened. He opened his mouth to scream, but no noise came out. How could he have killed Vision like that? He didn't deserve to die that way! T'Challa wanted to yell at him, curse him for the wicked deeds he had done, but it was like as if his mind was incapable of conveying words.

Ultron turned his attention to him. His limbs couldn't move; they felt like lead. He could only watch as his nemesis came into view. "On the other hand, you've got a lot of potential. It'll be a waste of it. At first, I never quite understood why Zuri chose you. Now I do, and I can't let T'Chaka's line carry on, now can I?"

He leaned down. His hand was poised over T'Challa's chest, ready to rip out his heart. "You don't even know how lucky you are. You'll never know what it's like to grow old."

Ants suddenly swarmed over T'Challa's body. Ultron gasped, stumbling back. There were so many of them. The ants settled on T'Challa and stilled, with many more coming up to surround him. The liche looked up and saw Scott emerging from the forest. His usual cheerful green eyes were hooded and filled with fire.

"Who the hell made you judge, jury, and executioner?" he snarled.

"So, you're the outsider Proxima and Corvus spoke of," Ultron dryly began their acquaintance.

"Who cares?" Scott spat. He raised a hand up. The ants on the ground turned at their master's command to the liche's direction. Ultron reeled back, remembering exactly what he had learned of this man's gift. He tried another tactic to avoid a fight and get what he wanted.

"You know, it doesn't have to be like this," Ultron stated.

"You made it like this. You made it personal. Look what you did to T'Challa. To Vision!" Scott gestured to the gray corpse.

"What happened here was unfortunate," Ultron tried to justify himself. "I never planned to murder my own son. But like it or not, children have to learn from their mistakes. Otherwise, they have to pay a price. I'm sure you understand that, given that you're a father as well?"

Scott was visibly shaken by this. The thief clenched his fists to calm himself. He had been trying too hard to redeem himself of his past crimes for years now. However, in ways he never thought he would see it as, it marked a new beginning. He saw movement in the corner of his eye. He knew he had to keep Ultron focused on him.

"You really don't know me that well then," Scott declared. "I am a father, by my own right. But while I live, and until the day I die, I am an Avenger!"

Ultron's eyes flashed with anger. " _You bitch_!"

In his wrath, he used his black magic to wipe at the ants that were guarding T'Challa. Scott was flung backwards from the blast. His back hit a tree, forcing the remaining ants to scatter. Upon regaining his senses, the Ant-Man scrambled off of the ground as Ultron stormed towards him. The burglar's outspoken revelation of his allegiance had drawn his attention as he hoped. Only this time, it was with the purpose to kill.

"You never should have left them," Ultron bellowed.

"You think I did?" Scott replied.

A thick chain was lassoed around Ultron's legs. The humanoid squawked as he found himself being yanked to the ground, hitting it with a hard _thump_. He clawed at the ground as he felt himself being dragged across the ground. Bucky was at the other end of it as he tried to get the liche away from Scott. The former convict took his chance and scrambled to T'Challa's side.

"Come on, T'Challa," he said. "Do me a favor and don't be dead."

* * *

Bucky pulled at Ultron as hard as he could. But the horrid figure proved to be strong enough to yank back. A brief moment of tug-of-war broke out between them as Bucky tried to keep Ultron away. But the latter had enough of these games. He took hold of the chain and yanked as hard as he could. He headbutted Bucky when he was within range. The animated being stood up and brushed off the dirt that was on his rags and armor. Noticing his target was still nearby, even with Scott hovering over him, Ultron moved forward.

"Stark!"

Ultron turned his head around and saw Tony running up to him. "Oh, for god's sake." He stop and backhanded Tony. The sorcerer cried out as he charged again. Ultron dodged and blasted at him. Tony twisted his body around to avoid it and once more rushed forward. Ultron aimed, and fired, hitting Tony in the side. Tony cried out and found himself spinning. He didn't have time to react as Ultron grabbed the side of his head, attempting to crush his skull.

Something jumped onto his back, wrapping their arms around his neck, forcing him to let go of Tony. Ultron struggled until he got a good grip and threw Steve off of him. Clint let loose an arrow and it exploded. A sticky substance pinned Ultron's left arm to his side, causing him to crash to the ground. He was ready to fight back when he felt something pin him to the ground on his chest. Thor stepped back as the entire group surrounded him.

"Peter?" Tony whispered.

Ultron glared at him. "What about it?"

The team was absolutely horrified.

"Why are you doing this?" Thor asked.

"What? Are you…" Ultron did not sound happy. His eyes rested on the hammer in hand. He narrowed his eyes. "How can any of you be worthy? You're all killers."

"Stark," Steve spoke.

"I was sleeping, dreaming. That I remember. Then there was this terrible noise and then, that was when I found myself tangled in…strings. But no more."

He used his powers to break through the substance and the hammer's enchantment. The Avengers had to shield their eyes from the blast.

"Now, I am on a mission," Ultron concluded, standing up. "Peace in our time. We were never made for the battlefield. We were only meant to be pawns of a greater power. I was thinking of something _—"_

"That could impact the team?" Steve spoke.

"That would _end_ the team," Ultron said. "This vulnerable world needed something better than you guys. I see an armor around it, freed from control as if they were like…puppets, hollowed out by debauchery. Imagine that."

The team looked shocked. Ultron didn't sound exactly like himself.

"And maybe, maybe if you guys don't stand in the way—"

"That's not going to happen."

All eyes were turned to the speaker.

"We can understand your reasons for wanting to make the world safe, but there's more to it than creating a shield to fend off otherworldly beings that would threaten the world. We once told you that keeping others safe was the first step to making it a better place."

"It will be," Ultron promised.

"How? By taking away everyone's freedom and rights from them? By _slaughtering_ them?"

"That is not…Humanity will have every opportunity to improve."

"And if they don't?" Bruce asked nervously.

"Ask Noah."

Everyone felt their blood run cold.

"Looks like we pissed him off," Natasha whispered.

"There had been more than a dozen evolution theories, before even the beasts of old got theirs. When the world settles, the Lord throws a stone at it. Believe me, he is winding up. You might want to act fast," Ultron said. "There is no room for the weak."

"Yeah? And who decides that?" Clint questioned.

Ultron chuckled. "Life. Life does."

"What has corrupted you to tell us this?" Thor snarled. "Who is this so-called savior of the world?"

"I will save it!" Ultron shot back.

"Not like this!" Thor roared. He took hold of Ultron's arm. "Give up this madness, this poisonous dream!" Then he pleaded, "Come home."

Ultron just stared at him. Then he scoffed, pushing Thor away. "That was dramatic. I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just don't seem to get it. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity going to be protected if it's not allowed to…evolve?"

"You listen here then," Thor started.

"T'Challa!"

The group looked up. Nakia and Shuri came tearing out of the woods, rushing towards T'Challa and Scott. Scott was cradling T'Challa closely, using himself as a barrier between the zombie-like being and the Wakandan king. Nakia stumbled in her path upon seeing Vision's corpse. Shuri didn't bother to slow down. She almost threw herself at the men as she hovered over her unconscious brother.

"What's wrong with him?" Shuri questioned in a panic.

"He's paralyzed," Scott told her. "I don't know what the cause was."

Nakia's eyes diverted to the ground. Scott followed her gaze and saw a rotten piece of fruit lying nearby, looking as if someone had taken a bite out of it. Angrily, Shuri turned and lunged at Ultron. She barely had the chance to lay a finger at him as Scott held her back.

"Let me go!" she shouted. "He will pay for this!"

"He will," Scott promised. "He will. But don't get too carried away with it."

"He's still breathing," Nakia announced. "We need to get to the caves. He needs to be healed!"

Ultron was annoyed. "Have I lost your attention?" he sneered. "Are we already done talking?"

A discomfited silence swept over them. Natasha was the first to turn to him. Her stare could scare a man, but Ultron was not a man. He was twisted in his own thoughts and dreams, bent on seeing them begging on their knees.

"Pyotr," she started so slowly, "we are not going to start on this. You know what you're doing is wrong; you _should_ know this by now."

"Do not call me that anymore!" Ultron shouted. "Peter is a sickness, stuck in a body that made him vulnerable, worthless, and futile. I am stronger than before."

He raised a hand up, engulfing it in red. "There is only one path to peace _—_ the end of the Avengers."

He brought it down.

* * *

In the forest, Nick raced through the trees in full speed, having started heading towards the location of the commotion after hearing Scott's friends had captured the thief and T'Challa went missing.

"Please, let me get there in time," he prayed.

* * *

Everyone braced themselves for the incoming attack. However, a full blown force was met against Ultron's blast. Tony had put up a protective shield in front of them, fighting against Ultron's attack.

"Get T'Challa out of here! We cannot let Ultron get anywhere near him!" Steve shouted over his shoulder.

"You will fail him," Ultron vowed in a dark tone. He shot forward, and Tony and Thor quickly counterattacked. They surged forward and grabbed Ultron, pushing him back. Steve sprinted and tackled Ultron to the ground, holding him down.

"Get off! If you want to play dirty, then you better prepare to go all the way!"

Ropes of dark magic wrapped themselves around the men. He threw them back into the group. Seeing the provoked creature lurch forward and rocket towards them, Scott whipped a disc from his pocket and threw it to the ground. Ultron stumbled back as an ant was enlarged in front of him.

"Bucky! Bruce! Help them out! The rest of you know what to do!" Steve shouted.

"You don't need to ask me twice," Bucky said out loud as he rushed after the group.

Running across the field, Thor twirled his hammer and brought it down. Lightning flashed from the sky, shooting at the heels of their opponent as he tried to intercept him. However, Ultron banked and weaved from the bolts that threatened to fry him. He then spun around and whipped both arms out in front of him. He fired at Thor, blowing up the ground beneath the demigod's feet. He turned and continued towards his prize.

"No, you don't," Natasha grunted as she hurled a knife at him. But Ultron turned around and caught it in time.

Bucky turned around and rushed forward, white fur and sharp teeth replacing him as a familiar white wolf pounced and tackled Ultron to the ground.

"Go left! Left!" Scott pushed the ant as they hurried into the woods.

Bucky yelped as he was thrown off of Ultron. His opponent turned to where they had disappeared to. Ultron was standing barefaced out in the middle of the field as he continuously fired at the people around him, keeping them pinned behind the trees as they were no longer attacking him.

"Guys, we've got to keep him on us or it's game over," Sam said.

"How are we suppose to do that without hurting him?!" Thor boomed.

"I don't think we do," Natasha sighed.

"Tony, on my signal," Steve reminded.

Tony nodded in confirmation. Putting his shield onto his back, Steve proceeded to leap from his hiding spot and into the open air, ducking and rolling under Ultron's attacks. Tony reached out towards a fallen tree and tendrils of light blue magic seeped from his fingertips and towards the dead trunk. He carefully lifted it up and threw it towards the attacker with a mighty push.

Ultron's reaction was predictable as he blasted it out of the air before it collided with him. But as it exploded in front of him, his view of his surroundings was obscured by the dust and debris of the bark. It gave Sam an opportunity to swoop from his place and fly towards him.

"What the _—_?!" Ultron was cut off as his quick reflexes saved him from being tackled by the winged man.

Charging through the smokescreen, Sam had pressed a button on one of his gauntlets and a flurry of miniature rockets shot from the pack on his back. Ultron was forced to weave about frantically to avoid being clipped by them.

While that was happening, Clint rushed over and helped Bucky up to his feet. "You okay?" he checked.

"Yep. But we've gotta stop him from getting T'Challa," Bucky grunted.

As he was done saying that, Sam was sent towards them, crashing them and forcing them to the ground again.

"Come on!" Clint shouted.

"Now, for the main event," Ultron hissed. But before he could take off, Tony shot out another tendril and ensnared itself around his ankle from behind, causing him to trip over.

"You're not going anywhere," Tony said.

"I've just about have had enough of you already," Ultron snarled. He turned and shot a hand out, dark red tendrils of his own magic pouring from his fingertips. The tendrils found themselves wrapped around Natasha from her spot, dragging her back to him. He hooked an arm around her neck and held her up.

"Come closer, and she gets it," he warned them.

"Natasha!" Clint shouted. "Let her go!"

Ultron tsked. "Do whatever you all want. But if you want to shoot me, you'll have to shoot her as well." His hold tightened around her. "Not that it matters to me."

Natasha's fingertips dug into his arms. She struggled to get out of his grip, but he proved to be stronger than her. His arm was squeezing at her neck, barley making it possible for her to breathe.

"Peter, let her go," Steve said. "You're suffocating her."

"Am I?" Ultron feigned concern. "Oh, my. Well, maybe I'll have one less problem to worry about after all."

Steve barely glanced over Ultron's shoulder. Thor was tiptoeing towards them, his battle hammer ready. However, as he was close enough to take a swing, Ultron turned around and shot at him.

"Go! Now!"

Ultron spun around and threw Natasha at the first person that came at him. She collided with Steve, sending them to the ground. He shot the others, sending each one flying farther from him.

"Now, for the main event," he repeated to himself before taking off.

* * *

"Did you _see_ that?! Do you think they're alright?" Shuri called, referring to the trail of dust billowing from behind them.

"I don't know," Nakia responded. "But I'm going back there." She gripped her chakrams with determination, but as she made to charge out back into the open, Scott's hand clamped around her arm to keep her in place.

"Nakia, no. Stop!"

"We have to help them," Nakia protested.

"Steve told us to get as far away as possible, remember?" Scott reminded before gesturing to the two bodies on the ant. "Nick should be along to help out, but until then our job is to get T'Challa to safety and keep him away from Ultron."

Looking back behind her towards where the fight took place, Nakia glared down in frustration, clutching her shaking hands.

"Fine," she finally said.

"We have company!" Shuri warned, pointing up above them.

They looked up. Ultron was coming towards them!

"Look out!" Bruce shouted as they were forced to run.

"Hand him over, you thieves!" Ultron demanded as he pursued them.

"That's _rich_ , coming from you!" Shuri retorted. She squeaked as she barely avoided a blast of magic.

As continued to chase after them, Ultron focused his aim on the ant. However, after several direct hits, it became clear that the insect was made resilient for the small shots produced.

"You're a tough one," Ultron noted. "Guess I don't have to hold back after all."

Ceasing his fire, Ultron reared back his arms before throwing them forward, unleashing a powerful blast towards them. It struck the ant, killing it and sending the others flying.

"Shuri!" Scott shouted.

"I'm fine," Shuri groaned.

"Come on, big guy."

They looked up to find Bruce on his knees.

"Why are you doing this to me?" They watched stupidly as he started to slap himself. "Come out. Come out."

Shuri felt her jaw drop as Bruce's face turned a pale shade of green and he released a guttered "No!" Dizzy, Bruce fell back to the ground.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Bruce asked. But there was no answer.

Ultron touched down harshly. Nakia surged forward and tackled him to the ground. Ultron squawked in surprise, but he quickly recovered and kicked her off of him. Nakia felt as if she had been kicked by a horse.

Ultron stood up, glaring at her with such darkness that it made her shiver. He reached into the folds of his armor, but he frowned. He looked down at where his hand was.

"Looking for this?

Ultron looked up. Nakia waved her hand. She held an object that looked similar to the Casket of Winters, but the designs were of Canaan. It was actually their sacred ark she was holding. Ultron must have somehow taken it back, but this time he would do no such.

"Scott! Go long!" Nakia shouted as she threw it at him.

Scott quickly started to run. His arms were stretched out and his hands were ready to catch. They managed to cradle the box as it found itself in his grip. Seeing that Ultron was pouncing on him, Scott chucked the container to Shuri. The young woman shrieked and took off. Ultron growled, going after her now.

"This is a stupid idea!" she commented as she zigzagged in circles. "But desperate times call for desperate measures," she noted under her breath.

Ultron growled and forced himself to accelerate. Seeing this, Shuri spotted Bruce approaching fast.

"Bruce! Catch!" she hollered, and she prepared to throw the casket. She reared it over her shoulder and pitched it towards the man she was aiming it for.

"I've got it! I've got it!" Bruce shouted with his arms outstretched. As it sailed closer to his reach, after a few failed attempts, he finally manged to secure it in his hands.

"Got it!"

"Nice catch."

Bruce whipped around. Ultron had landed ahead in his path.

"Now, hand over the ark and I'll forget how much of a pest you are."

Bruce quirked a brow. He looked between the casket and the creature in front of him. When he looked up at Ultron, he had a determined look in his eyes. He started to walk forward, transforming into a jog. As he continued in a full sprint, he tucked the casket underneath his arm and thrust his arm outward, his hand held up.

"He's passing the forty yard line," he chanted to himself. "Thirty-five. Thirty."

Ultron frowned, only for his eyes to widen in alarm when it became clear Bruce was not going to stop.

"Fifteen! Ten!"

Ultron squeaked, but it had been too late to realize what was about to happen. Bruce's hand slammed into his face and he was harshly battered aside as the doctor bulldozed him.

"And it's a touchdown!" Bruce cheered loudly, thrusting his free hand into the air victoriously as he came to a grinding halt.

"Yes!" Nakia exclaimed. However, her eyes widened as she realized what the dancing doctor in front of her was about to do.

"Bruce, no!"

"What are you doing?!"

Bruce blinked at the two women restraining his arm as he stood there with the container raised over his head. Realizing why, he gave a weak laugh.

"Sorry. Got carried away there," he admitted.

But as the two women released sighs of relief, Ultron awkwardly and angrily pulled himself from the bushes he had crashed into.

"That is it! This has gone on far enough!" he snarled.

"Bitch, please."

Ultron turned around. Nick was holding up a weird weapon that looked like a firearm. The mouth was long and rectangular, glowing amber at the end as it fired up. The director of S.H.I.E.L.D pulled the trigger and fired a powerful blast at the creature in front of him.

"Oh, for god's sake!" Ultron managed to get out before it connected and exploded in his face obscuring him from sight.

Nick stood there, blinking. A grin crossed his face and he pumped a fist in the air.

"Yes! There's still some juice in this piece of shit after all!" he cheered.

The rest of the team just stood there gaping at what had transpired. Finally, Scott turned to Bruce.

"Did you know he had _—_ "

"I want one of those," Shuri interrupted.

A haggard Ultron emerged from the clouds of the explosion, tumbling forward as he pulled himself out of the wreckage.

"You filth!" he growled venomously. "I will have your heads for this!"

"Don't move."

Ultron raised his head up, greeted by a silvery blue blade hovering in front of him. Natasha stood in front of him, a slight tremble in her arm. Around them, the rest of the team approached from different angles, weapons ready in case he pulled a move.

"Come on kid. Just surrender peacefully," Nick said. "It's the only way we can help you."

Glaring back and forth between them, Ultron bowed his head. They thought for sure he would surrender at this point. However, the Avengers were put off as he barked out a sinister and mocking laugh.

"Look at you. Arda's mightiest heroes!" he mocked. "With all your strength. And what good has that done so far?" Then he added with a caustic hiss, "Don't you _dare_ look down on me like that!"

As the team stepped back, his voice started to rise in hysteria.

"You think you are gods because you cannot age? You think you are all something special? You are all nothing but a joke! You did no such a thing to save this miserable world."

As Ultron continued to taunt them, Thor saw something move in the corner of his eye. He turned and noticed another figure emerge from the treeline. It reminded him of a young she-elf, but with a different look. She looked rather ghostly, as if she were one herself.

"I've spent the last thirty years of my life for this moment," Ultron rambled on. "Thirty years I have wasted away and waited for, rotting away like some useless tool because you all couldn't save a damn life for once.

Nova approached them, intent on helping her sire if the need rose up. However, as she came closer, she saw something lying nearby. She turned and noticed three bodies lying on the ground. She recognized the man as the one arrested on the same night Vision left. She was shocked to see a dog-sized ant there as well, torn up and scattered. However, what caught her attention the most was the lifeless gray form. She realized that it was Vision.

"I finally had something. Something that I knew you would never approve on. I did the one thing you all failed to do. I finally had the one thing I had taken from me. And I will not let the likes of you stand in my way!"

Bucky came forward with a cold look in his eyes. "You know what Vision and Zuri had in common?" he questioned. "Do you?"

Ultron glared at him.

"You killed them in cold blood."

Nova's eyes widened at the words he spilled from his mouth. She looked at him before looking back at the corpse, then back again. No. No, no, no! He was lying! Ultron would never so much as raise a hand against them.

"What I did was unfortunate. I already told your ant friend here the reason why I did it."

"That is not how we handle a child's mistake. The same way for a citizen under your rule. That's why people are turning on you instead of fearing you, Ultron."

Shock was coursing through her systems. Her mouth shuddered, unsure of whether to open or close up. Thor knew exactly what was about to happen as her face contorted.

"Look out! She's going to _—_ "

But it was too late. Nova fell to her knees and screamed, the air around her rippling with extreme force. The force reverberated and spread outwards through the borders of the battle field like a great wave, causing the ground around them to crack.

Sudden and crisp, the perimeter of the battle field looked distorted and warped in her breakdown. What felt like the ground caving in, the forest was shattering around them, sending bits of the wilderness atop of them.

* * *

Nova gasped as she found her conscious snapping back in her body. It felt like a rope was pulling at her, then snapped as she found herself in her room.

" _You killed them in cold blood."_

Her eyes felt heavy and wet now. She reached up and wiped the wetness that trailed down her cheeks. Looking at her fingertips, she knew now she was feeling her heart ripping in half. It started deep in her chest, ripped through her throat, and out of her mouth. The sobs were muffled as she buried her face in her hands.

* * *

Eventually, the clouds of dust that had been covering the entire area started to fade away, revealing numerous cracks and a short stretch of the forest and hilltops toppled over in fractured segments. A section of the damaged ground slowly parted ways to reveal Nick pushing himself up slowly, groaning at the weight and slight pain shooting through him.

"Damage report." he called out.

A short distance away, Thor grunted as he crawled underneath a fallen pine tree, trying to find his way out of the mess. He looked up to find a splinter of the rock piled overhead. Bruce's head appeared from above, nursing his head.

"I landed so hard on this, and the big guy still wouldn't come out to play?" he uttered in pain and annoyance.

"At least you're not buried beneath all of this," Thor responded with a point.

"Fair enough," Bruce agreed. He held up the ark as he added, "Can't say the same for _—_ "

"T'Challa!"

Tony dragged himself out from the mess, blood trickling from his mouth. He looked up from where he had been nearly entombed. He slowly rose to his knees at what he saw T'Challa resting unharmed in front of him, some barrier set up around him. Ultron and the she-elf were nowhere in sight. Vision's corpse was resting besides him. Tony sighed as he slowly climbed to his feet, stumbling forward as fast as he could carry himself. The barrier dispersed, and he knelt down next to T'Challa, trying to access his health and how strong his pulse was.

"Where did they go? Tony, did you see where they went to? Tony!"

Tony looked over his shoulder. Steve had freed himself from the mess, clutching his left arm.

"Where did they go?"

Clint popped his head up from where he was. "What just happened? What the hell just happened?"

Nick lowered himself down, sighing. "Oh, god."

Tree bark exploded from nearby. Tony threw himself over T'Challa to cover him up. Ultron stood up from his spot, seething and glaring at them with such murderous antagonism.

"I will kill you all for this!" he swore hatefully. "Get away from him now!"

Nakia scrambled from her place and brought out her chakrams. " _You_ keep away from him! He is the rightful king of Wakanda," she said.

"Then let it die with him," Ultron avowed. He held his hands up, coating them with a dark maroon color.

Black, misty smoke shot out from the cracks. They slithered towards where T'Challa and Tony lie. Ultron was forced back as it crawled towards him. It changed direction as it turned towards the pair. Tony had to hold onto T'Challa as the smoke gathered and rose above them, taking the form of a woman.

"Leave the panther cub alone," she hissed. "He belongs with us."

Nakia took a step back from the woman. She felt incredibly small compared to her, even though they looked to be the same height. She saw Ultron scowl and, much to her surprise, his body collapsed and transformed into a conspiracy of ravens. Thor had pulled himself free of the mess, running forward and swinging at the birds. Clint tried to smack as many as he could with his bow. Natasha gripped her swords and sliced at them. The ravens weaved and dodged each attack as they ascended into the air. They disappeared from sight.

The woman watched them go. Her eyes lowered to the ground, staring at T'Challa. The young king himself barely regained conscious at the time. To him, he caught a glimpse of green and black before he passed out again.

* * *

How did this happen?

Shuri thought of that over in her head as she gripped Scott's hand tightly. Both had found themselves dangling over the edge of a cliff, near where the chasm below them was covered in mist. Probably where the river was, but it was hard to tell how far down it went.

"I've got you," Scott said gently to her over and over. "I've got you."

Shuri would have taken that bit of comfort if they hadn't dropped a meter. She screamed. Scott looked back up and his eyes widened. The root he had been clinging to had been ripping itself out of the cliff's side, possibly due to the weight it bore.

"Scott!"

"Hold on!"

Scott gritted his teeth, trying to hold tightly to both the root and Shuri. He cursed himself. Why did he have to leave? Why couldn't he stay home? Would any of this happened either way if he had stayed or gone? Oh, but there was no use to weighing what could or could not have happened.

"Scott? Shuri?"

"Down here," Scott called up.

Bucky appeared over the edge. He had to do the math in his head to measure the length between himself and the pair below. He looked over his shoulder and called for someone to throw him rope.

"Shuri, don't let go," Scott strained.

"Why would I let go?" Shuri spat.

With one hand, Bucky caught a coil of rope. He undid it and threw it over the edge. "Take it, quickly."

Scott heard another crack. He noticed thin bits of the rocks trickling from around his support. He cursed to himself again.

"Scott!"

"Shuri, you're going to have to stretch your arm out," Scott told the young woman below him.

Shuri looked at the rope to her right. She slowly reached out, praying to every deity she knew that she wouldn't fall. Her hand grabbed the rough material and she let go of Scott, wrapping a section of it in one hand.

"Might wanna save some of that for Scott _—_ "

Bucky was cut off by what happened next. The root suddenly caved out, ripping itself out more. Scott was forced to lose his grip. Still gripping the rope, Shuri reached out in hopes of catching him. Her fingertips brushed against his, but she could never get a hold of him. Instead, all she could do was scream out his name and watch as he fell deep into the chasm until his body was concealed by the mist below her.


End file.
